Lawliet and Chocolates
by This Girl's On Fire
Summary: Sasume K. eats some strange chocolates that send her to the world of DeathNote. She meets her favorite character L and falls in love. Can she save him, will he love her too, and will Kira be caught? LxOC pairing. WARNING: SPOILERS AND LOTS OF THEM!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note but golly, I wish I did. XD**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic that I've put up on a website so go easy on me and please no flames. This first chapter barely touches the story but I'll try and update as frequently as possible. Nice reviews would motivate (crosses fingers). So ENJOI. :D **

**Chapter One:** _**Instructions of Consumption**_

It was one of those hot summer days that made a kid happy they were out from school. The first day of summer was always the best. The sun gave just the right amount of warmth and the clouds would even part as if they were going off on vacation like everyone else. The sky turned the perfect shade of blue and a slight gentle breeze flew around to relieve any wandering, weary soul. A young teenage girl happily walked down the road to her favorite shopping district. Her long light brown hair glistened. Her adorable yellow bow accented her cute yellow summer dress. She had been licking a blue, bubble gum flavored popsicle.

Her name was Sasume Kawashima and she was on a mission. Her mission: Find the candy, buy the candy, and eat the candy. She had a certain addiction to sweets that her parents incessantly attempted to tame but to no avail. They tried every method in the book. Their recent plan of action had been to call every candy store, convenient store, bakery, and any store that sold candy that Sasume had gone to into town. They had given each store manager a description of their daughter and instructed them not to give her candy because somehow she was a Type A and B diabetic. Nearly every store in town had a picture with Sasume's face saying, "If you see this girl, she is not allowed to purchase candy or sweets. Please contact parents if she attempts to buy them." Then her mother's cell phone number and e-mail were posted at the bottom. Sasume rolled her eyes as she took another lick. Not only did her parents disapprove of her sweet tooth but they also condemned her anime addiction and had taken the same measure with every place that sold anime. _"Parents are sooo cruel," _Sasume thought to herself with a sigh.

Sasume was smarter than her parents though, or at least she tried to be. She would have her friends order her anime shows on DVD then put them in other movie cases to disguise them. She'd then watch them on her portable DVD player when her parents went to sleep. As for candy, she'd buy some at some store that they didn't know about and then stash it somewhere in her room. Unfortunately, the store that was her haven for sweets and candies had recently been found out and contacted by her parents. She was now on the hunt for a new candy store that her parents had not already contacted.

She had come to the conclusion that she would have to go past her favorite shopping district in order to find her next candy shop. She doubted her parents had found _every single _candy store in all of Osaka, Japan. Once she had rounded the corner leading out from her preferred shopping area her hazel eyes scanned the premises. There were some lame stores, the same as the last time she had visited the place. Something seemed different than the last time she had been there. She walked the cracked sidewalks and followed a path only her heart knew. She settled on going across to the lovely little abandoned lot where beautiful flowers grew. That had been the only prettiness that still lingered in that old dumpy shopping region. _"Past the orange mailbox, past the little blue house, turn the corner at the house with the yellow daffodils and…" _she reminded herself. "_And… a shop?" _Her mouth dropped as she saw a little store on top of the beautiful flower garden that had once been there. But it wasn't because her flowers were gone that her mouth dropped it was because in place of the flowers was the cutest little candy store called _**Midouri's Candy Shop.**_

Sasume raced inside the stores and little bells jingled to a familiar melody to alarm the workers a customer had arrived. Mountains upon mountains of different candies filled the wonderful building. Sasume's heart pounded, barely able to handle this astonishing find.

A voice layered with angelic music snapped her back to reality, "Hello, may I help you?"

Sasume immediately turned to the voice's owner as if she was compelled to do so. Behind the counter was a beautiful young woman about the same age as Sasume. She had black hair with the most intense teal eyes. Although her eyes were sultry they portrayed the eyes of an innocent child. She had lovely pink, full lips just above a perfect chin. She had light freckles suggesting she was kissed by angels many times and may as well be one. Her figure was slender and heavenly like her voice. Sasume couldn't help to admire this girl and hope to be perhaps as pretty as she some day.

"I'm just looking," replied Sasume finally.

"If you need any help feel free to ask," is what Sasume expected her to say but she didn't. Instead she said, "The candy you are looking for is those chocolate covered wafers to the right of the M&M dispensers."

"I am?"

The girl smiled charmingly and nodded. Sasume, under some spell, nodded as well and went to the chocolates. "Out of This World Chocolates," Sasume read from the label, "Guaranteed to take you to some place wonderful that has been in your dreams." Sasume giggled to herself. She enjoyed novelty candy like those very much. The wrappers even came with instructions on them that said how they work and when to eat them. Sasume threw the whole batch of them in a candy bag and went to the counter, "These will do for now… So how long have you been here? I've been dying to find a new candy store… You wouldn't believe what means my parents have taken to prevent me from getting some simple confectionaries."

The beautiful girl laughed and said, "I can imagine," in her angel voice.

She still hadn't answered Sasume's question but Sasume soon forgot about when the girl gave her a stern look. "Now these candies are different than regular ones… For every candy you eat you will stay one month in the world you dream of."

Sasume gave her a quizzical expression and wondered if the manufactures of the candies had instructed the employees to say something like that to take the novelty of it even further or maybe this lady was just pulling her leg. "Um, excuse me?"

"The instructions are on the wrapper and for one hundred of them that will be 1 dollar," said the young woman and gave her that same captivating smile from before, "By the way, my name is Midouri. I own this shop."

"One dollar," Sasume gave her a suspicious look, "That's so cheap! What's the catch? Are they old or something?"

Midouri gave her a funny look and laughed almost hysterically. "Oh no," she cried in her exquisite voice, "It's that this is the grand opening of my shop and you are the first customer." She pointed to a sign at the entrance of the store that did indeed say 'Grand Opening.' Something wasn't right about this place.

"But that wasn't there when I got inside," Sasume pointed out, getting a little scared.

Midouri didn't say anything, she just smiled charismatically. Sasume nearly pushed her dollar at Midouri and grabbed her bag of candy quickly. "Well, thank you for the candy," Sasume said rushing out the door, "See you."

"Come again," Midouri gently sang like a song as she waved goodbye.

The bells chimed the familiar tune again as Sasume raced out the door faster than she had raced in. There was something incredibly strange about that place and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable knowing that there was something not quite right. As she ran from the once abandoned lot she looked back and said to herself, "Freakin' weird chick."

As Sasume approached her home she was more than happy the driveway was empty meaning her parents were gone and she didn't have to sneak her candy in by throwing it on the roof, and then climbing out from it through her window to retrieve it later when the coast was clear. She sped up her as she reached the stairs leading up to her room and flung open her bedroom door. She was greeted by a sweet meow and she replied back to it, "Hey Tux!" She patted her cat gently on the head as he purred. He was a cute little tomcat with black and white fur. On his chest was a bowtie like shape which had earned him his name Tuxedo.

Sasume grabbed a handful of the chocolates from the bag and placed the bulk of them in a shoebox she kept labeled 'Video Games.' It was something she knew her parents would never touch although they despised her playing those as well.

"Honey we're home," called her mother's voice, "I brought you dinner!"

Sasume flinched and said, "Crap!" She had to hide her twelve candies some place her mom wouldn't check for them. Once she did so she ran downstairs to greet her mom. "Hey mom," she said casually, "Where's dad?"

"He forgot his cell phone at work and had to go back and get it," her mom said as she rolled her eyes as if to say _that silly forgetful man._

"Oh did he?" Sasume said hoping that her mother would forget…

"Candy breath check," her mother said as Sasume opened her mouth and breathed. She hadn't forgotten after all.

"Smells like…" Her mom couldn't figure it out.

"Spinach," Sasume reported, laughing on the inside.

"Hmm," her mother grunted suspiciously.

"Health food craze," Sasume said with a smile, "It's all the rage in Tokyo."

"I see," her mother said with a frown, not quite believing her daughter.

"Promise," Sasume said crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Hmph," her mother replied, turning on her heel, "Now come and eat dinner before it gets cold."

Sasume followed her mother into the kitchen and found herself a seat at the table. She smiled to herself, another battle won. "What are you smiling so much about honey," her mother asked curiously and perhaps still suspiciously.

"I saw a cute boy today," Sasume said and it wasn't quite a lie. She had seen a cute boy that day. She had seen L. Lawliet that morning. Well, not the real one, but the plushy doll she kept hidden of him that she slept with every night and woke up to every morning.

"What was his name," her mother asked cheerily.

"I don't know," Sasume blinked a few times and spoke, "I didn't ask."

"Oh," her mom replied setting a plate of delicious sushi and rolls on the table.

"Arigato," Sasume said as she grabbed some chopsticks and dug in.

XXX

"Well, I've never seen this movie before," Sasume Kawashima grumbled as she flipped to Mr. Deeds and nibbled on three pieces of chocolate that she had rationed earlier.

She had landed herself right at the part when Adam Sandler and his butler were shouting echoes into the mansion. "Go ahead, you can yell louder than that," Mr. Deeds egged his butler on. His butler obliged to his request and yelled even louder, enjoying himself. Sasume sighed heavily. She really did like Adam Sandler and his movies but now wasn't the time for echoing in beautiful, elegant corridors to some exquisite mansion! Now was the time for her show Death Note. Sasume grabbed the DVD case that read _Spider-Man 3 _and pulled out a disc that didn't match the cover. She placed it into her portable DVD player and glued her eyes to the monitor.

"L!" she sighed deeply as he came on the screen. He was so gorgeous! Why couldn't he be a real guy that went to her high school? She laughed hysterically as Ryuzaki pulled his mischievous hand up away from Misa-Misa's butt and stammered something like, "Someone taking the advantage of this big crowd! I will personally see to it that the man who touched your butt is caught!" As the episode came to a close, she was sad to watch it end so soon.

Sasume almost whimpered as she trudged off to put on her pajamas. Although Sasume was very sleepy and her eyelids felt heavier and heavier with each passing second, she just couldn't seem to fall asleep. She lay in her bed for some time, listening to L's theme song on her iPod and reflecting on the show's events.

Her mind began to wander. She had now completely forgotten about the day's earlier events and she was now pondering what she would do if she was a character in Death Note? Would she be an owner of a Death Note and become some sadistic killer like Kira? Would she be some super kawaii Japanese idol like Misa-Misa? Or would she be some cool character with incredible means of deduction like L? Sasume's eyes glanced at the clock. It was 10:43. That was much too early for her and it was the first day of summer after all. Sasume crawled out of bed shoving her black and white cat Tux out of the way. Tux gave a bit of an angry meow as he tumbled from his very comfortable position.

"Oh stop you're griping Tux," Sasume said to the disgruntled kitty. Sasume turned on her desk light and pulled out her sketchbook from her secret spot behind her bulletin board. The only other person that knew about it was Tux and he was just a grumpy cat.

Sasume Kawashima giggled to herself as she began to sketch out two bodies. The two figures appeared to be a boy and a girl holding hands. She drew out dark rimmed eyes with a blank stare. Those eyes could belong to no other than L Lawliet, her beloved detective from Death Note. The girl resembled her but had some cute school girl uniform. As she finished outlining her art with pen she whipped out her colored pencils and markers.

"Who needs Photoshop to create art anyhow?" She grinned widely as she just finished the coloring on L's hair, finishing the masterpiece.

Next Sasume pulled out a tin can out from her second secret spot; her pillow. She opened the lid and pulled out what she thought of as a necessity; candy. It had been the candy she bought earlier today from that weird and pretty lady at the candy shop. She suckled on some chocolate covered wafer before ingesting it. She licked her lips hungrily wanting more. She grabbed her last eight pieces and tossed them into her mouth. That was the end of her rationed chocolate for the night. She took this time to read the wrapper of the candy to entertain herself. It was the funniest candy wrapper she had ever seen and it read:

_Instructions of Consumption:_

_Each candy you eat is equal to the amount of months you may spend in the other world of your dreams. The world you are sent to is the one you've most recently visited in a dream. To go back to your world you have to wait until the candy's magic wears off. It is suggest you eat no more than twelve candies at a time. Good Luck.-M.C.S._

Sasume rolled her eyes. Were these people serious? They took their candy making a step too far with this crazy mumbo jumbo of other world nonsense. She had guessed that M.C.S. stood for Midouri's Candy Shop and rolled her eyes again having the feeling that the weird girl had something to do with the weird candy. She, herself had suggested that this was the candy she was looking for. She was probably trying to just get some advertisement going. She decided to let it go and move on with her summer days and perhaps find some other candy store.

"Tux, you'd think I'd be some sort of diabetic at this rate!" Tux just meowed as he begun to clean himself. Candy such as chocolate made Sasume kind of hyperactive; the reason for her secret stash. If her parents knew about it they would only take it away never to be seen again by human eyes, just by kitty ones.

"Now Tux, I wouldn't have to keep my secret candy if you'd only tell me where mommy and daddy hide my contraband stuff," Sasume whispered almost angrily at her cat. Tux mewed innocently acting as if he had no clue where it was.

"Don't make me laugh Tux," Sasume insisted, "I know you know where it is!" Again, the same innocent mew was the reply. Sasume picked Tux up and gave him a sly grin, "Its okay Tux. Don't tell me! I'll just remember that next time I'm eating fish at the dinner table and forget to give you some." Tux's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Just kidding," Sasume chuckled as she swung Tux around, twirling on her bed. She tossed Tux into the air gently, "You like rollercoaster's, huh?" Tux purred as he fell back into her arms and she fell back into the bed.

Sasume's eyes once again flew toward the clock. It was 2:15. Now, it was okay for her to go to sleep knowing she didn't waste any summer nights or days. "Bed time," she said to Tux as he rolled off her chest and waited for her to get into her own sleeping position. Sasume snuggled deep with in the covers, making sure to twist the covers around her cold toes.

"Go to your spot Tux," she instructed her feline companion. Tux did as he was told and climbed to the top of the pillow and acted as her nightcap. She grabbed her L plushy and hugged him tightly. She gave him a small kiss on the head and sighed, "If only you were the real L! Then we'd have a ball." Her sleepy grin evaporated as soon as her eyes closed. "Lawliet-Kun," she murmured with chocolately breath before entering a world she knew very well in what would seem to be a wonderful dream.

**A/N: Did you like??? REVIEW PLEASE:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Death Note but me wishes me did!**

**A/N: Second Chappy! Be happy. I rhymed! YAY ME! XD**

**Chapter 2:**_**Rude Awakening**_

As Sasume woke up she noticed something was definitely amiss. Her hand stretched to her head feeling for a mass of fur in her hand but she didn't feel it. She searched frantically with both hands, her eyes still semi-shut.

"Tux, you stupid cat where did you go? You fat, fat kitty!" Sasume pushed herself up into a sitting position and felt around the bed crazily. Her arms flailed around the room until they landed on something soft. "Ahah!" She cried as her fingers closed in on a clump of… hair?!?! She opened her eyes wide enough to see what she had in her hand.

Sasume gave out a petrified shriek like she had seen some ghost. "Ryuuuuzaaaaakiiiiiiiii," was the shrill screech.

"Well since you know my name would you mind letting go of my hair and telling me yours," said the handsomely pale boy. "Oh no! I've seen this show on TV! This is some Jerry Springer shi—"

"—I assure you, this has nothing to do with some TV show. Now, please let go of my hair," he said calmly as he jammed a sugar cube into his mouth.

She rubbed her eyes a few times making sure she wasn't hallucinating. She removed her hands from her face to look again. But the boy she knew to be Ryuzaki a.k.a. L, was still there.

Sasume screamed again, this time louder. She flung herself backwards like some lunatic fish out of water, but only succeeded in bumping her head into the wall. "Pretty stars," Sasume said deliriously, "Very pretty stars…"

"I'm sure they are," L said as he scooped up the deranged girl and plopped her back into bed.

"Where am I," Sasume muttered as L pulled the covers over her cold, shivering body.

"You're at my hotel room in my bed," he said not bothering to sugarcoat the matter.

"You're hotel room… you're bed," Sasume echoed thinking that she had been knocked out now was being taken advantage of by some sexy stranger that looked like L. Lawliet.

"That's right," Ryuzaki continued, "I found you passed out on the ground by the park. I was taking a stroll and I saw you so I brought you here. You didn't seem to have any form of ID on you."

Sasume clutched her head in her hands, shaking her head, "No… no, no, no…"

Sasume sprang up suddenly screaming, "YOU'RE LYIIIINGGG!! I don't know who you are and I don't care but when I fell asleep I was in my own bed with my sexy L plushy and my cat Tux on my head acting as my nightcap!" She attempted to make another break for it, whatever _it_ was, but L had pinned her to the bed in an effort to restrain her.

"Listen," L persisted, "It may be possible that you sleepwalk and ended up in the park sometime during your adventure. I found you and I'm going to make sure no harm comes to you."

Ryuzaki had let her go and gone to some peculiar manner of sitting with his arms dangling over his upward folded legs, back arched in a slouch, toes wiggling. Sasume was silent, soaking in what the boy who looked like L had said.

L stuck his thumb to his lip and looked thoughtful for a moment, "You have a plushy of me?"

Sasume Kawashima looked into the eyes of the man she had only dreamed of seeing in real life. After she had gotten a pretty good look at him for about 10 minutes she fainted.

XXX

When Sasume woke up for the second time that day the memory of her strange encounter with Ryuzaki lingered somewhat. "I knew those were some weird chocolates! Freakin' weird chick from the candy shop! That candy gave me weirdo dreams like that weirdo chick," she declared, obviously in denial. She took the time to glance about the room nervously hoping the room was still hers and not the hotel room rented by Ryuzaki-Kun.

"And I guess I'm still in this weirdo dream," she muttered with a heavy sigh as she stared into the eyes of the same boy from before.

"Glad to see you awake again," Ryuzaki said with his cute half smile, "I was beginning to get worried for a minute."

Sasume was speechless; apparently she was still in shock.

"So please, tell me your name," Ryuzaki whispered gently.

"I must be dreaming," murmured Sasume, still in her stunned state.

Ryuzaki reached over and gave her a pinch on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"To prove you're not dreaming… I pinched you," Ryuzaki said blatantly.

"Well, that was a rhetorical question," Sasume said with a scowl.

"You're name," Ryuzaki asked again.

Sasume, gathering up some brain cells to put together the predicament she was in, formulated some motivating thoughts.

"_If I'm really in the show Death Note, then the most vital thing is to keep my face and my name hidden… but I can't really bring myself to lie to L… Maybe I can just change it up a bit… I know! I'll combine my first and last name and create just one name that I will go by… Now Sasume plus Kawashima…? Sashimi…? No… Saskawa…? No… Sasuke! But that's a boy's name! Oh chocolate covered strawberries on a hot summer day! I guess I have no choice but to give my real name for lack of creativity…"_

"Sasume."

"Sasume what?"

"I'd rather not say," she said a little frightened. She wondered if she could she be killed in this show if she was from the real world?

"So you have enough of your senses to know about Kira and that he kills by seeing a face and name," L stated a little disappointed that Kira would strike fear into the heart of such a cute girl.

She nodded unsure of what to say or do. She couldn't just change the entire series and tell him that Light was Kira and the Misa was second Kira or any of the other important details… or his death… she definitely couldn't tell him that one…

"Well as soon as you're well enough to go out in public again I'll see you home safely," L offered.

"Home…?" Sasume asked. She had no home… no home here at least. Not in this strange world of Death Notes and Shinigami.

"Yes you're home," L continued, "You do know where you live don't you?"

"I don't have a home," Sasume said sadly, eyes downcast, "May I stay with you?"

The girl seemed so desperate and helpless but with Ryuzaki working on the Kira case he couldn't afford to have anymore distractions. "I'd like to have you stay but I am simply too busy," L said quietly.

Sasume's eyes grew wide; she knew why. "But…" She started off. She couldn't think of any excuse but telling him she could assist him in the Kira case. It's not like she had any credibility though. "But… I could help you with the Kira case."

Something flickered in L's eyes but only for a moment. "Do not take offense but there's a 50 chance you will slow down the case instead of assisting it."

"There's a 50 chance I won't," Sasume retorted.

"Even so," Ryuzaki continued, "Besides, you know nothing more about the case than what the common public knows."

"You're wrong about that," Sasume said before her brain could catch up. If she knew too much she would be suspected of being Kira or later the second Kira!

L eyed her suspiciously, "And why is that?"

"I uh… I uh… I'm psychic! How else would I know your name?"

Sasume failed to realize that she had used L's fake name and this left certain skepticism.

"Psychic huh," L said obviously unconvinced, "Who are my parents?"

"I don't know but you're an orphan."

"My orphanage?"

"Wammy's House."

L didn't seem impressed, "Nice guess… hmmm…. When's my birthday?"

Yes! A question she could answer! HA HAH! Good thing she had read the Fatally Fun Facts book about Death Note at her local Borders book store! "December 31st, 1979. You are currently 26 years old," Sasume nearly shouted with a huge grin.

This time, L seemed a little interested, "Who is Kira then?"

"Yag—I don't know…"

His eyes narrowed at her reply, "You don't? But I thought you were psychic."

"I am! But I don't know everything. I'm not some magic 8 ball that you can just shake and ask questions at your leisure, thank you very much," Sasume huffed, sweating it the whole time.

"I see," Ryuzaki-Kun stated eyes still narrow with suspicion.

"So… uh can I help you?"

"No," he said firmly.

"What? Why not?!" Sasume shouted.

L shrugged, "Not my style to work with psychics."

Sasume sighed angrily. What was she to do during her time here in Death Note Land if she couldn't be with L?

"But," L said changing his mind, "Just this once may be fine… After all, any sort of help that can assist in the Kira case would be ideal." He put his thumb to his mouth before saying, "And you're very pretty Miss Sasume."

Sasume turned bright red as she blushed. Was L hitting on her? "Tha—Thank you," Sasume stammered before regaining her composure.

"Do you have any chocolate covered strawberries," asked Sasume once her stomach grumbled and she had forgotten all previous embarrassment.

"I do not but that sounds very appealing at this moment," Ryuzaki said agreeing, "Would you like me to have room service bring some up?"

"That would be fantastic," Sasume said as she snuggled herself within the covers of Ryuzaki's bed. She inhaled the scent of them; the smell of Ryuzaki-Kun.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad… yet.

XXX

Sasume savored the last chocolate covered strawberry, being careful as to not extract the chocolate from the strawberry. She suckled on the strawberry gently before taking small bites into the ripe fruit. Ryuzaki was watching her the whole time. He just couldn't seem to take his eyes from her as she finished the strawberry and sat in some peculiar position. Almost like a meditating position but her legs were bent slightly more skillfully.

"Is something the matter Ryuzaki-Kun?" L had instructed her to call him Ryuzaki the whole time she was with him.

His thumb was at his lips again, "No, nothing at all Sasume-san. Why do you ask?"

"Well you keep staring at me," Sasume replied as if it was obvious.

"My apologies Sasume-san, but I've never had the privilege of working side by side with such a pretty young lady," Ryuzaki stated bluntly, choosing not to hide the fact that he found her attractive.

"Uhm…" Sasume mumbled nervously not knowing what to say. She felt like some lovely thing the way Ryuzaki complimented her but it also was a bit unnerving… She'd never actually seen L hit on anyone but Misa in the series. "Thank you…" Sasume grumbled still a bit shocked.

"So…" Sasume said trying to change the subject, "What is your plan Ryuzaki-Kun?" She knew his plan very well; direct confrontation. She still wasn't sure if that was a good approach after remembering episode 25. She almost had given up on the series after she saw that one.

"I will meet with the remaining loyal police officers," Ryuzaki asserted, "And discuss with them my plans… I will interview each of them separately as to make sure none of them is Kira… I'm thinking perhaps it's a family member of theirs that is able to look up the police records at will."

"Good deduction Ryuzaki-Kun," Sasume said cheerily, "I sense that a relative has something to do with this Kira business."

"You don't have to say cheesy psychic lines," Ryuzaki commented.

"Sorry," Sasume said with a frown, "I guess I'll just nod and agree to everything you say then."

"Well then that would be no help at all," L stated.

Sasume rolled her eyes. Who'd think that the man she thought to be in love with back home was so difficult…? Still, she remained calm and went along with him. "I will be less cheesy."

"Good," L smiled his cute half-smile, "I much rather have you to look at though."

Sasume would have taken this as a compliment any other time but seeing as it was an unintentional indirect insult she took it the way any woman power loving girl would take it…

"Are you saying you like my looks better than my mind?"

"No," L stated calmly, "I find your physical appearance more desirable than you personality."

"That's the same thing!"

"It's not," L maintained, "You said mind, I said personality… Your personality is a bit… distasteful though you seem sound of mind."

"Distasteful? Distasteful!" She practically screeched it the second time the word was spoken.

"Yes, like right now," Ryuzaki pointed out. "I didn't say it was a bad thing," Ryuzaki added as if that would help.

"No, no! Of course not," Sasume said with false enthusiasm, "Being distasteful is a good thing!"

She had begun to breathe a bit heavier and her face was in a fixed scowl. She was ready to bite Ryuzaki's head off for his rude and unnecessary comments when he said, "You're very attractive when you are angered. I was just wondering how you'd look mad. Please excuse the rude comments from before, I didn't mean any of them."

"You didn't mean them," Sasume repeated… Stupid L! Why was he always testing people?

"Anyway, I'm craving some raspberry filled doughnuts from the bakery at the end of the block. Would you like to join me?"

"Why not?" Sasume shrugged; after all, she had nothing better to do.

XXX

The two rounded the corner to Fukushima Bakery. Doughnuts sounded so dreadfully good. Sasume Kawashima hadn't had those delectable fattening things for a few years now. Not since her own bakery back home had closed down and become some lame novelty gift store. What a waste that was.

Ryuzaki was a gentleman as he opened the door for her and then pulled her chair out for her as well. "I will answer your question now," the mysterious Ryuzaki said speaking casually.

"Question? What question?"

"This morning after we had chocolate covered strawberries and you asked me why I kept staring at you," L replied.

"Oh," Sasume said dumbly.

"Well, the fact of the matter is I have no idea about you. You just popped out of nowhere. You could be Kira and I wouldn't even suspect it or want to suspect that an attractive female like yourself would turn out to be some crazed mass murderer…but if you were in fact Kira, I'd be dead by now," Ryuzaki explained, "Can't you tell me anything about yourself?"

Sasume sighed. What was she supposed to say to L? Um I'm really from this place I would the real world and I watch this show called Death Note. Yagami Light is Kira and you are the sexy detective L in which I faun over practically drooling. It's a real shame that you die in the show but don't worry Light dies too; that jackass. Misa even kills herself at the end. I'm not really sure how I got here but I think I just ruined the whole TV series by revealing various spoilers this whole time I've monologued.

"I can't tell you Ryuzaki-Kun. What's happened to me is too weird… You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you... All I can tell you is that all I want to do is help you and I will do my best to help you with the Kira case," Sasume swore solemnly, "I promise you."

L took a bite of his raspberry filled doughnut. Some of the filling dripped to his face almost making him look like a vampire; he already had the dark hair and pale skin. His thumb went to his lip as if he was tasting it. "I believe you Sasume-san. You may help me on the case."

Sasume nodded and took a bite from her own doughnut. The raspberry filling seemed to soothe her nerves and calm her mind. She took another bite to ensure the good sensations. She looked at Ryuzaki to see him working on his fourth doughnut. He had a huge sugar tooth, much like she. Ryuzaki looked up from his doughnut and into the eyes of Sasume. He wondered to himself if it was about time he got himself a girlfriend or had some kind of relationship with others. Sasume-san seemed so out of the ordinary and intriguing and pretty. He wondered if she may be wondering such notions about him. He shrugged off these thoughts and continued his doughnut eating.

**A/N: I know L may seem like he's a little out of character but do not fret my lovely viewers! He's not going to fall in love with someone he just met. Haha. Silly Billies. XD REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I'd feel so dandy if I Did! XD**

**A/N: Well Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy it!**

**Chapter Three:**_**Is it a Date if You're Only Friends?**_

Sasume had been in the Death Note world for two months now and that meant two of her chocolates had been used up. She was getting used to it more and more each day yet she was still homesick. Soon she'd be back home once her 10 months were up. Still she missed Tux so much. It was hard for her to sleep without him. Of course, she missed her parents greatly. But at least now there wasn't anyone to tell her to stop watching so much anime because now she was actually in one and she could consume sweets freely.

Sasume acted as L's quiet and shy assistant Miss Shinomiya. Her name was changed, a decision L had made in order to protect her. Sasume acting shy around L wasn't at all a hard task; the boy made her speechless enough already, so the quiet part was also taken care of.

Sasume and L would be attending TOH College. It was the college that Yagami Light attended, L's prime suspect. They would also be taking the entrance exam with the rest of the freshman. Sasume wasn't too keen on tests but she would try her best.

XXX

During the exams Sasume looked up from her agonizing test papers and gazed to Yagami Light. She felt bad that she couldn't tell L about the tiny TV and piece of Death Note in Light's potato chip bag. That would mean they would find out about him being Kira too soon. The series would be ruined… She wondered if maybe the series at home was changing. Normally, she'd be ecstatic for something like this to happen but not under these circumstances.

Yagami Light turned in his seat and stared at L. Sasume sighed, just like in the actual episode. Right about now he's wondering, "Who is this guy?" Sasume gave a small smile. How funny Yagami Light was. He didn't even know Hideki Ryuga was L yet but he was still intimidated by this sloppy put together guy.

She was grateful that Death Note had ended the way it did. Yagami Light was dying on the stairs of the Daikou Wharf's Yellow Box. Ryuuk had said they killed some boredom together before writing down Light's name in his own death note. And there was L's ghost watching Yagami Light die. Light's judgment had finally passed. But it was so terrible that L had to die. Episode 25 had crushed Sasume when she saw her beloved Ryuzaki-Kun die. If it weren't for Near she would have stopped watching the show altogether. And she most likely wouldn't be here in this Death Note alternate reality…

XXX

Sasume looked up as Yagami Light walked onto the stage and up to the podium to speak for his class. Shortly afterwards he was followed by Hideki Ryuga. Sasume grinned as a look of utter shock washed of Light's usually serene face. "That's right Yagami Raitou," Sasume said to herself, "There's a new sheriff in town… Bang!"

After the speeches were given by the two students with the highest scores they once again took their seats and joined the members of the audience. Sasume sat directly behind L and Light. She leaned forward slightly in her seat to hear Ryuga break the news to Light that he actually was not Ryuga and he was really the amazing detective L.

Sure enough, the moment of truth had come. L tilted himself in his awkward sitting position. He leaned towards Light and told him exactly who he was. Light hid his shock well. Sasume smirked and leaned back in her seat. But then something unexpected occurred. L turned around to face her and Light did the same. "And this beautiful young woman is my assistant Miss Shinomiya," Ryuga said with his half smile.

"I see," Light said as his eyes narrowed as if to size Miss Shinomiya up.

Sasume wanted badly to tell him have fun figuring out my name sucker or something similar with the same effect but she restrained herself like some secret ninja would have.

"Nice to meet you Yagami Raitou," Sasume said in a sweet voice.

"The honor is mine," Yagami Light replied smugly.

"Hai," Miss Shinomiya said with a bow.

XXX

She cheered on L as he played Light in an excellent game of tennis; silently though, of course. Her thoughts began to wander as she watched the ball go back and forth racket to racket; player to player. She thought about how Yagami Light wins the match. She thinks to herself that probably this tennis match was a lot more than just a tennis match. It foreshadows the battle between L and Kira not Ryuga and Raitou. This was a battle of cat and mouse. But to Sasume, the mouse was more like a rat. When episode 25 would hit, L would die and Sasume would be ten times as crushed as the time she watched the episode because this time Ryuzaki-Kun was a lot closer to heart. She frowned as Light hit a winner down the line and Ryuga missed. L would lose to Kira in the end and he would die… She felt like it was against some sacred rule to change the series anymore than she could help… But she felt like it would be some sort of injustice to let L die at the hands of Rem and Kira. Surely, she could do something to alter the sequence of events.

XXX

Sasume a.k.a. Miss Shinomiya wandered the lonely halls of the hotel she was currently staying at with Ryuzaki. She was dying of boredom. Her thoughts flew from different characters to the next. She wondered if poor Ryuuk got to eat his apples today. She knew how much he loves them.

Sasume somehow managed to get lost in the hallways and had forgotten the room number as well. She tried counting doors but she simply couldn't remember how many she had walked past. She sat down on the ground and sighed. Sasume took a box of pocky from her back pockets and had begun to munch on it.

"Lost, are we," asked a voice she knew to well.

"Hello Ryuzaki-Kun. I was exploring and I misplaced myself," Sasume said awkwardly.

"As I suspected," said Ryuzaki, "Got lost already."

"You expected me to get lost," asked Sasume Kawashima, "I was exploring."

L shrugged, "Lost, wandering, exploring; same thing."

He bore a sly half smile.

"If you say so," Sasume said, also shrugging.

"Sasume-san—"

"Miss Shinomiya, sir," said Sasume, correcting the detective, "By the way sir, why is it you always come to find me?"

"Right, excuse me, my mistake. Miss Shinomiya, there are some matters I would like to discuss with you. Would you mind returning to the hotel room with me?" L stated ignoring her second question.

"Not at all Ryuzaki-Kun," replied his assistant Miss Shinomiya, smiling slightly that he had ignored her question. There was a deeper meaning to it.

"Good," said L, "Let us be on our way then."

L slumped forward in his normal walk. Sasume gazed at the floor and noticed his bare feet. She had never cared much to wear shoes either but she didn't walk barefoot everywhere… She smiled; L was just as mysteriously sexy in person. And she was more than happy to accept his token of friendship.

XXX

It didn't turn out to be as romantic as Sasume Kawashima had hoped. But she thought herself to be very silly in thinking that somehow L would fall in love with her and that she could save him before his death in episode 25. She cringed at the very thought.

She sighed. What fun would her time in Death Note be if L died and she was forced to live without him? Of course, there was always Near, whom she also adored. But he'd be about a few years younger than her and that made her feel like some older woman hitting on a kid.

She decided to stop her sulking and enjoy what time she did have in this alternate reality. Sasume turned to face L. He sat there staring blankly at the screen of his computer, stuffing little candies into his mouth.

"So what's the verdict Ryuzaki-Kun," she asked as she pulled up a chair next to his.

He mumbled some things a bit before beginning an actual sentence, "It seems there is a 4 percent chance that Kira is Yagami Light."

"Really," cooed Sasume appraisingly. If L were to figure out that Light was Kira ahead of schedule on his own then technically she wasn't meddling in the affairs of this world.

"Yes," Ryuzaki said as Watari came by with a tray of many small cakes, "Thank you Watari."

"My pleasure sir," said the old man as he handed a similar tray to Sasume, "And for you Miss Shinomiya."

"Thank you Watari-san!"

Watari bowed and went on his way.

In between cakes stuffed into her mouth, Sasume spoke, "So… mm… I'm kind of… mm… bored… mmhmm… so you wanna… mmm…do something fun… mm…or something?"

"Something fun," inquired L, "Do you mean for us to go on a date?"

Sasume turned bright red as she spoke, "A d-d-date? Why, no! I meant like hang out not date! I mean not saying that you're not suitable for a date because you are suitable but I mean a date?! It's silly! Well, not silly because you're silly or something or the idea of us going on a date is silly but uh… uh… uh…uh—"

"—I think a date would be very nice Miss Shinomiya. Would you like to be my date for dinner tonight and then we can go to the ice cream parlor for dessert," said Ryuzaki with his half smile almost a full one. Playfulness flickered about his eyes as he put his thumb to his lip.

"Uhm well," Sasume said in a very flustered manner.

"I don't take rejection well, Miss Shinomiya," L stated as he got up from his chair and brushed some crumbs from his shirt.

"I'd like that very much Ryuzaki-Kun," Sasume said as she fanned herself as if to get rid of her embarrassment, "Is it hot in here?"

"I'm glad," announced L, "Perhaps you could wear something a little lighter if you're so hot."

Sasume blushed again, feeling the heat return to her, "That may be best." Still stunned she grabbed some lighter clothing and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Watari," called L into his intercom.

"Yes sir," answered the old man Watari.

"Have you ever been on a date?"

"Why not in a long time sir," replied his old friend.

Ryuzaki put his thumb to his lip as if to think. "Is it a date if you're only friends?"

"I don't know sir," Watari said, "I think it's referred to as hanging out if it's just with a friend."

"I see, thank you," L said as he made his way to his computer desk to wait, already sitting in his awkward position.

**A/N: That's all for now lovelies. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!! It motivates ohhh so muchhh!!! It's the same when Ryuk gives apples. In fact, I think if Light gave him more apples maybe Ryuk wouldn't have killed him in the end. Ahhaha. Anyway, as always, ENJOY. XD**

**Chapter Four:**_**Too Lonely?**_

Sasume had slipped into a nice yellow summer dress like the one she had worn on that crazy day. Ryuzaki had given her money to buy it, seeing as she didn't really have any clothes but the outfit he found her in. She had even found a yellow ribbon to match it like her old one.

She brushed her long brown hair out and applied minimal make-up. Her hands shook from nerves as she put some mascara to accent her eyelashes. "Me and L on a date," she murmured to herself, "Who'd have thunk it?"

Miss Shinomiya exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"You look quite lovely Sasume-san," L said admiringly.

"Shinomiya," corrected Sasume with a wink.

"Ah yes, Miss Shinomiya is pleasant as well but I much prefer the company of the strikingly beautiful Sasume-san," L said as if they were two different people.

"Thank you Ryuzaki-Kun," Sasume said as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Shall we," asked L as he motioned for her to take his arm.

"We shall," Sasume almost squealed from the joy of it all.

XXX

The limousine dropped Sasume and Ryuzaki at an elegant sushi restaurant named Fukushima Sushi.

"I'm beginning to wonder if the Fukushima guy owns all the places to eat here," said Sasume as her eyes took in the lovely sight of a coy pond.

"He's a wealthy man," agreed L.

L's gentleman side took over as he pulled her chair out for her and had her sit.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down in her seat.

L looked incredibly out of place at the restaurant with his white t-shirt and jeans. He reluctantly had put shoes on before he left. Sasume didn't mind one bit. She loved the way he looked so handsomely pale with his long sleeve shirt and carefree jeans. Clothes weren't the only thing making him stick out. Ryuzaki had hunched into his peculiar way of sitting and at the dinner table!

After ordering Sasume didn't feel so nervous. She could relax, but only a little. There was an unspoken tension at the table. Sasume couldn't think of one word to say to the handsome detective. She felt completely speechless.

"Are you attracted to me," said L's voice.

Sasume looked horrified. How was she to answer that? _You better believe I think you're attractive you sexy piece of Japanese hotness. _

Instead of answering, Sasume kept her deer in the headlights look and stayed silent.

"Sasume-san did you hear what I said," L asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?"

"I asked if you have deducted anything else from the Kira case," Ryuzaki said in a relaxed tone.

"Kira case?"

"Yes, if you're attracted to me," L had said offhandedly, "Are you?"

"What," Sasume almost screamed as her head jerked up.

"The Kira case," persisted L, "I'd really like to know your ideas on the matter or if you've seen anything... I'm not really sure how psychics work considering you're the first I've worked with."

"Didn't you just ask me…? Wait… Didn't you just," Sasume said struggling as she squirmed in her seat like a fidgeting child in the need to go potty.

"Didn't I just what?"

Sasume's heart had sunk like the Lucitania did after Germany had unleashed unrestricted submarine warfare on the poor ship only for it to resurface on some flotsam. She sighed deeply. She had been grateful that she had heard wrong though. What would she have done if she had been correct?

L took Sasume's silence as his cue to go on speaking, "Are you alright Sasume-san?" He bore a worried expression on his face. He feared perhaps maybe his assistant was slightly crazy.

Sasume was now utterly and completely flustered. Her expression was completely blank as she took a sip of water and croaked out, "I don't think I'm feeling well…"

"Does that mean no dessert," L said with an expression similar to a kid who just found out there was no Santa Claus.

"I think I'm loosing my mind," Sasume mumbled deliriously as she brushed some strands of her hair out of her face.

L's face was stuck in a pout as he realized the percentage of getting some dessert was dropping as Sasume sat there lost. "No ice cream then," he asked carefully as not to startle her.

"Oh no," Sasume said snapping back to reality, "I would never rob you of that. Ice cream would be fine Ryuzaki-Kun.

A huge grin plastered itself to L's face. He raced to pay the bill and get out of the restaurant. As soon as the two were out of the wonderful Sushi place, L grabbed Sasume's hand and sped down the block.

"Ryuzaki-Kun," huffed Sasume as she was nearly being dragged by the ice cream crazed detective, "You're running too fast! You're cutting off the circulation to my hand!"

Ryuzaki only laughed as he continued the same pace to the ice cream parlor. "If we don't hurry they'll close shop early like last time!"

"Last time?" Sasume asked as she tried to push her legs to run at the same speed as Ryuzaki. She couldn't remember why she had refused her friend's offer to go jogging each morning.

"Yes," Ryuzaki practically shouted, "Last time I came here at midnight and they were closed! Can you imagine that?"

"Well," Sasume said between breaths, "I can because usually ice cream parlors stay open 'til nine around here, don't they?" She was really wondering if L had come by himself or if he had brought someone but she doubted if he had a date before this…If she could call this a date.

"Hai," said Ryuzaki as he slowed his pace, "That's why they always go out of business."

"No they don't," argued Sasume, "That's silly!"

"Of course they do," insisted L, "They obviously don't like serving us ice cream crazed detectives and are therefore, losing out on money and thus going out of business."

"If you say so," Sasume said giving in to L's crazy logic.

L halted once in front of the ice cream parlor and Sasume would have tripped forward but he steadied her as if he saw it coming. "Here we are," he breathed as he let Sasume's hand go and dug his own hands in his pockets and hunched over a bit; his normal posture. Sasume's hand suddenly felt cold but she ignored it and observed L as he walked into the Fukushima Ice Cream Parlor with a nonchalant attitude. His silken black hair gleamed in the moonlight as did his eyes. He was so incredibly handsome to her. L held the door open for Sasume. "Aren't you coming?" He asked her with an expectant look about his face.

Sasume woke up from her daze and said, "Oh yeah… Sorry."

Ryuzaki stepped up to the counter and began conversing with the ice cream server, asking him which ice creams were sweetest and which had the most sugar. Sasume laughed to herself. By the time Ryuzaki was through, he had ordered so many scoops of ice cream she could have sworn that Newton's law of gravitation was going to take its toll on his cone. But Ryuzaki, she had admitted to herself, had done an excellent balancing act with it. She stepped up to the counter and ordered a double scoop chocolate chip cookie dough and cookies and cream. She licked the cone fondly but not as fondly as Ryuzaki licked his too-many-scoops of ice cream.

"I… Love… this… stuff," Ryuzaki said in between licks.

"I can tell," Sasume said with a giggle, "So, which, would you say, is your favorite flavor?"

The young detective looked baffled as he gazed at his cone of ice creams. He looked from color to color; flavor to flavor. "I don't know," L said finally, "They are all very good… what about you?"

"I like chocolate chip cookie dough best," Sasume said as she crunched some cookie dough in her mouth that she had caught with her tongue.

"Then it's my favorite too," L said with a funny expression on his face.

Sasume wasn't sure how to read his expression with such a lop-sided smile and laughing eyes. L was an enigma in himself at times.

XXX

"Well that was very nice for a first date," cautiously said Ryuzaki upon entering the hotel room.

"Yes it was," Sasume said in a shy tone of voice.

"I'm glad you agree," L announced one he had taken a few steps in.

Sasume took the time to breathe in the fresh hotel room scent. It was a nice scent… one she had definitely had the time to get used to.

"So how do you like living here," L suddenly asked, "Living with me?"

Sasume was slightly taken off guard but had become accustomed to L's strange out of nowhere questions. "I've been enjoying myself…"

"Have you?" L had a curious look in his eyes as they twinkled.

"Yes," Sasume said taking this as her cue to clarify what she had just said, "I've never had a roommate or anything… And you're a fun person… a good friend."

"Friend," echoed L with a blank look, "I've never really had a friend."

"What about Watari-san?" Sasume asked.

"Yes, he is a friend… an old friend," L said, "But that is different… He's more like a father to me…You're the kind of friend to trust secrets with, hang out with… you know?"

"I understand," Sasume said biting her lip. Light had been the one that L was supposed to refer to as his first friend… She was changing the plot too much.

"Well, Light has excellent powers of deduction like myself and I do value his opinion on certain matters although I strongly believe he is Kira," said L, "I'd like to think of him as a sort of friend… but I cannot. It is too early in the game."

"Yes it is," Sasume said, "Give it time… Light might not end up being Kira…"

Sasume nearly smacked her forehead. Now that she had said that L might start doubting that Light in fact was Kira_. "Stupid, Stupid Sasume! You're killing the plot!" _She thought to herself with almost a hiss. She quickly tried to correct her mistake, "But then again he just might be… We have strong reason to believe…"

"We do," agreed L promptly, "There's a five percent chance." He turned to Sasume as she yawned and yawned himself.

"It's contagious," said Sasume still half way in between yawning.

"Yes it is," yawned L back.

They both shared a laugh about this. Sasume smiled a truly genuinely happy smile. She was glad to have been found by L. She wouldn't be having such a good time if she hadn't.

"Thank you Ryuzaki-Kun," Sasume said gently. Her eyes barely rose to meet L's.

"For what?" L scratched his beautiful head of black hair.

"For finding me that day," Sasume decided finally, "I don't know what I would have done if it had been somebody else."

L nodded as he took in what she said. "Well its time to get some sleep."

Sasume agreed and went off to the bathroom to wash her makeup off and change into her pajamas. After doing so, she climbed into her bed and twisted the blankets around her cold toes.

"I do the same thing," said L, who was staring at her from his bed.

Sasume didn't say anything for she was fast asleep now; her soft snoring like pretty music.

"Goodnight little one," L said softly, "Until tomorrow."

Then he closed his tired eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

XXX

"Good morning sir," said Watari's voice, "How is Miss Shinomiya?"

"She's still sleeping… Watari… do you think I am too lonely?"

"What do you mean sir?" Watari's voice sounded slightly strained like he knew the answer and just wasn't saying it.

L put his thumb to his mouth, suckling on it gently and said "I think I just might be."

**A/N: Yay, that's it for now! I'm gonna start on chapter 5 but I need to take nice bubble bath later. So we'll see if I post it today. (Grins evilly) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I forgot in last chapter to say this. I don't own Death Note. Goodness must I repeat myself constantly?**

**A/N: Here's chapter five and I even did six. I'm on a roll here!! Wheeeee! Enjoy this like you've never enjoyed a fanfic before!!! Mwuahhahahaahha. (runs around crazily waving arms madly in the air then bonks into wall) Owieeee!**

**Chapter Five:**_**Just Friends, Maybe Less**_

Sasume woke up with a start. Memories from the night before flooded through her brain at an alarming rate. She had had a wonderful time with L. She smiled in her half awake-half asleep mode.

"Good morning sunshine," L said with his cute half smile.

"Good morning," she mumbled as she attempted to sit up in bed.

"Are you ready for the day," L asked with an upbeat attitude.

"Sure am," Sasume replied with a grin. She was really excited to see what L had in store for her.

He chuckled lightly, "Good."

Sasume nodded as her fingers brushed through her strands of long hair in order to straighten them. She was thinking that it would be nice to wake up to L's face every morning.

"We have a meeting with the Japanese police force today about the Kira case."

"Oh," cooed Sasume, "How thrilling!"

L nodded as he gave her space to get out from her bed. "I'm going to gather up my information on the Kira case… feel free do what you like for now but please stay within the vicinity."

Sasume took her free time to decide what episode she was in currently. So far L had already met with the Japanese force and revealed his identity. He had confronted Light and declared himself to be the famous L. He had also already challenged him to a tennis match. Surveillance was already out of the way… Ray Penber and his fiancé had both died already… Tonight was the night that Second Kira would appear on Sakura TV. She was sure of it.

XXX

Once it was morning Sasume woke up without L's cheerful 'Good morning sunshine' bit. She figured L was at his computer researching and she had been correct. Sasume sluggishly walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She squinted at herself in the mirror. She was a mess! She could hardly believe she had allowed L to see her 'morning self'. After cleaning up a bit Sasume stepped out of the bathroom with her arms outstretched like an eagle's wingspan.

"Good morning Sasume-san," L muttered loudly enough to hear but his eyes were still glued to the computer screen. No sunshine, but at least he acknowledged her.

"Good morning Ryuzaki-Kun," said Sasume as she headed toward the kitchen, "Shall I make some breakfast?"

L spun around in his chair to face her, startling her a bit, "Could you make waffles with lots of syrup, whip cream, and strawberries?"

"Uhm, sure," Sasume said with a warm smile.

L had turned back around to face his computer and began his studying again but not before saying, "Thank you Sasume-san, so very sweet of you."

Sasume blushed a bright red. She was grateful that L had turned to his work again, hoping he hadn't seen her turn that embarrassing shade of crimson.

Sasume had done what she promised and delivered L a scrumptious breakfast. She didn't have to tell L his meal was ready because the sweet scent of the waffles heat carried its way over to L's nose and tickled his taste buds a bit along the way. Before Sasume could say 'Chocolate covered strawberries on a hot summer day!' L had gotten up from his desk chair and had stationed himself at the kitchen table.

Without words the young detective dug into his nearly 10 layered syrup covered, strawberry smothered, whip cream topped waffles. Sasume's round hazel eyes grew even rounder as she witnessed L's vicious attack on breakfast. She recovered from being stunned and laughed. "And I thought I liked strawberries a lot," Sasume giggled, "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

L looked up from his waffles, a syrupy whip cream strawberry mixture dripped from his face. He grabbed a napkin and sloppily wiped some of his dripping face clean. "Well," L said with waffle still in his mouth, "You are a very good breakfast maker."

"But I've only made breakfast for you once," interjected Sasume, "And it's only waffles… I mean if you want to be healthy you really should be having cereal or eggs or something… but I just felt like doing something nice this morning."

"And you did," said L taking another bite from his almost gone plate, "Sasume-san, you have all the qualities of a future good wife. You are smart and pretty. You've got an incredibly positive attitude about everything; very supportive, and you know how to make a delicious breakfast. If I were the marrying or dating type I think I would be unbelievably fortunate to marry you."

Sasume dropped her fork at the last remark. She had been enjoying his friendly compliments up until Ryuzaki passed the fine line between friends and more than friends. "Ryuzaki-Kun," Sasume said sternly to him even though this hurt her greatly, "I appreciate your compliments but I think its best if you forget your attraction to me." What the heck was she saying?! She wanted him to faun on her like she had over him! _"Stupid! Stupid! Sasume!" _she cursed herself almost out loud.

L blinked a few times as if to comprehend the words she just spoke. His pride was a bit hurt but nothing more. "I beg your pardon Sasume-san… I had no intention of making you feel awkward," he said carefully, "I'm not hitting on you. I'm not even the least bit attracted to you. I only meant to give you a compliment. You're like a little sister." He had avoided her eyes for some strange reason after giving her the worst insult any boy could give a girl; referring to them as his 'little sister.' She could only return the favor by avoiding his eyes as well. Silence overtook the scene and the tension grew greater with each passing minute.

That's when all the awkwardness began.

XXX

Sasume lay awake that night thinking about what L had said. "He's just an anime character," Sasume had repeatedly whispered to herself that night. _How could he say that? Say that he's not attracted to me when he had constantly reminded me he thought I was attractive?! He had taken me on that date…He had said about being his wife if he were the marrying type. Then comparing me to be his little sister! Is he that much of an idiot?! Is he always just playing with everyone's mind? Now I know how Light feels… I actually feel sorry for him… _She didn't care to think about it anymore. She bit her lip to prevent her tears. She wouldn't cry over him. "I won't," she declared to herself. "Besides," she whispered to herself, "I've only got seven more months…" But as she fell asleep that night, tired of counting sheep, a single solemn tear in all its loneliness, stained her pillow.

XXX

"You all remember my assistant Miss Shinomiya," said L nonchalantly as he suckled on some sugar packets, waiting for some real sweets.

"Hai," agreed all the members of the Japanese police force and Yagami Light as well.

Sasume bowed but no longer as Sasume Kawashima, simple girl of Osaka, Japan, but also no longer as L's Sasume-san. She bowed as L's assistant Miss Shinomiya; a girl with an unknown past and unknown future.

L glanced at her momentarily but then fixed his gaze on his research. Suddenly a call came through advising the Kira case team to turn on the TV to Sakura TV. They took the advice to find that Kira had sent a video to the Sakura TV station.

The Sakura TV station was being held hostage by Kira. But was it really Kira? As one of the Japanese police officers approached the building he was struck dead by a heart attack.

"What… no name," murmured L watching the TV screen intently, "Miss Shinomiya what do you gather from this?"

"This couldn't possibly be Kira… this is a new Kira perhaps?" She stated it like a question to show she was unsure and to throw Light from suspicion.

"Raito-Kun," L asked not forgetting his primary suspect, "What do you deduct?"

"I'm not sure," said Light, "But this Kira doesn't need a name and the other did… I agree with Shinomiya-san so far."

Sasume smirked to herself. She could be of use to L whether he liked it or not and whether the awkwardness fell away or not.

"I see," was all L said as they began to formulate a plan.

XXX

Some time had been spent to formulate what to do about this Second Kira, as he was called. Fortunately, the hostage situation had been taken care of with some clever thinking from L and company but things weren't exactly under control.

"Here's the plan," said L, quite sure of his scheme, "We will send a fake message from the first Kira, whom will be played by Raito-Kun—"

"I'm not Kira," interrupted Light, "I'm not! So I don't see why I should be—"

"Shhh," said Miss Shinomiya, allowing L to continue.

Light shot her a dirty look as if to say, "You're lucky I don't know your name because you'd be in my Death Note by now… same goes for that buffoon L!"

"Who will be played by Raito-Kun…? We will tell the Second Kira to stop the killing of innocents but we will also say that her work and understanding is greatly appreciated. I am sure that we will get a response of Second Kira very soon." L paused as if to reflect on his own plan. His dark eyes couldn't help but to look at Miss Shinomiya but the look on her face was not Miss Shinomiya's expression of quiet obedience, it was Sasume's expression of something he couldn't read. The minute she realized he was looking at her, her eyes flickered away to something else to distract her from gazing back into his intense black stare.

"The plan will be set tomorrow."

XXX

Messages had been sent back and forth from Kira and the Second Kira. Things had been going pretty smoothly until the Second Kira sent what seemed to be a diary entry that only Kira would understand. There had been mention of a Giants game among other things but L couldn't piece anything together. Sasume had decided to sit this one out because she didn't want to alter Misa seeing Light because that could mean changing the whole series. Then she would be lost and not know how to help L out at all. When L asked her what she thought she replied vaguely or not at all. L couldn't tell if she was being standoffish because of their awkwardness together or if she honestly didn't know what to think. He highly doubted that she was playing the 'quiet' side of Miss Shinomiya like some soap opera star. Still, it was very unlike Sasume to behave this way and L did miss her company. They had barely spoken to one another as just Sasume and Ryuzaki. Now when they had spoken it was Miss Shinomiya and L.

But those things weren't important now. He had other things to occupy his time with. The Kira case was getting any closer to be solved and with this Second Kira, the pressure was on.

XXX

Whoever the Second Kira had been he had stopped. Whether the First Kira had gotten a hold of him, L wasn't sure. He sat at his computer desk staring blankly at the screen.

"Miss Shinomiya," he called her.

It was no longer Sasume-san. It was as if Sasume-san no longer existed to L and it was as if L had known this mysterious Miss Shinomiya character all his life yet he knew nothing about her. He only knew that he could rely on her for her so called 'psychic abilities' and excellent powers of deduction. He tried to make himself forget who Sasume was.

"Hai Ryuzaki," Miss Shinomiya said. He was no longer Ryuzaki-Kun to her, just plain old Ryuzaki, another name of L.

"What do you deduct? We've had no luck in finding the Second Kira," asked L who barely glanced away from his computer to acknowledge her.

"I believe Kira and Second Kira have met already and are hoping to sweep this all under the rug to act like they didn't meet," Miss Shinomiya answered. L detected something strange in her tone and the dullness of her eyes. It resembled sadness but it couldn't be sadness because Miss Shinomiya had nothing to be sad about. Miss Shinomiya walked toward the door and said, "Well if that's all, I'm going into town to socialize." L nodded his approval as his eyes watched her curvy outline disappear from the hotel room.

L sighed to himself. _Miss Shinomiya may not have reason to be sad but_ _Sasume-san has reason to be. _A voice inside L's head said to him. "Yes, she does," L said with a frown.

He shook away his thoughts of her, shoving them to the back of his head. He couldn't allow her to occupy his thoughts any longer he had to be diligent now with two Kiras on the loose.

_What is Kira's next move? Whatever it is, I'll have to stay one step ahead._

**A/N: Ohhhh the drama! The suspense! I lovee ittt! & the conflict. Yes, L is being kind of mean to Sasume but she has to realize that he can't have anyone jeopardize the Kira case, not even her. Next Chapter on its way!!! REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I will not give into this… Ugh, I give. I do not own Death Note but if I did the people who wrote the disclaimer rule would be goners! I kid, I kid! (cough) not really. XD**

**A/N: Okay… Chapter Six is the last update for today. My mother is making me go to bed early cuz she is crazy! Well, just because she says I don't get enough sleep… But no fear! I will work on Chapter Seven and have it up ASAP.**

**Chapter Six:**_**Who touched Misa's Butt?**_

L had set himself on a nice shaded bench at TOH College. He had taken a book along with him to pass the time until Yagami Light arrived and took notice. The sunlight peeked in through the foliage above. Thoughts of Sasume were on his mind again… He often thought of her now. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Now he had to do a balancing act with the Kira case on one side and Sasume on the other. He sighed to himself in the calmness.

Sure enough, Yagami Light strolled up to L. Perhaps she was the second Kira? L almost smiled in all this. He was winning.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing back?" Yagami Light approached him.

"You did say that it was boring without me," L murmured, still reading his book.

"It's true… It's difficult to find anyone of my equal intellect to converse with since you left," Light praised.

"Raitou-Kun!" Misa-Misa ran up to the two. Misa-Misa caught up to the two and gazed at Light with puppy dog eyes.

Sasume was watching the whole thing from a distance. She wondered if she should interfere so that Misa wouldn't see L's real name… "Lawliet," Sasume whispered audible to only herself. L had told her it may be a good idea to go with him in case she got any 'psychic inclinations'. She had told him a 'we'll see'. Sasume thought this a chance as better as any for her sake and not for Shinomiya's. She strolled up to the three not exactly sure who she was; Shinomiya or Sasume.

"Oh, Shinomiya-san," Light said trying to hide his shock. It was enough that L was here but her too?

"Hello," Shinomiya-san said, Sasume now gone into the depths of her mind as the new persona took over again.

L smiled and said, "You made it after all." Shinomiya nodded.

"Anyway," said Light, "This is Hideki Ryuga. And this is Misa-Misa…"

"Ah yes," L said now as Hideki Ryuga, "I've seen your magazines. I'm a big fan."

"Oh you're so sweet," Misa-Misa cried out jovially. _That's funny that's not the name I see… _she thought.

"Yes you're a great model," chimed in Sasume, not Shinomiya, as not to become ignored.

"Oh, you're just as sweet Shinomiya-chan," rang out Misa-Misa in her overly cute voice. _And her…I can't see her lifespan or her name…it's shrouded in a cloud mist… could she have a death note too?_

"Thank you Misa-chan," said Shinomiya softly. _Could Misa see my real name and lifespan? If so, what will I do and what will she do?_

A huge crowd swarmed over Ryuzaki, Light, Misa, and Shinomiya. "Oh my," cried Misa as her fans closed in on her saying things like, 'It's Misa-Misa!' and 'She's so pretty!' Misa looked like she was certainly enjoying the attention but the crowd nearly unnerved Light completely. L smiled to himself. He could now have an easier time taking Misa's cell phone… he just had to grab them from her back pocket and… "AHHH!" screamed Misa-Misa as the crowd began to draw back from her howl. "Someone touched Misa's butt," she shrieked turning around to find Ryuzaki with his hands in the air.

Ryuzaki quickly said, "A pervert touching your butt? How dare someone take such advantage because of this crowd?" Ryuzaki jumped at Light's and Shinomiya's side, "I will personally see to it that that person is caught!"

Shinomiya and Misa giggled together. "You're so funny Hideki Ryuga," Misa-Misa decided.

Suddenly Misa's manager came in and dragged her by the arm. "Misa you will not be late for another photo shoot," she said firmly. Misa nodded.

"Bye Raitou-Kun! Misa was happy to meet you Ryuga! And to meet you too Shinomiya-chan," cried Misa as her manager dragged her away.

"Well, I have a prior engagement," Shinomiya said cleverly, "Please excuse me. Ryuzaki-Kun I will see you sometime soon. And Raitou-Kun, it was nice to see you again. I hope that we will have the same opportunity later." _If you're not locked up by then… _

"Yes it was nice to see you Shinomiya-san," Light said hiding his amusement, "Now Ryuga what were you saying before?" _You fools… I am winning… I'll I have to do is call Misa up and ask her both your names and then you'll be dead._

"Let's go into the cafeteria and get some strawberry cake," Ryuga offered.

"That's sounds good," Light said smugly, "Let me just go to the bathroom first and I'll meet you there."

"Alright," said L.

L didn't bother to walk fast as he knew what was about to happen. Light, on the other hand, sped up his walk as he pulled out his cell phone. He could no longer hide his grin as he punched in Misa's phone number.

The sound of the dial tone thrilled Light. He almost felt giddy as the person on the other line answered.

"Hello," said a man's voice that sounded oddly familiar.

Light spun around and saw L talking on Misa's cell phone.

"Ryuzaki?" Light was so upset he growled, "Ryuzaki is that you?"

"Yes… who is this?"

"Ryuzaki," Light called as he approached L.

"Yes?" The young detective seemed to still be talking into Misa's cell phone.

"Ryuzaki," Light spoke trying to sound calm, "That is Misa's cell phone… how'd you get it?" Light knew exactly how L had gotten the phone. He had been the one who took advantage of the huge crowd… and here Light thought that perhaps the 26 year old detective was a pervert.

"Yes, she must have dropped it when the crowd rushed her," said L in an innocent voice.

"Yeah," Light agreed uneasily, "Here I'll just give it back to her then." He extended his hand to the detective but L seemed to be staring at the hand as if it were alien.

"Sure Raitou-Kun," L said nonchalantly after deciding the hand wasn't so odd after all, "Here you go."

Light accepted the phone and pocketed it. He nearly shook with anger thinking, _"You were one step ahead weren't you L?" _Light still had Misa's other phone to call…but then something else started ringing. L pulled out another cell phone and answered.

"Hello," said L, "This is L."

L made many grunt like, 'mhmm' 'yeah' 'ah' 'I see' and 'sure' before finally hanging up.

The pale detective turned to face Light. "It seems the Japanese police force has apprehended you're girlfriend for being the Second Kira."

**A/N: So what'd you think? Any ideas? Send me a review and tell me! Until next time my beautiful readers. Lol. Actually, I don't really know if you guys are beautiful but you are to me! Hahahah. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**_**Men are Such Babies!**_

**A/N: Hey this is chapter seven. My hands are cramped because I wrote half of it on paper and had to rewrite it on to the word document but hey I gotta keep my readers happy! I wanna thank many of you for the reviews, if it weren't from your reviews I'd probably get depressed and not write anymore… lol not really but maybe? Also, I know you all have been really excited for this chapter and I've been trying to update as frequently as possible. Here are some tidbits: In chapter seven things between Sasume and L get a little closer but not in the way she may have wanted…hehehe. That's all I'm telling you! You'll just have to read the rest and find out for yourself! ENJOY MY LOVELIES! XD**

"Good work Miss Shinomiya," said L as he and Light stepped into headquarters.

"Thank you sir," Miss Shinomiya said, Sasume struggling to become herself again.

"What's the meaning of this?" cried Light as he could see Misa's image on L's computer screen. She was tied up and blindfolded.

"There is very strong evidence to believe that Misa is the Second Kira and that you are the first," said L firmly, "Miss Shinomiya, show him the evidence."

"_With pleasure," _thought Sasume as she grabbed a couple of bags with hair follicles in them.

"You see," she said, "The tapes didn't have any reliable fingerprints and we had no evidence to go off of until we found her hair strands taped to the envelopes. She probably didn't notice it when she taped them up."

Sasume knew that this was now the part when Light would plead not guilty…

"You are Kira," L said in a threatening voice, his eyes darkening at the murderer's name.

"Please, help me," cried Light, "If I am Kira then it was done unknowingly. I know nothing!"

L, as if prepared for him to say such a thing stated, "I did not notice any abnormalities in your sleeping patterns, Raito-Kun."

That is when Light's father, the Police Chief, spoke up. "My son must be telling the truth Ryuzaki! He would never do such a thing. I know my son! And if he says he's not Kira then I believe him!"

"Ryuzaki, please lock me up and wait and see if I am Kira," insisted Light frustrated.

L had to give in… With the Mr. Yagami acting that way over his son, there was nothing L could do and of course, there was really no evidence to prove that Light was Kira… If only he could get Misa to confess…

L approached the intercom and began to talk to Misa. "Misa. Are you the Second Kira?"

"No," cried Misa, "Let me go! I am not the Second Kira. Please!"

L sighed; he was exasperated from all this. Sasume sighed to herself. _Maybe if L had been nicer to me I'd be helping him out right now. _"Miss Shinomiya," L said suddenly, startling her a bit, "What are your thoughts."

Sasume bit her lip. This was one of the moments of truth she'd have to face throughout her whole time being here in Death Note. "I…I think… I think you should lock him up and we can wait and see what happens," she replied, stammering a bit at first.

L bore a strange expression on his face. If Sasume didn't know any better, she'd say it was extreme disappointment. She wasn't sure if his disappointment lied in the fact that he couldn't prove Light was Kira or if he had felt that Sasume lied, or both. She pulled her head down to stare at the ground. Sasume felt a bit insecure now. She knew what would happen next in the episodes to come, but what could she do?

XXX

That night L couldn't rest. So many things had been bothering him. The Kira case wasn't exactly under control and neither was his situation with Sasume-san. He was a little surprised about how he could refer to Sasume as Shinomiya when he was talking to her but when he thought of her she was always Sasume-san; never Miss Shinomiya. The Kira case had gotten very ridiculous because Misa, Light and Light's father were already out from imprisonment because Mr. Yagami had disproved his son and Misa after threatening to kill them, hoping that it would get a confession out of them but it didn't work. A new Kira was thought to be a powerful man in the Yotsuba Company. They were currently working on figuring that one out. L was handcuffed to Yagami Light. Things were getting worse instead of better it seemed. L jammed his thumb into his mouth and gnawed on it like a starved rat.

L had a sudden urge to see Sasume-san. He handcuffed Light to the bed post and crept out of the room, quiet as a mouse. L entered Sasume's room and sat at the computer desk there. He could still do his research from the computer he had in her room. L had been working on the computer in her room for quite a while when he heard Sasume's bed creak a bit and looked over to her. She was sitting up in bed and had a sleepy smile on her face. If he wasn't mistaken, she looked rather happy.

"Still awake," said L's startling voice. He was still sitting at his computer desk going over all of his research so he could find anything else that was incriminating toward Misa and Light.

Sasume didn't answer.

"Miss Shinomiya," L said softly, "I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now about what I said a couple weeks ago."

He still received no answer from her. She just remained the same; her face still bore that dopey smile with a little drool on the chin.

As usual, L took her silence as his cue to continue his sentiments, "I know you're still angry with me and that's why you're not speaking to me right now… You don't know how much I've been haunted by what happened."

L's eyes strained to see Sasume in the darkness but he could just barely make out her shape.

"It's really bothered me that you and I must show each other the cold shoulder… Neither of us has been behaving very friendly lately…"

"Please get on with it," Sasume suddenly said, in an alarmingly agitated tone of voice. For some reason L detected an accent in the way she pronounced her words.

"Right… Sorry Shinomiya-san. The thing is… I lied to you when I said I wasn't attracted to you in the least… That's not true. I am attracted to you but only as a friend…" L said quietly and then added after a few moments, "A dear friend."

"Melting chocolate covered strawberries," Sasume cried shrilly, scaring the crap out of L.

"I beg your pardon," L stammered as he swiveled in his chair and stared at her in disbelief.

"You heard me you freak," Sasume shouted, "Melting chocolate covered strawberries!"

"Freak?" L frowned as he crossed his arms. No one had called him that in a long time…Not since he had been accused of being some sort of autistic reject when he was a child and the person he least expected to hear it from was Sasume-san.

"That's right," she shouted holding something up. It was an item in the shape of a gun.

L was now very on edge and was advancing toward her with caution. There was no way she was _that_ mad. He managed to be smart and flicker the lights on to see that he was staring down the shiny barrel of a…banana? He almost laughed out loud when he discovered it wasn't a gun.

"Are ya yeller?" Sasume said pointing the banana gun at him. "Now put the candy in the bag and I won't have to hurt nobody in this here saloon."

She had been sleep talking the whole time and heard nothing of L's apologies! Not only was she sleep talking but she held a banana gun in her hand. L deducted that she was dreaming of some sort of twisted western.

"Now listen here you varmint," Sasume said with a grin, "I'm getting these sweets for me and a friend of mine so hurry up."

"A friend of yours," L asked, playing along. He might have a little fun with her.

"That's right, critter! A friend of mine!" Sasume's toes curled as she said the last part.

"Who is this friend," L questioned gently.

"Why he's the rootinest tootinest cowboy detective in these here parts," Sasume said waving her banana in the air.

"Oh is he," L said with a smirk, thinking the cowboy detective was him.

"That's right you yellow belly," Sasume bellowed setting the banana down by her side.

"What's his name?" L uncrossed his arms and sat back in his peculiar position waiting for her answer as he chuckled to himself.

"His name is Pretty Boy Lawliet," Sasume said with a triumphant grin as she twirled her banana at her side expertly like a true gunman.

L stopped laughing immediately. "You know my real name," he whispered loudly, "How do you know it?" He knew she wouldn't answer as herself because she was too busy being some kind of back talking cowgirl.

"Why everyone knows the name of Pretty Boy Lawliet," she announced, "Just like everybody knows my name! You know it right?"

"Yeah," L said quietly, pondering if her so called 'psychic' abilities had told her his name.

"What is it then," Sasume questioned with a scowl, "If you don't tell me the right name I'm gonna shove this here gun right up your—"

"No need for violence," L said hastily, "Your name is Sasume-san."

"What?" Sasume suddenly jerked awake when she heard somebody say her name.

"Your name is Sasume-san."

Sasume scowled at L, her face scrunched with disgust. "Well of course that's my name, baka."

L suddenly rose from his seat and approached her, "Don't get snippy with me Sasume-san. Sasume-san should be nice to me."

"Hmph! Snippy! Nice to you! Hah!" Sasume crossed her arms, still scowling as L continued his advancements at her. Sasume's scowl quickly turned into a look of utter shock as L sat on her bed right next to her. She could feel the heat of his body greeting the heat of hers. He turned to face her as he sat himself in his awkward way.

"Yes, snippy," he declared with a pout, crossing his arms as well.

His face loomed toward hers with a matching scowl as they had engaged in a staring contest. Sasume could feel his hot breath on her deeply crimson face as she bit a rosy lip, attempting to hold her breath and not blink. L had leaned about an inch forward each time he felt she was about to break but he had underestimated her because she would not crack. He hadn't chosen the best spot to sit in because one of his feet was hanging off the edge of the bed. He soon lost balance after leaning too many inches into the staring contest. Sasume let out a gasp as L's lips came crashing down on hers. He made a muffled sound which must have been his surprised gasp as his hands fell at her sides in order to support himself back up; one accidentally grazing her inner thigh.

Sasume couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart was racing and from what she could tell, L's heart was too. The strange detective she had once thought herself to be in love with had turned out to be a jerk and then he had referred to her as his "little sister" was now putting the moves on her!

Sasume did what any girl in her position would do. She snatched her pillow and smacked him hard in the head with it. "PERVERT!" She screeched as Ryuzaki had taken another mighty swing of her pillow and flew off the bed. Sasume heard a loud thud and a voice say, "Ow!"

Sasume peered over the bed muttering, "Serves you right." She was nearly snarling at L once she had spotted him sprawled out on the floor clutching his aching head. "You pervert," she accused fiercely.

"Sasume-san no! You misunderstand me," L whimpered, throwing his arms up in defense, "I would never take advantage of you! You're like my little sister!"

There it was!—that insult again. Sasume howled with anger. She couldn't take it anymore. Nearly twelve months in this world of Death Note and dealing with the very bossy L had made her disgruntled and edgy!

"Yeah I can see that," she hissed vehemently, practically breathing fire at him, "So I'm guessing you condone incest!" With the last remark she landed a nice slap across L's face. Her hand had left a nice red mark on his stinging cheek.

"You slapped me," L stated, obviously stunned as he held his hand to his cheek as if to coddle it.

"Damn right I did," shouted Sasume as she threw the covers from her bed and got off, "And you deserved it!"

"You slapped me," L repeated still in his daze.

"Yeah and you deserved it you sicko pervert," Sasume repeated again, this time throwing in some extras. Afterwards she shot him a nasty glare as if to emphasize her words.

L was absolutely silent as Sasume put a coat on over her pajamas. She reached for the door knob that would lead her outside this prison cell. She sighed the minute her fingers touched the knobs cool steel. "Now," she said, no longer as agitated, "When I come back your nasty little pervert mind will be cleared of all dirty thoughts. Understand?"

L simply nodded, his tongue was paralyzed. A secondhand joined his first as if to protect his injured cheek from more abuse. Sasume rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and then out of the hotel into the cold streets.

"Men are such babies," she said to herself, tightening her grip on her overcoat to keep the cold out. She wasn't sure where to go but at the moment, any place was better than there. "Just one more week," she whispered, "One more…"

**A/N: Well that's all for now. L and Sasume didn't necessarily get close in the sense that they like each other… But I think L's little accidental mishap broke the ice between them… I'm not sure, she may still be angry with him when she gets back? You'll have to wait for next chapter. Mwuhahahahah. REVIEW like you've never REVIEWED beforeeee!!! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight:**** Green Isn't Your Best Color**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… But I wish I owned L… They could keep everyone else! XD**

**A/N: Chapter Eight is up! And I'll work on Chapter Nine… BUT, I don't think I'm gonna post it up until tomorrow or the day after because I got to keep you guys hooked on this fanfic! Hahahah. So yeah. Again, thank you SOOO MUCH for the reviews! Some of you are authors of the fanfics that inspired me for writing this one! It's very flattering to hear, er, read, your praise! So Enjoy this chapter like I've enjoyed your works. XD**

L had stumbled back to his room. One of his hands was still attached to his face. Although his cheek still stung, his fingers were on his lips, tracing them fondly. They felt hot and buzzed with many sensations he had ever known before. "Sasume-san has surprisingly soft lips," he murmured as he creaked open the door gently so Light wouldn't wake up. Ryuzaki felt quite dizzy as he staggered over to Light. Luckily for the dazed detective, Light had not moved an inch and was sound asleep. L had carefully re-handcuffed his own hand and crawled into his bed; not at all disturbing Light's sleep.

XXX

L woke up bright and early the next morning. He gave a firm tug on the handcuff's chain to wake Light. Light groaned loudly in complaint. L went over and decided to give him a shake. "Light-kun needs to wake up now."

Light's eyes opened a bit as he spoke, "Ryuzaki! You've got a lot of nerve waking me up this early in the morning. I'm going to kill you if you make me get of this bed!"

"Light-kun's percentage rate of being Kira just went up two percent for his death threat," stated L with his usual blank expression.

Light muttered a few impolite things and got himself out of bed. "What is it you want Ryuzaki," wailed Light as he ran some fingers through unruly hair.

"I need to visit Miss Shinomiya right now," said L as if it were obvious.

Light made a grunt of disagreement but L didn't seem to notice as he dragged his handcuffed companion down the hall to Sasume-san's room.

L knocked on the door lightly in case she was asleep. No answer came so he guessed that she was still sleeping. "You should let her sleep," advised Light, "She doesn't deserve to be rudely awakened by some bad-mannered detective."

"Light-kun should mind his own business," said L, slightly agitated from Light's remark as he pushed open the door.

Sasume's bed was made up and completely empty. All that was left was a small note attached to it. The note read:

_Dear Ryuzaki,_

_I've left early so I may relax myself from the stress. I will be back later tonight. I apologize for the inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Shinomiya_

L studied the letter and noted it was Shinomiya's persona that had written the note, not Sasume-san's. L frowned as he set the note back down on the pillow.

Light had been reading the note nosily over L's shoulder and thought he'd throw in his own two cents to annoy his Kira-accusing friend. "Looks like Shinomiya-san was smart and decided to get away to sleep elsewhere because you don't like to let anyone sleep around here and accuse them of being Kira when they're the slightest bit of cranky!" Light smirked as he finished up the insult.

"Light-kun's deductions may be right," murmured L as he thrust his thumb into his mouth to chew on it furiously.

XXX

Sasume had gotten up early in the morning and gotten herself all dolled up to go shopping. It was the only thing she could think of to do to get her mind off of all the crazy things that had been happening. Her hair was curled and she wore a light turquoise summer dress with a matching ribbon. She was no longer sixteen, but a blossoming seventeen year old and summer was near. She had become something to look at that past year but she took no notice to such things. She still felt like a sixteen year old and was eager to get back home as soon as her days there were up.

She stuck her pinky in her mouth and gave it a little suck; it was a habit she had acquired recently from Ryuzaki-kun. She was surprised at herself for referring to him as Ryuzaki-kun in her head again and not L. She had tried hard not to think about what had happened the previous night but L's face kept popping in her head; an image that never faded. She felt herself grow hot as she remembered when his lips came crashing down on hers; her first kiss, and probably his first kiss too.

"Ryuzaki-kun has surprisingly soft lips," she murmured as her hands ran over the smooth fabric of a very appealing dress she was about to purchase.

Sasume wasn't exactly sure what to do at this point. She went to a nice park bench outside the bustling shopping areas to escape the noise. She gazed into a nearby pond and stared into her own eyes. "Hello Sasume," she said to her reflection, "And what will you do now?" Her reflection was stubborn like she and refused to reply; for some reason this angered her. She slapped at the water with her experienced hand and let out an exasperated sigh, "One more week!"

Sasume frowned. She'd be leaving this world about two weeks before L's death. She was grateful she'd get to miss that. Even though she and L hadn't been on the best of terms she still valued his friendship and still hated the thought of his death. At least now that she'd be going home soon meant that she'd be spared of all that. It also meant that she'd spend only a few more awkward days with him…

She felt a blush spread across her cheeks as the image of last night's accidental kiss popped into her mind. A small breeze caressed her skin like it was trying to tell her something she needed to know. She rubbed her arms to make them warm again and let a small giggle escape her when she remembered a silly song from a Disney movie.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment; I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history; been there, done that…_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say I'm in love…_

Sasume snapped out of her reverie and declared to herself and anything else that could hear her, "I won't say it because I'm not!" She looked back into the pond to see her reflection. Her reflection's expression was a skeptical one that had rolled her eyes. Sasume scowled at her reflection for doubting her but she wasn't quite sure if she believed herself either.

XXX

L sat at his computer desk for a very long time in an absent state of mind. Light had been talking his ear out on and on about facts L already knew about. "The Yotsuba Company has eight members, you know."

"Yes, Light-kun," L stated gently as not to hurt Light's feelings, "I already know."

"Oh, I must have told you already," assumed Light as he quieted down, taking L's subtle hint. After a few moments of silence Light suddenly said, "You seem really down today Ryuzaki. Is something bothering you?"

L lifted his thumb to his lip. "I'm not sure what it is exactly but I must admit I am bothered."

"What is it about? Is it the Kira case," queried Light, eager to assist his friend.

"No," Ryuzaki told him sadly, "It's not."

"Well then what is it," questioned Light growing with anticipation, "Did I offend you in some way?"

"No. Light-kun has not offended me at all," Ryuzaki said in a low voice, "I am thinking about Shinomiya-san."

"Ah," said Light with a certain understanding, "The lovely Shinomiya-san… Well what exactly about her is bothering you? Did she upset you?"

L hunched forward slightly embracing his feelings, "Yes, she has."

"And why is that," asked Light, truly interested in what Ryuzaki had to say.

"I can't decide if she's upset with me or not…"

"Is this just because of that note," Light exclaimed, "Give the poor girl a break. Working with you is very nerve-racking; it's not the easiest Ryuzaki. You have to let her clear her head from time to time and give her some space. But don't get paranoid over it!"

"I guess so," replied L although he knew that Sasume being overworked was not the problem; it was the accidental mishap from last night. Who knew if he and Sasume-san would be on good terms when she came back?

XXX

Sasume walked into headquarters with all her purchases. "Let me help you with those," offered Matsuda, a young and good-looking unattached officer of the Japanese Police Force. Matsuda blushed slightly as his hand grazed Shinomiya's when retrieving her bags. "Shall I take them to your room upstairs?"

Shinomiya nodded and said, "That would be wonderful Matsuda-kun, thank you."

L peered over his shoulder as a foreign emotion ran through him. What business did Matsuda have taking Sasume-san's bags? He wasn't her boyfriend! Sasume glanced at the pale detective and noticed L staring at her. She quickly apologized for her absence that morning but only as Miss Shinomiya and no one else.

"I apologize for my running out this morning," she spoke quietly.

"Think nothing of it," Ryuzaki said with a wave of the hand as if to dismiss it, "Shinomiya-san can have a break if she wants."

"Thank you sir," she said with a bow.

L ogled her discretely and observed how pretty she looked today. His eyes traced the curves of her figure, noting that she had become a very pretty young lady now at age seventeen. Her curled hair drew him in for closer inspection as it bounced gleefully all the way down to her waist. Her hair had grown quite long since he first found her. Her hazel eyes once looked browner and had now looked quite green. Her full lips weren't nearly as red as they were now and her cheeks hadn't been as rosy; her smile hadn't been as warm. Her very presence was radiant enough to light up the room. L didn't doubt if Misa was getting worried that Light might notice all this too. L had noticed Misa clinging to him more often when Sasume-san was around.

Light cleared his throat to get L's attention. Ryuzaki looked up to see many faces staring at him. "Sorry," he muttered, "Must have zoned out…" He turned to face his computer screen again before anyone could comment about this.

Sasume was about to say something but at that moment Matsuda rushed back down. L may have admired Sasume-san's beauty from time to time but Matsuda was constantly flirting with her every chance he got. It was a bit unnerving for the detective.

"May I get you something to drink, Shinomiya-san," Matsuda asked politely.

L's ears perked up like a rabbit's to listen to her response.

"You are so kind Matsuda-kun," she said sweetly, her voice having matured as well, "I'd appreciate that." L noticed a small blush on both their faces from the one of the hidden cameras and scowled a bit.

Matsuda hurried to get the parched Shinomiya a glass of water and handed it to her gently, their hands touching ever so slightly.

"Matsuda!" L nearly shouted, "I have a job for you!"

"Yes sir?" Matsuda's blush evaporated almost instantly.

"I want you to call the Yotsuba Company and set up an interview with them for Misa-Misa," L ordered as he turned back to his computer screen, "Now."

"Right away sir," said Matsuda, scrambling to comply.

L's face bore a half smirk as his finger clicked the mouse, selecting some unknown piece of research. Light, who had been sitting next to him silently the whole time leaned closer to him as soon as Shinomiya was out of ear shot and whispered, "Green isn't your best color Ryuzaki."

L shot him a surprised glance but quickly recovered and said sourly, "That's why I never wear it, Raito-Kun."

XXX

It was about five days since Matsuda had started his massive flirting with Sasume-san, L had scrutinized. He sat on top of his bed in his peculiar way, thinking of all these things. They swirled in his head the same way he had swirled his ice cream cup that day. He could hear Light rustling in his sleep. He felt a little tug from the emotion he had felt earlier, still undiscovered. "You are lucky, Raito-kun," he murmured, "Misa loves you and would fall to her death for you." If only L knew how true his statement was. Light stirred but only for a moment. L gave up on his thoughts and surrendered to his tired body, allowing sleep to overpower him.

XXX

Sasume was awakened by Watari's voice on the intercom. "Ryuzaki wants to see you immediately. Please report to the main room."

Sasume was still in her pajamas and would have liked it very much if she had a chance to get ready but when L said 'immediately', it's exactly what he meant. She quickly brushed her fingers through her hair and ran down to the main room to see the whole Kira Case Team waiting.

"Good morning Shinomiya-san," Matsuda greeted with a blush and a bow.

"Good morning Matsuda-kun," she said returning the favor and throwing in one of her much desired smiles.

"Okay Misa, play what you recorded on your cell phone again for Shinomiya-san," L said, refusing to turn his face from the computer screen.

Misa obliged happily. She closed the phone after the recording had finished and cried, "Misa can be very useful."

Sasume narrowed her eyes at Misa. She wanted so badly to beat the stuffing out of her. Sasume had always blamed Misa for L's death. If it weren't for Misa, Rem would have never written L's name in the Death Note.

Misa bore an expectant look on her face as if she was waiting for Shinomiya to give her praise.

"Any thoughts Shinomiya-san," asked L, finally turning around to face her.

"_Oh I've got plenty," _Sasume thought as she gritted her teeth, trying not to give away any spoilers. "We must apprehend this Kira," she hissed through clenched teeth.

The whole Kira Case Team was a little shocked in the way Shinomiya had spat out her reply so hotly but nobody spoke up.

"Well," Sasume said, attempting to hide her frustration, "I'm going to take my leave. All this is very overwhelming. Please decide on your plans of action without me." She didn't hide her frustration that well because Ryuzaki had taken notice. Sasume turned on her heel abruptly and was about to march to her room but L's hand caught her.

"You're not yourself Miss Shinomiya," L said with his usual blank stare transformed into a worried expression.

Sasume laughed as she dropped her whole Miss Shinomiya act temporarily, "But I haven't been myself any of the time I'm with you." She gave an odd smile like she held a secret that only she and L shared. It faded after a few moments and Miss Shinomiya returned. L loosened his grip on her wrist and reluctantly let her go.

"Excuse me sir," she said with a bow and left the room in a graceful manner.

As soon as she appeared on one of L's hidden camera screens Matsuda spoke up, "Should I go and talk to Shinomiya-san?"

L was probably about to say a rude remark but Light beat him to the punch, "Matsuda you will stop shamelessly flirting with Miss Shinomiya! You are too old for her."

Unfortunately Light's comment affected L as well but he shook it off and told the team about his plan that would be acted upon in a few days then said, "I'm turning in for the day… Raito-kun I'm going to my room so you'll have to come as well." With that, L rose from his chair, dragging Light with him.

XXX

Sasume lie in her bed thinking of many things. She thought of a fond memory that had happened only a few days ago.

_**Fashback**_

_Misa was snuggling herself to Light and wrapping her arms tightly around him like a hungry boa constrictor. She had been thanking Light for something Sasume couldn't remember. Misa turned to L and Shinomiya and had thanked them too. Misa gave Shinomiya-chan and Ryuzaki-kun both a kiss on the cheek. This time L didn't say anything. He completely skipped his line, "I could fall in love you know." Instead, Ryuzaki fixed his gaze on Sasume-san and gave her his trademark half smile. Sasume was slightly thrown off by the gesture but had returned the favor. She flashed him a warm smile full of sunshine._

"_Gee! Misa thinks maybe Ryuzaki-kun and Shinomiya-chan should kiss," Misa cried happily as she tried to tug the two toward one another. _

_L wasn't jumping at the opportunity but he wasn't fighting it either. Sasume, on the other hand, had made a desperate attempt to avoid another kiss with him, blushing furiously all the while. _

"_This is most improper," Sasume said struggling to sound like Shinomiya although Shinomiya was off in the back of her mind probably laughing. "Ryuzaki say something!"_

_L gave a smirk and said, "It couldn't hurt…"_

_Sasume cried out in shock and cried, "You pervert!"_

_Sasume started to swat him but Misa was in the way. "Children we mustn't fight!" Misa cried as she pushed the two apart. _

"_Yes, Shinomiya-san," L said as if he were an expert on the matter, "You mustn't fight."_

"_Are you calling me a child," Sasume shouted, "Or is it the little sister thing again?"_

_She hadn't meant to say the last part but it just slipped out._

"_Oh," Misa said letting go of the two, "Hit him Shinomiya-chan! That's the worst thing a boy can tell a girl! Ryuzaaaaaaaakiiii you jerrrrk!"_

_Sasume hadn't taken Misa's advice and let her hit him instead._

"_Raito-kun," choked L, "A little help."_

_Light shrugged, enjoying the moment. "You're on your own."_

_After Misa felt that L's punishment had been enough she left him panting and sat on the couch to read one of her magazines to admire her own pictures in it._

_L rubbed his arm that Misa had taken a special liking to. "Thanks for your help Shinomiya-san! You're supposed to be my assistant."_

"_Oh really," said Shinomiya, "I was too busy being your little sister."_

"_But we're not related," L pointed out, not understanding what she meant._

_Sasume rolled her eyes and shouted, "You're such an idiot! BAKA!"_

_She marched out of the room and went into her own room to go to sleep and hope that her nightmare would end sometime… But for some reason, she didn't see what had just taken place as a bad experience but a fond memory. L didn't have a crush on Misa after all…_

_**End flashback**_

Sasume still lie in bed staring at the ceiling when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in Matsuda-kun," she said sitting up in her bed.

The door creaked open slightly as black hair poked through. The hair was messy and wild and she knew it wasn't Matsuda.

"Were you expecting Matsuda," asked the owner of the dark hair, sounding hurt.

It had been L that had knocked not Matsuda! A blush spread across Sasume's face as she embarrassedly stuttered, "N-No!"

"Does Matsuda visit you often," inquired L, plunging his thumb into his mouth and biting on it so hard it bled.

"No, not at all," Sasume spluttered, "He's just been very attentive to me lately so I figured it was him."

"I see," said L as he licked the blood from his thumb.

"Where's Light-kun?" Asked Sasume noticing that Light hadn't stepped inside the room yet.

"He's waiting out in the hall so you and I could have some privacy," L stated bluntly as he pointed toward the hallway.

Sasume followed the way he pointed and her eyes fell on the chain that had bound the two boys together. Her eyes fell on a dark figure leaning against the wall. The shadow was Yagami Light. She ducked back into the room. "So what is it Ryuzaki," she asked deciding not to say 'kun' at the end of his name.

"Sasume-san," L whispered, making sure Light wouldn't hear, "I wanted to talk to you about you and Matsuda."

She smiled to herself. She was on her last day in this world and she didn't even care. "Yeah what about me and Matsuda-kun," she said, emphasizing 'kun'.

L grimaced as she finished her sentence. "Do you like him?"

"Ryuzaki, whether I like him or not is none of your concern," Sasume replied tersely.

"Of course it is," Ryuzaki countered with agitation clearly in his voice.

"Does it matter to you or something," she asked curtly.

L clenched his teeth together slightly and said, "Yes it does."

"Well I haven't decided if I do or not yet but he's a good man," Sasume replied.

"I see," L said again as he marched out of the room angrily.

Sasume's eyes fell downcast as sadness swept over her. "Sorry, Lawliet-kun… But it's too late to apologize."

**A/N: ACK! So what'd you guys think? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**_**Home Sweet Home**_

_A/N: SCROLL DOWN PAST THE BOLD PRINT TO READ CHAPTER NINE! THANK YOU!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I own Sasume Kawashima because she came out of my own head! XD**

**Here are some reviews to take up space and make you think that this chapter is long like the rest of my chapters… and I just gave it away… heh.**

**Kind of like a little Q&A because I'm responding to them… so keep your eyes open if you reviewed!**

**HappyCookBooK: L is a bit OCC... but I can see that you are trying to keep him in character with the bluntness observation. I am very curious to see what happens next**!

_**L, which is me: I know… ugh I tried… but you like now yes?**_

**CaeliaDanan: woHO! I like this history... UPDATE SOON!XD**

_**L: So glad you like! I try to update everyday but I am motivated by reviews! If Light give Ryuk more apples he wouldn't have killed him just my opinion… So I no kill story if I get reviews!**_

**Naturally Morbid: Well this is a very interesting concept, would we all not love to change L's death? I know I would, makes me sob. So, I hope you continue this soon.**

_**L: Yessss! That is my whole reason for writing this. So L can at least know what life is really about before he dies… if he dies. Idunno, I haven't made up my mind. Heh.**_

**Guitar-Blonde-Is-A-Baka: Hehehe this is cool! I can imagine it in my mind! hehehe! heheehe! i wuv candy! well bye bye!! it's my shower time!! see ya in the next life time! AmY**

_**L: Yes I see it in my mind too! Its like a Death Note Movie! XD**_

**InsaneGirL of the Akatsuki: yay! L!! i love L he's awsome!! write some more soon!!**

_**L: L is so sexy. OMG I call myself L! Am I calling myself sexy? Haha. No real L is trueeee sexyyy sexyyy. I decided.**_

**HappyCookBook: eahagrgegeuahefuh translation i am very excited! please update soon!**

_**L: Your name reminds me of the Easter Bunny for some reason… I LIKE IT!!!**_

**Naturally Morbid: ****Aw is poor L lonely? L could stand for lonely huh? Poor thing [ I really like this **

_**L: L is very lonelyyyyy!!**_

**Naturally Morbid: ****Please, she and L must end up together! TOGETHER! lol, that is all.  
Jk, but seriously, I'm not sure what should happen next, I mean, it is your story, but at least she and L should go back to being on a friends level, or L should realize that she is hurting a lot on the inside, or something, I dunno, I think I'm just ramblng along.  
More soon!**

_**L: I think you're my favorite reviewer! Too many nice things at once and I like it!**_

**Insane GirL of the Akatsuki: yay! go L! dances i love it! hahaha!! i just figured this out...L is for...LOVE!! lol!!XD**

_**L: Yes! Yes it is! L is for Love!!!**_

**Blue Ryuu: bring back the waff, i miss it!! ; ; normally i hate OC stories but i find this one very likeable!! update soon, and please ; ; dont let L die! i sympathize with sasume completely TT if it wasnt for the cuteness of Near i would've given up on reading it/cry**

_**L: Sorry for torturing you with that! We'll see how things pan out soon! I think you'll like it very much!! Thank you for your compliment! That's my favorite compliment so far about you not liking OC stories but liking mine! That say's something! XD**_

**Princesa de la Luna: ****HI THIS STORY AND CHAPTER WAS AWESOME AND I LIKED IT VERY MUCH. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK. I CAN'T WAIT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME PLEASE UPDATE THANK YOU.**

_**L: I like your penname! It's in Spanish! Entonces, Muchas Gracias!**_

**Jaz7: ****this story is awesome!**

_**L: Thank you mighty kindly.**_

**HappyCookBook: ****wow! you update fast! poor Sasume, she's at total loss! I am worried for Sasume!**

_**L: I try to update as fast as I can because I know how I feel when I'm waiting desperately for the next chapter! I'll try to at least update daily! Don't worry about Sasume too much; she'll be just fine! As for L…**_

**CaeliaDanan: WOWOWOWOWOW...UPDATE SOON!X3**

_**L: I try, I try!!!**_

**GBAgentOtaku: Great story! It's not a cliché! Update soon! Really can't wait!**

_**L: Thank you so much! I'm glad it's not clichéd to you! I didn't want it to be corny or anything!**_

**Naturally Morbid: ****No howls I thought-but then-and-ah pulls hair and rolls on the floor XD haha, the dream made me laugh But you must update! As soon as possible! ah!**

_**L: Honestly, I don't know what possessed me to make her dream a western style thing. I'm not into westerns and I hadn't even seen one lately. It just popped into my head like that and said 'hi L, make me a western dream in your fanfic!' I said okay. I mean you just can't ignore things that pop in your head like that and give you a good idea! I had a real fun time writing it as well… It made me want a banana gun! Haha. XD**_

**CaeliaDanan: ****O.O "You slapped me" 0.0...hhahahahaha...poor L. UPDATE SOON!**

_**L: I know! I loved that part!! I thought L needed a good whoopin'!**_

**Princesa de la Luna: ****HI AGAIN. ****ANOTHER GOOD CHAPTER PLEASE UPDATE THANK YOU.**

_**L: No problem! **_

**Blue Ryuu: ****a little less angry i think, did she hear his confession in her dream? no? hmm. the little sister thing again... hahaha. but i like d this chapter :P keep em coming! but dont write so fast your hand cramps up again!! wouldnt want you to get a "vacation"...**

_**L: Yeah I thought she was slightly less angry and no she didn't hear his confession unfortunately and he never repeated them to her again. I think he's too shy to tell her again after realizing she was asleep the whole time. I also think she scared him off with the 'You Yellow Belly!' stuff. Haha.**_

**Miss Princess of Randomness: oh noes only one week left! hows Ryu going to react when she leaves :(. And Ryuzaki is a pervert! Please update again soon!!**

_**L: Yup and one week has gone by fast as you'll see in this chapter because in this one she's on her last day! Ryuzaki is a pervert! But I think Sasume kind of likes it? I mean I don't know I don't read minds!**_

_**Sasume: But you created me! I would think you'd know exactly was I was thinking!**_

_**L: You're an enigma!**_

_**Real L: No that's me!**_

_**L: Both of you shut up and go make out!**_

_**Sasume: But… But!**_

_**Real L: I don't mind…**_

_**Sasume: PERVERTTTTT!**_

_**L: Goodness...**_

**Itai Silver Eyes: ****OH MY GOD! I love this story more than words can express! i really do hope you update soon! Though it's kinda sad that she doesn't love L anymore... :( And L keeps calling her his little sister... GR! I want those two together! And I really hope she saves L! And... at the beginning, there was a warning that told her not to eat more than twelve of the chocolates, right? So maybe if she does eat more than twelve of them, she can stay in the Death Note world FOREVER?!? OH! I hope there's some way for her to do that!  
squee! Please update soon, so I don't go out of my mind!**

_**L: I'm so glad you like this story! I LOVE your 'You're Not Alone Anymore' Gaara fanfic! You have nooo idea! Haha. So I really appreciate your feedback! I hope she saves L too!**_

_**Sasume: Well technically, since you are the author you can make me do whatever you want…**_

_**Real L: That's right L-san…**_

_**L: SHUT UPPPPP! Anyway, you two can just go and make out somewhere!**_

_**Sasume: Why don't you just write it in the fanfic like that?**_

_**Real L: Yes, that would be nice…**_

_**L: Shut up!! I do what I waaaaaannnnttt!**_

_**Midouri: If I may interject…**_

_**L: Oh you… you're lucky I gave you such a nice sounding voice.**_

_**Midouri: Oh yes I am very grateful… I sound like an angel… I just wanted to tell Itai-san that the reason why the warning label said no more than 12 chocolates is because a year is probably all about a person can handle in another world. After a year their homesickness gets worse and its hard for them to overcome that hurdle. They begin getting depressed… But no fear! There are other confectionaries that can do many other things…**_

_**Sasume: Midouri! I don't care how nice your stupid voice is! That's a spoiler!!**_

_**L: You guys… RUIN EVERYTHING! SHUUUTTT UPPP…**_

_**Real L: Thank you for the Review Itai-san!**_

**Naturally Morbid: ****No I'm so about to die lol They're so made for each other, they've just got to be, but this is the joy of angst She's on her last day[ But it's never too late to apologize, the song by One Republic is a lie in this case lol She's got to save L's life,  
he can't die again! lol such are my thoughts. Excellent chapter I can't wait for your next update **

_**L: Yeah I think they are made for each other too but Sasume is being a little…**_

_**Sasume: Excuse me! You haven't used foul language at all in this fanfic and I think you should refrain from doing so.**_

_**L: What's your take Lawliet-kun?**_

_**Real L: I agree with the beautiful Sasume-san**_

_**L: You guys disgust me… So… lovey dovey… and so mushy and gushy. AHH.**_

_**Midouri.Sasume.RealL: Thanks for all your reviews Naturally Morbid! You're my favorite reviewer as well!**_

_**L: You guys are just saying that because I made you…**_

_**Midouri.Sasume.RealL: And your point?**_

_**L: You guys never let me win…**_

**Blue Ryuu: ****cry how mean!! Sasume, i understand, but really!! ; ; poor ryuzaki-kun!!**

_**L: I know! That darn Sasume! She's a bad girl. Ryuzaki is sooo nice.**_

_**Sasume: Pft, when he wants to be! Have we forgotten the little sister comment?**_

_**Real L: Why can't you let that go?**_

_**Midouri: I'm going to have to side with Sasume-san on this one… That's probably not the best thing to say to a girl that likes you…**_

_**Sasume: I don't like that pervert!!!**_

_**L: You're all a bunch of liars!!! Shut up for the last time! The Fanfic is finally starting!!!**_

_**XXX**_

**A/N: Okay this is chapter nine. Just when you thought things were bad they do a flip… and a tumble… and a cartwheel… and a round off… and other cool gymnastic things! Haha. XD but in the end, you can't keep a good guy down. : YOJNE! I spelled it backwards! Yay Me! XXXDDDD!!!!! Haha.**

Sasume had prepared herself for this. The time she had eaten the last chocolate was at around two in the morning. That would be when she would leave this world and return home; she was sure of it. She bit her lip thinking about what had happened two hours ago… She had felt incredibly guilty over what she did to L. She knew in her heart that it wasn't right of her. She decided to leave him a note. She grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote furiously like a scientist calculating the formula to time travel. She bore a wide grin as her pen wrote down each line.

XXX

Ryuzaki couldn't sleep at all that night. He had half the mind to march up to Matsuda and strangle him and then Sasume-san just wouldn't be able to like him anymore. He also had half the mind to go up to Sasume-san's room and kiss her but he told himself these were ridiculous thoughts and that he didn't like her _that _much. "She is like a little sister," he repeated to himself over and over again.

L heard a loud THWACK sound and realized something had just been thrown at his head. Lucky for L, it had only grazed his dark messy hair. "Shut up already," howled Light from his bed, "I'm trying to sleep you crazy detective."

"Light-kun should shut up. He was the one talking in his sleep," L said with a half smirk, hoping Light would take the bait.

"I was?" Asked Light too sleepy to think about it and realize what L was doing.

"Yes," Ryuzaki insisted, "You were talking quite loudly. I was only trying to calm you."

"Oh," Light said dumbfounded with a yawn, "My apologies Ryuzaki."

L laughed to himself, Light was an incredibly smart boy but when bound by fatigue he was just your average Joe. Ryuzaki decided to give up on his thoughts again that night. He concluded that going to bed and getting some sleep just may be what the doctor ordered.

XXX

It had been about twelve when L went to sleep that night but he woke up at exactly two in the morning and had thought he was having some sort of heart attack. "Kira," he choked out as he gripped his heart.

Light woke up immediately. "Ryuzaki," Light screamed, "What's wrong?"

L panted heavily then finally released his heart.

"Ryuzaki," Light said again, this time toning down the volume, "What's happening to you?!"

"I… thought… I was… having a heart attack," said L, breathing heavily.

"Well I could see that," Light stated, truly worried for his friend.

"I need to see Miss Shinomiya," L said hastily, "Now."

Without words, Light stood up and followed Ryuzaki to Shinomiya's room. L practically broke the door off its hinges when he opened it.

"No," he breathed as his gaze fell to her empty bed.

"What," Light asked as he entered the room shortly after.

Ryuzaki didn't answer and he didn't have to because Light saw the same thing he did.

A small note was attached to the pillow that Sasume had smacked L with so long ago. L instinctively picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Ryuzaki-kun,_

_If you're reading this…I'm afraid I'm already home; safe and sound in my bed. I know I told you I didn't have a home here… and I didn't… If I ever see you again I'll explain everything…I just wanted to tell you that you're so close to solving the Kira case you have no idea…Be more vigilant than usual…Please don't die no matter what and don't trust anyone or anything that you meet recently. And I'm sorry for the Matsuda thing…I know you and I have had some hectic times but I want you to know that I will think of you as the greatest friend I've ever had and ever will have. Thank you for everything Ryuzaki-kun; I appreciate it all. Catch Kira! Don't worry about me either… I'll be watching over you like I was your guardian angel._

_With love,_

_Sasume Kawashima_

_Ps. I wanted you to know my real name._

L crinkled up the letter and stuffed it deep into his pocket. He stood there for many moments not saying a word. Light didn't want to disturb him right now. Light knew not to kick someone when he was down although he was sure Ryuzaki wouldn't have done that with him.

"Ryuzaki," Light said softly after 10 minutes had passed, "Let's go."

L nodded as he released his balled up fists. He knew that he and she would meet again someday. In fact, perhaps sooner than either of them expected.

XXX

Sasume's eyes fluttered open to the room she now hardly recognized. It seemed as if her parents hadn't touched a single thing. The scent of her favorite perfume still lingered in the air as she inhaled it in. Her eyes scanned the room, tracing every object as if she had never seen it before. Soon her eyes fell on another pair of eyes. "Tux," she exclaimed as she held her arms out for the cat to jump into them like old times. Tux looked at her as if she was a stranger. "Tux don't you remember me?" The cat gave a shrill mew as if to say, 'No, I don't know you!'

"You stupid fat cat," shouted Sasume. That must have triggered Tux's memory because he mewed again but happier this time and leapt into her arms. She petted him affectionately and kissed the top of his head. Tux struggled to get out of her arms suddenly then bounded out of her room and fled down the flight of stairs that seemed to still have Sasume's footprints. She followed Tux down and spotted her parents in the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! I'm home finally!"

Her mother cried out and her father dropped his bowl of cereal. The two parents rushed to their daughter and welcomed her with a huge loving embrace. She was finally 'Home Sweet Home' where she belonged.

XXX

Back in Death Note L was on the brink of capturing Kira; he could taste it and it was sweeter than the strawberry pocky he was munching on. He sat there in the helicopter with Yagami Light as they pursued Kira in the air. The cops had managed to immobilize him and one cop in particular was hallucinating something. He screamed, "Monster! Monster!"

The officer ran to the helicopter holding the wicked book of death and handed it to L. As soon as L touched it he could see a Shinigami but he didn't startle easily and kept his eyes on the miserable book's pages. Embedded in the pages of the book were all the names of the book. "Let me see it Ryuzaki," cried Light as he stretched one of his hands outward to grasp the book. Ryuzaki was in a state of shock from seeing all the names and this allowed Light to take possession of the death note.

Light stared at the black book with amazement. An image flashed in his head and then another, and another. Hundreds of images and thousands of memories ran through his mind like a herd of elephants stampeding across the Sahara. Light dropped the book in his lap and clutched his head until he finally knew who he was; Kira.

Light handed the book back to Ryuzaki, grinning to himself. His plan had been executed perfectly and Kira would soon reign again.

XXX

L, now nearing the end of the Kira case, woke up somewhat cheery in the morning. L had slipped a sleeping pill in Light's breakfast that morning so he could go out into town and not have to keep an eye on him. Light hadn't been himself lately and Ryuzaki had definitely noticed it. L suddenly hadn't been so passionate about Kira ever since Sasume-san had gone away. He felt truly alone and sad as well but he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Digging his hands in his pockets he strolled down the block in search of the Fukushima Bakery; the place he and Sasume-san often went to for breakfast. She was the only person he had ever met that shared his strong love for sweets. As he rounded the corner he saw that the bakery was no longer there. A great feeling of forlorn washed over him like a crashing wave. The place where he often went to with Sasume-san was gone now. His eyes looked up to see the name of the place that had taken away his beloved memories of her. It was a candy store called Midouri's Candy Shop.

**A/N: Mwuahahha! You guys didn't think that I'd let you guys off that easy huh? I know we are all so sad that this chapter is soooo short… but I didn't get enough reviews to motivate me… So I refuse to put up the 10****th**** chapter until I am motivated for it, although its been written and it's saved to my computer. Nope. You guys can stay at the edge of your seats because I no write 'til I get results!!!! Haha. So REVIEWWWWW if you want more!!! I know… I'm an extortionist… TT**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**_**The Apple**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own green eggs and ham! I mean death note. Sorry I got confused!**

**A/N: Okay… this chapter is short as well… BUT… that's because I know what I'm doing…**

**Sasume: No you don't. You're just making this up as you go along.**

**Me: Shut up Sasume-san or else you won't eat anymore chocolate covered strawberries in this fanfic ever again!!!**

**Sasume: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**A/N: Anyway, you guys are going to have to wait for Chapter Eleven because exciting things will be happening and I promise it will be longer. But give me time to write it! **

**Special Thanks to: HappyCookBook, CaeliaDanan, Moon Goddess Mitsuki, Naturally Morbid, Celestial.Milkbox3, and InsaneGirL of the Akatsuki for their reviews! You motivated me to stop being an extortionist… so here is the chapter.**

L felt like a child suddenly as he stared into the windows. The candy store's shelves were lined with magnificent confectionaries; all different than the next. He spotted honey glazed almonds, raspberry bombs, eskimos, rum cakes, and so much more. His mouth began to water, for it too imagined the delectable sweets' flavors. Ryuzaki slowly pushed open the door. An appealing jingle came from the bells that alerted the store keeper of a customer. It jingled a tune that was somewhat familiar to L but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The aroma of freshly baked sweet bread filled his nostrils, making him dazed.

"Hello," rang a voice that sounded like a choir of angels.

L snapped out of his trance like state and looked to a girl that stood behind the candy counter. She had dark tresses and amazing teal eyes that only shone a light of true innocence. Her lips held an enchanting smile that reminded Ryuzaki of Sasume-san.

"I'm not looking for anything in particular," said L relaxed "Anything in here can probably satisfy my sweet tooth."

The girl laughed sweetly, sounding like a ballad only a violin had the knowledge of playing. "I'm certain anything would," she spoke in her melodic voice, agreeing, "But the candy you are looking for is right next to the honey glazed almonds you were looking at through the window."

L gave her a funny look but figured it was some kind of marketing pitch and strode to the almonds. Next to the almonds were delicious looking chocolate smothered wafers.

"Out of This World Chocolates," L read the label to himself, "Guaranteed to take you to some place wonderful that has been in your dreams."

This amused L greatly for he was a big fan of novelty candies such as the ones he was examining. His half smile appeared on his face as he dumped the whole tray of them into a candy bag. L began to eye the honey glazed almonds but one sentence from the store owner compelled him not to, "I'm Midouri. I own this candy store."

"Really? But you can't be but 16 years old," L stated.

She didn't say anything but she smiled warmly. Ryuzaki approached the counter so he could make his purchase.

XXX

Meanwhile at the same time Light was very much awake. He smirked to himself, fondling his handcuff. "Rem," he called to the Shinigami, "Kill Watari and L now."

The Shinigami nodded and disappeared to do her work.

XXX

L leaned against the counter gazing fondly at his chocolates and couldn't help but eating six of them after he paid. "Would you like to try some samples," asked Midouri in her honey sweet voice.

L, not one to pass up any free samples on sweets obliged. "That sounds good."

She held a tray up to Ryuzaki with the treats on it. L picked up scrumptious looking cookie up and quickly ate it. "Go ahead take the other one too," Midouri whispered excitedly, her voice compelling him to do so. He suddenly felt slightly sleepy and asked, "That cookie… what do you call it?"

"Sleeping Beauty," she replied sweetly, "Now go on eat your apple."

He nodded, still sleepily, and took a bite from the scarlet colored candied apple. He made a short 'mmm' sound, showing that he found the apple quite tasty and then asked her, "What's this one called?"

"The Apple of Life," she said with a magical smile as he took another bite from it.

"Why would you call it that," asked Ryuzaki with a yawn, somewhat interested.

Her eyes had been downcast but suddenly her teal eyes looked up directly into his. The innocence was still there but something else along with it. She almost had a look of foreboding in her eyes. Her voice still sang like a nightingale's song but it held an eerie chord, "Because Lawliet, you just avoided death."

"I did," L asked yawning much more this time, "My name… how…"

Ryuzaki passed out on the floor, finally succumbing to the Sleeping Beauty Cookie.

XXX

With Watari's last dying breath he had summoned up the strength to press the red button attached to his keyboard that L had instructed him to press if anything should happen. Rem, the self-sacrificing Shinigami let her life go for Misa and turned to dust. From dust you are to dust you become had always been life's rule, even for Shinigami. A siren rang throughout the headquarters. Panic had ensued amongst the Kira Case Team. Yagami Light sat on his bed and laughed.

"I have won L," he said with a devilish cackle, "And it's only the beginning."

**A/N: I know this is very short and we're not sure what's going to happen…**

**Sasume: How many times must I remind you that you are the author… you can make anything you want to happen, happen!**

**L: Some things are out of my control you know!!!!!**

**Real L: You just say that so if you kill me off or something you won't look bad.**

**L: That's not true Ryuzaki-kun… How can you say such things?**

**Real L: You made me say them.**

**L: LIAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasume whispering to Real L: She's crazy don't you think?**

**  
L not bothering to whisper back: Yup. She really is a nutcase.**

**L: MORE LIEEEES I SEEEEE! SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!**

**Midouri: I'm your favorite right? I behave myself unlike those two…**

**L: SHUTTTT UPPPPPPPP I need to write chapter eleven!!**

**All of them: THEN HURRY UP AND STOP TALKING TO US!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**_**Opposites Attract**_

**Disclaimer: L is so sexy… Ah this isn't my thought time this is disclaim time. I don't own death note… Gah.**

**A/N: Okay guys… These next few chapters Sasume and L are going to seem a bit out of character but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing… heh. . So just bare with me and no flameeesssss… I'm not fire retardant… **

Sasume laid herself out on the nice warm grass of a hill only an hour from her home. The sun, noticing her beauty, favored her with just the right amount of sunlight. A light wind caressed her skin tenderly. It had been two weeks since she came back home from that crazy world. Her parents had been overjoyed to have her back but two hours later they had been education her on all the school she missed so she wouldn't have to repeat her junior year of high school. Miraculously they had caught her up in those two weeks. Her parents hadn't changed one bit. They even went back to the strict no candy and no anime rules. Normally this would have bothered Sasume, but she had enough candy and anime to last her a lifetime.

Sasume sat up suddenly. A tingling feeling spread through her body. The sensation was overwhelming and it seemed to be telling her to get up and walk around. She decided to meet the premonition halfway by climbing a nearby tree. She sat skillfully at the top branch of the tree. The wind blew a flower in her hair that she didn't bother to remove. A butterfly landed on the flower that clung to her long tresses. She watched as it took flight again. It seemed to be asking her to follow it. Sasume loved butterflies and so she climbed down from the tree to chase after the butterfly spiritedly. The butterfly flew and flew as Sasume chased and chased until finally Sasume saw it land. She ran to catch up before the beautiful swallowtail took flight again. The grass seemed to be getting taller as she approached the butterfly's rest stop.

"Ahah!" She cried as she reached her destination. Sasume let out a loud gasp once her eyes beheld what was there.

The zebra swallowtail butterfly had landed so gracefully and right on the tip of a boy's nose.

Sasume gulped then held her breath as she pushed the tall grass apart to see whose nose the butterfly had landed on although in her heart she knew. A pair of onyx eyes opened slowly and stared into hers. He didn't speak; of course he would have if he could but he was too shocked and disoriented to say anything. Sasume's body reminded her to breathe and she exhaled slowly. She smiled at the boy as one of her hands brushed through his dark unruly hair as if to assure him that he was in good hands.

"You know… Its good luck to have a butterfly land on you," she murmured to him. He nodded and closed his eyes because he was too overwhelmed by his flurry of feelings.

"Nice to see you Sasume-san," said the boy, who at a closer look was actually a man with boyish qualities and features.

She propped him up slightly so his head was in her lap where she could cradle it. "It's nice to see you again too…"

XXX

The drive home for Sasume was a peaceful one. They'd be home in about half an hour but something was bothering her. "How'd you get here anyway," she asked as she glanced at her passenger's seat.

The boy dug his hand in his pockets and realized he still had his bag of chocolates. "I'm not sure," he lied. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. "So when are we going back to Head Quarters?"

Sasume blinked a few times and realized that the boy she found really had no clue where he was. "Ryuzaki-kun… There is no Head Quarters here."

"What do you mean Sasume-san," he said testily, "Of course there is."

She sighed knowing this would be harder than she thought. "No there isn't… Kira doesn't even exist here."

"Here? You keep saying that. Where are we," asked the boy sounding forlorn and scared. "What is this place?"

"This," firmly said the girl that had once pretended to be Miss Shinomiya so she could get the attention of the boy she loved. "Is the real world."

XXX

Sasume finally pulled up into her driveway and said, "See, this is where I live."

It was a quaint yellow, two story house. A tall bonsai tree stretched its mighty branches all the way up to the second story. There was a Zen garden and pretty lilies grew around a koi pond in the front yard. The whole house seemed to breathe tranquility.

The raven-haired boy nodded. Sasume had spent the whole car ride home explaining to him that he was now in her world; a world without Death Notes, Shinigami, and most importantly without Kira. They had discussed Midouri's Candy Shop and planned on visiting the strange lady the next day to ask her just exactly was going on.

"Firstly," Sasume said as she turned the key to go inside, "I have to explain you to my parents."

She pushed open the door and let the boy in. "One question Sasume-san… Who am I here?"

"You are whoever you want to be," Sasume said but that didn't really help him much.

"Can I go by 'L'," he asked softly.

"I suppose," Sasume said quietly, "Or you could go by Lawliet Ryuzaki…"

"But I don't want anyone knowing my real name even if Kira isn't here… I'll still go by L Ryuzaki." His thumb was in his mouth so he could give it a nibble or two.

"Alright then," Sasume agreed, "L Ryuzaki it is!"

Sasume and L Ryuzaki found her parents in the living room. Her mother had noticed them walk in right away and was very excited to see her daughter with a palely handsome boy even if he was a little sloppy looking. That was the only time her mother actually was nice and seemed childish because any other time she was always serious.

"Oh Sasume," her mother giggled like a little school girl, "Who is this cute boy you've brought home with you?"

Her father finally looked up from his newspaper article to see some undeserving boy standing next to his beloved daughter. "Who is this slovenly creature," he demanded in his gruff voice.

"Oh honey don't insult Sasume's new boyfriend," said her mother with a titter.

Her father grunted as if to say he'd think about it but he still eyeballed his daughter's friend with disapproving eyes.

L bowed and said, "I'm Ryuzaki, L."

"L? What kind of name is that," complained Sasume's father. Sasume's mother hit Papa Kawashima in the arm to silence him.

"I like it… L… It is so different and creative," she cooed, "I am Satsuki and my husband's name is Hiro but you must refer to us as mom and dad."

"Now wait a minute," cried both Sasume and her father.

"He's _not _my boyfriend! He's the man who took care of me when I disappeared for a year and couldn't find my way home!" Sasume bit her lip. She had told her parents that she had been kidnapped but was saved by some heroic boy but she had lost her memory for a year and came home when she remembered everything. It was a bit far-fetched but not as far-fetched as the truth. In the end, they had believed her wild story.

"Oh is he," asked her mother gleefully not bothering to hide her enthusiasm.

"Well what is he doing here," grumbled Mr. Kawashima.

"He needs a place to stay for a while," Sasume said hoping her father would say yes.

"How much is a while," inquired her cranky father.

"Oh stop it Hiro! The boy saved Sasume's life! We can surely house him until him and Sasume get married," her mother said winking at Sasume and L.

"GET MARRIED?!" Mr. Kawashima, Sasume, and L cried out at the same time.

"Well," said Mrs. Kawashima with a sly smile, "You never know."

Mrs. Kawashima refused to stop smiling and giggling so Mr. Kawashima decided to take action and said, "We're going to the mall."

"Hiro you said you hate the mall!" Mrs. Kawashima said even though she already had her purse and coupons in hand.

He grunted, "I do but I don't want you getting anymore ideas in your head about Sasume and this… this boy."

"You are so cranky," cried Mrs. Kawashima heading for the door, "L darling. I'll buy you some clothes! And Sasume get some manners, girl! Feed him and show him around the house."

"GOOD BYE mom!" Sasume shouted as she closed the door behind her parents.

She turned to L and said, "Sorry about that… My dad is totally against me dating anyone and my mother is completely for it."

"Opposites attract," L stated with a half smile.

"I guess so," Sasume murmured as she led L to the kitchen. "So are you hungry Ryuzaki-kun?"

"Do you have anything sweet?" L's thumb dove into his mouth as he gave it a light suck.

"My parents won't allow me to have candy because when I was a kid it made me kind of… hyper… but I'm older how and they won't accept it," Sasume explained apologetically.

"I guess I'll wait for dinner then," L muttered disappointedly.

"I'm sure if you ask my mom she'll buy you any sweets you want," Sasume said in an upbeat voice, "She really likes you."

"Yes she likes me so much she wants me to marry you it seems," L said bluntly, not thinking it would affect Sasume.

An awkward silence fell between the two. It was finally broken by Sasume. "Well come on," she offered, "I'll show you around."

Ryuzaki nodded as Sasume pointed out various rooms and what they were used for. She took him upstairs and showed him the guest room, a door down from hers. "You'll be staying in here."

"Where's your room?" L suckled on his thumb gently.

"Right here," she said pointing to the door next to his, "You're not allowed in there… There's a bathroom that connects my room and yours. When you go in you lock both doors on each side so no one walks in on you."

"I'm not allowed in your room," asked L with curiosity, "Why not?"

"Things are different here. I'm not your assistant anymore… I'm not Miss Shinomiya," Sasume said confidently, staring directly into his coal black eyes.

"Well I know you're not Shinomiya… you're Sasume-san," L stated with a blank stare that disallowed her from reading his thoughts and feelings. "But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Because L, you are not my boyfriend and we will not get married. You are going to have to go back to your world eventually, and six months goes by fast," Sasume said trying very hard to hide her sadness but it was evident in her voice.

"I could eat more chocolates," L said quietly but she didn't hear him because she stuck her iPod in her ears so she could tune him out. She didn't do it to be rude. She did it because she wasn't sure if she wanted L to stay with her.

XXX

Many hours later Sasume's parents came home. Her mother had dragged in a bunch of bags with clothes and food for the new addition to their home; L.

"This is more than enough," L said politely, "Arigato."

"Oh anything for my future son-in-law," exclaimed Mrs. Kawashima.

Sasume smacked her forehead. So many things were racing through her mind and she wasn't sure just how to react to L's visit from Death Note. Her mom certainly wasn't making things better by trying to push them together. That was the last thing on Sasume's mind.

"Excuse me Mrs. Kawashima," L said with a half smile, "Do you by chance have any sweets?"

"You can call me mom… and no I don't but I will make my husband go and fetch some," declared Mrs. Kawashima. She raced to her husband like a stallion and began to pester him to go shopping for sweets.

"But we just got home," grumbled Mr. Kawashima, "And all this for _that _boy?"

"Oh he will be your son-in-law someday! You must be nice to him," Mrs. Kawashima shouted to her incompetent husband, "Don't you want your daughter to get married to that nice boy?"

Her father grunted so it meant it was neither a yes or no. Sasume sighed again. She really wished her mother would stop it.

L had kind of figured out what she was thinking and suggested, "You could just tell her I'm gay you know."

Sasume bit her lip. _"But when if we really do get married… HUH! Sasume get a hold of yourself! Don't think these things… you'll only get hurt," _she thought to herself.

"That may be best," she said with a forced smile.

"In that case I will tell her right now," L said as he began to walk to Sasume's mother.

"No!" Cried Sasume as soon as her mother took notice of L approaching her. "It's fine… Don't worry about it."

Sasume laughed nervously and said, "Let's go up on the roof and talk."

L wasn't sure exactly what she had in mind but he obediently followed.

XXX

Sasume hugged her knees to her chest as she shivered from the cold.

"So what is it Sasume-san," L asked after a few moments of unwanted silence.

Sasume turned to him slowly, unsure of what she had wanted to say to him so she improvised. "I'll be starting summer school tomorrow… my mom enrolled you too so we could 'spend as much time together before the wedding as possible.' We can visit the candy shop after summer school get's out okay?"

"You're really disgusted at the idea of marrying me aren't you," L said with a laugh.

Sasume was about to object but L continued speaking, "Don't say anything Sasume-san. I've already told you that I am not the marrying type. I will go home and I will find out Kira."

"L, I'm not disgusted… I…I…" Sasume was about to say it… to say what she had always wanted to tell him since the day she fell into the Death Note World and he had let her stay with him.

"SASUME IT'S DINNER TIME," her mother called loudly from downstairs, "YOU TOO L!"

"You're what," L asked hoping she would finish her sentence.

"I'm not disgusted is what I was trying to say," Sasume said as she crawled back in her room before he could object or say anything else.

Ryuzaki sighed long and hard. After a few minutes of sitting by himself he crawled into his new room's window and went downstairs in search of dinner.

XXX

Sasume had rushed to bed as soon as dinner got out and said a quick, "Goodnight!" to L. Her mother called after her desperately telling her to have some manners but L had said, "It's okay Mrs. Kawashima. I can tuck myself in."

"Call me mom," Mrs. Kawashima said with a dumb smile.

He nodded and went to his new room.

Sasume could hear his footsteps going up the stairs. She had half expected him to knock on her door but the knock never came. She felt remorseful for what she was doing to him. He had shown her so much kindness when he had found her. He had taken her in and gave her a home with him. Here she was just being rude to him. She sighed to herself and said, "We are opposites."

XXX

L lied in his new bed and noticed they were much comfier than the beds he used to sleep in at all the hotels he had stayed in. He couldn't seem to grasp why Sasume-san was being so short with him. Hadn't he been nice to her when she had been the one to stay with him? He had called themselves opposites. He turned over in his bed to lie on his side and muttered, "Opposites attract."

**A/N: So feel free to tell me your thoughts about all this… sugar coat them if they're mean… I'm sensitive!!! **

**Sasume: You sound like a pansy… Just take the flames with a grain of salt.**

**L: Easy for you to say! You're not the one getting flamedddd!**

**Real L: Well technically, there is no real fire.**

**L: Shut up Ryuzaki-kun. You're lucky you're cute…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**_**Asuma Shirashi**_

**Disclaimer: I don't end death note. Now stop reminding me how sad I am for that!**

**A/N: Okay like I said in chapter eleven… bare with me for now! (hides in a trench) No flames because I know trench warfareeeee!!!**

**PS. BlueRyuu… Sasume's mom freaks me out too… and she only gets scarier from here on in…**

Sasume yawned as she stretched awake. Her sleepy eyes finally opened to see L staring at her.

"RYUZAKI!" She screamed at him trying to push him away.

"Sorry Sasume-san," he said as he stood away from her bed, "Your mother told me to come in and wake you for summer school."

Sasume eyed him suspiciously but then did realize he was wearing a black backpack. He still looked sloppy but she liked him best that way. She was slightly agitated that her mother had made _him _wake her but she shook it off as she leapt off her bed.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen," L said coolly as he went downstairs in search of food; hopefully sweets and candies.

"I can make you waffles again," Sasume called to L but he was already out of earshot.

She sighed profoundly. Tux mewed at her as if to say, 'Few seconds too late.'

"I know, I know, I know," Sasume muttered as she picked out her outfit for the day.

Sasume ran downstairs knowing she was going to be late if she wasted any more time than she already had. She couldn't help but curl her hair for the first day of summer school and with her long hair it took an hour to curl it.

"You shouldn't have curled it," her mother said bitterly as she glanced at the clock.

"Sorry," Sasume muttered grabbing a piece of toast and crunching it in her mouth.

"I think Sasume-san looks very nice today," L commented with his half smile as he cleared the dishes.

"Oh yes she does," piped Mrs. Kawashima.

Sasume glared at her mom for saying that just because L had given her a compliment. "Well I'm going to school," she said in a grouchy voice.

"Bye honey! Make good choices," her mother called after her as Sasume took off to her car, "Be nice to your future husband!"

Sasume rolled her eyes and threw open her car door.

"Arigato," L said with a bow to his 'mother-in-law', "Breakfast was wonderful!"

"No problem son," her voice rang as L ran outside to catch up to Sasume.

"I wish you'd stop calling him son, Satsuki," Mr. Kawashima complained, "I don't want him marrying my daughter."

"Oh you be quiet!"

L ran to Sasume's car and knocked on her window. She rolled it down and waited for him to speak. "Sasume-san," he said with his half smile, "It's a beautiful day… May we walk to school?"

Being mean to him was killing Sasume, especially when he said things like that to her. "Sure," she said with a dazzling smile, "We can."

She locked the car and pocketed her keys. The two rounded the edge of her block and L began to speak again.

"Your home is very nice Sasume-san," L complimented, "I'm not homesick at all. I cannot wait to tell Watari about this."

Sasume bit her lip hard. She hadn't told L that Watari was most likely dead. "Uh… L," she started off.

"Yes Sasume-san," he asked with a boyish grin.

"Um… I'm really glad you here," she said unable to tell him about Watari.

"Me too Sasume-san," L spoke happily, "But I wish you treated me nicer than you have been."

"Yeah about that L," Sasume said ruefully, "I'm sorry."

Just then some of Sasume's friends came up to see her.

"Sasume-san," a girl with short black hair cried, "Where have you been?"

"I was being home schooled for a year," Sasume lied, "My parents wanted to see if my test scores were higher… they were the same so they let me go back."

"Really," asked a girl with medium length blonde hair that reminded L of Misa, "So who is this guy? You're boyfriend?"

Sasume bit her lip again and stuck her pinky to her mouth because she figured her lip had taken enough beating. She hadn't thought what she would tell everyone at school about L. She wasn't going to tell them it was her boyfriend…

"He's my… uh… my… uh," Sasume spluttered like an idiot as the two girls waited anxiously for her answer.

"I'm her cousin," L said quickly to cover it up, "Delighted to meet you." He kissed both girls on the hand and caused them to blush.

"So is he single," the one with blonde hair whispered.

"Uh… He's taken a vow of celibacy," Sasume fibbed.

"Sasume-san," L interjected, "Don't be silly. Yes I am single."

Sasume looked at L with astonishment. If he thought he was taking some kind of vacation and he could just hit on all the girls he was mistaken!

"Oh," cooed both of the girls.

"I'm Lina," said the blonde girl.

"And I'm Kyoko," said the dark haired girl.

"The pleasure is mine," said L with a blank stare and a half smile.

Sasume rolled her eyes. Now all of a sudden he was charming. This was going to be a very long day…

XXX

Sasume sat at her desk tapping her pencil against it as if that would summon up the answer to the math problem she was attempting. She chewed the eraser a bit to get some brain cells going but it didn't help. She rested her head on her hand and glared at the math problem. She hated math with every fiber in her being. She was good in Japanese, English, Psychology, and just about everything else but Mathematics. It was her worst enemy.

"Sasume," the teacher's evil voice called, "Can you solve the equation on the board?"

Sasume cringed as she stepped up in front of the class. Embarrassment was also her worst enemy when it came to Mathematics. She bit her lip hard and tried to solve it. She realized her answer was probably the worst possible way to answer the problem and was no where close to being the solution but she finished it up by adding an 'x squared' to the end of the equation.

"Wrong," her teacher said firmly, "You get another extra homework assignment."

Sasume almost cried… That was her fifth extra homework assignment. She was beginning to wonder if the teacher was just picking on her. The teacher had called on her each time they learned something new that day and asked her to solve it on the board. For every wrong answer came a homework assignment with many equations similar to the one that she couldn't solve.

"Who can solve this equation," asked the math teacher, scanning each row of the class for victims.

A boy raised his hand suddenly, sticking it straight up in the air.

"Yes, L," the teacher said with a blush, "You solve it."

Sasume squinted at the stupid teacher. It was so gross for a teacher to hit on a student the way she hit on L. Mrs. Takimiya wasn't a woman with morals that was for sure.

"First of all I'd like to point out that in this equation you are expanding the logarithm and not attempting to condense it like Sasume-san did. It even says expand right here," L said as the class laughed in uproarious laughter. Sasume wanted to disappear. This was all too much.

But L continued tormenting her, "Please class, no laughing! Dyslexia is a serious problem… Anyway, the first step in this equation is realizing that you expand this when it says expand at the top. Make sure to read all the rules before solving an equation. That should be a rule of thumb…" The class laughed at Sasume a second time and to her dismay.

Sasume frowned as some of the laughter died down. Even the teacher had been laughing. That was pure shame on her part. L wouldn't shut up with his stupid logarithms and it wasn't that. He was making fun of her as he solved the problem with such ease. He had called her Dyslexic and led the class to believe she was some sort of retard! "Yeah isn't it easy for you Lawliet," she muttered angrily to herself, "You stupid detective."

"No talking," Mrs. Takimiya yelled angrily, "L is trying to solve the equation! Who was talking?!"

It wasn't that the kids in the class had heard Sasume muttering to herself it was just that she was already in the spotlight from L's criticism so she was the most plausible suspect and they all pointed at her, each grinning and stifling a laugh.

"Sasume," the teacher growled, "Get out of my classroom."

"With pleasure," said Sasume under her breath.

"I also want a five page essay on logarithms adding onto your five extra homework assignments, and the one that has been assigned in class," she droned as Sasume grabbed her things and left.

XXX

Sasume angrily marched home. She wasn't sure what she would tell her parents but at least now she could get a head start on all her homework…

"L," she growled stepping on a rock. She felt like L had made the rock appear there and hurt her foot.

"Sasume-san," a voice rang out, "Wait up!"

Sasume, thinking it was L, turned around and scowled.

"Why so angry Sasume-san," asked one of her classmates from her freshman and sophomore year. His name was Asuma Shirashi and he was very good looking but hadn't paid Sasume much attention.

"Oh sorry Asuma-kun," Sasume said embarrassed for the trillionth time that day, "I thought you were someone else…"

"No problem Sasume-san," Asuma said with a charismatic smile, "Listen, it's my birthday tomorrow and we're having a party at the Harashima House of Sushi. Do you wanna go?"

Now Asuma's birthday parties were legendary and getting an invite was nearly impossible unless you were in the 'A Crowd'. Sasume wasn't even sure if she was in the 'C Crowd' so this was a big deal… It was the moment she was waiting for throughout her whole high school career!

"I'd love to Asuma-kun," Sasume said very cheerfully!

"Cool," he said as if he was describing himself. He flashed another smile that nearly made Sasume want to melt. "I'll mail you the invite tonight."

She nodded excitedly then stopped herself for fear she resembled a bobble head doll.

"See you later Sasume-san," he said as he took off to invite some other girl that had a crush on him.

"See you…" Sasume's mood had quickly changed from cruddy to happy in no time. She skipped all the way home.

XXX

Sasume was so excited that she raced home to do her homework and didn't even care if she did it right or if she diverted off the topic in her essay. She was too completely overjoyed to let anything get her down. The moment she finished everything she climbed up to her rooftop. She sat by the branch of her bonsai tree and Tux sat in her lap, joining her. She took a deep and relaxing breath to gather all her thoughts. Tux purred as Sasume pet him this way and that. After awhile, she looked at the time on her cell phone and guessed that L was probably walking home by now. Her deduction was correct because at that moment he rounded the corner and walked up her driveway. He didn't seem to notice her sitting on the roof. Either that or he just didn't say anything.

She longed for things to go back to when she first landed in his world. She wanted them to be friends again but things were just getting too complicated for them to be anything.

"It's not fair," she declared to her cat Tux.

"What's not fair," asked L Ryuzaki. He climbed out of the window to his room and sat next to her on the roof. "I'm sorry for making you get extra homework and it was probably my fault that you got kicked out of class too. I forget that I'm not here to show off in front of some high school kids."

"It's okay," Sasume said, her face turning sour at the word 'kids', "If it weren't for leaving class early I wouldn't have run into Asuma-kun. He invited me to his birthday party tomorrow and it's going to be so much fun."

"Sasume-san you're forgetting our little trip to the candy shop tomorrow after school," L reminded her but he didn't really care if they went or not because he doubted it would made a difference.

"Oh forget the candy shop Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume exclaimed, "We can go some other time!"

"Well then should we get Asuma-kun a present?" L asked sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"Well _I _am going to get him a present," Sasume said haughtily, "As for you… Well you're not exactly invited and I'm not sure if I can bring a guest."

"In that case," L said slyly, "I'll ask your mother to make you take me."

He had her there. Her mother had become obsessed with pleasing L. It was so repulsive! And she had been so close! She almost had him but of course, no one could outsmart the great L… well except for Kira that is and he just _had _to bring her mother into this. Her mother; that lady would bend over backwards for her 'future son-in-law'.

"Eh, fine you win," Sasume said, admitting defeat.

"Well good," Ryuzaki said with his half smile, "Then let's go find Asuma-kun a present."

**A/N: L is kinda mean to her… I can relate to Sasume with the whole not understanding math thing. And I based the teacher off of this horrible, ugly, mean, and fat teacher I had for summer school one time. She was pure evil… Her blubber was even evil. It was hilarious because I remember she tripped one time and my friend and I could have sworn it was because her fat got caught on the corner of her desk. Good times.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**_**One is the Loneliest Number, L is the Loneliest Letter**_

**A/N: So I was listening to the song "One is the Loneliest Number" by Three Dog Night and I knew what I was going to write in this chapter. Toward the end of the chapter I realized that whole 'L is the Loneliest Letter' thing and I was thinking **_**"I'm Soooo Smarttt!" **_**hahhaa. I thought I was going to have writer's block and I was going to get pissed off but thankfully that song inspired me! So here you go.**

Sasume entered the Harashima House of Sushi with present and L in hand. Her mother had heard about the party and bought Sasume and L matching outfits. "Couples look best when they match," her mother had said with a big smile. Sasume wore a light turquoise dress with a yellow daffodil in her hair; her favorite flower. L wore his regular jeans with a light turquoise shirt that Mrs. Kawashima had bought for him so he could match with Sasume. His hair looked even darker with the contrast of his shirt.

Asuma greeted the two at the door. "Happy birthday," Sasume greeted him with her trademark smile.

"Thanks… Is this your date?" he asked sounding a little disappointed.

"No, he's my cousin," Sasume quickly said, repaying the favor, "L, Asuma; Asuma, L"

Both boys shook hands and gave a small bow.

"I see," Asuma said with a smile and new confidence, "Welcome!"

"Happy birthday Asuma-kun," L said with a forced half smile. He already didn't care for Asuma because he reminded him of Matsuda that shameless flirting fool.

Asuma nodded and then motioned with his hand. "Your seats are next to mine. Make yourself comfortable… The after party is at my house… My parents are out of town so it should be fun."

He gave Sasume a wink and let her and L to take their seats. They set their presents on the table where all the other gifts sat and took their seat.

"I don't like the sounds of the after party," L complained as he pulled out the chair for Sasume to sit in.

"You don't like anything," Sasume said curtly, "I'm going whether you want to or not. I can just drop you off after dinner and then go by myself."

XXX

Dinner had been something that she had never had before. The only place she thought that served such great sushi was the place she and L had gone on their so called 'date'. She had set it firmly in her mind that Fukushima's was the best for sushi and probably one of the best days of her life. She quickly pushed all thoughts of her time with L out of the way as she dug into her piece of cake.

Singing happy birthday to Asuma was really funny because she had never heard L sing before. But the funniest part was that he didn't even know the words. He just sat there and mouthed some words only he knew.

"Not familiar with the song," Sasume whispered to L with a giggle.

"Not at all," L admitted as he continued his lip movements.

After the birthday part the after party was to commence. Presents weren't opened until the next day so Asuma had them all loaded into the back of his car.

All the teens began to follow his car and go to his house for the after party.

"I still don't think this is a good place for you Sasume-san," L warned with a worried look.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself," she declared as she got in the car, "Now are you coming with me or not?"

"I'll go with you but only because you need adult supervision," Ryuzaki said firmly as if to say he was going to watch her like a hawk.

"Whatever," Sasume said with a quick roll of her eyes.

They were at Asuma's house in no time. Asuma's entire house seemed to be pumping the loud music. Hundreds of cars were parked throughout the neighborhood and Sasume was very grateful that Asuma had allowed her to park in his driveway. L didn't seem too happy with the whole party scene but Sasume wasn't sure if she really cared whether L was having a good time or not. She had been gone for a year and all of a sudden the most popular boy in school had invited her to his party and was treating her like a VIP. Once inside L began to bug her like an older brother would and she finally did feel like his 'little sister'.

"Now Sasume-san," L lectured, "Don't leave your drink anywhere, don't go to the bathroom by yourself, don't go into any rooms with any boys, and don't leave this party unless you come and get me first."

"I suppose I'm supposed to take you to the bathroom with me since you don't want me going in there alone," Sasume muttered but it was loud enough for L to hear.

"No," L said slightly agitated at her rebellious teenage personality, "Take another girl with you."

"And what are you going to do at this party?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm going to sit and wait until you decide that parties like this are pointless and unwholesome," he said as he took a seat on a couch and sat in his peculiar fashion.

"See ya," Sasume said as she ducked into the crowd hoping L would lose track of her.

"See you," L murmured as he performed a technique that Watari had taught him. It was a sort of meditation like state that blocked out all sound and movement around him. He concentrated on one entity; Kira.

"Hey Sasume-san," Asuma said as he strolled up to her, "Glad you came."

"Yeah me too," Sasume said flashing a smile.

"So where's your cousin," asked Asuma looking around for the pale boy.

"He's not really into parties so he's sitting down somewhere," Sasume said with a scowl to show she disapproved of his ideas of how parties are a bad influence.

"Ah," Asuma said with a sly grin, "I see… You want something to drink?"

"That'd be great," Sasume spoke sweetly with a bat of her eyelashes.

He handed her something that looked like soda but when she drank it she tasted something different about it. "What is this," she asked feeling slightly dizzy.

"It's just diet coke," Asuma said quickly, "It tastes funnier than regular coke."

She nodded and took another sip.

"Listen Sasume-san," Asuma said casually, "It's kind of loud in here… Do you want to come to my room and talk for a bit?"

"Sure," Sasume slurred feeling lightheaded.

Asuma opened the door to his room and sat on his bed. Sasume was trying to gain control of her thoughts. _"What was it that L said earlier?" _She tried so very hard to remember but all she could think of is how giddy she suddenly felt. She decided to sit down on the bed next to Asuma.

"So Sasume-san," Asuma said with a grin, "You want to play a game?"

"What kind of game Asuma-kun," Sasume said followed by many giggles.

"Well," Asuma said brazenly, "First you take off your clothes."

"Take off my clothes," Sasume asked with a giggle, "Whatever for?"

"It's apart of the game we're going to play," Asuma said as he leaned toward her.

"I like games," Sasume said with a stupid grin on her face.

"Me too," Asuma said as he attempted to plant a kiss on her.

Just then L burst through the door. He had been concentrating on Kira for the past half hour when Sasume popped into his head. He knew something was wrong. He had the strongest feeling that Asuma had something to do with it.

"Leave her alone," L said threateningly.

"Or what," Asuma challenged as he pushed Sasume away. She lost her balance and fell on the ground howling with laughter. Her drink flew in the air and landed on Asuma's lap but he ignored it because he knew a fight was coming up.

"I'm going to kick your ass," L said bluntly as he came a bit closer to the other boy.

"Please," Asuma said with a chortle, "You're so scrawny."

Those words had sealed the deal for Asuma because L launched a kick at him and knocked him out instantly. Sasume lay on the floor in a giggling fit. Ryuzaki picked her up gently in his arms, carrying her bridal style. "You're tickling me," Sasume exclaimed through tears of laughter, "You bad boy, you!"

"Please shut up Sasume-san," L said with a frown, "You're drunk."

"Drunk," echoed Sasume, "Why I've never had an ounce of alcohol in my life!"

"That's because you've had about sixteen ounces of it from that 'soda' he gave you," said Ryuzaki bitterly.

"You liar," Sasume exclaimed, "You silly, silly liar!"

L took Sasume outside and took her keys from her. He never drove a car before but he did manage to make it to a nearby park without too much trouble.

"Where are we," asked Sasume with a goofy smile in place of her radiant one, "You kidnapped me silly boy."

"We're staying here until you sober up. I'm not going to take you home and explain to your parents what happened to you tonight," L explained with a hint of annoyance, "The last thing you need is to get grounded after what happened to you tonight."

"What happened to me darling heart," Sasume asked with a serious expression.

Ryuzaki sighed; this was exactly why he didn't want to go to the after party. He knew something like this would happen to Sasume and he knew that he was going to have to get her out of it. He was about to explain to her that she was about to get taken advantage of by her beloved Asuma-kun but she started to sing.

"_Oneeeee issshh the lonnlieeshttt numberrr thattt youu'll everrr doo! Twooo can be ash bad ash oneeee!! It's the loneliessshtt number sinshh the numbbuhh oneee! Nooooooooooo issshhh the saddesht exp err ree enshh youu'll everrr knowww. 'caushhh one isshh the lonelieesshtt numbberrrr,"_ she wailed in an attempted singing voice; everything was off key.

L was about to clamp his hand over her mouth to shut her up but he didn't have to because after the last word she passed out.

"Sasume-san… why must you keep playing these games," L asked her even though she was clearly unconscious, "Don't you know what you're doing to me?"

XXX

Ryuzaki had no choice but to drive her and him home. He had hoped that her parents weren't up waiting for them but that was just asking for too much.

"What did you do to my daughter," demanded Mr. Kawashima angrily; fists balled up.

"Honey let L explain first," Mrs. Kawashima said to calm him. She smiled weakly at L and hoped that she had made a wise decision in giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Somebody spiked her drink and I found her drunk," said L with much concern, "I took her to a park so she could sober up but she passed out instead."

Mr. Kawashima shook his head disappointedly and muttered, "First thing we told her was not to accept any drinks when she goes to parties like that…"

"I told her too but I guess it must have slipped her mind," L said gently.

"Well Hiro and I are going to talk about this little incident… L, dear, can you take Sasume to her room?" Mrs. Kawashima and a very dissatisfied Mr. Kawashima left to their bedroom.

L carried Sasume up the steps and to her room. He gently laid her out on her bed and tucked her in. Tux mewed worriedly and jumped up to his spot, acting as her nightcap. Ryuzaki pulled up a chair next to her bed and stared at her. She was very pretty, even when sleeping. L's fingers brushed her hair out of her face tenderly. He changed positions in his chair so he could sit in it like he always sat. He noticed something poking out from underneath her pillow. He found a little arm sticking out and grabbed its hand. It was a plushy that looked exactly like him. It even had dark rimmed eyes and a chocolate covered strawberry in his hand.

"So you do have a plushy of me," L said with a chuckle as he tucked it underneath her arm.

She reacted to the plushy immediately and pulled it closer to her, snuggling it tightly. She mumbled almost inaudibly, "Lawliet-kun…"

"I'm here," L whispered close to her ear. She said nothing more so he added, "I'm always here for you Sasume-san… always."

A sleepy smile appeared on her face. L put his chair back where he had found it and went to stare at Sasume one last time before he took off to go to his own bed. She stirred slightly as he brushed her cheek gently with his hand. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He suddenly remembered the song she was singing to him at the park and realized something about it.

He bent down close to her ear and whispered to her, "One may be the loneliest number but L is the loneliest letter."

**A/N: So what'd you guys think?  
**

**Midouri: (wiping away a small tear) That whole "L is the Loneliest Letter bit' was so beautiful.**

**Sasume: You're such a cry baby! Why did you make me get drunk, huh author?**

**L: Because you're a bad girl and you do bad things!**

**Sasume: (astonished) I am not and I do not! I was obviously tricked in this chapter and got drunk through deception.**

**L: Then why'd you ask why **_**I **_**made you drunk if you were tricked into it by Asuma?**

**Asuma: It was pretty easy to trick you.**

**Real L: Don't insult my Sasume-san like that!! (Performs Chun Li's flying bird kick)**

**Asuma: AAAAHHHHH YAAAAA WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Sasume: Ryuzaki-kun that was amazing.**

**Real L: It was a simple maneuver, plus he was off guard.**

**L: She was trying to give you a compliment stooge.**

**Midouri: You three are always bickering… Why can't we all just get along?**

**Sasume: Oh shut up Midouri! Just because you own that stupid candy store and you have an angel sweet voice you think you're sooooo cool! A real goody two shoes!**

**Midouri: I never!**

**Sasume: You just did!**

**Real L: Girls are very… petty.**

**Midouri and Sasume: PETTY? WHY WE OUGHTA….**

**L: Well that pretty much wraps up this chapter! BYEEEEE!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:** _I Want to Hold Your Hand_

**A/N: Okay I didn't want to put this one up until I got a lot of reviews and I did. So therefore you earned this chapter faithful reviewers! **

**Eh, and to dani's random fox… I know I do mix up your and you're… I'm a major perfectionist when it comes to proofreading but I proofread the first chapter so many times and replaced it about twenty times no joke, until I thought it was perfect and I bet I can look back at it now and fix something about it… so I just told myself to let the mistakes go… hahahahah. Anyway, the your and you're thing is from spending too much time on myspace. Haha. Illiteracy seems to be a habit of all users of that site and I got sucked into it… I feel so ashamed. Lol. Anyway, I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. I try my best not to make them but I'm only human! **

After Sasume's small mishap at the party her parents decided that summer school wasn't such a good idea after all if she was going to meet unruly adolescents that would get her drunk. Sasume didn't complain at all because she hated that stupid class she was taking with Mrs. Takimiya. Sasume smirked because she being dropped from the class meant L was dropped from it too. She wish she could have seen the look on that fat woman's chubby face when she went down the roll sheet and discovered L wasn't there. She would probably go home and stuff her face so she could eat her feelings. Sasume laughed a bit until the memory of what her mother had said about her little accident at the party.

"If it hadn't been for your nice boyfriend saving you," her mother had said.

"Yeah if it hadn't been for him," Sasume murmured as she scrubbed her car with a sponge. L was sitting on the roof watching her. She could feel his stare on her back as she hosed the car down. "I could use some help drying it Ryuzaki-kun." She didn't bother to turn around because she knew he heard her. A few moments later L had come out the front door with a couple of towels. He threw her a towel and started to dry the front end of her car.

"Sasume-san what are we going to do today?" L asked as he finished up his job and waited for her to finish drying the back end.

"We're going to do what all teenagers do during the summer," Sasume declared as she threw the towel into a box with some other car washing supplies.

"And what would that be," L asked, "You forget I'm not a teenager."

Sasume gave him a little scowl and then smiled, "Well you were a teenager once! What did you do for fun during the summer?"

"I do what I always do but I have Watari bring me shaved ice," L told her his routine.

Sasume grimaced slightly at Watari's name but let it fade as she spoke, "Well _real _teenagers go out to the beach! That's why I washed my car Ryuzaki-kun."

"You washed your car so it can get dirty again," he asked as he nibbled on his thumb.

"No! I washed it so I can look fly when I drive to the beach with my friends," she declared with a huge grin.

"Why would you ever want to look like a fly Sasume-san? You are always wearing those huge sunglasses… those make you look like a fly too," L stated as he tossed his towel into her box of car washing junk.

Sasume glowered at him. During L's stay he had made her lose the confidence to wear her skinny jeans, tube tops, heels, her wedge heels, her charm bracelet, her toe ring, and now her sunglasses. It seemed that the only thing he didn't mind her wearing was a cute summer dress and a ribbon in her hair or some flower. He also had mentioned that feet looked best bare to him.

She rolled her eyes and said, "To look fly means to look good, L."

L shrugged and said, "Whatever you say Sasume-san. I do not understand your generation's language."

She frowned a bit because L really wasn't _that _much older than her but he always made it sound like she was some child and he was some mature guy.

L detected her slight hostility and said, "I'll go pack for the beach I guess then."

The minute L opened the door he found Mrs. Kawashima there. "Oh L! You will finally get a tan at the beach although your skin is very nice pale and we will get you some nice swim trunks and suntan lotion and a beach towel with spider-man. Boys like spider-man right?"

"I prefer a beach towel with perhaps an ice cream cone on it?" L said with his half smile.

"Oh that's right L, you love sweets. We will get you a beach towel with candies and ice creams on it! Also you need some sunglasses. Perhaps some like Sasume's?"

"I prefer not to look like a fly like Sasume-san does when she wears them," L said simply.

"Oh yes, you are right about that. We will buy Sasume some new sunglasses too in that case. Flip flops! That's what you need L! Flip flops! You may hurt your poor little feet if you go barefoot at the beach! And I will get you a surfboard! Do you surf L?"

"No I prefer not to become a statistic to the surfer getting eaten by a shark value," L stated smartly.

"Oh of course not!"

Her mother went on with things like this for a very long time until Sasume spoke up, "Mother! If you keep going on like this we won't be going to the beach and it will be very disappointing to Ryuzaki-kun. He's never been to the beach before."

"Is that so," asked her mother with enthusiasm, "We will buy a camera so you can scrapbook this little rendezvous later!"

Sasume rolled her eyes. Her mother _never _behaved this way. But ever since L came her mother had been nothing but cheery and attentive to him. Sasume couldn't help feeling a little jealous because her mother had never been nice to her like that. The only time she could remember her mother being nice to her like that is the day her friends ditched her and she had to eat lunch by herself. Her mother had taken her to the mall and bought her anything and everything she wanted. That year of school she wore nothing but expensive outfits and made new friends with other girls that wore expensive outfits. Kids were shallow but that was in junior high.

"It'd be great if you guys could move from the doorway so I could get inside the house and pack _my _things," Sasume muttered to the two.

"You're so rude Sasume," her mother announced, "Who taught you these bad manners."

"I wonder," she mumbled still waiting for them to move.

L attempted to back out of the doorway but he tripped over Sasume. He regained his balance but Sasume fell with a small thud. "Sasume you clumsy girl," her mother cried, "You are lucky that L is willing to look past your faults, for you have many, and marry you."

Sasume growled from the floor exasperatedly. "Here Sasume-san let me help you up," L offered her a hand. She unenthusiastically took it and brushed herself off.

She finally made her way through the doorway and went to her room to pack. She opened the window to her room and watched as L and her mother took off in her mother's car to go to the mall. "You only take L to the mall," Sasume said sadly as she turned to sit back down on her bed.

"Oh papa," she exclaimed as she gave a small bow, "I didn't know you were there."

He had his regular cranky look on his face that Sasume had referred to as his default face but there was a twinkle of kindness in his eyes. "I don't much like your mother treating you like a step child," he said with a frown, "I will take you to the mall as well… in Tokyo. We'll stay a night or two just me and you. L and your mother can play patty cake here. Then you can go to the beach on Saturday with brand new things."

Sasume was speechless. Her father _never _offered to do anything like that for her. "What about work daddy and where will we stay," she asked thinking he forgot he had a job to attend to.

"I already asked for the time off and they gave it to me. I also made hotel reservations at the Toriumi," he said with a small smile, "Now pack your things and we'll get going; the sooner the better."

"Dad you're so awesome! The best," Sasume cried gleefully as she jumped on her dad and gave him a bear hug.

He hugged her back affectionately and said, "Well it's not right for your mother to treat you like this and I know I don't spend very much time with you…"

"Oh daddy it's okay," said Sasume giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I know you are a busy man."

XXX

Mrs. Kawashima and L had arrived home finally at ten at night. "Well L let's get your things ready for the morning since it is too late to go to the beach at this hour," she said as she carried all his stuff for him, "Sasume is just going to have to wait to go the beach. You have to be prepared to go to the beach and that is one thing that Sasume never bothers to do is to prepare…"

"Do you need help with those," L asked referring to the bags.

"Oh no you sweet son-in-law of mine," Mrs. Kawashima said fumbling for her keys, "I will carry it all for you."

"Okay," said L quietly as she finally managed to get the door open.

As the two stepped into the house L noticed that it was irregularly quiet in the house and there weren't any lights on. "No one's home," he said to Mrs. Kawashima.

"I wonder where they went off to," she said as she set down L's things in the hallway and closed the door. She found a small note taped to the fridge in the kitchen.

The note read:

_Wife,_

_Because you refuse to treat Sasume like she is your daughter and treat L like a prince I have taken the liberty in taking her to Tokyo for a couple days. We'll be back by Friday night. Do not worry about us._

_Your Husband_

Mr. Kawashima never was big on writing letters. "I know exactly what he's trying to tell me," Mrs. Kawashima said with a serious look.

"You do," asked L also noticing that she treated him better than Sasume.

"He wants us to go to Tokyo with him and go shopping," her mother proclaimed with fervor.

"I don't think that's what he meant," L murmured with a look of shock. Did Mrs. Kawashima honestly think that Mr. Kawashima had told them to join them?

"It's called reading in between the lines," she declared with a smile, "Something you'll have to learn with Sasume because that girl never says what she really wants."

"Oh," said L dumbly. He didn't believe there was really such a thing called 'reading between the lines'. "I think I prefer to stay home. I don't like traveling too much…"

"Well L, going to Tokyo is a wonderful experience," her mother said persistently.

He was beginning to wonder if Mr. Kawashima ever took her to go shopping in Tokyo and that was why she was being so unrelenting on the matter. Still, he knew that if they went to Tokyo Mrs. Kawashima would make the effort to stay in the same room with her husband and daughter. L deducted that there was a 99.9 percent chance that this would enrage Sasume and cancel their beach trip. "I want to go to the zoo here," L said with false enthusiasm, "I've always wanted to go there."

"The zoo it is," cried Mrs. Kawashima as she scurried away to make plans.

L sighed and walked up to his room. Things would be pretty boring without Sasume for a few days. It's not like he had anyone else to spend time with. Mrs. Kawashima would spend time with him all day if he allowed her to but L didn't consider that fun necessarily.

XXX

Mr. Kawashima and his very happy daughter Sasume returned home with many shopping bags in hand. Mrs. Kawashima stood in the hallway tapping her foot as father and daughter shared a joke. "About time you guys got home," she said sternly.

Mr. Kawashima, always being the head of the house took this one, "We got back Friday night just like I said in the note I left you. I know you read it."

"Yes and how do you know that," Mrs. Kawashima asked raising a sophisticatedly arched eyebrow.

"You called the hotel ten time everyday to see what we were doing," Sasume said laughing.

"That's right! If I hadn't had done that I couldn't be sure you guys were alright," she said casting a worried glance.

"Oh wife you worry too much," Mr. Kawashima said as he began to walk to Sasume's room to unload his armful of shopping bags.

"L was so bored," she said sadly, "That poor boy just sat there in his room eating some chocolates he found in your videogame box."

"What?" Sasume practically screamed.

"I said he ate your chocolates. Don't tell me you weren't going to share them," she hollered, "Are you going deaf girl?"

Sasume sped off to her room with lightning speed as she bolted past her father, nearly knocking him off the stairs. "That's gratitude for you," he mumbled as Mrs. Kawashima gave him a glare.

She flung her door open to see her video game box on her bed empty. Her first thought was to go in through the bathroom but when she tried the handle the door was locked. She ran to his room and found his bathroom door locked as well. "L," she cried banging on the door, "What are you doing in there!"

"If you're wondering where your chocolates are I've hidden them from you," he said calmly, "And I only ate six chocolates from my bag of candy. I just wanted to stay a full year… like you stayed…"

A strange feeling washed over her as she slumped to the floor and kept talking to him. "L why would you do something like that? You should go back home and catch Kira."

L stuck his thumb into his mouth and bit extremely hard. It began to bleed and he held it over the sink so it wouldn't drip onto the floor. He rummaged through some drawers until he found a band-aid. He peeled the film over the band-aid carefully and placed it on his wounded thumb.

"Did you hear what I asked you L," whispered Sasume from the other side of the door.

"Yes I heard you Sasume-san," L whispered back as he sat down in his normal way by the door, "I heard every word."

"Well then answer my question," Sasume whispered her demand.

"I just wanted to spend some more time with you to answer a question of mine," L said vaguely.

"A question? What question," Sasume asked nearly pawing at the door.

"Don't worry Sasume-san… It's not of importance to you… Just bare with me," L murmured to her through the door nearly pawing at it himself.

"Okay L… You'll tell me what it is one day won't you?" She sounded so desperate but she couldn't help it. Her body shuddered from her desperate emotions.

"Maybe," L said quietly, "Please leave me now."

She nodded at him as if he could see and got up and left to her room. He pictured in his head that she had nodded as he unlocked her side of the bathroom and came out from his side of the bathroom.

He crawled into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _"Why do I want to stay," _L asked himself, _"Because you need an answer…" _He said nothing more to himself. His mind was the worst place for him to hang out in right now so he tried to clear his thoughts.

XXX

Sasume sat on the edge of her bed and decided to go out onto her roof. She didn't really care if L saw her out there because he wasn't really saying much to her anyway. _"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so mad at him," _she thought suddenly_, "I can't really blame him for wanting to stay a whole year… Still… Why would he want to…? Staying here shouldn't be what he wants. He should want to go home so he can capture Kira finally…" _Sasume frowned deeply. There was just no answer to any of her questions and she was tired of feeling this crummy over it.

"I feel like I'm nowhere," Sasume murmured as she gazed out into the night. She couldn't help herself from peering into L's window to see what he was doing. She was hoping that he wouldn't see her and think she was some sort of stalker or something. It was her own house after all and didn't she have a right to look in the window if she wanted to?

Sasume peered into the window feeling like Harriet the spy. Her eyes met with another pair, causing her to nearly fall back and roll right off of the roof but a hand caught her. The hand let her go once she was steady.

"Voyeurism is a crime Sasume-san," L said with a blank expression.

"Well who says I was spying on you? Maybe I was just taking a stroll," Sasume tried to lie.

"You were taking a stroll on the roof?" L asked with an amused look. "No I think you were being a peeping tom!"

"Now listen here Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume started but L cut her off.

"It's not a big deal Sasume-san," he spoke softly and then added in his blunt manner; "I've spied on you too."

"You have," Sasume said in a surprised voice. "You pervert," she accused in a murmur.

"Now, now Sasume-san," L said shaking his head and making the tsk tsk sound, "You were just doing the same thing. Talk about calling the kettle black, eh, Ms. Teapot?"

She blushed furiously and could summon up no words to say in her defense.

"It's past your bed time Sasume-san," L laughed with his half smile.

"But it's summer," she protested with a grin.

L shrugged and looked up at the sky. "Nice full moon, hmm?" He placed his hands on the windowsill as if it gave him a better view.

Sasume turned to look at the sky, her hand somewhat grazing L's. "Sorry Ryuzaki-kun," she said as she placed her hand elsewhere.

Ryuzaki placed his hand over hers to let the good feeling come back. She looked slightly startled and turned to face him. "I want to hold your hand. I've never held hands with anyone before," he said with his usual bluntness. His blank expression held such loneliness in it and Sasume knew that feeling too well. She gave him a strange smile but she understood. Many moments of silence passed as the two held awkward hands together.

"Ryuzaki-kun… I never thanked you for saving me at that party," Sasume said full of remorse, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"I'm glad I got to you on time… I'm not sure what I'd have done if I had let something bad like that happen to you Sasume-san," L said giving her hand a squeeze and caressing it with his thumb.

"Well I should be going to bed now Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume whispered, her warm breath tickling L's face; teasing it.

He let her hand go reluctantly and pulled himself away slightly. "Goodnight Sasume-san," he said as he closed the window.

"Goodnight Lawliet-kun," she breathed even though he could no longer hear her, "Dream of me…"

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one! REVIEW LIKE MADDDD!!! Aww, L wanted to hold hands! He's a little weirdo isn't he?!**

**Real L: I am not weird just because I wanted to hold hands.**

**L: No you're weird because you refuse to admit your feelings.**

**Sasume: What feelings? Who has feeling for whom?!**

**Midouri: Sasume-san you are a bit dense I fear.**

**Sasume: Excuse me last time I checked density deals with Chemistry and the Periodic table of Elements and such, NOT people!**

**Real L: She's cute isn't she?**

**Midouri: Author is right… you should admit your feelings.**

**Real L: AUTHOR DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!! AUTHOR COULD BE KIRA! (glares)**

**L: Lawliet, don't make me hurt you.**

**Real L: See! That proves it she knows my real name! She has the Shinigami eyes! And she gave me a death threat. Author's percentage of being Kira went up to twenty!**

**L: I know your real name and threatened to hurt you because I am AUTHOOOORRRRRR!**

**Sasume: L is so cute when he gets mad…**

**Midouri: You have feeling admitting problems as well…**

**Sasume: Shut up Midouri. You're one lonely candy store owning weirdo chick!**

**Midouri: That wasn't very nice Sasume-san. If it weren't for me you would have never met L.**

**Sasume: Psh, who cares?**

**Real L: Sasume-san, I can't believe you just said. (goes to gnaw off his thumb angrily)**

**Sasume: (gives chase) L noooooo! I was lying to shut Midouri uppppp! I swearrrr.**

**Author L and Midouri: (sweat drop) HOPELESS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:** _**A Rendezvous at the Beach**_

**A/N: Hello readers! Okay I've had some reviews asking about my future plans for Sasume and L. Don't worry. Both ****will**** be heading back to the Death Note world. That is for certain! Yes Sasume acts very immature while she's at home but that's because when you're thrown in a new setting with new surroundings you don't act yourself right away because you're 'testing the waters' if you understand what I mean by that? I'm afraid their trip back to the Death Note world may not be until like chapter 30 at this rate. Hahahah. But that only means you guys will have a lot of fun reading fun chapters like this one. Sasume and L still have to attend real school and make it to next summer before he returns home and then it'll be up to Sasume if she wants to return to Death Note to see L. Then so many things will take place but I cannot tell you them. But I'm pretty sure if you've enjoyed things so far you'll enjoy the grand finale I'm saving. XD**

Sasume woke up bright and early with a huge excited smile stapled to her face. Summer was here and so was the day of her planned beach trip. She scurried to the bathroom to get ready. Sasume found L in there already brushing his teeth.

"Good morning Ryuzaki-kun," she said sweetly with a massive grin.

L spit his tooth paste and water mixture in the sink and then said, "Good morning Sasume-san. You seem excited."

After putting a nice swirl of tooth paste on her brush she exclaimed, "You bet I am!"

Sasume brushed her teeth furiously and ran back to her room to put on her swimsuit and then her favorite yellow summer dress. She threw on her new sunglasses and broke out a new tube of lip gloss. She smacked her lips together and called to L," I'm ready Ryuzaki-kun! Are you?"

L strolled into the hallway with his usual white shirt and some ice cream designed swim trunks on. He had a towel to match his swim trunks and then shrugged, "Your mom's idea." Sasume giggled as she examined the rest of his new items. He also had a pair of brown flip flops on his surprisingly tan feet. "They're the only part of me that gets any sunlight," he explained as she kept investigating everything about him.

"Sunglasses," Sasume cried as she gave them a tap, "You have them on top of your sex hair!"

"Sex hair?" He questioned not knowing what it meant or if it was good or bad.

'It's when your hair is really messy like yours is," Sasume explained with a bit of a blush.

He cocked an eyebrow and sucked on his thumb, "But I've never done that before."

Sasume blushed more red and said, "Me neither but you can still get the hair."

"Sasume-san is a virgin?" L asked with curiosity and a small smile.

"Blah Ryuzaki-kun these are inappropriate things to ask a girl," Sasume shouted at him with a playful smile, "But yes I am."

He nodded and left his thoughts to fall onto another topic. "When are we going to visit Midouri?"

Sasume shrugged, "I don't think we really need to see her to be honest… I mean you are staying for a year, that's for certain. I don't really have anymore questions to ask her."

"Still I think we should go see her," L insisted giving his thumb a tug with his lips.

"Frankly L, I don't think she's here," Sasume said firmly, "You saw her in your world last… So that's where she has to be."

L had a skeptical look on his face, "Maybe she hops from world to world Sasume-san? She seems like a busy person though…"

Sasume had a mysterious smile when she said, "I have a feeling that when we need to see her she will reappear on her own… Just like how she saved you…"

"Saved me?" L asked. Sasume had never explained to him that he was to die.

"From yourself," Sasume said dramatically as not to reveal anything she didn't want L to know about, "You were self destructive and you know it!"

"I was about to catch Kira," L said with a pout, "I am not any more self destructive than you are Sasume-san."

"Let's not think about these things right now Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume said quietly as she bit on her lip, "We'll go see if Midouri is there tomorrow after we get back from the beach, okay?"

"Fine," L said as he slung his duffel bag full of beach items that Mrs. Kawashima had bought for him over his shoulder. He was thinking she may have overdone it because the bag weighed a ton!

"Mmkay, good then," Sasume called to him as she ran downstairs with all of her things, "Hurry up and put your things in the car! We're not going to make it to the beach if you just sit there!"

Sasume ran to her car and loaded it with all her junk quickly. She gave a huge smile and waved to L to hurry him along. He strolled to the car and placed his duffel bag in the trunk. "All set," Sasume said with a grin as she buckled her seatbelt and started the car. Ryuzaki did the same and they were off to the beach.

Sasume threw in her mix CD with the Beach Boys and some other songs because she felt that it was the best CD to listen to at a time like this. One of the other songs was "Gidget goes Hawaiian" and it was one of her favorites. She let the music take her mind elsewhere. L even hummed to some of the Beach Boys songs and tapped his hand on his leg while he sat in his weird way. Today was going to be one of the better days, Sasume just knew it.

XXX

Sasume flew out of the car with all her things as soon as they were at the beach. "Sasume-san should walk with caution," L warned, "You may trip." But it was too late. Sasume was already out on the sand and tripped over a seashell.

"Aiyee!" She cried as she face planted in the sand. "Clumsy me," she declared as she got up and continued to run in her clumsy manner. L smiled his half smile and followed after her at his regular slow pace.

"Sasume-san I am going to buy a popsicle at that stand," L said pulling out some money, "Would you like one?" Sasume already had a huge towel spread out for them to sit on and had poked her umbrella into the ground. She had a small ice chest with cold beverages and some sandwiches. She had also packed some sweets in there for she and L but that was supposed to be for later. Sasume knew that if she told L there were sweets in there he'd eat them right away so she kept her lips sealed.

"Ryuzaki-kun we can buy popsicles later! It's time to go swimming!" She announced to him as she began to remove her yellow dress that she was using as a cover-up.

Her hair took in the sun and reflected it in a beautiful manner as she threw her yellow dress down onto her huge beach towel. L couldn't help but to eyeball her like that day she had curled her hair and Matsuda had been shamelessly flirting with her. Sasume had an appealing flat stomach attached to a curvy body. _"She may have been a better model than Misa if she had focused her attention in the modeling and fashion industry," _L noted with a half smile. Feeling slightly perverted for checking her out so cheerily L decided to make sure no one else would see her body. "Sasume-san shouldn't show so much skin. Other boys will gawk at her and flirt with her like Matsuda did."

"If I didn't know any better," Sasume said, "Ryuzaki-kun seems like he doesn't want to share?" She had a huge grin plastered to her face as she gave her hair a flip. Her yellow bikini was sure to attract wanted attention for her and unwanted attention for L.

"No… I do not," L said firmly as he crossed his arms, "But still Sasume-san… You're like my little sister… I would not want my sister being ogled by perverts."

Sasume's face formed a crooked scowl. He was _still _referring to her as his little sister. How many more times would he keep making that comparison? "Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume said with false sweetness, "I am not your little sister and will do as I please even if that means flirting with every single guy out here."

L frowned and said, "I don't think you understand my point, Sasume-san."

"Oh no," she said as she gave her hair a flip, signaling to some boys, "I understand perfectly." She gave some guys a wink and blew various kisses.

Soon before L knew it Sasume was surrounded by herds of boys ogling her, entranced by her teenage beauty. He could see her placing her hands to her lips and saying, "Oh my, boys. One at time, please." She looked over at him and gave him a mischievous grin. Each boy was drooling over her and L knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Shoving his thumb into his mouth he walked into the middle of the circle to Sasume and wrapped his arm around her. "We can go swimming now once you get rid of these… _little boys._"

Some of the boys looked surprised by this move but others had seen it before. "Oh, please ignore my brother. He is very protective," said Sasume, smirking every so slightly as she spaced herself out between L a bit.

All the boys nodded and smiled; relieved it was only her brother. L tucked his arm away finally and shot her a glare that reminded her of the ones he gave Light right before saying something like, 'You're percentage of being Kira has gone up by four percent.'

"Let's play some beach volley ball boys," Sasume said with a radiant smile and flip of the hair. She grabbed one of her beach balls from her bag. "Ryuzaki-kun would you like to play," Sasume asked as she stood underneath the shade of the umbrella.

"No," L said as he jammed his thumb into his mouth to chew on it. His thumb still had the band-aid and was still sore from his last bite into it but he didn't care.

Sasume ran over to the other boys and called out to L, "I cannot imagine playing this game without you!" She looked over to L and gave a wave. The other boys waited impatiently for her to return her attention to them.

"Try," L muttered as he turned his back to the group.

Sasume felt guilty over what she had done but she wanted L to learn his lesson that every time he called her his _'little sister' _she would strike back with vengeance. Her so called retribution was short lived because eventually some of the guys returned home, or had their girlfriends show up and yell at them, or had to go to work. That left Sasume with three guys opposed to her lovely group of fifteen. Unfortunately one of the three guys said he had a job interview and took off as well. The last two boys were brothers and had to go back home for dinner with their parents.

"Goodbye Sasume-san," said one boy as he gave her a great hug. He began to head out, leaving his younger brother to say goodbye.

"Sasume-san today was a lot of fun," he said giving her a warm hug as well, "You must come back sometime and entertain us lonely boys!"

"I will," Sasume promised with her dazzling smile. The two let go of the embrace and headed off on their own way. L still sat in his weird manner on the beach towel moping.

Sasume rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to him. "Ryuzaki-kun may we go swimming now?"

"No we may not," L said with slight anger in his voice. He now had his other thumb in his mouth for his usual thumb was all chewed up.

"Ryuzaki-kun why are you so cross with me," she asked with a pout, "I wish you were happy with me."

"I would be happy if Sasume-san would not flirt with boys so much," Ryuzaki said with a pout to match hers.

Sasume scowled, "Ryuzaki-kun said that I was his _little sister _and so I didn't think he would mind it if other boys were flirting with me. It is not like Ryuzaki-kun has a crush on me."

Instead of an expected scowl, L gave her a blank expression that Sasume couldn't read. "Sasume-san does not take hints very well."

"Hints," she cried loudly, "But Ryuzaki-kun is always blunt and direct with all his feelings and thoughts when he makes a statement."

"Yes but Sasume-san is too difficult for me to understand," L shouted back at her.

The two immediately engaged in a staring contest and did not even notice the huge wave creeping toward them. "If it weren't for me thinking Light-kun was Kira, I would think Sasume-san was," L said rudely.

"Oh and on what grounds," Sasume snorted.

"On the grounds that—" was all L had managed to say as the huge wave came crashing on them.

When the wave retreated back to the ocean L was lying on top of Sasume. Both hearts were pounding through their bodies and racing to a finish line. Nothing was said as L found his lips pressed against hers once again. Sasume's eyes jolted open as she shot up. She pushed L off and cried, "PERVERRTTT! That's the umpteenth time already! And your mouth tastes like saltwater!!" She was shouting threats and insults and anything else that popped into her head. L finally had enough of her ranting.

"Sasume-san," he said softly, "Please… It was an accident! Like last time! I didn't mean to!"

"You seem to have a lot of those accidents," Sasume accused him with a glare.

After many moments of silence Sasume began to laugh. "What is it now," asked L somewhat annoyed.

"We bicker all the time Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume pointed out the obvious, "So much that we never have fun on these little excursions because we're too occupied with arguing."

L shrugged and said, "It's not my fault."

Sasume giggled, "I suppose you think it's all of mine?!"

"Yes," L said with a half smile, "I believe so."

"Ryuzaki-kun… we may go get those popsicles now," Sasume said with a warm smile, "I'm buying."

L nodded and waited for her to return. Sasume came back with two strawberry flavored popsicles. She licked hers ravenously but not as ravenous as L did. Soon both popsicles were finished and disposed of. Sasume laid herself out on her towel and soaked up some sun for it was still day time. "Sasume-san," L said suddenly, "Would you like to return with me to my world after my year is up here in yours?"

"I don't know Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume said quietly, "You still have to catch Kira and I still have a life here…"

"Will you promise to think about it Sasume-san," L said softly, "Just for one more year?"

Sasume closed her eyes and nodded, "I've thought about it… and I will stay with you Ryuzaki-kun."

"Thank you Sasume-san… please…call me Lawliet-kun. It's my real name," L said as he lied down next to her and closed his eyes from the sun.

"I will Lawliet-kun," she said awkwardly because her tongue was so joyous to pronounce his real name finally, "I like your real name Lawliet-kun."

He nodded slowly with a smile and said, "I thought that you would like it better."

Both Sasume and L relaxed the rest of the time they had on the beach. The only other argument that they had gotten into was over who acted sillier about things. Sasume had been right; that day was one of their better ones.

**A/N: Was it cute? I really wanted them to go to the beach because I was looking at one of my old mangas and saw a beach scene in it. The main character Natsumi and her friend Asuma (yes I got Asuma's name from this one) were at the beach and he ended up in that awkward position with her, thus the scene that gave me inspiration for this chapter. The manga is called Instant Teen and there are four volumes to it. It's super cute if you guys ever want to read it! So REVIEW!**

**Sasume: Your author notes were too long this chapter!**

**L: SHUTTT UP I KNOW WHAT I AM DOINGGGGG!!**

**Real L: Do not yell at Sasume-san that way! **

**Midouri: Not like I ever get to be in the story anymore…**

**Sasume: Shut up Midouri! You know Author is going to put you in it later! You'll have a big part altogether!**

**Midouri: (smiles) I know. I am the favorite character!**

**Sasume: (scowls) Whatever all the reviewers talk about is me!**

**Real L: I get talked about quite a lot as well. (sucks on thumb)**

**L: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I get talked to most frequently in the reviews so ALLLLL of you LOSEEEEE!!!!**

**Sasume: (whispers to Ryuzaki and Midouri) Author is crazy again.**

**Real L: (never bothering to whisper) Author is psycho and could be Kira.**

**L: Don't you dare bring that up again you stupid thumb sucker!**

**Real L: (pulls thumb out of his mouth) I hope you know that my thumb sucking allows my powers of deduction to increase by fifteen percent!**

**L: Whatever makes you sleep at night!**

**Sasume: I think it's cute!**

**Midouri: You think everything about L is cute!**

**Sasume: I do not! Ryuzaki-kun just… well… errr… AUTHOR TIME TO SAY GOODBYE NOW!  
**

**L: (mumbles) FINE. END.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**_**The Labyrinth**_

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that Sasume and L are in the month of July. For those of you who don't know what this means, school is started in August for them. So L has seven more months. This little chapter is a cute one and I'm sure you guys will LOVE the ending… tee hee. **

Sasume wasn't too happy about visiting Midouri. She wasn't sure what that girl had in store. She wasn't sure if she wanted to even find out. All Sasume knew was that she had 88 chocolates left. That was enough to keep world hopping for about 7 years and possibly more if the hopping was spaced out to every other month. Sasume didn't know if she wanted to keep going back and forth between her world and L's. The experience of it all had been a fun one but Sasume knew that all good things had to come to an end. This might be one of them.

Sasume frowned as she sat up in her bed. She completed her morning routine in record time. She had knocked on L's door but he wasn't in there and she had just been in the bathroom so he wasn't there either. "Hmmm," she grunted as she poked her head out the window to see if he was on the roof but he was not. Next she stuck her head downstairs but he wasn't there either. "Hey mom have you seen L," she asked thinking that her mom was bound to know of his whereabouts.

"No honey I haven't," her mother said from the kitchen, "He must have early pre-wedding jitters."

Sasume had gotten used to her mother's strange behavior lately and smiled. "No mom, I don't think that's quite it," she said as she went into the backyard. Her backyard was the envy of all Osaka, Japan; at least she liked to believe so. Her father, the mysterious Mr. Kawashima, was an industrial architect and he had designed breathtaking gardens for many famous Japanese idols but his best work had been the garden he created for him and his family to enjoy; at least that's also what she liked to believe.

Sasume walked out onto beautiful green stepping stones that blend with the grass. They led her to a cute red bridge that allowed passage over a small stream. A magnificent waterfall gave birth to a gentle flow of water. Sasume could feel the sprits of the stream as she reached the other side of the bridge. There was a forest of cherry blossom trees in which she entered. Once beyond the pink snowy blossoms she had reached her destination; a wondrous labyrinth. Sasume gave a confident smile as she entered the maze. As a child Sasume had gone into the labyrinth so she knew its crazy twists, turns, tricks, and dead ends. But most importantly, she knew the true path.

Sasume figured L would give the maze a try at least one his days allotted there. She hadn't expected him to test the maze today but it was a day as good as any. Sasume knew exactly where she was every step of the way. She was rounding the corner to the row that led to the center when she heard the splashing water of the fountain that had always adorned the center of the labyrinth. She smiled as she looked into the jet black eyes of L's stare.

"I figured you were here," Sasume said, taking a seat at the edge of the fountain.

L gave a half smile and asked, "Do you have a penny so I can make a wish?"

Sasume smiled as she approached a hedge and pulled out a small box of jingling coins. "I always keep these here in case I need to make a wish," she said as she pulled out two copper pennies from the box of coins. She tossed him one and then turned her back to the fountain. Sasume shut her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. After a few moments she decided on a wish and tossed the penny over her shoulder and into the fountain. The penny made a light plopping sound as it drifted to the fountain's floor to become a wish. L did as he had just witnessed Sasume do. His wish was a good one he concluded as his penny placed itself exactly besides Sasume's. He formed a small smile on his face and turned to Sasume.

"So what did Sasume-san wish for," he asked still smiling.

"Hey if I tell you that it might not come true," she said with a giggle.

He shrugged and then asked her, "How did Sasume-san find me so quickly?"

"I know this labyrinth better than my father and he created it," Sasume replied as she brushed some strands of hair out of her face.

L approached Sasume and moved his gentle fingers to move the strands of hair for her. She allowed his finger tips to tenderly brush her cheek as well. He gazed deeply into her eyes. His injured thumb caressed her jaw line then returned to his person. Sasume felt hot from L being so close to her. She blushed even after he withdrew his hand. "Ryuzaki-kun," she began nervously.

"Lawliet," he said with his half smile, "We're alone so it's okay for you to say it."

"Lawliet-kun," she murmured, her eyes downcast, "It's time to go visit Midouri."

"She's not there," he said blankly.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" She asked with a worried glance.

"I went to that place you described. I went beyond your favorite shopping district, past the orange mailbox, past the little blue house; turn the corner at the house with the yellow daffodils, and then the lot. She wasn't there. Actually, her whole shop wasn't there. It was just an empty lot with flowers," L said as he took a seat on the fountain's ledge, "It was as if she had never been there before." Sasume wasn't even the least bit surprised that L had gotten down the directions she had told him to a T.

"I see," Sasume said taking a seat next to him, "So what now?"

L shrugged, not sure of what was supposed to happen. "I guess after all the chocolates are used up that's the end of that."

Sasume nodded, not knowing what to say. After a few moments of silence Sasume murmured, "All good things come to an end."

L shook his head, "Not all things, at least not this one I hope."

"So anything in particular you would like to do today," she asked, arising form her seat and admiring a butterfly that had landed on one of the green hedges of the maze.

"Not anything I can think of at the top of my head," L replied as he sat in his peculiar way.

"Let's have a picnic," she suggested with a warm smile, "It'll be fun, just the two of us! We'll lunch at the garden. It's at the end of this maze… and we can catch fish in the pond… later we can roll around on the ground or something… sound good?"

"Roll around on the ground," L asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Sasume-san is suggesting getting dirty is she?"

Sasume laughed and said, "I ran out of things to say, that's all."

"Sasume-san is very good at planning the day," L commented with a half smile.

XXX

Sasume brushed some crumbs off of her white and blue summer dress after she finished her lunch. L had finished long before her but he waited patiently for her to finish as well. She smiled and announced, "I am done finally!"

Nodding, L said, "Now what can we do Sasume-san?"

"Um, I don't know," she said still with her bright smile, "Shall we go to the pond and feed the fish?"

"I thought we were going to catch the fish," Ryuzaki said with a funny smile.

"No! I was just kidding," Sasume cried, "I love those fish so we can't catch them!"

The two friends went back through the maze and finally found themselves at the pond. Sasume's hand glided through the water scaring some of the fish. She had a tube of fish food and sprinkled some over the pond water. All the fish circled the area in which the food had landed and gobbled it up greedily.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Sasume said with a semi-worried expression.

"What," asked L as he looked up from the ravenous fishes.

"I'm having a slumber party in two weeks," Sasume said with an apologetic look.

"What is that," asked L sticking his thumb into his mouth to suck on it.

"It's when a girl invites a bunch of other girls over to have fun," she said not sure if she was explaining it well enough.

"I understand I guess," L said removing his thumb from between his lips, "But how does this affect me?"

"Well you see… I can't really have you bother us," Sasume said, "Some of their parents are strict on the no boy policy and so you're going to just have to stay in your room for a while…"

"Sasume-san doesn't wish to have me there," L asked with a pout. He looked so cute Sasume was ready to change her mind.

"Well just don't bother us once we get into my room okay?" She tried to give an encouraging smile but it wasn't working out too well.

"Sasume-san, I will do as you say," L said with a frown, "But I am not happy about it." He suckled on his thumb again and stared into her eyes.

"Oh brighten up! Slumber parties are fun Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume declared.

"Lawliet," he corrected, taking his thumb out temporarily to speak.

"Lawliet-kun," she said with a more convincing smile this time, "Let's continue with the rest of our day!"

Rain clouds began to formulate over head as they were speaking. L, determining the exact percentage said, "There is a seventy seven percent chance of rain and a twenty three percent chance of thunder."

XXX

That night Sasume hid deep beneath her covers. Thunder sounded from all directions. Tux clung to her pillow, digging his claws into it. Sasume grabbed Tux and threw him under the covers with her, hugging the scared cat tightly. The thunder sounded again and Tux flew out from her covers and hid under the bed. "Oh Tux now I'm all alone," she cried from underneath her covers.

Sasume threw the covers off of her and walked into the lonely hallway. Everything seemed to be reacting to the thunder and lightning. The whole house seemed to be creaking and shaking as she lifted her timid hand to knock on L's door. A small rustling noise was made from inside the room. After a few short moments Ryuzaki had opened the door for her and allowed her in.

"Is Sasume-san frightened," he asked gently as he led her inside.

Sasume bobbed her head furiously as she snuggled herself within the covers of his bed, "Can I stay in here with you for a while?"

Ryuzaki seemed a little surprised at this and the fact that she had taken over his bed but nodded nevertheless. "Sasume-san may stay a little while," he said softly as he sat in his strange manner next to her.

"I feel bad for barging in on you like this but I'm deathly afraid of thunder," Sasume grumbled as she curled herself into a ball using L's blankets.

Ryuzaki gave a nod and stuck his thumb into his mouth. "Does Sasume-san feel safer now?"

Her hazel eyes found their way up to his onyx ones. In his eyes she no longer saw loneliness. This time, however, she found a small flame burning within his. "Much safer now Lawliet-kun," she murmured leaning her head on his shoulder.

The sudden touch startled L but he rather liked the feeling. One of his hands slipped from his knees and began to trail along her spine. "Mmm," she mumbled through sleepy lips. She closed her heavy lids and enjoyed the tingling sensation.

L, nearly overjoyed that he was making Sasume feel good, smiled to himself. L looked down to find Sasume asleep on his shoulder. He carefully laid her head down on a pillow. Nimble hands gently placed blankets over her to keep her warm. "Does Lawliet-kun wish to cuddle with me?" She asked in a very drowsy voice.

Ryuzaki's eyes flew open wide. He regained his composure after a few moments and took a trip to her room. He came back with a little doll in his hand. He carefully placed the plushy in her arms. She gave the plushy a loving embrace. L smiled and murmured, "You, Sasume-san, are proof of Harlow's Contact Comfort Theory."

Suddenly Sasume's hand clamped around L's cold hand and fingers were tangled within themselves like the vines of an ivy plant. Shocked for a third time that evening Ryuzaki laid down next to her.

"Sasume-san's hand is very nice to hold," he whispered gently into her ear. He turned over in the bed to face the pretty girl, "Sasume-san also looks very peaceful and beautiful."

He placed his nose to hers in an Eskimo kiss, gently rubbing his nose against hers. He allowed his free hand to trace the outline of her figure. Sasume stirred slightly but did not wake. L pulled his face away from hers to examine it. He caressed her cheek tenderly with the back of his hand. Her face formed a sleepy smile as his hand tilted her chin upward slightly. His eyes fell on her lips. "Supple, soft, gentle, smooth, warm, delicious," murmured Ryuzaki, thinking of some adjectives to describe her lips, "Pink, full, tasty, inviting, tender, pretty…"

After L had gone through nearly every word in the dictionary that could possibly pertain to Sasume's lips he blinked a few times to return the focus of his eyes on her lips. He felt hungry for them like he had always felt for sweets. He tried hard to fight the hunger but he found himself tilting her chin again and leaning into her. He pressed his lips to hers to taste them but he did so carefully and softly so she wouldn't wake up. He left his lips on hers until he decided he got a good enough adrenaline rush.

Once he pulled away he heard a whimper escape from her. He ignored her plea for more and forgot his urge as well. He sat back up into his weird sitting position and shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and allowed them to gaze into his once again.

"Thunder's gone," L said with his infamous blank expression, although his heart was beating furiously against his ribcage.

She nodded with a smile and then apologized for falling asleep. "Goodnight Lawliet-kun," she whispered as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I could fall in love you know," he said with wide eyes and his half smile stretched a bit more than usual.

Sasume smiled. That had been the line meant for Misa so long ago but now it was clearly for her. She felt sweet rapture as she nodded to him. She crawled out of his bed and went back to her room, taking her L plushy with her. "I could too," she had murmured before exiting his room, thinking he couldn't hear her.

Ryuzaki lay back down in his bed and smiled. "Maybe I have already fallen…"

**A/N: So I hope you guys like this flufffffyyyy fluuuffffyyy chapter! Haha. I had a request to put more of Midouri in here… And I had planned to ask you guys this later in the story but… I will ask now. What do you guys think of me doing a whole series of a sort of "Midouri's Candy Shop Chronicles" deal? It will be different animes and different candies will do different things. I know I will definitely do a Naruto fanfic and incorporate Midouri into it and perhaps an Avatar one. Those are two shows that I'm also into. Then of course, I'll have to expand my anime watching to write more fanfics. Haha. So send me LOTS OF REVIEWS and tell me what YOU THINK!!! I want to know if you'd guys like to see Midouri pop up mysteriously and meddle in the affairs of many other worlds!**

**Midouri: FINALLY A STAR ROLE!**

**Sasume: But I want to be in more roles!!**

**Real L: I am content with this one role.**

**L: Midouri, it's not certain you'll be in other roles.**

**  
Midouri: But the fans love me so I am very positive and upbeat.**

**Sasume: Ugh….**

**Real L: Do not fret Sasume-san… You're the star to me.**

**Sasume: Like that's a big deal.**

**Real L: (looks hurt) Well if Sasume-san does not wish to be nice to me…**

**Sasume: No L that's not what I meant! (Plants a big kiss on him)**

**Real L: Sasume-san is very good at this.**

**L: HEY YOU GUYS SAVE IT FOR THE FAN FIC YOU NASTIES!!!!!!!!**

**Sasume and Real L: (take off to go make out elsewhere without interruptions)**

**L: IDIOTS! BAKAS!**

**Midouri: So a Naruto fanfic sounds good…**

**L: Yeah, definitely the main character would be my OC Sachiko paired up with Gaara. He's so sexy with his red, red hair and his gorgeous teal yes. AH! I may get a heart attack just thinking about all this!**

**Midouri: Sachiko, huh? She's a nice girl!**

**L: Shhh, Midouri-san… We've said too much! BYEEE NOWWW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:** _**Slumber Party**_

**A/N: HOORAY! CHAPTER SEVENTEEN!!!! ENJOY! XD**

The day had been a somewhat boring one for L. Sasume had forced him into making some cupcakes for her guests and he would have been happy about this but she wouldn't let him eat any. He was mumbling something about not having his right amount of sugar intake when Sasume finally caved.

"Okay, Ryuzaki-kun, you can have ONE cupcake," she said with a giggle.

L devoured the cupcake in about two seconds and then asked, "May I have another one Sasume-san?"

"No," Sasume said with a frown as she hid the rest of the cupcakes away, "They're for my guests!"

"I _am_ your guest," L complained with a pout as the doorbell rang.

"Yes but… Oh Ryuzaki-kun stop it," she cried as she fled to answer the door.

Sasume opened the door to find her four friends Kyoko, Lina, Natsumi, and Mohoko. The friends hugged and chattered vigorously as Sasume led them into the kitchen.

Lina, the girl with medium length blonde hair that resembled Misa honed in on L instantly.

"Hello Ryuzaki-kun," she said flashing a bright smile and batting flirty eyelashes.

"Hello," he replied with his usual blank stare.

Mrs. Kawashima frowned a bit; noticing Lina being a little too flirtatious. "Have you girls met Sasume's boyfriend yet," she asked, pushing L by Sasume.

"I thought he was your cousin!" Lina's mouth formed a pout.

Sasume was about to answer but her mother beat her to the punch, "Oh is that what Sasume told you? She's a little shy about it! That's all."

Sasume smacked her forehead and growled, "Mom stop telling everyone that!"

Her mother gave her a disapproving glare and said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Sasume!"

Sasume grabbed her friends and marched them to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"What was all that about," Natsumi, the curly haired blonde asked.

"Oh my mom likes him… too much… that's all." She had sat up on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Tux was sitting next to her, mewing at her side.

"That's all," Kyoko asked skeptically.

"Yeah there's got to be more so tell us," cried Lina with an enormous grin.

"Spiiiillll," wailed Mohoko as she ripped the pillow from Sasume's hands.

Sasume squealed, buried her face in her bed sheets and said, "There's nothing to spill!"

"Uhuh, sure," all the girls chimed in. Four against one were definitely not good odds.

XXX

"I guess I'm off to my prison hold in my room," L muttered as he said his goodbyes to Mrs. Kawashima.

"That boy is strange," grumbled Mr. Kawashima looking up from his book.

"Oh, Hiro! He's a nice boy for Sasume," Mrs. Kawashima squealed as she sat down next to him.

"He's just a little strange that's all," Mr. Kawashima muttered as he returned to his book.

L frowned as he walked upstairs and heard massive giggles coming from Sasume's room. He opened the door and said, "Sasume-san would please keep it down?"

Sasume scowled and threw her pillow at him, "Ryuzaki-kun! I told you we were going to be loud! Go away!"

"Sasume-san does not need to throw pillows at me," L stated with a pout.

"Oh introduce us Sasume-chan," her friend Mohoko cried.

Sasume rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Girls L, L girls."

"Hi L," they all seemed to chant with overgrown smiles and overly sparkling eyes.

"Hello," L said with a half smile and a short wave of his hand.

"Okay, okay," Sasume said as she began to shove L out the door, "Ryuzaki-kun it is time for you to go!"

"Sasume-san is very brutal," L said with a chuckle as he was pushed outside, "Goodnight ladies. It was pleasant to meet all of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Sasume muttered as she shut the door behind him.

Now L wasn't necessarily the nosy type but he was definitely the curious type. He went into his room and locked the bathroom door on her side and on his. He crouched down to the floor and put a small cup to the door and then his ear to the door. L's memory had been probably the most excellent of its kind. He could remember which voice went to each girl.

"He's so cute Sasume-chan," said Lina, "How can you deny he is your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just staying with us for a year… I mean my mother would die happy if he was my boyfriend… but that's not going to happen," Sasume replied.

"Oh Sasume-chan you are so stubborn," cried Natsumi with a giggle.

"Well it's not just that… L is much older than I am… My mother thinks he's my age but he's really a lot older… So it's just weird," Sasume said with sadness.

"You never said he was that much older than you before on the phone Sasume-chan," pointed out Mohoko.

"Yes Sasume-chan you told us he was eighteen," cried out Kyoko.

"Well he's… much older than that," Sasume said uneasily.

"Really? How old is he?" All the girls' voices asked at the same time.

"He's… uh… twenty," she fibbed with a nervous laugh.

"Oh Sasume-chan," Lina said throwing a pillow at her, "That's only three years older than you!"

Sasume laughed very apprehensively and said, "Oh well I thought it seemed a lot older."

From inside the bathroom a sigh escaped L. He wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea for anyone to know how old he was…

"Well Sasume-chan why aren't you dating him then," asked Mohoko curiously.

"I don't know… He's older and he's… too good for me. You know out of my league," Sasume said sounding disappointed.

Lina snorted and said, "I think he likes you."

Natsumi also chimed in, "Yes Sasume-chan he looks at you quite a lot."

Sasume blushed a bit before saying, "I don't know… all the times we kissed it was accidental."

All the girls 'oohed' and 'ahed' from her comment.

"You didn't tell us about this," Kyoko shouted at Sasume after whacking her with a pillow.

"Well it was an accident…" Sasume said trying to block away all the pillow attacks.

L was smiling from the other side of the door. Now he realized why Light was so nosy and eavesdropped. People were just too interesting not to.

"An accident," cooed Natsumi and Lina in unison, "Do tell."

"Well," Sasume said nervously, "We were at the beach one day and he just kind of fell on me because well this wave hit us and yeah… I got up and called him a pervert. It didn't mean anything… It was just an accident."

"Right," said Mohoko, "An on purpose accident!"

All the girls began to giggle furiously leaving Sasume feeling incredibly embarrassed and waving her hands up in the air to calm them. "You guys it's not like that at all," Sasume was screeching, "It was all just a big accident!"

The topic had changed to talk of other boys the girls had crushes on and L finally lost interest.

"Mindless babbling," he muttered as he unlocked the bathroom doors and went into his own bed to get some rest, "Nothing more than that."

XXX

The next morning Ryuzaki woke up and walked downstairs for breakfast. He saw five yawning girls already in the kitchen as he took a seat at the table. "Good morning," L said quietly with his half smile.

They all giggled and smiled saying, "Good morning Ryuzaki-kun."

Sasume was still yawning as her eyes fell on L. "Good morning Sasume-san… you seem very tired. Did Sasume-san not get enough sleep," he asked with his blank stare and half smile.

The four of Sasume's guests giggled energetically and Sasume waited for them to quiet down before answering. "That's what happens at slumber parties L; you don't get a lot of sleep."

L shrugged and said, "I wouldn't know I've never been to one."

"That's because you're a boy Ryuzaki-kun," Lina cooed from her seat.

The dark haired boy shrugged again as Mrs. Kawashima gave him his breakfast. "Thank you Mrs. Kawashima," he said politely with a sly smile. He was waiting for her usual reply.

"Call me mom," Mrs. Kawashima replied as not to let L down.

Sasume's guests began to giggle again and she had an irritated look on her face. Mrs. Kawashima brought the other girls plates of food and left them to eat. "What's the matter Sasume-san," asked L as he took a bite from his chocolate chip pancakes.

"Nothing," she grumbled as she stuffed some pancake into her hungry mouth.

"Really? Or are you upset that your mother wants me to call her mom," L pushed on as some syrup dripped from the corner of his cute mouth.

"Well it's not like you and I are dating or anything Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume muttered as she took a sip of milk from her glass.

"And why is that Sasume-san? Is it because I am older than you and you think I'm too good for you," he asked with his regular blank expression and half smile.

Sasume nearly spit out her milk at him as the other girls gasped. "You were eavesdropping," she choked out as she tried to swallow her milk down and scold him at the same time.

"I was not eavesdropping Sasume-san. I just happened to be in the bathroom listening to the conversation," L said defensively as he finished the remains of his pancakes and started licking off the syrup.

"That's the same thing," she shouted angrily, slapping her hands to the table, "L! You don't talk to me for the rest of this day you understand?"

L shrugged and strolled off to his room, tired of Sasume always getting angry at him. "You're just constantly irritated with me aren't you," he said loudly enough for her to hear as he reached the top of the steps.

"No Ryuzaki-kun you're just constantly irritating me," Sasume shrieked from the kitchen.

"Calm down Sasume-chan," said Kyoko as she gave her a pat on the back, "Boys always eavesdrop, it's nothing new."

"Yeah," said Lina trying to help, "Look at Mohoko's little brother!"

"That's right," Mohoko said, "Every time I have a sleep over that little brat is always eavesdropping on us!"

"You can't blame him," Natsumi said, also patting Sasume on the back.

"You guys are siding with the enemy," muttered Sasume as she stuffed some more pancake into her mouth, "I'm just going to eat my feelings…"

Her friends rolled their eyes and sighed all at once. One day Sasume was just going to have to see what was right in front of her and that was L.

XXX

After the girls left to go home Sasume trudged her way up the steps and went into her room. When she opened the door she found L sitting on her bed in his weird manner. "Hello Sasume-san," he said.

"What are you doing in here," she demanded with a scowl.

"It looks like Sasume-san will talk to me for the rest of this day then," he said with a half smile knowing he won.

She stamped her foot on the ground and said, "You tricked me Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki shrugged and continued staring at her. "Why would I be too good for you Sasume-san?"

She felt nervous suddenly as she bit her lip. "Ryuzaki-kun shouldn't have eavesdropped on me…"

"Sasume-san needs to realize that that is over with and now I have asked a question. Sasume-san will answer my question," he stated with no emotion.

Sasume bit her lip harder as she brushed her hair from her face. "Ryuzaki-kun wouldn't understand…"

"Sasume-san can explain it," said L as he patted the spot next to him, requesting her to take a seat next to him.

Sasume reluctantly obliged and seated herself next to the pale detective. She looked into his coal black eyes and frowned a bit, "Ryuzaki-kun is very smart and I am not."

"So," L shrugged, "Sasume-san is very beautiful and I am not."

Sasume blushed a deep red and said, "Ryuzaki-kun is handsome…"

"And then Sasume-san is smart," L retorted.

She sighed heavily and said, "Ryuzaki-kun is just better than she is… He must understand this simple fact."

L sighed as well and said, "It would be best if Sasume-san had more confidence in herself and realized she is my equal."

"Your equal," Sasume echoed dumbfounded.

Ryuzaki nodded his head and offered his half smile, "Yes my equal."

"But how," she asked now very confused.

L was about to tell her how she was his equal but Tux jumped out from underneath the bed and began to rub himself on Ryuzaki. He purred loudly as he rubbed up against L's shirt's sleeve.

"Sasume-san is perfect to me in every way," L said sternly as he drew closer to her.

"Ryuzaki-kun please… Ryuzaki-kun shouldn't lie to me," Sasume said with sad eyes.

"Sasume-san should believe what is being said to her and listen again," L said as he took her hand in his, "Sasume-san is perfect to me in every way."

Sasume looked down to stare at her shoes. Tux had gone out of the room to find someone else to rub on and so she was left there alone with L. Ryuzaki was holding her hand and caressing it with his fingers. It had felt so nice to her but she was trying to fight her feelings and L was looming dangerously close to her face. She could feel his hot breath on her face. It smelled like chocolate chip pancakes and syrup. His nose was nearly touching hers.

Footsteps were heard coming up the steps and the thuds were too heavy to be her mother's. "My father is coming up to talk to us probably," Sasume said pulling away slightly, "He shouldn't see us like this."

L nodded and backed away. He went into the bathroom that connected their rooms together and went into his own room. Sasume breathed out heavily as her father came in.

"Sasume," her father called to her from the doorway.

"Yes father," Sasume answered as Tux came back in and leapt on her lap.

"As you know, your mother's and my anniversary is tomorrow," he started as he leaned on the doorway, "Well, we will be going out of country for a while… a little less than a month… We should be back just before you start school."

Sasume felt like everything was overwhelming her too fast, "But father…out of country?"

"Yes, my dear," Mr. Kawashima said, "It was your mother's idea of a romantic getaway. We'll be going to Italy."

"And you can't take me," Sasume wailed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well we would but you have to stay here and watch that slovenly boy," Mr. Kawashima said apologetically.

"Why can't he come with us?" She was still wailing and throwing her hands in the air.

"Well then it wouldn't be much of a romantic getaway," said Mr. Kawashima, "Your mother mentioned something about rekindling some sort of fire… I'm not sure what she meant by that but I have no choice but to comply with her… As a husband I have such duties; at least that's what your mother keeps telling me."

"So what am I supposed to do while you two are gone," Sasume asked with a frown.

"I'm leaving you one of my credit cards… that means you may only spend it when you need it and not on useless things… Your mother is leaving some money for L as well… she said you might not share… You may go out to eat every day we are away if you like as long as you take care of that boy… You should be fine," he said with an encouraging smile.

"I guess so," Sasume stated in disbelief. Usually her parents took her everywhere with her but now that she had L to watch she didn't have the luxury. "So when are you guys leaving?"

"Tonight," her father said contritely, "We're all packed and ready to head for the airport. We'll keep in contact with you every day or so."

"Well okay," Sasume said sadly.

"Come downstairs and say goodbye to your mother and I," her father said, "I believe L is probably saying goodbye right now as well."

Sasume followed her father downstairs to see her mother smothering L. "Now if Sasume is mean to you just give me a call and I'll yell at her and tell her to be nice to you," her mother was telling L as she pinched his cheeks a bit and gave him a hug.

Mrs. Kawashima and Mr. Kawashima gave Sasume a long embrace. Mr. Kawashima said a simple 'goodbye' and 'have fun' to L and was out the door. "Be nice to L," Mrs. Kawashima said to Sasume, "And play nicely you too. Don't fight with one another… Unless you kiss and make up!" Sasume rolled her eyes as her parents disappeared and left her behind in Japan.

Sasume ignored L and went straight to her room to go to bed. Sasume was frustrated and felt like crying. She didn't understand why her parents would just leave her like that. But tomorrow was another day to deal with and oh, how she looked forward to it.

**A/N: Well there's chapter seventeen. I got a lot of reviews asking for Midouri to appear in other fanfics as well and I am more than happy to comply! I even got a request for her to star in her very own fanfic. I think if I do about two more fanfics with her just meddling in other worlds I'll let her have her own fanfic about her background and history and whatnot. I think it'll be pretty enjoyable. So Review and tell me what you think about this chapter and other things as well!**

**Midouri: YES! I will be in more fanfics! Take that Sasume-san!**

**Sasume: Stop bragging Midouri! At least I'm the star of this one…**

**Real L: I thought I was the star!**

**Light: You're all wrong… I AM THE STAR I AM KIRAAAAA!**

**Real L: I knew it! You were thinking that you were the star all along!**

**Light: That's right Ryuzaki-kun, I am the STARRRRRRR!**

**L: SHUT UP. I AM STAR BECAUSE I AM AUTHOOORRRRRR!!!**

**Midouri whispering to Sasume: Didn't L just hear that Light admitted to being Kira?**

**Sasume: He did? I thought he said he was Keanu Reeves and something about being a star?**

**Light: Keanu Reeves has nothing on me! My moves are white! WHITE HOTTTT THAT IS! (Flips hair wildly)**

**Real L: Must we put up with this nonsense?**

**Light: You're just jealous Ryuzaki-kun! YOU'RE ALL JUST JEALOUS OF ME!**

**L: SHUT THE (Midouri: Shut your mouth!) UP! I am the star and that is final! BYE READERS!**

**A/N: Btw… My cousin brought up an interesting point. He asked me if my readers knew whether I was male or female… What do you guys think? If you guess wrong I won't be mad… slightly butt hurt but not mad. Idunno I would think it was obvious what gender I am! GOOODNESSSSD JFL:KSJDfasj;fksajd;fkjsad;fj;sak;sdjf;sldja. Sorry.**

**Cousin: You're crazy.**

**Me: I'm going to slap you back to your mother.**

**Cousin: Va J J?**

**Me: HEY KEEP IT PG!!!!**

**Cousin: That's why I said Va J J and not the real word.**

**Me: Oh are you still talking? (Grins devilishly)**

**Cousin: You're so cruel… (Pouts). Btw, I'm a boy. I don't want my gender being confused and thought over…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:** **_Bad Timing or Good?_**

**A/N: Chapter Eighteen has arrived! Firstly, it's been two weeks since her parents left for their anniversary and they are in the first week of the month of August and school starts on the 24****th**

**To answer some reviews…**

**I'm so glad that nobody said I was a boy yet! Haha. Yes I am a girl and some thought I was fourteen or fifteen… do I act that silly? (tears) I guess I do… hahaha. I'm sixteen!**

**Forgiven4ever. You seemed a little confused but don't worry I'll sort it out! L is currently 27 years old. Sasume didn't want to tell her friends that he was **_**that **_**old. So she lied and said he was 20 instead.**

**And I forget exactly who but some people keep wondering about L's age. And there is just so much confusion… (Deep Breath) Okay. When the story starts L is 26 just like he is in the manga but when L is supposed to die a year has passed so therefore he is 27 years old. Now that he is in Sasume's world he is still 27 but he is spending a year so when they go back to Death Note he will be 28 and she will be 18. Sasume started off at 16, spent a year in Death note so 17, and will be 18 when they go back. Her and L are exactly 10 years apart… haha I hope that cleared things up!**

It was the afternoon and Sasume had been outside planting her favorite flower; daffodils. She wiped her forehead on her arm. Planting flowers had seemed like a simple task to her but it was a hot summer day and she felt like she was working out. She breathed heavily as she finished planting her last daffodil. "Beautiful," she said with a satisfied grin.

She put away her shovel and gloves in the garage, and went back up to her room. Sasume hadn't seen L at all that morning and wasn't sure what he was doing but she went into the bathroom and turned on her shower to get the water going. She closed the door behind her as she went back into her room. She sat on her bed and decided what she wanted to do that day.

XXX

L walked into the bathroom and saw the shower was running. "That's strange," he said as he removed his shirt, "Sasume-san might be trying to say I smell and turned it on for me?" He unzipped his pants and revealed the cutest of boxers with little ice cream cones and cakes on them.

XXX

Sasume finally selected a pink summer dress and laid it out on her bed. Sasume removed her pajamas to reveal cute frilly underwear. She opened the door to her bathroom and walked in. "RYUUUUUUUZAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIII," she screamed so loud that the whole neighborhood probably heard her.

She snatched a towel off the rack and covered her body but that left L without anything to cover himself. L didn't really move and wasn't embarrassed at all by Sasume catching him half naked. "Sasume-san had an appealing shape," L stated with a pervert smile.

Sasume's hand came crashing down on his cheek swiftly and painfully. "How dare you," she screeched. Unfortunately for Sasume she forgot her hands were holding up the towel and the hand that had slapped L had been the one holding up the part of the towel that had been covering her chest area. It fell and L couldn't help but let his eyes fall on her chest. "Pervert," she shrieked as she slapped him again then clamped her hands to the towel to cover her body better this time.

"Sasume-san shouldn't barge in on me naked! Sasume-san is a pervert!" L said as he backed away from the angry girl.

"You're the one who came in on me," Sasume yelled as she glowered at the detective.

"When I came in here you were not here," L pointed out trying to hide his half smile.

"Yes but I turned the shower on! What did you think? Showers turn on by themselves," she hollered at him, clutching the towel around her tightly.

"Sasume-san was hinting me to take a shower so the hint was taken," Ryuzaki said with an agitated expression.

Sasume tried to calm herself by breathing in and out many times. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Apparently that worked because a few seconds after she counted to ten she regained her composure. "Okay… It was an accident… I will over look it this time;" Sasume said through somewhat clenched teeth, "Please get out now."

"But I was going to shower," L said with a pout as he put his pants over his boxers, "I don't think it is fair that Sasume-san is allowed to get mad at me for seeing her half naked and I cannot get mad at her for seeing me half naked."

"I have different… things than you do!" Sasume was nearly at the end of her rope with L and he kept pushing her.

L shrugged and said, "Even so, I feel just as violated." He placed his shirt over himself and then stopped at the door to his room. "Sasume-san did not lock the door on both sides like she instructed."

"Neither did you," she shot back with a glare, "Anything else you want?"

L thought for a moment and put his thumb to his mouth, "Does Sasume-san shop at Victoria's Secret?"

"OUUUUUTTTTT!" She shoved him out of the bathroom and locked the door, huffing and puffing.

She sat on the ground and grabbed a chunk of hair. She tried to relax herself but she was just so embarrassed over L seeing her half naked. "It's the same as being in a swimsuit," she tried to tell herself, "but swimsuits don't have lace like these bras and panties…" She took another deep breath and resolved to taking her shower.

Sasume felt incredibly refreshed as she stepped out from the shower. She wrung her hair out to let the excess water drip from it and threw her robe on. She unlocked both doors and stepped into her room. She locked the bathroom door so no one could come into her room from inside of it and she locked the room of her door that led out to the hallway. She sat on her bed and smiled as her black and white cat Tux played with some string hanging from her robe.

She put some clothes on and finally came out of her room. She found L standing in the hallway just outside her door. She frowned a bit and said nothing to the pale boy. She cocked her eyebrow at him as if to ask him what he wanted.

"Sasume-san always gets mad at me," he said with a pout, "Does Sasume-san hate me?"

She looked almost horrified from his question. "I do not hate you Ryuzaki-kun!"

"Lawliet," he insisted, still pouting.

"I don't hate you Lawliet-kun," Sasume said uneasily, "It's just that you land yourself in bad moments… No… you have bad timing."

"How do you know Sasume-san does not have bad timing," he asked flatly.

"I don't know maybe I do too," Sasume said throwing her hands in the air.

Changing the subject L said, "Sasume-san looks very nice in her pink dress today."

She blushed a bit and said, "I just wanted to look nice…"

L nodded and continued his compliments, "Sasume-san looks nice everyday."

"Thank you," Sasume mumbled feeling her blush get redder, "I try…"

"And you succeed," said L with his half smile, "May we go somewhere today?"

Sasume shrugged and said, "Uhm, sure… Where would you like to go Lawliet-kun?"

"I would like to take Sasume-san out and have a picnic again," he said point-blank.

"That sounds nice," Sasume murmured as she brushed some strands of hair from her face.

XXX

This time L and Sasume decided to have their picnic out in the front yard underneath the shade of the bonsai tree that protected her home. Birds were singing songs to them and squirrels were running around energetically.

"It's very nice today," L said quietly as he munched on some cakes Sasume made for him.

She nodded and said, "You didn't really get to go out much did you?"

"No," L said almost sadly, "I was always tied to my work… I didn't go out until I met you."

"Oh," Sasume said blushing furiously, "What about when you found me at the park?"

"I had a strange urge to talk a walk… and I saw you at the park unconscious," he said with a worried look, "I thought maybe Kira killed you but when I checked things out you had a pulse."

"So if you hadn't had thought Kira killed me would you have still checked to see if I was alive," Sasume asked looking into his black eyes.

"I don't think so," L said bluntly, "I don't like people to see my face and I probably would have contacted the police to come get you."

"So what made you take me home then," she asked with an expectant look.

Ryuzaki shrugged and eat more of his cakes. Sasume waited for him to answer but it never came. "You don't know?"

L finally looked back up to her, gazing into her hazel eyes. "I think because I thought Sasume-san was pretty," L said finally, "I've never really looked at girls before…"

"Oh," she said dumbly with a sort of awkward smile, feeling a bit hot.

"Did you ever find me handsome?" L asked her suddenly as he stuffed another cake into his mouth. Crumbs were falling from his lips as he spoke.

"I… uh," Sasume stuttered out like an idiot as she fanned herself from the heat.

"I know I am not Yagami Raito or Matsuda… but I always wondered if a girl ever found me attractive in a sense," he said trailing off.

"No," Sasume said to answer his question, "You are not like Raito or Matsuda."

L frowned and said, "I thought you would say that… There was a nine percent chance of you saying I am not handsome."

"Let me finish," Sasume interrupted him, "You are not like them because I do not find them attractive in the least."

"You do not? Not even Matsuda," L asked with a smile tugging the corner of his lip, "You flirted with him quite a lot."

"Well… Sometimes I can't help flirting… I mean you weren't really paying attention to me and I was lonely," Sasume grumbled as she ate a roll and felt a bit more cooled down. She swallowed her food and began again, "But I never liked him or Raito… I always found you more attractive…"

"Why," L asked loudly, stopping the cake right before his mouth, "Why would you find me that way?"

She felt a blush spread across her cheeks and she could tell that it had made its presence known. She felt the heat return to her and began to fan herself. She felt her tongue turn into a knot and tried to untie it. "I… er… you… ugh," she spluttered out and covered her mouth to recover. "You're a… you're…" Her fangirlness was about to kick in she could feel it. Her tongue was dying to say, 'because you're a sexy piece of Japanese hotness and you have the most gorgeous black hair and black eyes I have ever seen!' "You're… ugh… uh?"

"Sasume-san you do not have to make things up," L said with a frown, "I'm an adult and I can handle the truth if you find me unsightly."

"You're a sexy piece of Japanese hotness and you have the most gorgeous black hair and black eyes I have ever seen," she blurted out as she clamped her hands over her mouth to stop it but it was too late.

A strange smile spread across L's face and his regularly blank stare seemed to be laughing at her. She had felt embarrassed for the umpteenth time that day and didn't know how she should handle it. She also didn't know how to handle how hot her face grew.

L stuck his thumb by his lips and gave it a small bite, "So Sasume-san finds me sexy?"

"I… didn't mean… I mean… I did mean… You weren't supposed to hear that… but I guess you did… Um… Yeah," she stuttered a bit, her face flushed and heated up.

Ryuzaki leaned close to Sasume's face, staring into her eyes. "Sasume-san should not be embarrassed of these feelings… I find her to be very sexy as well…"

Sasume jerked back, feeling faint suddenly. "I'm not feeling so well," she murmured before passing out from either the heat or the embarrassment; probably both.

XXX

Sasume felt dizzy when she woke up and allowed her eyes to focus because everything was blurry to her. A raven haired boy sat in front of her, watching her. "Does Sasume-san feel okay now," he asked as his features became clearer.

"Sasume-san," she said, "Is seeing stars...very pretty stars."

"I'm sure they are," he agreed. L smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. That was what she had said when they first met.

Also remembering the first time they met Sasume said, "Funny."

Ryuzaki offered his half smile and drew his hand back from her hair finally. Her hand reached and grabbed his arm, giving it a small shake.

"So why did I faint," Sasume asked straining to remember, "What happened?"

"It was too hot outside," L lied to her, "You felt dizzy and then passed out."

She nodded her head gently and said, "Oh… that's right."

"Sasume-san should go back to sleep for now," L said with a blank expression.

"Thank you for taking care of me Lawliet-kun," Sasume murmured as she buried herself underneath the covers.

"I always will," L replied as he helped to pull the blankets over her.

Sasume was shocked at what L did next. He stood up and leaned over her. He looked into her eyes for a long time. His hand began to caress her cheek so tenderly. Then he bent over and gave her a small kiss on the nose. She was so surprised she didn't know what to do and had remained in shock even after he left to his own room saying, "Get well my Sasume-san."

**A/N: Awww, little fluff. XD I love torturing you guys with this not admitting feelings thing. I crack up when you guys send me reviews asking for them to confess their love… lol sorry. I am such an extortionist… I know… Ayyyy. But it's more fun this way, no? REVIEW!!!**

**Sasume: I think it's mean of you to torture them…**

**L: Shut up because you'd do the same thing!**

**Sasume: (grins evilly) I know I would…**

**Real L: Sasume-san is evil?**

**Sasume: NO! I just like torturing… hehehehheeh.**

**Real L: Is that why Sasume-san tortures me and won't let me get some?**

**Sasume: (BLUSHHHH) Ryuzaki-kun! I cannot believe you just said that.**

**Real L: What can't a man express his feelings and let his woman know when he is feeling like 'getting' it on' as it is called?**

**L: BWUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH. No. You guys aren't getting any unless you are married!**

**Real L: Sasume-san marry me now please?**

**Sasume: You just want some you (SLAPS RYUZAKI) PERRRRVVVVEEERRRTTT!**

**Real L: I tried…**

**L: You both have problems… By the way… anyone know where Midouri is?**

**Sasume: Pft, she's in her dressing room getting pampered… She thinks she's a star now.**

**L: You guys should love each other… I mean you're almost sisters!**

**Sasume: No we're not!**

**L: YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAYYYYYYY!!!**

**Sasume: (frowns) Fine… she's like my sister… butnotreallyGOODBYEREADERS!!!**

**L: BADDDD SASSUUUMMMEEEE!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:** _**20 Questions**_

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this thing! OOPS. Heh. I do not own death note and that goes for all the chapters I forgot to put this disclaimer on!**

**A/N: YOU WANT FLUFFY???!!! I'LL GIVE YOU FLLLLUUUUUUFFFFYYYYYYY!!!! AREURUEPREURPEIUWJSJDFSDJFSDJFWPUEREUPRWUWUERWENFDSNFE!!!!!**

**Sasume: She's really lost it this time.**

**Real L: She must have gotten too excited with the reviews…**

**Sasume: Yeah and the wait times for them…**

**Real L: Yup… sad isn't it?**

**Sasume: Very.**

Sasume had finally gotten over her strange heat exhaustion and bounced out of bed, nearly scaring her cat Tux. He cried out as she slid on the rail downstairs. She blew a kiss to Tux who sat at the top of the stairs with wide eyes. "AH," she cried out as the railing ended and she flew into the kitchen. She cringed as she waited for the fall to impact her but she never felt it. She cocked one eye open and saw L's face next to her. She felt his arms holding her and felt many warm sensations. Sasume blushed and said, "Arigato Lawliet-kun."

L carried her to the couch and sat her down there. "Sasume-san should be more careful next time."

She nodded and laughed, "Well you'll always be there for me to catch me when I fall right?"

Ryuzaki gave her an odd expression and said, "If you mean I'll always be waiting for you, then yes."

Sasume's face bore a quizzical expression as she wondered what he actually meant by the comment but she ignored her thoughts and turned back to L. "So what shall we do today Lawliet-kun?"

Shrugging, L sat next to her and gave her a blank expression. "I can think of some things but they don't involve clothes."

Sasume turned bright red and hissed, "Pervert!"

But before Sasume could slap L he hastily said, "I meant going to the beach or something."

"Oh," Sasume said, feeling quite silly for her mistake, "We could do that I guess…"

"If Sasume-san does not really want to do that we can do other things," Ryuzaki said as he stuffed his thumb into his mouth, "We can play a game…"

"A game? Like what… Twenty questions," asked Sasume playfully.

"What is Twenty Questions?" L nibbled on his thumb as he switched into sitting in his abnormal manner.

"It's a game a boy and girl usually play," Sasume said running a hand through her head of hair, "What happens is that I'll ask you a question and you'll ask me a question. It can be anything you want to ask and the other must answer truthfully. Then we reach twenty questions and the game is over. It's kind of like a way to get to know the other person better. Understand?"

L nodded as he gave his thumb one more soft chew and removed it from his mouth. "May we start now?"

"Sure," Sasume said with a small smile not sure if she just opened up a can of worms, "You can ask first."

"Does Sasume-san shop at Victoria's Secret?" Sasume hadn't answered that question when he popped in on her in the bathroom because she felt he was being perverted but now she had no choice but to answer.

"Yes I do." She felt a slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Does Lawliet-kun ever feel embarrassed about things?"

"No," L said blinking a few times, "Never."

"Oh…" Sasume looked down as she realized her question was a bit of a failure. "Your turn," she mumbled as she looked back up at him.

"Is Sasume-san a shy person?" His jet black stare bore into her eyes.

"Yes… Well… No… I can be," she replied, unable to avert his gaze, "Why don't you like to wear shoes?"

"My abilities of deduction are raised by a whole three percent if I don't," he replied as if it were obvious.

"And your abilities go up by forty percent when you sit like that?"

He nodded and said, "Yes and now I get to ask two questions in a row."

"Why did Sasume-san flirt with all those boys at the beach that day?" His thumb flew into his mouth so he could chew on it.

"I wanted to get back at you," she said, almost glaring at him after remembering her anger.

"For what," L asked dumbly.

"Because you called me your little sister," she replied dryly.

"But why would—"

"No, no. My turn now," she interjected as he gave her a nod to continue, "Why does Lawliet-kun call me his little sister so often?"

L thought a moment as if it never had occurred to him before that he had done that before. He frowned and said, "I see you as a child at times… But I also don't want to call you my sister… Why does it bother Sasume-san so much?"

"It's the worst insult that a boy can tell a girl that likes him," she nearly growled as she crossed her arms.

"Sasume-san likes me?"

Sasume knew she wasn't supposed to fib but she could insinuate another idea and that technically wasn't lying. "Yes because you're my friend and it annoys me."

"Oh," said L disappointed, "I see… It's your turn, Sasume-san."

"Right," she murmured, "Is there anything you like better than sweets?"

He blinked a couple of times. "Yes… What kind of boy does Sasume-san like best?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know… Typical stuff… Cute, nice, funny, and smart… Does that help you?"

"No and it's my turn again," he said with a small smile,

"Darn it," she cursed under her breath. Had he tricked her into doing that?

"What is Sasume-san's favorite confectionary to eat?"

"Probably chocolate covered strawberries," she replied suddenly hungry.

"Oh yes Sasume-san does like those doesn't she?" L said quietly and then realized he used up a question.

Sasume grinned and said, "Yes and it's my turn now! What is it that Lawliet-kun likes better than sweets?"

"You," he replied with his usual blank expression, "Does Sasume-san wonder why?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I do… Tell me?"

He breathed out heavily as if trying to control his heart rate, "Sasume-san is my best and only friend."

"I am?" Sasume couldn't help but smile at this as she clapped her hands together like a little girl who just finished repeating her ABC's and now felt quite accomplished.

L gave a slight nod and asked, "Does Sasume-san see me as her best friend?"

She gave this one some thought. She wanted to make sure she knew if he was or not and not lie to him on accident or give him false hope. "Yes you are," she said finally with a satisfied smile, "Are you happy with that?"

"Very much so Sasume-san," murmured L as he wiggled his toes, "How does Sasume-san feel about our first accidental kiss?"

Sasume blushed a deep crimson color and stammered, "I thought you were being a pervert! What do you think? Oops…"

"Did Sasume honestly feel violated by me?" He stuck his other thumb into his mouth to gnaw at.

"No… Well… No," she said honestly as she positioned her legs into a meditating position, "Was it really an accident?"

"Yes it was," L said with his blank eyes locked onto her hazel ones, "I lost my footing."

"Oh did you? What about the second accidental kiss?"

"Yes I did and a wave knocked me onto you, also an accident… but I cannot say I didn't enjoy it slightly… I've never kissed a girl before… Has Sasume-san ever kissed a boy before?"

"No," she said nervously and embarrassedly, "You're the first and only one I've kissed…"

His half smile crept onto his face as he asked, "Did Sasume-san enjoy it?"

"Well, er, yes… I mean it was my first kiss…" She groped the couch nervously as if gaining hold of it would make her feel less nervous. "Why did you want to hold hands with me?"

"Because I've never held hands before," he replied simply, "And your hand seemed fit to hold… Did Sasume-san get angry with me for that?"

"No… not at all," Sasume replied as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I can understand. Did Lawliet-kun feel it was everything he thought it would be?"

"No I did not," he responded as he leaned toward her a bit.

"No?" Sasume couldn't help but waste another question.

"It was better," he said gazing into her eyes. His eyes seemed to be laughing, "Did Sasume-san realize she was very beautiful? Did she also know that she is very agreeable?"

"Well Lawliet-kun tells me often," she said squirming a bit and trying to create more space between them, "Does Lawliet-kun realize he flirts quite a lot?"

He nodded and gave her a half smile, "Does Sasume-san realize it even?"

"I realize it when you're flirting with me!"

"Oh it seems she does," he said amused, "Your turn Sasume-san."

"Has Ryuzaki-kun ever liked a girl?"

L thought a long time and finally said, "No but Lawliet-kun has."

"Wha—"

"That's twenty questions for Sasume-san," he said with a small smirk, "It is my turn now…"

"I guess you're right Lawliet-kun," Sasume admitted, "Mine are up… go ahead ask your last question."

"May I kiss you?" He asked her as his body positioned itself to face hers.

She felt hot and embarrassed all of a sudden. Is that what L really wanted? He didn't possibly like her, did he? _"Perhaps he's testing me!" _She thought to herself as L still awaited her answer.

"I'm waiting Sasume-san," he said with a half smile, "You do remember that I do not take rejection well I am sure."

"Oh yes I do remember," she murmured as she turned to face him, "I don't understand why you'd want to kiss me but I guess it's like the holding hands thing… You've never really done it before and I'm like a practice dummy I suppose."

"Practice dummies usually don't breathe or talk Sasume-san," L said with a chuckle.

"Figure of speech," Sasume replied breathlessly.

"So may I kiss you Sasume-san?" He asked her again looking directly into her eyes so she now had no place to hide.

She hesitated a moment before shyly nodding, "You may."

He smiled a smile slightly bigger than his half one and placed his hand on her cheek. After caressing her cheek affectionately his arms grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her for she was shaking with nerves. She felt she might die if he didn't hurry up and kiss her already.

L pulled her closer to him so they were touching noses. They were so unbelievably close and she could feel his hot breath on her face. His breath blew on her hair and strands fell onto her face to tickle her. Ryuzaki guessed that they were tickling her and took his hand to brush them out of the way. His hand went back to holding onto her shoulder, steadying her again, preparing her for the kiss. He pushed his nose a little bit closer to her when Sasume heard someone enter the house.

"Honey we're home," cried her mother from the hallway.

Sasume jerked away from L and stood up immediately. "Coming mom," she yelled back and zipped out of the room so fast L was sure she was moving at lightning speed, in fact he decided there was a .01 percent chance of it. He pushed himself up from the couch and strolled to the hallway to greet Sasume's parents. He couldn't help but noting she seemed very much relieved that they had been interrupted by her parents' return home.

As L had opened the door to his room after his greetings he thought to himself, _"I don't think I'll try anymore… Sasume-san does not like me."_

**A/N: Bwuahahhahaha. I am so evil. I made you guys practically taste the kiss as if L was kissing you… and took it away!!!!! Like taking candy from a baby… MWUAHHAHAHHAHA. With this fanfic… I will take over the worlddd!! (cough cough) Not really… but anyway I hope you enjoyed some fluffy fluffy and got disappointed at the same time. Haha. Now what fun would it be if you guys weren't almost dying to read chapter twenty? Hmmm?**

**Speaking of chapter twenty…**

**Any Ideas for Chapter Twenty that don't include love confessions? I'm nearly outttt of ideas and fluffy scenes. Heh**

**Sasume: I knew you were nearing the end of your rope.**

**Author L: Shut up! Constructive criticism would be great! And I can always sleep on it and think of more ideas!**

**Sasume: (shrugs) If you say so… for now… I'm going to go read all your reviews from this chapter and laugh about how you really tortured your readers on this one.**

**Author L: You're despicable Sasume-san!**

**Sasume: Eh… I'm just like you! That's the way you created me. (grins)**

**Author L: Wipe that smug grin off of your face missy! I created a monster! A MONSTERRR!**

**Sasume: Goodness you act like Dr. Frankenstein or something. You created a genius.**

**Author L: (muttering) Whatever you just like to brag about yourself all the time… That's not like myself very much.**

**Sasume: So I'm a little different… Sue me.**

**Author L: Maybe I will! (glares)**

**Sasume: (laughs) you can't… after all I'm just a figment of your imagination and why didn't you just come up with something different for this chapter and then name chapter twenty, 'twenty questions'? That makes so much more sense to me. That was really stupid on your part. (grins devilishly)**

**Author L: I hate you… (still glaring)**

**Sasume: You can't hate me! You love me!**

**Author L: I guess… where's Lawliet-kun anyway?**

**Sasume: I think he's sulking because he didn't get to kiss me in this chapter and as for Midouri; she's still being pampered like a princess.**

**Author L: This reminds me why I named, chapter 8 I think it was, Men are such babies. I mean look at Lawliet-kun… He's got baby written all over him… it's sad really.**

**Sasume: What's really sad is that you're still up writing this.**

**Author L: Shut up.**

**Sasume: You really should say goodbye to the readers and get some sleep now… I think you're beginning to hallucinate again.**

**Author L: No kidding Sasume-san! I am talking to you after all!**

**Sasume: My point exactly, now say goodbye to the readers! Bye readers!**

**Author L: (curses under breath and scowls) Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:** _**First Day of School**_

**A/N: Bwuahahaha. I know I was evil to you last chapter… and I will continue said evil. (:**

**Sasume: You really like torturing them don't you?**

**Author L: YES!**

**Sasume: It's like fun for you or something…**

**Author L: YES! **

**Sasume: So you're introducing another character in this one right?**

**Author L: YES!**

**Sasume: My arch rival I presume?**

**Author L: YES!**

**Sasume: Is that all you say?**

**Author L: YES! YES! YES!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasume: Wow…**

**Author L: OH! And btw, Unsavory Charlatan read my mind! Hehe if you read the review she left and read this chapter L does kind of back off. Hehehhehehehehehe. I'm bad. Oh and Itai Silver Eyes! I REALLY appreciate you mentioning SasumexL as one of your favorite pairings and you even gave the link to my story. I'd tell you I love you if that didn't freak you out too much. Hahahah.**

**Sasume: Finally you said something else! And yeah, Itai probably is freaked out now… But I also appreciate that she mentioned me and L.**

**Author L: Shut up Sasume-san the story is beginning!**

It was the morning of the first day of school. The sun shone in through Sasume's window and woke her up. Sasume put on her school uniform and grabbed her school bag. She slid down her stair railing and this time, stuck a perfect landing.

"Good morning everyone," she beamed to anyone that happened to be standing in the kitchen.

Her father didn't look up from his newspaper but grunted and her mother flashed a nice smile. L stared at her with onyx eyes but said nothing. Neither of them had spoken much since the 'Twenty Questions Game' incident.

Sasume looked at L and noticed how odd he looked in his school uniform. Sasume had gotten so used to his white long sleeve shirt and jeans that she hardly recognized this stranger wearing slacks and a dress shirt with a tie. He looked unbelievably handsome and Sasume could feel a blush spread on her cheeks as she said, "Ryuzaki-kun you look very handsome in your uniform."

L looked up slightly from his breakfast and said blankly, "Oh… Thank you."

Sasume frowned as she sat to eat her breakfast and continued to frown even after she was done. She was not used to L treating her this way. He had said things like that to Matsuda or some unimportant person but never to her. "I'm ready for school," she said as she grabbed her car keys and waited for L.

"I think I'll walk to school," said L in his regular monotone.

"Oh… okay," Sasume said disappointedly, "I guess I'll se you there then…"

XXX

Sasume had parked her car in the student parking lot. She had waited about half an hour to get a parking spot and she finally got one. She grabbed her school bag, locked her car, and walked to the front entrance of her school. Sasume was greeted by many friends but her attention was diverted elsewhere. Her eyes scanned the crowds for one pair of onyx eyes.

"Where are you?" She murmured as her pinky finger rose to her lip.

A finger tapped her shoulder softly and a voice whispered, "I'm behind you."

Sasume whirled around and came face to face with the handsome L. A blush spread across her cheeks. "Oh there you are! So how was your walk?"

"Pleasant," he answered shortly.

"Oh well we need to go to the cafeteria and check the bulletin board to see what class we are in," she said squirming a bit.

"Lead the way," he stated with a nod.

Sasume walked past all the bustling people with L following her like a zombie. She opened the door and waited for L to come in but he had opened the other door and was holding it open for Sasume's number one rival Sayame Kawaguchi. The two girls had gone through kindergarten together and had somehow wound up in class together every year since then. Teachers often got the two girls' names confused and that's what had originally sparked the rivalry. Once inside the building, Sasume's eyes honed in on L. He was still talking to the Kawaguchi brat. Sasume, using her ninja training abilities she had learned from the internet when she was about 15 years old, jumped behind a group of kids and listened to their conversation.

"Hi, I didn't get your name," said Sayame in her overly sweet voice that almost made Sasume puke.

"Hideki Ryuga," replied L. He had asked Sasume's parents to enroll him in the school under than name like at his old school. They didn't give it another thought and did as he asked.

"Oh what a nice name," she cooed in her silly high pitched voice that sounded like Misa's, "My name is Kawaguchi Sayame."

"Your name sounds like the name of another girl I know," L told her with a half smile.

Sayame scowled and grumbled, "Who? Sasume Kawashima?!"

"Yes, do you know her?" Asked Ryuga as he gave her a blank expression.

"Oh yes I do," she said through clenched teeth. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "Well," she said in a perky voice, "Enough about her. Let's go see what class we have. Perhaps you and I have class together."

L shrugged and followed Sayame Kawaguchi to the bulletin board set up in the cafeteria.

"Since elementary Sasume and I have had class together. Can you imagine? It's been like a horrible curse," laughed Sayame but Ryuga said nothing and Sasume still listening, wanted to leap out and strangle her.

Sasume was now blending in with, or attempting to blend in with a wall close to the bulletin board. Sasume could see Sayame give her hair a flip. "Man I wish I could give you a nice smack," she muttered to herself as Sayame's finger ran along the bulletin board, following the words as she read.

"See," said Sayame to Hideki Ryuga, "Kawaguchi Sayame and right below, Kawashima Sasume. We're both in class 2A."

Sasume could see Sayame visibly frown and Sasume frowned to. "Every stinkin' year," Sasume muttered as she shook one of her balled fists and mentally wished bad things to happen to Sayame that would prevent her from ever attending school again.

"Oh Ryuga-kun," cried Sayame as she clapped her hands together, "You are in class with me! I am so excited!"

"I'm in class with Sasume-san," said L sticking his thumb into his mouth and giving it a nibble.

"Oh yeah her too," Sayame said with a pout, "Well no matter, she won't bother us."

Sasume had heard about as much as she could handle. She un-camouflaged herself from the wall and marched over to the two; no longer a ninja but an angry lioness on the prowl Sayame saw her coming and stood her ground muttering, "Spoke to soon," to herself. The two arch rivals commenced a stare down and size up. Sayame with her medium length blonde hair and blue eyes scowled, Sasume with her long brown hair and hazel green eyes smirked; Sasume had her this time!

"Hello Sayame," Sasume said still holding onto her smirk, "I see you've met Ryuga-kun."

"Hello Sasume. Yes, I have met Ryuga-kun. I have a feeling he and I are going to become great friends," said Sayame with a sly smile to replace her scowl, "Right Ryuga-kun?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," said L with a blank expression, "Can you repeat that?"

Sasume clutched her stomach and howled with over dramatic laughter. "Come on Ryuga-kun," said Sasume as she grabbed his hand, "Let's go to class."

L, not sure what exactly was going on, could only go where Sasume took him.

"Bye Ryuga-kun," called Sayame, "I'll try and grab a seat next to yours!"

"He's sitting next to me but thanks for the offer Sayame," Sasume shouted to her with a huge grin as she dragged L to the far corners of the school.

"Why is Sasume-san being unbelievably nice to me now," asked L once they were in front of classroom 2A.

"I've always been nice to you Ryuzaki," she said with a frown, "Always."

He gave her a doubting look as he opened the door for them to enter. She grabbed his hand again and threw him the front of the classroom in a corner seat. She took the seat on the right of his and smiled. "Beat that," she breathed as Sayame walked inside.

"Oh I will," Sayame breathed as if she had heard Sasume's dare.

Sayame took the seat behind L and gave him a flirty smile, "I'm so glad we get to sit next to each other Ryuga-kun."

He nodded and paid attention as the teacher went to the front of the classroom, Sasume blowing steam out of her nose as if she were a dragon. The teacher began to lecture about how day he would retire and never have to bother with children again. He was a jolly kind of man which was a surprise to Sasume. Mr. Maragami finally stopped lecturing and handed out a paper in which students got to write about themselves and then were to read out loud to the class when Mr. Maragami said it was time.

Sasume could hear Sayame giggling like an idiot and let her eyes slide to take a peak at her. She was tickling L on his neck and he was saying, "Sayame-san will stop tickling me now."

"Oh you're so silly Ryuga-kun… You say silly things," she said with more giggles erupting from that hole in her face she called a mouth.

Sasume glared and said, "Ryuga-kun, what do you want to do when we get home?"

"Home?!" Sayame's face turned sour, exactly what Sasume had hoped for it to do.

"I suppose nothing," said L as he turned in his seat to face her, "Sasume-san has been cranky lately."

"Oh yes! Sasume is very cranky! You should have seen her last year," blabbered Sayame as Sasume turned to do her in class assignment and allowed Sayame to make false stories up about Sasume that apparently only occurred last year.

"Stupid blonde," muttered Sasume as she shoved her pencil's point onto the paper.

About two minutes after Sayame finally shut up and Sasume finished her paper Mr. Maragami called a student to read her paper.

"Etsu Miyami," said Mr. Maragami, "You first."

A shy girl stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. Her hands trembled as she read her paper. "My name is Etsu Miyami… I like this um… boy… and I like to read… and I don't like watching TV… My goal is to become a doctor… that's about it…"

"Thank you Miss Miyami! Good," praised Mr. Maragami, "Sayame Kawashima."

"Its Sayame Kawaguchi and this right here is the Kawashima," said Sayame as she stood up to read her paper, "Please don't get us confused anymore."

The teacher nodded and said, "My apologies Miss Sayame Kawaguchi."

She also gave a nod as she stood in the front of the classroom. After giving her short blonde Misa-like hair a flip she began to speak, "My name is Sayame Kawaguchi NOT to be confused with Sasume Kawashima. I'm seventeen years old but I'll be eighteen in November. I like boys, school, friends, and shopping. I dislike sports, stupid girls, and homework. My goal is to be a super model."

Sasume grimaced at the 'stupid girls' part; that was meant for her. Sasume had also rolled her eyes at the super model part she was just like Misa. Mr. Maragami looked over at Sasume and said, "You haven't gone yet… go ahead."

"Hai," said Sasume as she stood up in front of the classroom. She had been used to being in front of crowds but she seemed almost sick as she looked to L's blank face and Sayame's grinning one. She got a hold of herself and pushed to give her small speech. "My name is Sasume Kawashima NOT to be confused Sayame Kawaguchi… I'm seventeen years old and won't be eighteen until February fourteenth. I like daffodils, sweets, tennis, reading, and drawing… I don't like girls who have nothing but drama to offer… My goal is to become a forensic scientist or a detective."

Sayame was giggling throughout her whole speech to be rude but L had gave her a 'shh' and shut her up. Sasume smiled as she took her seat. "Hideki Ryuga," said Mr. Maragami, "Go."

"My name is Hideki Ryuga. I'm eighteen years old. Only one thing can satisfy my sweet tooth. I dislike ignorant people who talk a lot but really end up saying nothing. My goal is none of anyone's business."

Mr. Maragami wasn't sure what to make of this but he said, "Good… Sit. Sit," anyways.

The minute L sat back down in his seat Sayame began chatting with him vigorously as Sasume banged her head against her desk. Mr. Maragami had called the rest of the students up to say their speeches and by the time they all got finished he allowed them to go to lunch early.

"Ryuga-kun," squealed Sayame, "You _must _eat lunch with me today."

"Actually," said Ryuzaki as he distanced himself away from her, "I promised Sasume-san's mother I would eat with her at lunch today."

"Oh," she said with an upset look, "I guess I'll talk to you later than."

L strolled up to Sasume and tapped her on the shoulder. "You didn't have to do that Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume said frowning, "If you want to eat lunch with her go ahead. I could care less."

"Is that true," L said cocking an eyebrow, "Because you seem to be desiring my attention a lot more since Sayame-san has been talking to me more and more."

"That's not true," Sasume said in a crooked frown, "I just can't stand her that's all…"

"Sasume-san sounds jealous," teased L as he followed her to the lunch room.

"Ryuzaki-kun is silly to think so," she replied as she sat down.

"Sasume-san, green isn't your best color," whispered L, using the line Yagami Light had used on him.

"Well good then because I never wear it," Sasume had answered back almost the same answer as L's.

He gave her a half smile and said, "Sasume-san is cute when she is angry."

Sasume rolled her eyes and shoved his lunch toward him, "Just shut up and eat your food you stinky boy."

"Is Sasume-san angry with me now?"

"No," she snarled, "Sasume-san is not."

XXX

Back in class Sasume was forced to listen to Sayame's constant giggles, snickering, and silly remarks. Sasume's hands were itching to strangle the dumb blonde but she kept her hands to herself. L had finally succumbed to talking to Sayame and this made Sasume angrier.

"Five more minutes left," Sasume said as she stared at the clock angrily, "Five more damn minutes left."

"Sasume-san," a familiar voice asked, "Are you okay? You haven't spoken to me all day…"

Sasume turned to face her friend Natsumi, "Oh Natsumi! I didn't know you were in here… I've had my mind on so many other things."

"I can see that," her friend said gesturing to Sayame, "Senior year and she's still in class with you, hmm?"

"I know," Sasume whined, "You'd think after all those complaints I made to the principal he would put us in separate classes…"

"No kidding," her friend said back, "Looks like she's flirting with your man."

"He's not my man," said Sasume with a frown.

Natsumi shrugged and said, "If you say so… but your actions speak otherwise."

"Actions?" Sasume gave her a weird look asking her to explain.

"Yes, I saw you this morning practicing your ninja moves or whatever you call them," Natsumi said with a laugh, "You were spying on them."

"I was doing no such thing," Sasume practically shouted, griping the edge of her desk.

"Okay if you say so," Natsumi said again with another shrug.

Sasume was having the worst day of school imaginable to her and things just weren't getting better…

XXX

After school Sayame had offered L a ride home and he had accepted it. Sasume flew down the streets in her car and had beaten Sayame and L home.

Sasume threw her school bag against the floor and leapt on her bed, burying her face in the pillow. Sasume was never good at hiding her tears and just let them seep right into her pillow. She clamped the pillow around her head more, hoping she wouldn't be heard. Sasume heard L coming up the stairs and she decided she just couldn't bear to talk with him at the moment. She opened her window and climbed out onto the roof.

Lucky for Sasume, that Bonsai tree that was in front of her house was so big and tall she was able to climb a branch that would drop her into her backyard. Sasume ran over the cute little red bridge, past the cherry blossoms and through the labyrinth. There was a little trick hedge in the labyrinth that led to a play house her father had built for her. She never told anyone about it, not even her best of friends. The little play house was still in top condition as she stood just outside it. There was a small try just big and just mighty enough to hold a swing. She sat on the swing and rocked herself back and forth on it, now able to let her tears flow without fear of someone hearing her.

"Midouri," she screamed into nothingness, "I hate you! You did this!"

Though she knew no one could hear her she felt like Midouri had.

"Do not blame me for this," Sasume heard Midouri's angelic voice say.

"Go away," Sasume breathed feeling it was a hallucination, "Leave me."

"You wanted this," Midouri pressed on, "You wanted to be with him… And he wanted to be with you…"

"No," Sasume spat, "I don't want any of this…and I despise you for it."

Midouri shook her head and lifted Sasume's head up, "You do not Sasume… you despise yourself at this moment."

Sasume's eyes were wide with shock as the realization that Midouri was really there hit her. "I despise myself?"

Midouri nodded as she wiped Sasume's tears away with the sleeve of her blouse. "Would you like something to make you feel better?"

Sasume nodded slowly. Midouri pulled out a piece of candy and popped it into Sasume's mouth. "Chew," she encouraged her with such a sweet voice Sasume had to comply.

"What did you give me and what does it do?" Sasume continued to chew the tiny pink candy.

"It's called Happy Thoughts," Midouri said, "It will last you this whole month… You'll be a happy camper for a while."

"But they're all fake happy thoughts aren't they," Sasume asked before swallowing the candy.

Midouri shook her head, "No Sasume-chan… They're all the happy thoughts that you keep locked away."

Sasume laughed out loud and said before swallowing it, "You always make your candies in monthly increments don't you? You stupid bi—"

"Good night Sasume-chan," whispered Midouri as she picked her up and laid her out on the fountain ledge, "You must get a good night's sleep and wake up happy… Your mood does not shift during the 'Awake Stage'. Please be happier."

A swirl of cherry blossoms surrounded Midouri and the two entities vanished into thin air. The melodic jingle of Midouri's voice still lingered there as L found himself outside. Some cherry blossoms flew around his hair and one landed by his ear. He could hear a soft voice of angels speaking to him. "The labyrinth Lawliet…"

Understanding the sweet pink petals, Ryuzaki raced to the labyrinth to find Sasume.

**A/N: ****Bwuahhaha****Fun****fun****fun!! REVIEW! I am no longer out of ideas! XD SO that means… I know exactly what to do for chapter 21 and to Naturally Morbid, one of my most avid reviewers; I think later on I will throw in a dance because I would like to see L dance as well!**

**Sasume: You're just saying that aren't you?**

**Author L: NO I am not!**

**Sasume: Yeah I think you are lying.**

**Author L: Shut up Sasume-san… You know you want to see L dance too! Speaking of L… Where are L and Midouri this time?**

**Sasume: Still sulking. Still getting pampered.**

**Author L: Are they really? Wow… Maybe I should let you and L kiss soon…**

**Sasume: No, ya think?**

**Author L: OH! ANNNDDD… I will also make chapters with Glaherbanickshte and Dani's Random Fox's Ideas! I like them and I am writing them down in my brain as we speak. **

**Sasume: She's lying again.**

**Author L: SHUT UP I AM THE BOSS AND I REFUSE TO DO IT UNTIL I AM GOOD AND READY!!!!!!**

**Sasume: No one said you weren't good and ready… wow… BYE READERS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _**Happy Days Part One**_

**A/N: Aww, this chapter reminds me of the song… Happy Days! So I'm writing this one a little differently. It's going to have little excerpts of each day of the month that the happy candy lasts. Because if you all remember in that last chapter; Midouri gave Sasume a 'Happy Thoughts' candy so she wouldn't be upset. So like I said, it's going to be a day by day. There are going to be a lot of fun moments in this one. I hope they make you laugh like they made me laugh as I wrote them! Plus… Things get spicy and a little lemony… But that's why this is only part one… Many parts of Happy Days to comeeeee! BWUAHHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Sasume: You would laugh to yourself like a maniac.**

**Author L: You were laughing right along with me Sasume-san, if I can remember correctly.**

**Sasume: Pft, your imagination running wild with you.**

**Author L: Ahh, Shuddaaapp.**

**Sasume: You're just rude.**

**Author L: You're the one always putting me down! I'm going to write a fanfic where you fall into a hole and can't come out!**

**Sasume: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Author L: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! OKAY FANFIC TIME!**

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Tuesday: August 25th; 1st Day of Candy

Sasume woke up around five in the morning and threw open her window to let the first ray of sunshine in. She sighed deeply and exclaimed, "Oh, what a beautiful day!" She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed.

XXX

L woke up at about six in the morning. The first thing that hit him was the strong and delicious aroma of waffles; most likely waffles smothered in syrup, whip cream, and strawberries. Ryuzaki quickly put on a fresh white long sleeve shirt and threw on his jeans. He used his nose to guide him to the kitchen where he found Sasume creating a feast.

"Is my Lawliet-kun hungry this morning," she asked with the biggest smile L had ever seen.

Ryuzaki wasn't sure what to make of the situation so he nodded slowly.

"Good," beamed Sasume as she set a huge stack of waffles at the table.

L took a seat and poked at his waffles as if they were poisoned, "Sasume-san wouldn't be trying to kill me off would she?"

Sasume got quiet for a minute and then erupted with laugher. "Why on earth would I do that? I mean aren't we all so lucky to be alive especially on such a nice day as this one, hmm?"

L looked at her in disbelief and established to himself that there was a two percent chance he was frightened. "What has gotten into Sasume-san this morning?"

Sasume giggled and said, "I don't know but I feel supercalifragilisticalidocious!"

"Super what?" L asked with a frown.

Sasume began to twirl around the room and began to sing the word to him as if she were an opera star with the lead role. "Suuuupeeerrrr Caliiii Fraaaaa gggiiiiii liii stiiiiic Expiiiii Aliiii Dooo Re Me Fa So La Ti Do Liiciouuusss!"

Ryuzaki was now hiding behind the couch, clinging to it for dear life as Sasume danced about the room. He now established there was a six percent chance he was frightened.

NASCAR! Wednesday: August 26th; 2nd Day of Candy

"Sasume-san must watch the road more carefully!" L had buckled almost every seatbelt to him that he could. Sasume had been driving like a mad person and did not listen to L's pleas for her to stop.

"VROOOOOMMM!" Sasume made the noise of a car revving up its engine as her car hit 70mph on a 45 mph zone. "VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

"Sasume-san is not a NASCAR Driver," wailed L from the passenger's seat as she hit 75mph.

Sasume cackled something wickedly strange and that had lifted the six percent chance of L being frightened to seven percent. "Calm down Lawliet-kun," she hollered as she flipped the radio on and bumped the song _One Way or Another _by Blondie. "This. Is. My. JAM," Sasume announced as she turned a sharp corner.

"Sasume-san is going to kill us," said L as he cringed, ready for impact at any moment.

"Don't be silly," she laughed as she flew past a stop sign.

"Sasume-san should obey the law! She just ran a stop sign," said L now fearing seven percent was about to become seven and a half percent.

"Shh. I need to concentrate. We're almost at the finish line," she said with a wide grin.

Crikey! Thursday: August 27th; 3rd Day of Candy

L wasn't quite sure how he was still in one piece after another one of Sasume's NASCAR races but he was glad. He was panting from the excitement of the race. Sasume was now in the student parking lot. She had dropped the whole NASCAR act and now took on the persona of the Crocodile Hunter.

"Sasume-san almost hit a squirrel today," commented Ryuzaki as they cruised the parking lot.

"Shh," hissed Sasume in some crazy Australian accent, "These parking spots scare easily."

"Scare easily," asked L putting his thumb to his mouth, giving it many worried nibbles.

"Yes, mate. We must always remember that they're just as scared of you as you are of them."

"I see," said L with a frown as Sasume slowed the car to what L deducted to be 2mph. He almost wished she was a NASCAR racer again.

"CRIKEY," Sasume screeched as she slammed the brakes. Lucky for L she was going 2mph because if she were going faster and braked the way she did, L might have flown out a window.

"What is it now," L grumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Isn't it a real Byoot, mate?" Sasume had started going 2mph again. "I've never seen a Croc like that one. Let's get a better look-see."

The moment Sasume's tire had gotten near the white lines of the parking spot she threw the car in reverse and hit the gas. "Crikey it's got me arm," she shrieked as the car began to spin erratically around the student parking lot, "It's got us in death roll. That Croc is one angry Sheila!"

Ryuzaki did a crazy maneuver and managed to get himself in the driver's seat with Sasume in the passenger's seat. He glided the car gently into the parking spot with little trouble. "There," he said firmly, "I ran over the Croc."

Russian Spies! Thursday: August 28th; 4th Day of Candy

Sasume emerged from the car with her two hands clasped together resembling a gun. She rolled to L's side of the car and whispered, "Get down," to Ryuzaki. This time, Ryuzaki didn't put up a fight. "The enemy may see us," Sasume said quietly, "Now when I give you the signal we're going to both run to that white Mercedes and take cover."

Just like the day before, L and Sasume miraculously made it to the white car. "Now," Sasume whispered, "On the count of three we're going to run to the yellow bug… You go left, I go right… If you get fired on; zigzag your way to the red BMW…1…2…3!"

Sasume made a mad dash for the yellow Volkswagen Beetle and L casually walked to it. "Get down," Sasume hissed, "The enemy will see you."

"How about we make peace with the enemy for now so we're not late to class or sign an armistice… a truce?" L begged of her.

A serious look washed over Sasume's face as she spoke, "Where's your dignity as a Russian spy?! Boris, we are almost there…"

"_Oh great…" _L had thought he had detected a Russian accent.

"But Natasha," L cried without attempting the Russian accent which Sasume was surprisingly good at, "We're going to be late to class and miss out on the doughnuts Mr. Maragami promised to bring."

"Quiet Boris, I know what I'm doing," Sasume instructed as she scaled a fake wall and landed herself by the school gate that led to L's freedom, "Hurry Boris!"

"Yes Natasha," said L in an overdramatic voice as he strolled to the gate, "Okay Natasha our mission is complete now."

Soooo Happy! Friday: August 29th; 5th Day of Candy

The weird part was that as soon as Sasume had dropped the whole Boris and Natasha act she would become somewhat normal.

"Today's super gorgeous," Sasume had said to L Friday, "Super Duper!"

L cringed when he heard the word 'super', fearing Sasume would say that crazy, excruciatingly long word again.

"We're just so lucky to be alive," she kept saying with such a big smile that L in fact, did believe it himself.

"Sasume-san has been very… strange lately," L commented, feeling safer because the seven and a half percent of being frightened had gone down to one percent.

"Have I? I've felt soooo happy lately," Sasume declared with a goofy smile.

"I've noticed," L said thinking one percent would turn to two percent any moment now.

"Oh that's great that you've noticed Ryuga-kun because now you can learn from my example and be a happy person much like myself!"

Me So Horny! Saturday: August 30th; 6th Day of Candy

Sasume woke up a Saturday morning in a cleaning mood. She combated her newest enemy, the dust bunnies, with her feather duster. She started dusting the living room first and had worked her way upstairs. She was humming the "Happy Working Song" from the movie _Enchanted._ She had just finished up her room and the bathroom, and was on her way to L's room. She burst through the door in a cute French maid outfit, feather duster in hand.

"Sasume-san what on earth," L said in awe with his jaw dropped nearly to the floor. "What is it you are doing in here dressed like that?!"

"Well," Sasume said sticking a pinky to her pouting lips, "I felt like cleaning this morning and its time to clean your room."

L's heart skipped a beat as he realized an incident was occurring that he had experienced about 14 years ago.

"Lawliet-kun," Sasume said as she approached home with a sexy strut. She bent over slightly to look at his red face better, unintentionally showing more cleavage, "Lawliet-kun's face is flushed!"

Ryuzaki grabbed his pillow and placed it over his embarrassing spectacle. "Sasume-san needs to learn to knock first," L said anxiously.

"Well, I'll be out of your way in a little while," she said cheerily, "Let me just finish dusting and I'll be out of your hair."

Sasume began to dust furiously, making sure no corner was left untouched or undusted. Ryuzaki still clutched the pillow to himself, hoping Sasume wouldn't see. Sasume began singing the "Happy Working Song" and was bending over in various ways as she dusted. L squirmed nervously from his spot. He could feel himself getting worse since he caught a glimpse of the sexiest pair of frilly white lace panties he had ever seen.

"Sasume-san," he almost choked out, "That's good enough."

"Oh just a few more spots!" She cried jovially as she stood on her tiptoes to clear the dust off a bookshelf. L gulped down as he caught another glimpse of her frilly panties.

"Sasume-san should not wear such a provocative outfit," L said apprehensively as he took deep breaths.

"Oh you don't like the way I look Lawliet-kun," she asked him with a pout as she stood by him.

L gulped again, unsure if Sasume was _trying _to seduce him or not. It was highly unlike her yet there she was in a French maid outfit causing him to remember his manhood and standing too close for comfort. "Sasume-san… looks very… enticing," L remarked nervously, waiting for the feather duster to come crashing down on his head for sounding perverted but it never came. He looked up to see a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Lawliet-kun thinks so," she cooed as she returned to her work, singing a silly song.

"_All right Lawliet-kun, time to tidy things up," _she sang as she bent over to pick up some trash on the floor, revealing her laced lingerie again.

"Come my little Lawliet-kun! As we all sing a happy little working song; Merry little voices clear and strong. Come and roll your sleeves up so that we can pitch in cleaning crud up in the kitchen; as we sing along! And you'll trill a cheery tune in the tub as we scrub a stubborn mildew stain lug a hairball from the shower drain to the gay refrain of a happy working song," she sang as she feather dusted vigorously about the room, showing her panties off many times, but accidentally and unknowingly of course. L could feel it rising as she stood on her tiptoes to reach another book shelf. 

"_We'll keep singing without fail otherwise we'd spoil it; hosing down the garbage pail and scrubbing up the toilet! Ooh!" _Sasume cried as she gave her bra a little tug. L began sweating slightly from the sight.

"_How we all enjoy letting loose with a little La-da-da-dum-dum," _sang her voice as she gave her bra more tugs, making L sweat it even more.

"_While we're emptying the vacu-um. It's such fun to hum a happy working song! Oo-ooh, a happy working song!" _Sasume began to vacuum the carpets with a vacuum that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She ran furiously about the room with the vacuum in hand, allowing it to suck up any dust bunnies that took cover underneath the bed. She gave L a smile as she vacuumed the area by him and he gave her a sheepish half smile.

"_Oh, how strange a place to be 'til Lawliet-kun comes for me! My heart is sighing… Still, as long as I am here… I guess a new experience could be worth trying… Hey! Keep drying! You could do a lot when you got such a happy little tune to hum while you're sponging up the soapy scum! We adore each filthy chore that we determine so friends even though you're vermin… We're a happy working song. Singing as we fetch the detergent box or the smelly shirts and the stinky socks. Sing along if you cannot sing then hum along as we're finishing our happy working song!" _Sasume finished all her cleaning and put away her cleaning equipment.

"_Ah...wasn't this fun?" _She sang the last line to the song as she collapsed on L's bed next to him. L was clutching the pillow to his crotch and gripped it more when he spotted her on his bed.

"Lawliet-kun is sweating," Sasume laughed, "And I did all the work!"

"Sasume-san should leave now," L breathed lightly but still gripping the pillow.

Sasume sat up and cried, "I did all that hard work and you want me to leave? Well you shall not rain on my parade! Now stop clutching that pillow! I need to make your bed!"

Sasume snatched L's safety pillow and placed it on the bed as she began to rearrange the sheets in their proper order. "Fine," she said, "All done!"

L's embarrassing spectacle was no longer hidden and he shoved his thumb into his mouth to gnaw on it vehemently, praying Sasume wouldn't see it.

"Lawliet-kun," she asked with a weird expression, "What is that?!" She pointed to his awkward display and laughed.

"Nothing," he practically shouted as he threw his pillow over it.

"Show me Lawliet-kun," Sasume cried out with a giggle as she began to clutch the pillow.

"No Sasume-san! It is nothing for you to see!" L held the pillow close to the shameful manifestation that had shamed him through all of puberty.

Sasume's hands went under the pillow in order to get a better grip on it. "I feel it! What are you hiding Lawliet-kun?"

"Stop feeling it you're making it worse," he groaned with worry as her hands grazed it.

Sasume finally tore the pillow away to reveal what L had been hiding. "That's… that's a… b-b-bo-bo-bo…"

"Ner," L finished angrily yet somewhat relieved it was out in the open.

"Why would Lawliet-kun get one of those," she asked with a little school girl giggle.

L got up from his bed and pinned Sasume to a wall but he did so gently. "Because Sasume-san wakes up early in the morning after I just had a… an interesting… dream about her... and Sasume-san barges in my room without knocking in a cute French maid outfit. Sasume-san bends over many times to clean up trash revealing her frilly white laced panties that she most likely purchased from Victoria's Secret and she leans forward to reveal appealing cleavage… Sasume-san twirls about my room showing off her sexy figure and Sasume-san made me horny," L said in a low voice that was almost a sexual growl, "Now, I want her very badly but cannot have her."

Sasume felt almost flustered, seeing as she was pinned to a wall and L was talking crazy to her. "Lawliet-kun could have said something," she murmured.

"I tried to do so many times but Sasume-san was relentless in her exhibiting of her figure and made me hornier," L hissed at her as he placed his head in the crook of her neck.

Sasume could feel such hot breath on her neck and couldn't help but feel a little weak in the knees. Sasume also couldn't help but to allow her hands to run through L's raven hair. He moaned from her touch and pounded against the wall with his fists in frustration.

"Get out… Sasume-san, get out," L snarled through clenched teeth.

"But why?" She asked with a sad look. "Was I not making Lawliet-kun happy just now? Does Lawliet-kun not—"

"Yes Sasume-san… I desire you too strongly… Please get out now so I have some time to think," he said with a long sigh.

Sasume nodded slowly and squirmed a bit to do as L instructed her.

"Wait," L breathed, hot breath tickling her neck. He removed his head from the crook of her neck and gazed into her eyes. After a few moments his eyes fell back down to her neck and his head followed them. His lips were on her warm and soft neck; she felt so vulnerable in his hands. He kissed her neck lightly with soft feathery kisses and then left the final kiss to linger on her jaw but never on her lips. "Sasume-san," he whispered into her ear, "You may leave me now."

**A/N: Wow I'm feeling a bit steamy myself!**

**Sasume: You're sick!**

**Author L: WHAT? I'm ALLOWED to fee HOT and STEAMY if I WANT TO!**

**Sasume: No! Not that!**

**Author L: What do you mean then Sasume-san?**

**Real L: She meant she wanted you to finish the scene**

**Author L: (grimaces) You little sickos… Perverts, really.**

**Sasume: (blushes) Well it would have been NICE and it would have meant that Lawliet-kun and I finally kissed!!! BUT NO!!! You like torturing your readers too much!**

**Midouri: I thought it was a great scene. I myself, even felt slightly warm.**

**Sasume: Oh you perfect virgin angel… aren't you soooo innocent? Well I got news for you, you pampered little—**

**Author L: (clamps hand over Sasume's mouth) Heh… Heh… BYE READERS…**

**Real L: (sticks thumb into mouth and turns into a super cute chibi) Review for me.**

**Author L: Yeah… Just because he says for you to review I'll get like 4456463740 reviews but when I ask you guys to review I get about 8.**

**Real L: It's all about the delivery and punch line.**

**Author L: (glares) Shut up. BYE. NOW.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_**Happy Days Part Two**_

**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it? This chapter I'm going to skip some of Sasume's 'happy days.' I decided that writing about thirty excerpts with her perkiness is going to kill me… and probably you too. Heh.**

**Sasume: You've been slacking.**

**Author L: FYI Miss Sasume I've had many tests to study for and take, essays to write, projects to do and I'm incredibly sick! And I had to chew out some dumb girl for talking crap about me JUST because I wore a dress with a backpack. I showed her.**

**Sasume: Yeah, I've never seen you chew someone out like that before… It was really cool.**

**Author L: (stars in eyes) YOU THINK SO SASUME-SAN?**

**Sasume: Well of course Author-sama, you're kind of my hero after that.**

**Author L: So no more smart-mouthing?**

**Sasume: Now I didn't say that…**

**Midouri: You are my hero too!**

**Author L: Well recognition is nice I guess…**

**L: Speaking of recognition… I also deducted that you were quite brave and that girl definitely got the hint that you are not to be trifled with… but this also heightened your percentage rate of being Kira.**

**Author L: Oh, not that again Ryuzaki-kun! Its sooo obvious who Kira is… and it's not me.**

**Ryuk: Finally grew some you know whats if you ask me.**

**Author L: Ryuk!!! You FINALLY decided join in our conversations.**

**Ryuk: (shrugs) I got bored and you at least give me apples. (Chomps into a fresh apple)**

**Author L: Well Raito-kun always ignores you! I am not a neglectful author!**

**Ryuk: (cackles) Raito-kun will pay for him not giving me apples in the end.**

**Author L: (lunges at Ryuk and clamps hands over mouth) SHHHH SPPOOIILEEERRRS!!!!**

Me So Horny! Saturday: August 30th; 6th Day of Candy

L was sad to watch Sasume Leave the room. He groaned as he caught a goodbye glance at a pair of frilly panties. He slid down to sit in his peculiar position and sighed, "Sasume-san you are… too much."

Cottontail Tea Part? Sunday: September 7th; 14th Day of Candy

After the incident from yesterday, L decided that it would be best for him to get out of the house and as far away from Sasume-san as possible. The last thing Ryuzaki wanted was to have another pervert moment like yesterday's.

"It's only natural," L murmured as he walked outside, "And Sasume-san is very…"

L let out a small gasp as he saw Sasume in a sexy bunny outfit. It was a frilly, lacey, white and orange outfit with a fluffy cottontail on her cute bum. "Lawliet-kun," she exclaimed with small bunny hops, "You're awake finally! Good, because I wanted to have a tea party with you."

"A tea party?" L asked her cautiously as he threw his thumb to his lips, "Then why is Sasume-san in a bunny rabbit outfit?"

Sasume gave her tail a little shake and said, "A cotton tail tea party! I used to have these all the time when I was a little girl." Sasume gave a warm smile and then grabbed L's hand, "Come on, I have everything set up in the garden. I even got you a rabbit outfit too!"

XXX

Sasume had made L put on a tuxedo with a cottontail on his butt. She also gave him a pair of white bunny ears much like her own. "Wiggle your cottontail cutie," Sasume squealed with delight.

L obliged and Sasume squealed more as he wiggled it. "Lawliet-kun is sooo cute." She beamed at him as she served him tea, "Don't you love these cottontail tea parties?!"

Twirl of the Hair! Monday: September 15th; 22nd Day of Candy

It was the worst day of the week; Monday. L slouched in his chair as Sayame kept twirling her finger in his hair. "Sayame-san will stop that now," L grumbled as he swatted her away with his hand. L decided it was jut too early in the morning for this. He looked over at Sasume to see that she was merrily chatting away with her friend Natsumi. Ryuzaki had hoped Sasume would tell Sayame to leave him alone but she wasn't even paying attention, nor was she herself lately. Ryuzaki sighed as Sasume giggled in his ear. He wasn't sure what she was giggling about and he honestly didn't care.

Chopsticks VS. Spork! Tuesday: September 16th; 23rd Day of Candy

Sasume cheerily talked in front of the class as Mr. Maragami laughed. "So you see class, this really is not a fork or a spoon but an imposter known as the spork. What a fiend it is to deceive us all! And the school! Why would they give us a spork when we all eat with chopsticks?"

L even laughed as Sasume thrust the Spork into the air and whipped out some chopsticks to create a mock battle scene between the two eating utensils. "Very good," Mr. Maragami said, "Okay… L how about you? You must now come up with a rebuttal to Miss Kawashima's case."

L nodded and sat up. Mr. Maragami had interesting teaching methods to say the least, but Ryuzaki couldn't help but admit that he really enjoyed them.

"Now the spork works just as good as a spoon and a fork because it is a spoon and fork put together. Besides, most people around the world use forks and spoons; not chopsticks. So if we decided to take this to an international level rather than just us Asians… The spork is truly a genius creation and works better than chopsticks."

The class was clutching their stomachs and howling with laughter. L even cracked a small smile to show he was delighted with this exercise. Sasume stood on top of a desk and cried out, "I will counter that! In an international level people must go out to eat Asian food in whatever country they are from and are offered chopsticks or forks but they are never offered sporks! The only people that offer us sporks are schools and we all know that schools are just created by adults to imprison young intelligent minds such as my own!"

"Schools are learning facilities Miss Kawashima, not penitentiaries and because they are learning facilities they offer us the wisest choice, hence the spork," he said with a small grin as he joined her atop a desk, "Only those who are wise at these learning facilities use sporks."

"Oh really?" Sasume said as she grew serious and sat back in her seat.

"Yes," L replied as he sat back in his, nearly smashing Sayame's finger because she so stupidly put it on his chair for a planned tickle attack.

"Well Mister Hideki Ryuga… Do you consider yourself a wise person?" She asked leaning toward him.

"I do consider myself quite intelligible and wise Mrs. Kawashima," L said taking the bait.

"Do you use a spork at school?" Sasume grinned maniacally as if she just killed a thousand sporks.

"No…" L said, catching on to her plan.

"Are sporks offered at your school Mister Ryuga?"

"Yes they are," L admitted as he realized his defeat was inevitable.

"What eating utensil do you use then?" Sasume said, keeping her grin on her face where it belonged.

"I use chopsticks," L stated with a blank expression.

"Exactly," Sasume cried out with a huge smile.

"Good one," L whispered to her as Mr. Maragami declared Sasume the winner of the argument.

"I know," she said turning quickly to face forward. She looked at L out of the corner of her eye and said, "Thanks… that was fun."

L nodded with his half smile and said, "Sasume-san is very good at debate…"

"I am very good at debate as well," Sayame interjected, "In fact I used to be on the debate team but I quit because it cut into my shopping time."

"Sayame-san on debate," Sasume said with a loud giggle, "Sayame can't even argue that her brain functions properly!"

"What… What? Yes, yes I can," Sayame shouted with a frown.

"Sayame-san should go next to show off her great debating skills Mr. Maragami!" Sasume exclaimed with another smile.

"It'll have to be next week Miss Kawashima because we are out of time," Mr. Maragami said apologetically.

"Great! She can all show us how it is done when she was on the debate team," Sasume said with a laugh, "I feel really perky today… Hmm…"

L laughed back and Sayame scowled. Sasume being perky wasn't necessarily that much of a bad thing after all.

Rain, Rain, Go Away! Wednesday: September 17th; 24th Day of Candy

"Why did Sasume-san not want to drive to school today," L asked as they began to cross the street to the next block over.

"It was a pretty day," Sasume said blinking a few times.

"Sasume-san it is raining…" L said as he brushed a rain drop from her cheek.

"Thank you Lawliet-kun," Sasume said with a smile, "I know but it's pretty anyway… Well everyday is pretty… but it hasn't rained for a while I think and I thought it would be fun to walk through puddles."

"It's odd for it to rain during the summer," L commented as he put his thumb into his mouth to suck on.

"Eh," Sasume said with a shrug, "Weird weather… it happens."

Silence grew between the two but it wasn't necessarily awkward. Sasume hummed a bit to a song L didn't know as raindrops continued to fall. Sasume held her red umbrella close to her, humming louder.

"What is Sasume-san humming?"

"Well… it's a song… Rain, Rain, go Away…" Sasume said with a cheery smile.

"I've never heard of it before," said L as he turned to her, "Will you sing it to me?"

"Why of course I will," Sasume said with a gleeful bounce, "Rain, rain, go away… Come again some other day! And then there is another song I was humming… It's raining! It's pouring! Sensei is snoring! He bumped his head when he tried to get out of bed and won't wake up until next morning…"

"Ah I remember a different version of the second song," L said as he nibbled on his thumb.

"Yes… my way is cooler," Sasume said with a grin.

"Much cooler," L agreed as they walked on to school.

Natasha and Boris Return! Thursday: September 18th; 25th Day of Candy

Sasume was in her Russian spy mode once again but this time she had a different goal. "Hurry, Boris! If we are late to class Mr. Maragami will not give us doughnuts!"

"Finally," L breathed as he ran to catch up with her, "You understand my point Natasha!"

"Oh yes Boris! This mission was easy to comprehend; get to class on time and eat the doughnuts. Pretty clear, eh, Boris?"

"Yes Natasha," said L, "Very clear!"

Get Out of My Head! Friday: September 19th; 26th Day of Candy

It was another rainy day; Sasume and L had just gotten home from school. Sasume went straight to the labyrinth and pleaded with L to follow. He reluctantly complied with her wishes although he was already soaking wet from the rain.

"You've been on my mind all day," Sasume said bluntly, "I could not concentrate on my schoolwork! I think it is because you looked very handsome with your hair wet and sexy."

Ryuzaki blinked a few times, he had gotten used to Sasume's strange behavior and she only got stranger with each day. "Thank you… Sasume-san looked nice as well."

"Yeah that's nice," Sasume said quickly, "Do you want to hear a song I was listening to on my iPod today? It reminds me of what was going on with me today because I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

"Sure Sasume-san," L said with his trademark half smile, "I'd like that very much."

"Okay," Sasume said with a giggle, "It goes like this…"

"_What? Is that all you got to say? What, what? You're rubbing me the wrong way! I need for you to go away and all I hear is AYAYYAYAYAYAY! You're talking way too much! I can't even hear me now! All your noise is messing with my head! You're in my head! Get out of my head," _Sasume sang as she danced around the maze, hitting many dead ends. It was as if she hadn't been in the maze before or maybe she was just being reckless.

"Sasume-san is very funny," L commented with a chuckle, "Did you really think of me all day…?"

"If I said I did then I did," Sasume said still singing, "_AYAYAYAYYAYAYA! You're talking way too much! I can't even hear me now! All this noise is messing with my head! _I'm not a liar Lawliet-kun."

"Why would Sasume-san think about me so much? Surely, it wasn't just because my hair was wet," L said as he followed her down another dead end.

"Oh, but it was," Sasume said with a grin, "You hot piece of Japanese hotness!"

L laughed as she finally reached the correct path, "Sasume-san should stop saying these things if she does not mean them… She gives me false hope!"

"I wouldn't say them if I didn't mean them Lawliet-kun," Sasume said in a sing song voice as she found her way through to the next correct path.

Asian Persuasion! Saturday: September 20th; 27th Day of Candy

L was shaken awake by a crazed Sasume in the morning. "I'm going to do practice my dance moves mister!"

"Practice your dance moves? What for," L grumbled as he sat up.

"Shhh," Sasume hushed him, "I'm going to start now."

She rushed into her room to put on the song she wanted to dance to. Music began playing and Ryuzaki couldn't recognize the song. She came back into the room with L and waited for her cue.

"_Light skin, dark skin, my Asian Persuasion. I got this all that's why these girls here hate me. Do you like my style, yeah that's sexy, sexy, sexy." _Sasume began to shake her hips to the rhythm of the song as L sat down and watched. He had a feeling another pervert moment was close and he grabbed his pillow just in case.

"_I could work it out, yeah that's sexy, sexy, sexy. You could work me out, yeah that's sexy, sexy, sexy. Let me show you how, yeah that's sexy, sexy, sexy. So here's a demonstration, a feature." _Sasume grabbed L from the bed and began to rub against him with her moves. L attempted to grab the pillow but she had pulled him too far from the bed. "Isn't this fun," asked Sasume as she continued her dancing.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea," L said squirming a bit, "Sasume-san is being seductive again."

"You're so silly Lawliet-kun! I'm just dancing," Sasume cried out with a laugh.

"Sasume-san… is just doing something," L murmured as he felt it happening again.

"_Crank it up give it to me, come on. I want your feedback… feedback, feedback, feedback, feedback. You like it hot while I work my spine got you feeling all hypnotized. I got a body like a C05; make you want a test drive." _L clutched his crotch and said, "I have to use the bathroom… Excuse me!"

"You choose the worst time for these things," wailed Sasume as L rushed out.

When Ryuzaki finally felt himself calm down he came back into the room and saw that Sasume was gone probably to dance on someone else… He was somewhat relieved.

Girl Days? Wednesday: September 24th; Last Day of Candy

Sasume and L were walking home from school and she had been singing the theme song to Three's Company. L was getting tired of Sasume's overly happy attitude lately; mainly because he managed to wind up horny with no relief.

"Sasume-san what has been up with you this month," L asked suddenly as he stopped walking.

Sasume shot him a dirty look and said, "What do you mean up with me?"

"You've been acting very crazy lately and I'm a bit sick of it," L stated bluntly.

"Tired of it, eh," Sasume asked with a scowl, "Well it just so happens that I'm on my girl days and you're being very inconsiderate!" Sasume stomped away and slammed the front door on L's face. He hadn't even noticed that they had arrived home already.

"Girl days?" L asked aloud as he stuffed his thumb into his mouth, "Now that's bothersome."

**A/N: Wow… I felt so awkward writing this. I've been getting into Naruto again and I've had an urge to write a fanfic for it but I still want to continue this one! So I may end up doing two fanfics and just update the new one less frequently… much less. So we'll see what happens… If I do end up writing a Naruto fanfic I hope that you guys will read it and enjoy it as well!**

**Sasume: Traitor! That respect I had for you at the beginning of the fanfic… it's gone.**

**Author: Don't be upset with me Sasume-san! I'm still going to continue this fanfic!**

**Sasume: Pft, that's what you said about all your OTHER fanfics that you saved to Microsoft word that you never posted on fanfiction.**

**Author: Don't be cross Sasume… Now that I have finally put up one of my fanfics on fanfiction… I'll have to finish it… my readers will get pissed off if I don't so I'm not going to get them angry at me.**

**Sasume: I'm still mad at you.**

**Author: Whatever… Readers… REVIEW PLEASE. XD And no worries! I will continue this fanfic and perhaps make another one. You can have two fanfics!!! YAY! EH?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**_**Girl Days**_

**A/N: Chapter Twenty Threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Sasume: Well aren't you hyped up?**

**Author: Not really… I just wanted to sound perky for my readers… my throat is reallyyy sore… and my chest hurts. I hate colds.**

**Sasume: Isn't this like the fifth cold you've had? You're immune system sucks.**

**Author: Shut up.**

Sasume had a huge migraine that morning. She wasn't sure what had caused it but she decided to blame it on her girl days. This was her un-favorite time of the month and yet every month she would have to go through it. For some reason it felt different today. She tried to remember what had been happening at school and home for the past month but found it was all a blur.

Sasume groaned as she sat up and found that L was in her room. "Ryuzaki…"

"Lawliet," he said as he gently laid her back down.

She gave him a confused look and said, "Why is Lawliet-kun treating me like a hospital patient?"

"Sasume-san is not well, she is on her girl days," he said sucking on his thumb, "I informed your parents you were sick and would be staying home from school for the remainder of this week."

"And they fell for that," Sasume cried as she sat back up. Her parents never let her stay home when she was sick even when she wasn't faking! Sasume pouted and said, "They always listen to you and not me."

"Actually it was your mother that listened," L said, "Your father said you should go to school anyway but he gave it up after your mother gave him a very… long speech."

Sasume groaned again and laid back down, "Well… what do you think you're doing in here?"

"Watching over you," L stated almost cheerily.

"You do know what happens when a girl is on her girl days, right?" She asked him sourly.

"Of course, it is a simple explanation," he stated with a blank face, "The woman's body is ready to produce an egg so that means that the woman's fallopian tubes—"

"—Okay hold your horses mister," Sasume shouted, "I do need another Sex-Ed lesson! I learned all the weirdo functions in school… I mean that when a girl is on her girl days… Well I'm CRANKY!"

The last word nearly threw L back, "But Sasume-san showed absolutely NO signs of PMS."

"What do you mean?" Sasume stammered as L forced her to lie back down again.

"In fact, Sasume-san did the opposite and was very happy these days," L explained to her as he placed the blankets over her gently.

"Well my PMS is none of your business so I prefer if you just didn't mention it ever again," Sasume choked out embarrassedly.

"Very well," L said as he stood up, "I can see that Sasume-san needs to rest… I will visit you again at lunch to feed you."

"Be great if you didn't visit at all today," Sasume muttered as she felt an unwanted cram in her lower abdomen, "Ugh…"

XXX

Mr. Maragami glanced about the classroom, checking to see if all his students were present. Everyone seemed to be there up until his eyes found two empty desks in the front of the classroom. He looked at the girl Sayame and saw a gloomy face.

"Hmm," Mr. Maragami said aloud to the class, "It seems Mister Hideki and Miss Sasume are gone today… Maybe they are together?"

"Doubt it," Sayame said in a stuck up tone, "They hate each other."

Ignoring the jealous girl's comment, Mr. Maragami turned to Natsumi, "Any Idea?"

"Oh right," Natsumi said remembering, "Hideki called me last night and informed me that Sasume-san is very sick and he is taking care of her."

"It seems they don't hate each other at all if Mr. Ryuga has taken the liberty in taking care of her," Mr. Maragami stated staring at Sayame.

"Maybe if we're lucky, she'll croak," Sayame whispered to the girl behind her and placed her finger at her neck and moved it to show the 'off with her head' gesture.

"Miss Kawaguchi," Mr. Maragami said sternly, "We will have none of that in my classroom. Go to the Headmaster's Office and ask if it's okay for us to visit a sick student tomorrow. We will all make Sasume Get Well Soon Cards and bring her some flowers!"

The class cheered because they were getting out of probably two days of homework. Some students high-fived, others held thumbs up.

"Don't think you're getting out of homework," Mr. Maragami said slyly with a grin only a teacher knew how to smile, "But, you are getting out of some class work."

XXX

It was the next day and Sasume was still bed bound thanks to L's actions. She wasn't really upset that she was missing school but she wasn't really doing cartwheels for staying home either. This just meant she had lots of make-up work if Mr. Maragami was in a giving mood.

L came into her room bearing his half smile. He sat down at Sasume's bedside and tenderly brushed her cheek. "Does Sasume-san feel better today?"

"Sasume-san has nothing wrong with her and wants to go to school," she said grumpily as she blushed a bit from his touch.

"Sasume-san is turning red… she is sick," L stated in a know-it-all tone of voice.

"Er…well," Sasume struggled for words but grasped none to say.

"Sasume-san has some visitors this afternoon," L said as he stood back up, "Our classmates have made you cards and brought you flowers."

"WHAT?!" Sasume nearly flung herself out of bed but L caught her and threw her back in.

"Sasume-san will not get up from this bed as to prove she is unwell. Now if Sasume-san is walking around she will seem well enough to have gone to school," L told her with a wink.

"Are you telling me to act sick?" Sasume asked him as she snuggled in the blankets of her bed.

"Now, now that would be dishonest," L said with his half smile, "But if Sasume-san suddenly feels sick…"

Sasume didn't get to ask him any more questions because L had gone out of the room and was off to do something she knew she was going to be upset about. A few moments later, her whole class and teacher seemed to be squeezed into her room. _"Good thing this room was designed to be big," _she thought to herself, thanking the fact that her dad was an architect even if his specialty was gardens and such.

She smiled sheepishly at Mr. Maragami from her bed, so embarrassed that all her classmates were there to see her. She even spotted Sayame scowling in the corner with a wilted flower in her hand. She almost laughed her head off to see Sayame in such a state.

"Look what a terrible state you are in," Mr. Maragami cried, mistaking her sheepish smile for a weak one, "Well Sasume we have all brought you cards and flowers to make you feel better!"

"Thanks Mr. Maragami," Sasume said in a frail voice, "I appreciate it."

"Of course you do," Mr. Maragami said as he patted her bed as if to comfort her, "Okay class. We won't take up too much of Sasume's time so set your cards on her desk so she can read them later and the flowers can be set on her windowsill and on her window seat."

The class did as instructed and then went back to where they had been standing.

"Okay class," Mr. Maragami said to them, "What do we say?"

"GET WELL SOON SASUME-SAN," they all seemed to be singing as they shuffled out of the room.

Mr. Maragami smiled as he shooed the last kid out of the bedroom and approached Sasume. "Don't worry about your make up work, either," said Mr. Maragami with a toothy grin, "You can just write me a report on your sickness and how your body works to fight against it when you get all better." With that, he left the room.

"Looks like my speech on fallopian tubes is going to be of assistance," L said to Sasume, also grinning somewhat and chuckling.

Sasume sighed, "Great… now I have to write a report on my period."

"Sasume-san should not be embarrassed. It is something every female must go through once she comes of age to produce an egg," L said with a serious face.

Sasume rolled her eyes and muttered, "You're lucky you're cute."

"Sasume-san thinks so," L smiled as he scratched his head with his right hand.

Sasume laughed and closed her eyes to go to sleep. She was snoring softly within the next five minutes. "That's okay Sasume-san, I think the same of you," L told her as he gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Get well soon."

**ALERT! I put up 3 chapters to my new Naruto fanfic! So go check it out!**

**A/N: Haha, wow I think the whole idea for this chapter is really funny! I mean, having to write a paper on your Girl Days. Mr. Maragami is too much, even though he didn't know that was going on with her. And then L! He's crazy.**

**Sasume: He is crazy… The nerve of him! Letting everyone in to see me...**

**Author: He was just trying to be nice.**

**Real L: Sasume-san does not appreciate my efforts to be kind to her.**

**Sasume: I'd appreciate your efforts if they turned out kind.**

**Author: (whispering to L) Lawliet-kun, she seems to still be suffering from her Girl Days… let us leave her alone to rest.**

**Real L: (not bothering to whisper back, as usual) Yes Sasume-san still appears to be suffering from her ailment. We will leave her and come back later.**

**Sasume: But I'm NOT sick! That was just in the fanfic!**

**Author & Real L in unison: GOODBYE READERS! REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**_**Fallopian Tubes**_

**ALERT! For all of you readers that have been oblivious to the spoilers **

**Disclaimer: I forget this a lot... I do not own Death Note nor do I own Sasume's report on periods. Looked it up on wikipedia. XD You didn't honestly think that I know that much about periods, did you?**

**A/N: Chapter Twenty Four is the chapter of doom for Sasume… She must do her paper on her 'sickness'. (Snickers)**

**Sasume: That's so cruel of you.**

**Author: (grins) I KNOW!**

**Sasume: Well let's get on with it…**

Today was the dreaded day of Sasume's paper on her period. L had helped her out on most of it and he probably could have just written it for her but he made Sasume do the work. 

"Here you go Mr. Maragami," Sasume said nervously as she attempted to hand him the paper. 

Mr. Maragami tilted his glassed downward to glance at the paper and said, "Sasume will read it out loud."

"AYAAA WHAATTTT?" Sasume choked as her hand crinkled the paper slightly.

"Sasume will read it out loud," Mr. Maragami repeated, "It will be a learning experience for the class."

"B-B-But Mr. Maragami," Sasume stammered turning red.

"Butts are for ashtrays," Mr. Maragami said with a smile, "Go on, read it." He shooed her away to the front of the class. "Class," he said loudly, "Listen up! Sasume has a paper to read out loud on her sickness."

Sasume felt she just might die and she very well would have liked to. She gave L a desperate look for help but he only gave her an encouraging half smile. She didn't understand why L was putting her through such torture. She breathed in heavily as Mr. Maragami said, "We are waiting Miss Kawashima."

Sasume took a deep breath and muttered, "Here goes nothing."

"_In the female reproductive system, the menstrual cycle is a recurring cycle of physiologic changes that occurs in reproductive age females of several mammals, including human beings and other apes. Humans are one of the few species that has a menstrual cycle with concealed ovulation. Most other placental mammals experience estrus, or heat, where imminent ovulation is signaled to the males of the species. This article concentrates on the menstrual cycle as it occurs in human beings."_

Sasume could hear many giggles from boys who had portrayed themselves as being mature and many shocked gasps from girls who couldn't believe what they were hearing. She even heard Mr. Maragami make a sound of surprise but he regained his composure and hushed the rest of the class. L was the only student in the class that seemed genuinely interested and Sasume wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"_The menstrual cycle is under the control of the hormone system and is necessary for reproduction menstrual cycles are counted from the first day of menstrual flow, because the onset of menstruation corresponds closely with the hormonal cycle. The menstrual cycle may be divided into several phases, and the length of each phase varies from woman to woman and cycle to cycle."_

Some boys were still stifling laughs and some girls had become interested in Sasume's speech. They were perhaps learning things about their periods they had never heard before.

_There are five phases: The menstrual phase, the follicular phase, the ovulation phase, luteal phase, and the ischemic phase. During the follicular phase the lining of the uterus thickens, stimulated by gradually increasing amounts of estrogen. Follicles in the ovary begin developing under the influence of a complex interplay of hormones, and after several days one or occasionally two follicles become dominant (non-dominant follicles atrophy and die). The dominant follicle releases an ovum or egg in an event called ovulation. An egg that is fertilized by a spermatozoon will become a zygote, taking one to two week to travel down the fallopian tubes to the uterus." _

L gave her an encouraging thumbs up when she said, 'fallopian tubes' and she returned the gesture with a weak smile.

"_If the egg is not fertilized within about a day of ovulation, it will die and be absorbed by the woman's body. After ovulation the remains of the dominant follicle in the ovary become a corpus luteum; this body has a primary function of producing large amounts of progesterone. Under the influence of progesterone, the endometirum (uterine lining) changes to prepare for potential implantation of an embryo to establish a pregnancy. If implantation does not occur within approximately two weeks, the corpus luteum will die, causing sharp drops in levels of both progesterone and estrogen. These hormone drops cause the uterus to shed its lining in a process termed menstruation."_

Sasume breathed out heavily, an attempt to decrease the redness in her face. To her amazement, almost all of the class members were clapping, genuinely clapping. Some smiled and others gave her thumbs up.

"That was a fantastic report," Mr. Maragami said wiping a tear from his eye, "A-plus."

XXX

After class many of Sasume's classmates had approached her and congratulated her on her report. 

"I would have never had the guts to read that out loud," her friend Natsumi said with a smile.

"Yeah, I heard about your report from Class 3C," a girl said that Sasume didn't recognize, "That's crazy."

Some boys even congratulated her by saying, "Kawashima's got guts."

Sasume had been so swept up in the rush of people she lost L somewhere along the way. She approached a quiet hallway and saw him leaning against one of the pillars. She couldn't help but think he looked awfully cute leaning against the column that way.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he said with a half smile, "I think Sasume-san just become a hero to all her fellow students."

"I became something," Sasume said with a laugh, "Let's go home."

XXX

Once at home, Sasume threw herself on her bed. She breathed in and out, enjoying the air. She let all her previous tension wash away with each breath. A knock came at her door and she already knew who it was, "Come in."

She had been correct because L poked his cute head through the door and stepped in. "Crazy day, huh," she asked him from her relaxed position on her bed.

Ryuzaki nodded and pulled up a chair next to her bedside. He sat down in it in his usual way. "Sasume-san was very brave," he commented with a fond half smile.

"Like a samurai," Sasume said with a giggle, "Sasume Kawashima, Warrior of Embarrassing Speeches!"

L joined in the laughter by adding his own light chuckle to it. "Sasume-san is perhaps the bravest!"

She grinned and said, "I still can't believe I actually read that aloud and I still can't believe that everyone actually congratulated me for it… Sayame even gave me a weird smile…In her own freakish Sayame way."

"Very impressive," Ryuzaki said with a half smile.

"So what is it you needed Ryuzaki-kun," she asked him but then corrected herself, "Lawliet-kun?"

L took a deep breath and said, "There is a school dance… It is in January… But many of Sasume-san's classmates have been talking about it… It is called formal I believe?"

"Oh yes! Formal! It almost completely slipped my mind," Sasume said hurriedly, "I better get a date before everyone else gets taken!"

L's eyes fell downcast and he looked slightly hurt. Sasume realized her slip up and immediately felt guilty for it. "Would you like to be my date Lawliet-kun," she asked as she gave his hair a gentle stroke with her hand, "I think we would rock it!"

He laughed at her funny teenager lingo and said, "I would like very much to be Sasume-san's date to formal."

"Good," she breathed happily, "We'll have to go shopping some time soon… Maybe in November because we're too early still…"

Ryuzaki gave her a nod. He wanted so much to just tell her what he had thought from the first day he met her but he knew that Sasume would have none of it. And so, Ryuzaki kept his mouth shut tightly like a freezer door. One day, he may tell her if she was willing to hear it. He could only hope for her to one day feel the same way, the same passion he felt for her every time he was near her, but life had taught him that this hope was foolish. Deep down, L knew in his heart, that there would never be love for him. But he could still lie to himself for now; at least until he went back to his rightful world he could still lie to himself.

"I will see Sasume-san later," L told her as he leaned close to her face, wondering if she would perhaps kiss him for once.

She turned slightly pink from him being so close to her and nodded. He pulled away disappointedly and sighed. "Later, Sasume-san," he said as he closed the door behind him.

He leaned against the door from the other side, the lonely side. He had never felt such strong emotions for someone before, not like this. He breathed in and out to calm himself and make the dizzy sensations leave his body. After standing there for ten minutes, the sensations finally left him in an agonizingly slow manner. His fingertips tingled from the hand that had often caressed her cheek so tenderly. "I hope this ends soon," L said to himself as he took off for his own room, "I'm ready to go home."

**A/N: Oh this, hot, hot loveeeeee. It makes me quiver and shake with excitement.**

**Sasume: Are you sure that's just not a seizure coming on?**

**Author: Shut your trapper Sasume! Where ARE the rest of the characters? I'm so very tired of just talking to you.**

**Sasume: Well that was rude… Midouri feels like a star now because she is in two fanfics. Pft, I'm still cooler than she is… And I hear Sachiko has been having lots of fun in your Naruto fanfic… Eh?**

**Author: (avoiding topic) I don't know what you are saying, crazy lady. Anyways… RYUZAAAAKIIIIII WHEREEEE AREEEE YOUUUU? RYUUUUUKK! ANYONEEEE?**

**Ryuk: (cackling) I feel sorry for you…**

**Sasume: Thank you Ryuk.**

**Ryuk: (cackling still) No, not you… Author-sama… She puts up with so much lip.**

**Author: Seriously… Thank you for coming when I called Ryuk.**

**Ryuk: (chomps into apple) Well… you are the only person who feeds my apple addiction and I guess I couldn't just leave you there to be bored…**

**L: Did somebody call my name?**

**Sasume: Yes! You're here! Now you can take my side. (Grabs L and brings him to her 'side' of Author's mind) HAH!**

**Author and Ryuk: (whispering to one another)**

**Sasume: What are you guys saying?**

**L: They're probably coming up with something witty to say…**

**Author and Ryuk: We would like to kill some boredom… (Both grinning evilly)**

**Sasume and L: (both run away frantically) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ryuk: Well that was easy.**

**Author: Wow, Ryuk… I'd like to make you my right hand man.**

**Ryuk: Who wouldn't? I am a death god after all… But what's in it for me?**

**Author: (whips out a huge barrel of apples and smirks) Mhmm… Idunno… MANY APPLES!**

**Ryuk: Consider me your right hand Shinigami.**

**Light: But Ryuk! I thought you were my right hand Shinigami. I thought what we had was special! We killeddddd together!**

**Author: Back off Raito-kun! He's mineeeee! A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATHHH! (Pokes Light in the butt and sends him flying)**

**Ryuk: Where did you learn that from?**

**Author: Pft, Naruto.**

**Ryuk: Interesting.**

**Author: Yup… Anyway… REVIEW READERS! REVIEWWWWWWWW! (Flings apples into the air like a mad person) APPLES FOR ALLLLLLLLLLLL! BWUAHHAHAHA!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**_**Episode 25**_

**ALERT! For all of you readers that have been oblivious to the spoilers **

**A/N: Chapter Twenty Five has arrived. And I just posted chapter five to my Naruto fanfic! Its thing of beauty with L is on dutyyyy writing that is!**

**Sasume: Wow, never say that again.**

**Author: You're always raining on my parade.**

**Sasume: It is pretty fun to do so…**

**Author: Shut up Sasume-san because I will replace you with Sachiko-san!**

**Sasume: That's not cool! I am the STAR. I CAN'T be replaced.**

**Author: Keep being a butthead and we'll see about that.**

**Sasume: (sweetly) would you like me to get you something Author-sama**

**Author: MUCH better. (Grins evilly) I know how to get what I want.**

The month of September was finally over and Sasume was very happy to get her paper on her period far behind her. Now, in the month of October, Sasume was incredibly excited for Halloween. It was one of her favorite holidays but she had a bit of a dilemma on her hands.

"Whatever shall I be," she asked herself aloud one day, while sitting by the koi fish pond. 

"For what," a familiar voice said next to her.

"Hey Lawliet-kun," she greeted him with a warm smile, a smile that had won over many boys in its time.

"Good morning Sasume-san," L returned the greeting flashing a half smile as he sat in his weird way next to her.

Sasume had been lying on the ground but she sat up and placed her legs, one over the other, like a meditating position and explained, "Well Halloween is coming up and I couldn't decide what I wanted to be… There are going to be lots of fun parties we should go to."

"Sasume-san did not learn her lesson from the last part," L asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Sasume scowled and said, "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice Lawliet-kun… and this time you can keep a more watchful eye on me because you're going to be my date to whatever party we go to!"

"I am," asked L slightly enthused now, "Why has Sasume-san suddenly made this decision to make me her date?"

Sasume blushed a light pink and brushed some strands of hair from her face. "Well, Lawliet-kun we're already dates for Formal… I mean if you don't want to be my date, I understand."

"I would be honored," L told her, giving her another half smile.

"Great," Sasume said excitedly, "But now we're back to another problem adding to the first."

"And what would that be Sasume-san," L asked her as he watched Sasume throw in some feed for the fish, a big fish pushing the others out of the way to get the food.

"Now since we're going together we have to have matching outfits! So, what will be for Halloween," she asked as tossed in more feed for the fish.

L stuck his thumb into his mouth so he could think properly. He thought awhile as Sasume continued her fish feeding. "How about you and I dress up as Raito-kun and Misa?"

Sasume gave him a horrified look and said, "Why would we do that?"

L shrugged, "I'm not sure… I couldn't think of anything else."

She gave him a forced smile because she had felt guilty about not telling him about Watari's death yet. "L," she said in all seriousness, "I have something to show you."

XXX

As Episode 25 of Death Note finished, Ryuzaki could find no words to say. Sasume could find no words to say; she could muster nothing up to comfort him at this time. Even after the screen grew dark, the detective continued to stare at the screen.

"You waited this long to show me," he murmured to her, not averting his gaze from the screen, "Is there more to this?"

"Yes," she said miserably, "And yes, there's more…"

Sasume took out a CD case that read music on the cover. She unzipped the black case and handed it to Ryuzaki. "Here are all the remaining episodes… Watch all of them and if you want to talk… we can."

He nodded and Sasume wordlessly stepped out of the room. She sighed as she closed the door and muttered, "Midouri-san… why would you put two people through this?"

Sasume was unsure of where to go but it was late in the afternoon so she wasn't going to go outside in the dark. Sasume had resolved to go into L's room for awhile. She lay in his bed and smelled his pillow. She breathed into the soft white pillow and rubbed its softness on her cheek. Her whole body seemed sad as she lie there in wait for Ryuzaki. 

Sasume must have lied there for house because much later the door to the room creaked open a bit, L stood there looking down at the ground as if it held answers for him. He slowly stumbled into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. Sasume wasn't sure what to say but she had to say something to comfort the pale boy. "Did you finish watching the rest of them?"

He nodded solemnly without looking at her. Sasume could feel pent up tears about to gain freedom but she blinked them away. He turned to her with the face of lost hope. "I die?" He asked her with a weak voice.

"You were supposed to… But you didn't," Sasume said reassuringly.

"And Watari? Did he escape death as well?" L switched to sitting in his awkward position.

"I'm not sure… but I don't think so," Sasume said quietly as she bit down on her lip. 

"Oh," was all Ryuzaki said as his black bangs cast a dark shadow over his face to hide his features.

"Well, Light finally gets what he deserves," Sasume said encouragingly, "And your predecessor Near is quite smart… He'll make good use out of L's name."

"Mello is dead too…" murmured Ryuzaki, "If I go back… Where exactly will I be?"

"I'm not sure," Sasume admitted as she pushed his dark bangs out his face, "You may land yourself anywhere in the story…"

The pale detective said nothing and kept his eyes downcast. Sasume wasn't for certain but she thought he started shivering. "I'm sorry Lawliet-kun… I'm so sorry," she whispered to him as she tenderly brushed his cheek with her hand. Suddenly L snatched her wrist and pulled her hand out of his face.

"Sasume-san will leave me be for tonight," L said in a stern voice that reminded her of when she first met him, "I must think of a plan to capture Kira myself… I will not let Near or Mello die… I am almost positive I will reappear in my world before Mello's death… And then I will catch Kira myself… Now that I know everything that will be going on, I can do it myself."

Sasume nodded as she gulped down on a lump in her throat; the same kind of lump that someone feels when they dry swallowed a pill. "I will leave you to think," she replied to him. 

Ryuzaki finally loosened his grip on her wrist and said, "Does Sasume-san remember when she promised to spend another year with me in my home?"

"I do," she responded to him, not knowing what he would say next.

"Sasume-san would probably be better off if she did not," he said in a miserable voice, "Sasume-san has better things to do than hang around me when she has a life here… It was selfish of me to ask you to stay with me… very selfish."

Sasume was about to object to this but L began speaking again; "Go away now."

**A/N: Oiii, so emo!**

**Ryuk: It was a bit boring at first… I almost wrote your name down in my note.**

**Sasume: You should have. (snickers)**

**Author: (gasps) Ryuk!**

**Ryuk: Sorry…**

**Author: I shall forgive you this ONCE… if it happens again…**

**Sasume: Tch… please…**

**Ryuk: (chuckles) If it happens again, I'll actually write your name down and you'll be gone so I'll have no one to answer to.**

**Sasume: Oh just write her name down!**

**Author: You stupid ungrateful Shinigami! I shall punish you by not giving you an apple today! And you Sasume… well… just see what happens to you next chapter!**

**Sasume: Hmph.**

**Ryuk: But Author-sama, it was a JOKEEEE!**

**Author: LIARRRRR! Anyway, while I'm punishing Ryuk, REVIEWWWW! XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**_**This is Halloween**_

**A/N: Chapter Twenty Six. Some of you are worried that Sasume's and L's relationship has gone done the tubes… it has… jk. Hahahaahahah. **

**Sasume: You get sick twisted enjoyment out of that don't you?**

**Author: (ignoring Sasume-san) So anyway, no fears… they're fine… for now…**

**PS. Thank you to Dani's Random Fox for all the ideas! I'm going to dedicate a chapter to you… I'm not sure when but soon, I will! Promise! (Does Rock Lee's and Gai Sensei's 'Nice Guy Pose')**

**Sasume: Wrooonnnggg fanfic.**

**Author: Shut up! EVERYONE knows Naruto… and Death Note… they're the best.**

**Sasume: (rolls eyes) heh. Whatever. Storyyy time!**

Sasume and L had finally decided on being Hugh Hefner and a playmate Holly. 

"Lawliet-kun," Sasume called to Ryuzaki who was dressed up in a snazzy red robe and slacks. He had a pipe sticking out from the corner of his lips and wore some black slippers, "Hurry up! We're going to be late for the Chamber of Chills and then it's off to Natsumi's Halloween party!"

"I look stupid," L stated with a frown, nearly dropping the pipe from his mouth.

"Lawliet-kun looks very handsome," Sasume announced as she smiled for the camera as her mother took many photos.

"Oh you two make such a cute couple," declared Mrs. Kawashima with a huge smile, "Now work it! L, Vogue!"

"Vogue," L repeated in confusion as Sasume put her hands up to her face and seemed to be doing what Ryuzaki had seen mimes do.

"Okay mom," Sasume breathed heavily as if her Vogueing took up all her energy, "Whew… Vogueing is quite the work out… Anyway, we have to go!"

Sasume and L had been driving for a very long time until they were finally in the downtown area of Osaka. "They certainly put this Chamber of Chills far away," L commented as he removed his pipe from his mouth and replaced it with his neglected thumb. She just nodded as she focused on the road, looking for the turn off. 

XXX

The two were standing in the line to get into the Chamber of Chills. Monsters were running around scaring other frightened teenagers and people were screaming all around. Sasume could feel the hair on her neck standing straight up and almost thought she even felt her little cottontail quivering. 

"Sasume-san shouldn't be scared," L pointed out, "It is all fake."

A man opened up the door to a dark lit maze, monsters hiding in every corner with ghoulish bone's just aching to send fear into the hearts of any who dared enter. Sasume pushed L in front of her and wrapped her arms tightly around him, nearly making him lose his pipe. 

"Sasume-san will not squeeze so tightly," L instructed her as he turned the corner to find a mummy leap out at them.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," screamed Sasume as she buried her face into L's robe. 

L sighed as he walked past the mummy, showing no signs of fear. 

The mummy or at least the person pretending to be the mummy pulled out a radio and said into it, "Looks like we've got a tough guy. He's dressed up as Hugh Hefner with a playboy bunny clinging to his back… Give him a good scare, boys."

Sasume had never seen so many scary figures in her life and L had never seen so many cheesy outfits as so called monsters leapt out at them and screeched something horrid. Sasume, of course, screeched back something terrified and clung to Ryuzaki for dear life. 

"Lawliet-kunnnn…," Sasume wailed, "Why did we come in here?"

"Sasume-san wanted to go to the Chamber of Chills so we did," L said calmly as a one eyed creature hissed in their ears.

Sasume continued her incessant crying and sobbing all through the maze until finally L no longer heard her voice. He also could no longer feel her arms squeezed around him.

"Sasume-san," he yelled out as he whirled around to face the one eyed monster from before. He gave a small scowl and asked, "Where is my Sasume-san?"

The Cyclops monster replied back with a shrill shriek and took off around some dark corner. L frowned as he sped off after it, hoping Sasume was somewhere nearby.

XXX

"La.. Laww… lieet…kunnn," Sasume choked out as she rounded the corner to a room with flashing lights, "I feel dizzy…"

The lights flashed back and forth in Sasume's eyes, causing her to feel lightheaded and very dizzy. "Maybe if I just take a seat…"

She sat down on the cold ground and curled into a ball as many other Chamber of Chills victims ran by terrified. "Lawliet-kun?"

XXX

Ryuzaki had lost the one eyed monster he had been chasing and still did not find Sasume. He ran this way and that through the maze, encountering many scared visitors and various screaming monsters. He had been searching for her for about ten minutes and still had no inclination to where she was. 

He was about to give up and just wait for her to come out of the Chamber of Chills when he heard a shrill scream that he knew very well.

"PEERRRVVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRTTTT!" Sasume accused one of the monsters as he approached her. "You get away from me perverted monster," she cried out as she rolled herself back up into a ball, "When Lawliet-kun comes… you're going to be in a lot of trouble."

The monster disregarded her threats and continued to approach her. He loomed above her, fake blood dripping from his face. He let out a low throaty cackle. It was all too much for Sasume Kawashima as she passed out.

Suddenly the monster was flying in the air and Ryuzaki had landed from his flying kick. 

"You will not touch my Sasume-san," L threatened in a low voice, "She is delicate."

The monster was much too dazed to reply and had succumbed to unconsciousness as well. Ryuzaki took this time to gently pick up Sasume in his arms. "No one will scare Sasume-san anymore," he whispered in her ear and then he gave her cheek a small kiss, "Not while I am around."

XXX

L had driven all the way to Natsumi's house. He approached the door, still carrying an unconscious Sasume and knocked on the door. 

"Velcome," Natsumi the vampire said in a Transylvanian accent. She popped out her vampire teeth and exclaimed, "Oh my God… What happened?"

"Sasume-san wanted to go to the Chamber of Chills and—"

"Say no more," Natsumi said as she opened the door for them to enter.

Loud music was playing as many teenagers performed what Sasume had referred to as the 'bump' and 'grind'. L frowned a bit as he caught Sayame in the corner of his eye.

Natsumi shrugged and said, "She invited herself… I've been too busy attending to people trying to break my things to throw her out yet…"

Natsumi led L up a staircase and opened the door to a room that Ryuzaki deducted was most likely hers. "This is my room," Natsumi said, confirming that L's deduction had been correct, "You two can stay up here and when she feels better I'll hopefully have thrown out many unwanted guests… So you guys can just have some pizza and soda or whatever."

Natsumi had a sympathetic look on her face as she gazed at the passed out Sasume. "She doesn't handle 'scary' very well at all… I don't know what would possess her to even want to go to the Chamber of Chills… I think her and Sayame had a bet going on though…" Natsumi rolled her eyes at Sasume's evil twin's name. "Those two never just give it up."

She left the room to return to her unwanted and wanted party guests, leaving Ryuzaki and Sasume to themselves.

"Why must Sasume-san always get herself in these messes?" L asked her as he set her down on Natsumi's bed and threw a blanket over her. He laughed a bit as he looked at her crooked bunny ears. He fixed them in their rightful place and sat back on a chair to sit the way he always did. "Sasume-san makes a very cute bunny rabbit."

"Lawliet-kun," Sasume murmured as she stirred in her sleep, "Lawliet-kun…"

"Yes, Sasume-san," he breathed to her as she turned to face him with sleepy closed eyes. She was not yet awake but she was talking in her sleep again.

"Lawliet-kun will never leave me again…" A tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered these words that overtook Ryuzaki like the way a conqueror overtakes an empire.

"I will never leave you again," He told her as he gave her cheek a stroke with his thumb.

"Lawliet-kun must promise never to leave me again… ever," She murmured as she turned away from him, to face one of Natsumi's stuffed animals.

"Lawliet-kun promises his Sasume-san this," L swore as he wrapped a finger around her hair and twirled it around affectionately. 

"Sasume-san lov…" She murmured a bit and then gave a loud snore followed by many other loud snores.

"Lawliet-kun does too."

**A/N: Oh! WHAT was she going to say? (smirks)**

**Sasume: You're evil unleashed in Author form…**

**Author: (Proudly) I know!**

**L: There is a five percent chance that your viewers are going to be angry with you for not writing a confession… It was more of a dream but not a confession.**

**Author: Well… That's what the many other chapters can be for… If I feel like it.**

**L: When Author-sama says she 'feels like it' there is a one percent chance of her actually feeling like it within the next five chapters.**

**Author: I'm not sure what you just said but… That's the end… REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**_**Turkey Day, Another Fond Memory**_

**A/N: Yesh! Ch.27 has arrived. Joyousness!**

**Side Note: Confession isn't going to happen yet… You guys have to keep being tortured! XD BUT, it'll be REAAALLYYY good when it does happen. Promise.**

**Other Note: L's birthday is Dec. 31****st****. Yay, it's coming up!**

**Sasume: Too many side notes!**

**Author: Too much lip! Now, shh! Story Time! On with the FLUFFYYYYY!**

**Sasume: YES! Finally, some sort of fluffy action!**

After stuffing herself full of turkey, Sasume left to her room to watch a movie in order to pass the time. A light knock came at her door and she already knew who it must be.

"Lawliet-kun must join me," she called to him.

The door was pushed open by a barefoot as the owner of the foot carried many trays of goodies. Sasume rushed to Ryuzaki's side to assist him. After some careful maneuvering, Sasume managed to set up her table in front of her bed and throw all the food on it.

"It's amazing how empty my stomach can feel when junk food is on the menu," she declared to L with a giggle as she wheeled her wide screen TV over to face the bed.

"Lawliet-kun, what movie should we watch," she asked him with ready hands that were just itching to pop a DVD into the player and get things started.

Ryuzaki shrugged and said, "Surprise me."

After careful consideration Sasume selected a movie and set the disc in the DVD player. She took a seat next to L, cried, "Itadakumasu!", and then began to dig into all the treats laid out on the table. Various cakes, gummy worms, and popcorn were thrown into hungry mouths followed by the usual wash down of Ramune soda.

The movie began to start and L wasn't surprised to see that Sasume had selected her favorite movie _Enchanted. _Ryuzaki had never seen it but Sasume had often sang songs from the movie to him and he had become well acquainted with each musical score.

During the movie Sasume had curled up underneath a huge blanket and had been sharing it with L. She had been snuggled up quite close to him, making him feel a bit uneasy due to certain parts of his body that reacted to her touch in positive yet negative ways. Ryuzaki wiggled his toes a bit and accidentally touched one of Sasume's feet. He looked at her apologetically but before he could say sorry Sasume spoke.

"Lawliet-kun does not need to apologize," she said with a giggle as she playfully wiggled her toes back.

_Enchanted _soon finished and had left Sasume with high spirits and many happy thoughts.

"Sasume-san reminds me of Giselle," L commented with a half smile, "She has been cheery like she was and very upbeat."

"Aw, you think so?" She cried out as she threw her arms around him in an embrace. "Lawliet-kun acts very much like Robert! Very persnickety!"

L grinned and said, "Sasume-san will take that back!"

"Never," Sasume said as she took cover underneath the large blanket.

Ryuzaki began to wiggle his fingers and initiated a tickle attack on the hiding Sasume. "St-st-stop Lawliet-kun," she begged him in between gasps and made giggles.

"But Sasume-san called me persnickety!" L continued the tickling as Sasume attempted to wriggle free.

"I take it back," she exclaimed finally giving in and L stopped the tickling.

Sasume began panting heavily, still giggling every now and then. L sat back in his usual awkward manner when suddenly Sasume stopped her panting and laughing. L turned to see a crazed look in her eye.

"Is Lawliet-kun ticklish," Sasume asked bearing a toothy grin.  
"Sasume-san should not be absurd," L said to her as he tucked his hands underneath his armpits.

"He is, isn't he!" She nearly shouted with joy as she pounced on him like a lioness pouncing on a gazelle in the Sahara.

Sasume had launched her own flurry of tickle attacks in which L had attempted to dodge and failed miserably. Not one to laugh a lot, L just gasped out for air as if her were suffocating. Sasume had been giggling enough for the both of them any how as she finally was able to tickle the spot underneath Ryuzaki's armpits.

Sasume's tickling hands soon grew tired and had lost momentum. Ryuzaki had taken the opportunity to gain the upper hand in this moment of weakness. L managed to obtain the advantage over the tickle fight and had skillfully pinned her against the bed. He grinned triumphantly and declared, "Sasume-san has lost."

Sasume said nothing and when L looked to her face he saw that she was blushing madly. He released her from his hold and distanced himself a bit.

"My apologies, Sasume-san," Ryuzaki murmured as some of his black bangs fell into his eyes, "I did not mean to place you in such an awkward position."

Sasume smiled and said, "Lawliet-kun is forgiven under one condition…"

She took her pointer finger and tapped him lightly on the nose in a playful manner. He looked up at her with a shy smile.

"Lawliet-kun must clean up this mess all by himself!" She seemed quite happy with the decision as Ryuzaki began to clean. Sasume played the part of the movie with the _Happy Working Song _and watched as L cleaned.

"Sasume-san is a dictator," murmured L as he disposed of all the crumbs on the table into a nearby wastebasket.

"Lawliet-kun can say what he wants," Sasume stated with a shrug and pouting lips.

"_A cute dictator," _thought L as he wheeled the TV back to its rightful place.

"Sasume-san will now repay me for all my hard work," he claimed to her with an expectant look on his pale face.

She stuck her pinky to her lip and began to think. "I will repay Lawliet-kun by feeding him more turkey!"

"Sasume-san just wants to fatten me up and is using Thanksgiving as an excuse," he complained as he took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Lawliet-kun will give me no more lip," Sasume told him firmly but then winked at him.

L offered his half smile and deducted that this would be one of his many found memories that he shared with Sasume that he would look back upon when he was back in his own lonely world; Sasume-less.

**A/N: I know, kinda short but still very cute no?**

**Sasume: What's your excuse this time?**

**Author: Shut your face Sasume-san or else something bad will happen to you in the next chapter…**

**Sasume: (Raises eyebrow) Oh yeah, like what?**

**Author: (smirks) Sasume-san remembers that episode of Naruto I was watching and Naruto drank bad milk and had to make many bowel movements.**

**Sasume: Oh… I really wish you wouldn't call it 'bowel movements'. It makes it all the more disgusting… I'll shut my face… But… READERS… REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**_**Freak?**_

**_NOTE! to whoever the 'Anonymous' person was... You were right! Eh... whoops. My bad on L's birthday... I fix!_**

**A/N: Hehe. Chapter Twenty Eight… Success!**

**Sasume: You're such a weirdo**

**Author: SHUT UP! Story Now!**

**Sasume: Okay, okay, no need to get pushy!**

Now it had come to Sasume's attention that Christmas was coming up as well as L's birthday. L's birthday was actually Halloween but she hadn't had any time to prepare for it considering that she fainted that night. She had planned on surprising him December 31st anyhow. Although L had never told her when his birthday was she had no intention of skipping over it like she had last year even if she would be celebrating it two months later. Sasume made a mad dash for her giant pink crayon shaped piggy bank. She shook it violently and realized that there must have been but one lonely penny in the thing. She tossed it aside and fell to the ground with a sigh.

"I guess my only remaining option is to beg for money," Sasume said to herself.

She ran downstairs and found her father reading the newspaper as usual. "Father, may I bond with you today?" She approached her father with a cheery face and smile but he just grunted as if to say he didn't really care what she did as long as she was disrupting him from his newspaper.

"How much money do you want," her father asked as he cocked a cantankerous eyebrow and looked up slightly from his paper.

"Oh father! How can you think that I have come to beg for money," Sasume cried as she wrapper her arms around her father in a loving embrace. "But now that you mention it… I could use some."

"How much," her father repeated with the same grumpy tone.

"Mm… Not a lot… I think about five hundred would be fantastic," Sasume said with a wide smile, snuggling close to her father. So she asked for a little more than she needed; she could use the extra money.

Her father had done something that he hadn't done in all the years Sasume knew him. He set down his newspaper at his side. "Sasume," he began with a fatherly tone, "The time has come for you to learn the value of a dollar… You can have your five hundred dollars."

"I can," Sasume asked bewildered from the beginning of his speech.

"Let me finish… You can have your five hundred dollars because I got you and that slovenly creature a job at the local sushi place that my good friend Hoshiro owns… Love Sushi, that's the name of the restaurant."

"A job," Sasume said feeling like she was going to be sick, "But I've never worked a day in my life! How can Mr. Hoshiro hire two inexperienced hands to work for him at his restaurant?"

"Because business has been going pretty well for him, he can afford to hire some inexperienced workers," her father, the clever Mr. Kawashima, replied.

"Well I may be able to work… but what makes you think the slovenly creature can," she asked him as she raised an arched eyebrow.

"I already discussed this with the slovenly creature," her father said with a triumphant half grin that he attempted to hide, "And he has agreed."

"WHAT?!"

Sasume ran from the room and nearly flew up the flight of stairs. She nearly broke the door down with a flying kick, but L had opened it up just in time to be hit by her attack on the door. Sasume's kick hit L in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as they both fell to the ground.

She grasped the collar of his white long sleeve and began to shake him. "You agreed to get a job at Love Sushi? Are you an idiot?! You and I have never worked a day in our lives!"

Because Sasume had knocked the wind out of Ryuzaki, he had been unable to answer for some time until the air returned to his starving lungs. "Answer me," Sasume demanded as she gave him another shake.

"Sasume-san is very scary right now," he said, finally able to breathe properly again.

"Answer me," she stated once more, giving him a glare.

"I agreed to get a job with Sasume-san at Love Sushi to work for Mr. Hoshiro," L replied as he carefully pried Sasume's hands from his collar, "Sasume-san will not be so brutal next time."

Sasume reluctantly pulled away from him and breathed in and out slowly. L had tried to speak to her again but she put up her hand to silence him. He gave her an annoyed look but waited patiently for her to regain her composure.

"We start tomorrow," he stated with a half smile, amused at her upset state of mind.

"Tomorrow," she cried, "Woe to me!"

"Woe to Sasume-san," L said with a laugh as he got up from the floor. He went to the closet in his room and pulled out a fancy tuxedo with oriental print on the collar. He also pulled out a matching tie. "This is my uniform," he said almost happily.

"Why are you so excited," she asked him with disbelief, "I thought this would be your worst nightmare or something… I mean you're not a waiter… You're L, the most brilliant detective in the world with the ability to mobilize every police force or type of law enforcement agent!"

"I'm flattered that Sasume-san thinks so highly of L but I could use to try something new," he said as he carefully put his uniform back into the closet and began to pull out something else, "It's just for the time I'm staying here… which won't be very long… This is your uniform."

Ryuzaki had pulled out a white collared shirt with some orange trim equipped with an orange tie. The bottom portion of her outfit was a cute frilly orange skirt. Sasume had to admit that her uniform was very likable. It even came with a lovely orange hair ribbon and Sasume loved hair ribbons.

XXX

It was the first day on the job at Love Sushi and Sasume was loving it instead of her suspected loathing of it. She had found that the customers she dealt with had all been very polite and showed her respect. Some boys came in from her high school and had been flirting with her for awhile. She couldn't help but admit that she had been wrong about getting a job; very wrong.

L, on the other hand was having trouble because customers complained that he was creepy looking and slouched too much. He frowned as he served one of the customers some Miso soup.

"Enjoy," he grumbled as he set down at the table, "Let me know if you need something."

As he was heading to the kitchen to pick up another Miso soup for another customer he glared at Sasume who seemed to be having the time of her life. She had complained so much about getting a job and not being able to work at all yet there she was laughing it up with some male customers.

They had been talking to her the whole time instead of ordering from the menus they had left neglected in the corner of the tables. They were asking her which was her favorite to eat and if she could eat with them once she went on her break. Sasume had replied to them by saying she would love to join them when she was on her break but it wasn't for another two hours. The boys had said they could come back in two hours to wait for her.

She laughed and said, "Oh boys, just order now and next time I will eat with you on my break!"

The group of boys had agreed and began to finally open up their menus. Ryuzaki wasn't sure but he deducted that if they would have left their menus by themselves for another ten minutes, one of them would have surely gathered a cobweb. In fact, he was one percent sure of it.

L could feel his face pulling into a scowl but he relaxed himself and managed to keep his blank stare intact on his face. One customer in particular was eyeballing him as if they were petrified. This was one of the reasons why Ryuzaki barely went out in public. It wasn't just because he knew he would be in danger from being L, but because people often stared at him like he was a freak of nature.

Ryuzaki had deducted that there was a fifty percent possibility he was a freak but then there was still the other fifty percent that had said he wasn't. L chose to believe the other fifty percent, feeling that perhaps everyone else may have just been the freaks and not him.

He jammed his thumb into his mouth to nibble on its nail and stood in the corner of the restaurant just observing all the 'freaks' eating in there. At the first table there was an obscenely large woman who had mentioned to the skinny man across from her that she was on a diet yet she had ordered the whole menu nearly. Wasn't that freakish?

And then of course at the third table there was a family of six with the little boys picking their noses and threatening to flick it at one another. When L had walked by them one of the little boys had pointed at him as if to flick a booger and said, "Let's flick one at the freaky looking man!"

At table three, some wannabe punk rockers who probably lived to play guitar hero and talk about how they got the high score sat there. One had a Mohawk that had almost reached the ceiling. Now _that_ was freakish. And what of tables four through fifteen? They all seemed to be holding people that could be classified as 'freaky'. Tables sixteen through twenty were the only tables that had people that L could truly classify as normal.

Yet there L stood, in the corner of the restaurant, with all the people from tables one through fifteen staring at him like he was the freak. Sasume had been running around making sure to refill all the customers' cups when she spotted L with a grumpy look on her face.

"Hey," she hissed in his ear as she walked by, "You wanted this job! Don't make me do all the work!"

"Does Sasume-san think I'm freaky looking," L asked her as he began to clean up table nine for the 'freaks' that sat there had left.

Sasume gave him a look as if to say she had no idea what he was getting at. She finally decided on rolling her eyes to answer his question. She smiled brightly at the customers that sat at table nine. "Konbanwa," she greeted the new customers as she handed them some menus. "I'll be back in one minute to take your order and I'll get you some water," she told them as she began to walk away.

She grabbed L by the arm, giving him a small yank into the back kitchen. "Ryuzaki-kun," she told him knowing not to call him by his real name in public, "What is the matter?"

"Does Sasume-san find me… freakish looking?" He asked her with his blank expression that didn't allow her to see what he was feeling. She didn't have to read his expression to see what he was feeling, she already knew him too well.

"Ryuzaki-kun is not freakish looking… He is very handsome," she told him as a small pink blush spread around her cheeks, "And anyone who says otherwise must be terribly confused. Now I have to get back to work and you should too!"

Ryuzaki nodded and went on his way to get back to work as Sasume did. He walked by table seven, where many of the boys Sasume was flirting with sat. He attempted to straighten his posture but it was still slightly crooked as he approached them. "Can I get you a refill," he asked one of the boys that happened to be low on their beverage.

The boy grinned and said, "Go ahead man. It's Pepsi."

L gave him a nod and picked up the glass of Pepsi. He turned to get the boy a refill on his soda when he heard one of them whisper loudly, "What a freak… Did you see his eyes? They bulge out like a bug's!"

"Dude, he's so pale," another commented as L continued to walk away.

Ryuzaki knew it wasn't sanitary and against protocol to spit in a customer's drink but he found himself working up the saliva to do it. Sasume found him with the drink as he was about to spit.

"Ryuzaki-kun," she said sympathetically, "I heard what they said… Don't listen to them… They go to our school and many of them have crushes on me… They're just jealous that you and I spend so much time together. You and I have become quite close after all…"

His blank face did nothing for her and sent her into a bit of confusion of her own. But Ryuzaki finally said, "Sasume-san is a very good friend… She knows exactly what to say."

He gave her a half smile which Sasume returned with a beaming smile full of white shiny teeth. "Now let's get back out there and serve food!"

XXX

Once Sasume and L came home her father asked how work was. Sasume replied with a warm smile, "I loved it! Thank you for getting me such a cool job, daddy!"

Mr. Kawashima gave her an odd smile showing that he couldn't believe Sasume had actually enjoyed work. He looked to L and asked, "How about you, L?"

"It was… an interesting experience," said Ryuzaki who still had mixed emotions over the whole 'freak' thing.

After Ryuzaki took off to his room Mr. Kawashima said to Sasume, "That boy is so strange…"

Mrs. Kawashima poked her head out from the kitchen and chirped, "Strange? I think he's so cute! Perfect for Sasume!" Sasume's father scowled and folded his arms in a displeased manner.

Sasume laughed and said, "That's what you get." She bent over to give her father a peck on the cheek and then took off to her room.

Sasume had changed her clothes from her uniform to some very comfy pajamas. She was about to go to sleep when she looked out her window and saw L sitting on the roof. She nearly squished Tux as she leapt on her bed to get a closer look. Tux gave her a warning mew and Sasume said, "Shh, Tux… I'm spying on him!"

Tux joined her and also looked out the window. Ryuzaki sat there in his weird position. She couldn't see his facial expression but she could feel that he was upset about something. Sasume noticed that his toes weren't wiggling and that was the main giveaway that something was indeed wrong with him. Tux mewed lightly and pawed at the window as if telling her to go to him.

"Alright, alright," she muttered as she unlocked the window, "I'll go see what's up with him."

XXX

"Sasume-san should go back to bed," L said to her, his back turned to her.

"I guess I should… But I really want to stay out here and talk to you for awhile," she told him as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm a freak Sasume-san…" He stated in an unruffled voice.

"Are you still at it with that again," Sasume asked him with a sigh as she scooted in front of him so that she could see his face better, "You are not."

"I am," he insisted still in his unruffled tone.

Sasume gave another sigh, this time a louder one. "Who made you think this," she asked him as she wiggled her toes against his to get his to wiggle back.

"Everyone," he replied stoically, refusing to wiggle his toes back.

Sasume placed her head to rest on top of Ryuzaki's hands which were resting on his legs for he sat in his peculiar way. "Lawliet-kun… Do you like them? Are they your friends? Does it matter what they think? "

"I suppose not," L said leaving Sasume to wonder which question he answered.

"Who matters to you then," she asked him, gazing deeply in his eyes.

"Watari did… Sasume-san as well," he told her as he returned her stare with onyx eyes.

"Do you feel like a freak with them?"

"I do not," L replied to her, on the brink of grasping what she had been trying to tell him.

"Then there you go," she said with a smile as she scooted back to sitting beside him, "Watari never did and I never have or will… Because you are not to us… That's all that matters."

"Sasume-san," he said turning to her, "Have you ever been called a freak?"

"No, I haven't," she admitted with a sheepish smile, "Unless you count Sayame but her and I just hate each other… so that doesn't count…"

"I see," he said switching his gaze to the stars instead of her eyes.

Gaining courage Sasume spoke again, "But if someone ever did call me a freak I would tell them to sit on their finger and rotate!"

When Ryuzaki said nothing Sasume continued to speak, "Lawliet-kun… You're the most wonderful person I've ever known… I can't think of anyone else that I enjoy spending time with more… If you're a freak, then I am too because I'm with you twenty four seven and some of your supposed freakiness should have rubbed off on me by now!"

L bore his half smile on his face and told her, "Sasume-san is so passionate on this subject…"

"Of course I am, Lawliet-kun! I don't like to see you upset about anything… especially something like this," she told him as she began to wiggle her toes next to his.

Ryuzaki wiggled his toes back and they shared a small laugh. "Sasume-san… Thank you," he said as he turned to face her.

"Any time," she replied with a caring smile that only made L feel more strongly for her.

There was a moment of silence between the two but Sasume broke it by saying, "Since tomorrow is Sunday and we don't work until the afternoon what do you say we have a camp out… right here on the roof?" She was blushing furiously but the night hided it for the most part.

"When if Sasume-san rolls off," he asked her with a chuckle, "It is a long way down."

"Considering that this part of the roof is flat and extended into the porch I doubt I'll roll off," she retorted, "But I may push you off."

"Oh is that what Sasume-san is plotting?!"

Sasume grinned and said, "So do you want to sleep out here or not?"

"There is a five percent chance that… Never mind," he said as he slipped into his room through his window to grab his pillow and blanket.

When he came back out on the roof Sasume had already set up her Harajuku Lovers sleeping bag and pillow. She was snuggled in it and resembled a caterpillar. Ryuzaki had smiled to himself when he realized that when she got out from it and stretched in the morning she would be a butterfly.

Sasume had also brought out another sleeping bag for L to sleep in. He got into his black sleeping bag and threw the large blanket he brought with him over Sasume's sleeping bag. He took an edge of the sheet and extended it to his sleeping bag. He placed his pillow underneath his head and stared into the night sky.

"I've never had a camp out," L told Sasume, still staring at the stars in the sky.

"This isn't really a camp out," Sasume said with a giggle, "Just a 'sleep out on your roof and hope you don't fall off of it' camp out."

"Even so," insisted L, "It's my first one… I like it."

Sasume could only agree by nodding and soon fell asleep. L had grown accustomed to her soft snoring and found that he had trouble sleeping without it. He turned over in his sleeping bag so he could face her. Sasume must have left her window open slightly because her cat Tux came into view and blocked L's sight for a moment. Tux licked Sasume's face and then went to lick L's. Another thing Ryuzaki had grown accustomed to was Sasume's cat Tux licking him.

Tux stretched himself out with a small cute mew and then curled up in between L and Sasume. The cat's tail swished around for a minute or two and then stopped when the cat finally fell asleep. "Do you think there's a chance, Tux," L asked the cat.

One of Tux's eyes opened to look at him. The black and white cat mewed gently as if to say maybe but don't get your hopes up.

"I'll take that," L said with a sleepy half smile, "Good night kitty… Goodnight my Sasume-san."

**A/N: Aww, now wasn't that super duper cute and fluffy-ish? I wrote a long chapter this time!**

**Sasume: I have to admit… I liked that I got a job.**

**Author: I wasn't referring to the job at all Sasume-san… Ugh…. You're nothing but a headache… For me and for L too, probably.**

**Sasume: Whatever.**

**L: Sasume-san can be… tiresome…**

**Sasume: Whose side are you on, anyhow?**

**L: (Shrugs) The side that I deduct has the highest percentage of winning.**

**Author: Hahahahhaahha. Silly Sasume… Anyway… REVIEW! XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**_**Operation Miss Hill's Toe**_

**_ALERT! I got my FIRST flame by Luna Astaer... And I don't mind one bit. If you don't like this type of fanfiction you are not obligated to read it and I'm not going to respond by saying "I'm a child" because I am not. I am a young lady. I wish I could say the same for you but by your flame you underestimated me and insulted me as a person not just this writing. Also, you should have substantial evidence for accusing me of being on 'crack'. Drugs may be in your family but is far from mine and I'm proud to say I'm Drug FREE. How about you? I'm not sure, normally I take flames like this with a grain of salt but I was astonished by yours because what you wrote was very childish of you. XD_**

**_But anyway, on a much happier note, I have lots of reviewers that just LOVE this fanfic. I wrote it for them. For those who don't like it, well like I said, you are not obligated to read it; it IS a FANfiction, after all. Find something that suits your taste better. But thank you for what little constructive criticism you offered me.(:_**

**A/N: This chapter… will be fun… (Grins)**

**Sasume: You got inspiration from that LxLight yaoi didn't you…?**

**Author: SASUME-SAN WILL NOT REVEAL AUTHOR-SAMA'S SECRETTTTSSS!**

**Sasume: Geez… Sorry… Story time… Fanfic time… Whatever!**

L was sitting out on the roof while Sasume took a shower. He shifted uncomfortably as he remembered what Sasume's friends had told him before they got out on Christmas Break. 

"_You've heard of mistle toe right," asked Lina one day as Natsumi kept Sasume busy with various questions. That little action had caused Ryuzaki's mind to deduct that something was definitely afoot._

"_Never," he replied with genuine honesty. He threw his thumb into his mouth in wait for the definition he knew was on its way._

"_Well," Kyoko whispered to him so Sasume wouldn't hear, "It's something that's only used around Christmas time…"_

"_Yeah," piped Mohoko, "I mean… yeah…" Mohoko was trying to be mysterious the second time she repeated 'yeah' but due to her failed attempt the first time, the second time had an even lesser effect._

"_Hush," Lina commanded, "Sasume-chan will hear you… Anyway, you like her right?"_

_L felt wordless, he honestly didn't know what to say to a question like that. Perhaps Sasume was testing him or perhaps her friends were. Would they ridicule him for whatever answer he spoke?_

"_Yes," he finally said and then added as if unflustered, "Sasume-san is my dearest friend."_

_Lina rolled her eyes and impatiently said, "No dummy… more than like… Like you want to kiss her like…"_

_Ryuzaki looked at the three faces of Sasume's friends, all bearing eager grins. He still wanted to choose his words carefully but it was no use now; they knew; all of them._

"_Perhaps," he said anyway to show he would not lose so easily._

"_Oh," Mohoko and Kyoko cried in unison, "He's shy about it!"_

"_Well listen up Ryuga-kun," Lina murmured to him, feeling that her time was almost up and Natsumi was running out of things to distract Sasume with, "Mistle toe is the little leaves that are hung up around Christmas time. Ask Mrs. Kawashima about it, I'm positive she'll help you. But if you and Sasume stand underneath the mistle toe… you HAVE to kiss… Understand?"_

_L nodded, words failed him._

"_Good," said Mohoko and Kyoko at the same time like twins would._

L snapped out of his daydream when he heard the window slide open. Sasume stuck her head of wet hair out and said, "Lawliet-kun, what is it you are doing out there?"

"Thinking," he replied, not facing her.

"Oh… Okay," Sasume said a bit disappointed that he hadn't turned around to face her, "In that case… I'm going to go get my nails done… I'll be back in an hour."

"Alright then," said Ryuzaki staring up at the sky, "Seeya."

"Seeya," Sasume said awkwardly, knowing that L had often complained about using such phrases. She shook it off and went on her way.

Ryuzaki waited several minutes before he made a move. He watched as Sasume pulled out of the drive way in her car and was two blocks away. He got up from his spot and crawled back into his room. He casually walked down the stairs and wound up in the kitchen where Mrs. Kawashima had been baking various cookies. 

Once she saw L she handed him a giant tray of cookies and she smiled saying, "For you L. I made you some gingerbread cookies… They look just like you and Sasume!"

Receiving the tray of gingerbread cookies, L took a good look at them. Mrs. Kawashima had been right, they looked exactly like he and Sasume, and they were holding hands. Mrs. Kawashima had been too much at times.

"Arigato," said L as he set the tray of cookies on the counter. He picked one of them up and bit off the head to an L cookie. "I was wondering if you had any mistle toe," he told Mrs. Kawashima without feeling embarrassed for asking her such a thing.

"Oh," squealed Satsuki Kawashima with joy, "I feel young again! I'll have you know that that is how Hiro and I met; at a Christmas party! Both of us were caught underneath the mistle toe. We rarely knew each other but tradition calls for a kiss… After that, Hiro asked me to be his girlfriend. He was very handsome then and I just couldn't object." Mrs. Kawashima sighed as she pictured the marvelous memory in her head again and again. 

"Oh yes," she purred, "Very handsome…"

"So do you have any mistle toe," L persisted as he took a bite of the Sasume cookie because he had chewed off his half already.

"Of course I do," Mrs. Kawashima said with a scary grin as she pulled some mistle toe out of nowhere, "Right here…"

She handed L the mistle toe and told him to take care of it because it was the last one she had. She had been shopping for mistle toe everywhere and only found that one. All stores had been completely sold out of it. "Must be a lot of desperate guys looking for a kiss," she remarked with a wink, "Either that or some stubborn girls…"

"I agree with the stubborn part," L said as he stuffed the mistle toe in his pocket, "Thank you again…"

XXX

When Sasume came back from getting her nails done she found L still sitting on the roof. She slid open the window, careful not to damage her freshly manicured nails.

"Still out here," Sasume called out to him.

"Yes," he said as he bit off yet another head of an L cookie. This time he left the Sasume cookie untouched.

"Well take a look at my nails," Sasume cried out as she went out on the roof and sat next to him, "Candy canes!"

"Adorable," Ryuzaki said licking some cookie crumbs from his fingers. He loved the taste of sugary ginger on them.

"Thanks," said Sasume not really believing he thought so, "Well tomorrow's Christmas Eve… We're having a party you know?"

L nodded and said, "Sasume-san and parties have the history of not mixing well, like the chemicals—"

"I know, I know," Sasume muttered, "Like the chemicals from the Noble Gas Family being thrown into one concoction."

Ryuzaki gave her a half smile, satisfied that she had remembered.

"Anyway," Sasume said to him ignoring his satisfied smile, "It'll be fun… Lina and Natsumi are coming over… Mohoko and Kyoko have their own family coming down…And some of my parents' friends… Like our boss, Mr. Hoshiro-sama is coming over."

"Sounds interesting enough I suppose," replied L as he finished up the remainder of the gingerbread cookies, leaving only one Sasume gingerbread to exist undisturbed.

XXX

Sasume and L had both been wearing Santa hats except hers was pink with rhinestones, obviously from Victoria's Secret. L had seen it on the Christmas edition, page 27. Unlike Sasume's pink Santa hat, L was wearing a red one that Mrs. Kawashima had bought for him.

"Is Miss Hill coming," she had told him with a wink, "I do recall she injured her toe."

"Who is that," grumbled Mr. Kawashima from his spot on the couch as he read an important newspaper article.

"Oh… nobody… You go on reading your silly little paper!"

"Hmph."

It was a clever thing to say, what Mrs. Kawashima said. Miss Hill could be easily translated to Mistle and the fact that she had injured her toe was so blatantly obvious; Mistle Toe. That had been the secret message in the sentence. Sasume had noticed nothing and L had smiled inwardly; triumphant.

He dug his hand in his pocket and fumbled with the…

It was gone!

He frantically pulled out the lining of his pockets and found nothing but lint. He began to retrace his steps and still found nothing. He threw open the door to his room and dug around the blankets of his bed, hoping it was somewhere within the sheets. He sat in his awkward position, defeated; the mistle toe was gone forever.

XXX

Sasume had let her two friends in, the first guests. Lina and Natsumi gave each other a nod and a grin once Sasume's back was turned. 

"I have to use the restroom," Natsumi said, "Which one should I use?"

"Oh the guest bathroom," Sasume told her as the two girls began to walk toward it.

"Time to get Operation Miss Hill's Toe in action," Lina chirped to Mrs. Kawashima. 

Mrs. Kawashima gave a single nod and tugged at her ear. That was the code. Definitely time for Operation Miss Hill's Toe.

Lina opened up her hand bag and pulled out one single piece of mistle toe. She had many more stashed in the bag, but she could only put one up at a time in order to remain discrete. She casually walked to Sasume's door and placed a mistle toe there, and then on L's door. She grinned evilly as she began to breathe heavily. This mission stuff, it was just for her.

Lina had used up her last piece of mistle toe when she found another piece on the ground just outside Mr. Kawashima's study. "How'd that get there," she wondered out loud, "Must have dropped it."

Placing the final mistle toe atop the area around the Christmas tree, Lina smiled like a champion. Victory was hers and it would soon be Ryuga's as well.

"Lina, oh there you are," a familiar voice said as Lina whirled around to see it was Sasume and Natsumi. Natsumi had a sheepish smile on her face and Lina wondered how long they had been there and if they had been there long enough to see her set up the last piece of mistle toe.

"Yes, I was admiring the tree," Lina lied so easily.

"Yeah, we got a huge one this year," Sasume said with a grin, "Well let's go eat some cookies… Natsumi would you mind getting Ryuzaki-kun for me?"

"Ryuzaki," she asked wondering who that could possibly.

It was a slip up on Sasume's part. "I mean Ryuga-kun… Sorry."

Natsumi nodded and went up the stairs and knocked on L's door. After doing so, she took a step back to avoid being caught underneath the mistle toe so strategically placed at his door. Ryuzaki opened the door, a bit surprised to see it was Natsumi and not Sasume.

"Hello," he said not noticing what was hanging on the door.

"_Success," _thought Natsumi inwardly with a grin wide enough to be a banana. "Sasume-chan told me to come get you."

"I see," said L as he stepped out of the room.

He was wearing his red Santa hat, a red turtle neck, obviously knitted by Mrs. Kawashima, and black slacks. Natsumi judged that he and Sasume would look very cute when they kissed, so cute in fact, that she and Lina had brought many disposable cameras.

As Natsumi walked along the hallways with L she was careful to avoid every piece of mistle toe that Lina had planted. They had agreed on each of the spots ahead of time and so she knew where every piece lied in wait for victims.

She turned back to look at L once. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his posture was curved as he slouched, feet bare, as usual. She turned back around and smiled. 

"_Perfect," _she purred to herself as they reached the living room which was filled with many guests, _"Let Operation Miss Hill's Toe _begin

There had been many family friends gathered in the room, all sharing Christmas cheer with one another. Each person had a smile on their face, all except the pale and bored Ryuzaki. Sasume had spent much of her time ignoring him and conversing with many of her mother's friends along with her friends as well.

Ryuzaki frowned and looked up at the Christmas tree when something caught his eye. A single piece of mistle toe hung just above the tree. He was a bit shocked to see it there but figured Mrs. Kawashima had found his missing piece and placed it up there as if to come to his rescue. He gave an appreciative half smile, though no one was looking.

"Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume said as she grabbed his hands to pull him up from his spot, "We're all going to sing Christmas songs now."

Just as Sasume had pulled L from his chair, Mrs. Kawashima had done the first step to the second phase of Operation Miss Hill's Toe and dropped her napkin. 

"Let me get that," Natsumi and Lina said at the same time, both bending over to reach for it.

The two girls bumped their heads together and began to back up from the spot they had been standing at. Lina had made sure to back up far enough that she gave Sasume a good booty bump. Sasume, as planned, lost her balance and began to fall toward the Christmas tree.

"Oh no," cried Mrs. Kawashima with a smile she just couldn't hide, "Don't fall on the tree honey!"

At that moment, L had placed himself behind Sasume and caught her. Sasume landed gracefully in his arms. The two smiled at each other as he stood her upright.

"Oohhhh," Lina cried with a grin, "You two are under the mistle toe!"

"You _have_ to kiss," Natsumi almost shouted with a grin to match Lina's.

Mrs. Kawashima had the most enthused look on her face that anyone had ever seen but Mr. Kawashima was quite the opposite. He scowled at the fact that now his lovely daughter had to kiss the 'Slovenly Creature' but didn't complain.

L hid his eagerness expertly and managed to keep his unperturbed look on his face, as he always did in times like these. Sasume, on the other hand, had turned completely red. She felt very much hot and bothered but turned to face L anyway.

As if experienced at this, Ryuzaki slid his hand up to her cheek and said, "Sasume-san doesn't have to if she does not wish to."

Mrs. Kawashima, Lina, Natsumi, the rest of the party guests, and even Mr. Kawashima's mouth dropped; everyone at the edge of their seats. Mr. Kawashima's mouth only dropping ever so slightly, but it had indeed fallen. Mrs. Kawashima, Lina, and Natsumi's mouths were the ones dropped the lowest. After all their hard work on Operation Miss Hill's Toe, L had ruined it with one single stupid sentence! The three couldn't help but feel disappointed and angry.

Sasume laughed a little and said, "Well it is a tradition." She then murmured, "And we mustn't get everyone's hopes up."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against L's cold lips, the warmth of her lips warming his. They felt so soft and supple against his. Neither of them even noticed the camera flashes going off from Natsumi and Lina's disposable cameras. Sasume had even allowed her hand to hold onto his fingertips a bit as she kissed him a little harder. Perhaps she had wanted the kiss too? 

Their kiss had seemed to be lasting a lifetime yet felt not long enough as she pulled away. A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked at L and then the rest of the party.

"Show's over now," she said with a laugh. 

The party guests and the party hosts clapped and cheered. Her two friends Natsumi and Lina were high fiving and giggling about something that sounded like, "Operation Miss Hill's Toe is a go!"

Sasume smiled a smile that was desired by all and said, "May we sing now?"

They all laughed and lined up to sing many different Christmas songs; L and Sasume lining up side by side, both very happy on the inside but outwardly pretending as if nothing happened. It was a perhaps L's fondest memory with Sasume so far and he dearly wished that he had taken up Mrs. Kawashima's offer on scrap booking his time with Sasume.

XXX

That night, after everyone had gone home, Sasume tiptoed out of her room to go eat the milk and cookies that were meant for Santa Claus. She closed her door quietly and found L, also in the hallway. 

"Those milk and cookies are mine," he said with his half smile.

She smiled back and noticed that his dark lines under his eyes were even visible in the dark. Most would have found this creepy, but not she, she found it charming.

Sasume approached him and said cockily, "Wanna bet?"

She let out a small gasp when she had noticed another piece of mistle toe hanging at his door. He turned to see what she was looking at and saw it too. Without waiting for a response, L grabbed her chin and gently guided it towards his lips. He kissed her chin softly and released her.

"That's not a real one," Sasume breathed out.

"A real what?" L asked her curiously, not understanding.

Sasume was hesitant at first but then she stepped closer to him; stepping right into his lips. She pressed hers firmly against his and could feel his arms wrap awkwardly but longingly around her waist and then is hands settled firmly upon her hips. 

Both of their lips had been slightly cold but they immediately felt the warmth as soon as their lips touched. Ryuzaki's eyes were wide open as he kissed but Sasume's were closed. He almost laughed at himself for keeping his open as he closed them as well.

Sasume's hands were raised up and playing with his turtle neck, making him feel all the more warmer. Ryuzaki decided to do something he had often seen in romance movies. He let his tongue carefully and barely touch at her lips. It was a while but her lips parted and waited for his next move. He slipped his tongue in and was unsure what was supposed to happen next. 

Sasume's tongue made the move after and caressed his tongue, giving him the most wonderful of emotions. He allowed his tongue to imitate her tongue's actions and found that it was quite an easy motion. Sasume playfully pulled back momentarily and gave his bottom lip a small nip and then returned her tongue to his mouth. 

Ryuzaki moaned from the achievement and found himself desiring more, so much more. But at that moment, Sasume had pulled away. She had also found herself desiring so much more than that simple French kiss but she knew it was best if they stopped. 

She gave him the smallest little push with her hands to notify him that it was over and it snapped L back to reality. Ryuzaki took a step back and waited for Sasume to speak first because he was speechless. Sasume had given him the greatest pleasure he had ever known in his life and had just taken it away so wickedly.

"I'll split it with you," she breathed, feeling the warmth travel from her lips and the cold return to them. She felt so desperate to make them warm again but ignored it.

As the two walked to the kitchen, L noticed the clock. It was 12 in the morning. Christmas was here. 

This once, L couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. He stepped close to Sasume, reached his hand to her cheek, began to caress it affectionately, and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Sasume-chan," he said to her as he pulled away from the kiss, liking the switch from san to chan very much.

"Merry Christmas Lawliet-kun," she said to him in her sweet voice that at that moment L could have sworn it was sweeter than even Midouri's; in fact everything about Sasume was sweeter than anyone or anything. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

L nodded and left it at that. He knew that the two kisses would never be brought up again; it was just something they could both pretend never happened. He knew that she would pretend and he could too, but he simply didn't want to. It was to be a memory he would always cherish in the warmest part of his heart, the part that used to be frozen and cold; the part that Sasume had warmed.

**A/N: MWUAHHAHAHA DID YOU LOVE IT??**

**Sasume: I don't know about them… but I know… er… L did!**

**L: Sasume-chan liked it as well…**

**Sasume: (Blushing) Yeah… I did.**

**(L and Sasume begin to gaze into each other's eyes and lean in for another kiss when the wicked Author-sama cuts in the middle between them, postponing said kiss)**

**Author: Well that wraps up this chapter! I bet you guys are melting in your seats from the warmth of their many kisses!**

**Sasume: It was only three.**

**Author: Shut up… Three is a good number… Third time is a charm!**

**L: I agree with Author-sama although multiple kisses would be very pleasing…**

**Sasume: (Blushes again) Oh… you think so?**

**L: I do.**

**Author: Okay, okay… Save it for another chapter! Anyway, REVIEW MY READERS! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Sasume: Wow, I think you're just a bit too excited… heh. (Turns to readers) For once, listen to Author-sama, she is crazy but she is wise!**

**L: Yes! REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**_**Pretty Girl, Spooky Boy**_

**GREETING! HAPPY (Belated Now) EASTER EVERYONE!**

**ALERT! I will do the lemon shot later on. It will be a story on my account so don't fret about looking for it. I can't say exactly when I'll write it but its going to be when this story progresses more. I don't want to just write it out of nowhere when nothing is really going on between Sasume and L.**

**ALERT#2! L. Lawliet Ryuzaki has changed her name to Pervy Author Sama… I know some of you really liked my first penname, and believe me, I did too! But the reason why I chose that as my first penname is because… I guess you could say I hadn't found my niche yet. Now that I've found it I'd like to be called Pervy Author Sama or just Author Sama. Hahah.**

**Special Thanks To: Pretty Much a Big Deal, AmaiLLawliet, dani's random fox, dagger94, chocolatevideogames, The Soul Cookie, Itai Silvery Eyes, Sadistically Yours, naturally morbid, girl who likes a boy, mystery, kankuro's puppet, evil.bathduck, NoWaitAuthor, and Anonymous (whoever you are…? Lol)**

**Quick Q&A**

**Answer to dagger94: I haven't seen the Death Note movie… I was tempted to buy it when I saw it at the store but my wallet was a bit short on cash… heh. NEXT TIMEEEE!!**

**Answer to dani's random fox: Eh, they don't recognize L because they aren't cool enough to notice his smexiness!! XD XD XD**

**A/N: Well that's enough Author's Notes I don't want to drive you guys insane.**

**Sasume: You've already driven everyone mad for the long wait for this chapter!**

**Author: Goodness, you're one annoying OC. All you do is complain.**

**Sasume: (falls over) Eh…**

**Author: Anyway, story time. (Grins)**

Now, if Sasume was going to be able to pull this off she would have to be like L but smarter than L. She could give absolutely NO inclination of what was going on. She had reviewed her options many times and came up with one perfect plan. She would have to ask her mother for help.

The day before the planned date of L's surprise birthday party Sasume had waited until L went into the shower before approaching her mother. The minute she heard the lock click she zoomed downstairs like a rocket. Her mother was making some breakfast when Sasume found her.

"Mom," Sasume said in a low voice, "L's birthday was October thirty-first… But I wanted to plan a surprise birthday party for tomorrow…"

"I LOVE IT," her mother cried out as she hugged Sasume, "FINALLY YOU AND L WILL BE TOGETHER!!"

"Mom, your smooshing my face," Sasume gasped, "Don't be so loud… He'll hear you… And it's just a surprise birthday party not a wedding date…"

"Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it," Mrs. Kawashima said with a huge smile as she released her daughter from the chokehold.

"Well, as you know," Sasume whispered, "L likes sweets…"

"Oh yes, I'll make him the biggest cake! It'll have so many different flavors to it," her mother suggested as she began to write many things down on her shopping list.

"Also his present… He likes the manga Akazukin Chacha… You'll have to buy all of the volumes to it… I saw it at the bookstore in the Plaza… Also call all my friends and invite them over for the party…" Sasume envisioned the book store in her mind with a pleased smile.

The whispers continued for about five minutes when Sasume finally heard the shower upstairs stop. "I'll keep him busy and take him around places so he won't see," Sasume murmured to her mother as she rushed upstairs.

Sasume threw open the door to L's room and tripped over her cat Tux. She was about to face plant into the ground but somebody caught her. Sasume looked up to see it had been Ryuzaki to catch her. She took in a good view of him and noticed he was only wearing a bath towel around his waist.

She began to blush furiously as he spoke to her, "Sasume-chan must watch where she is stepping because she is clumsy and falls quite often."

"Well, it's not really a problem since you always catch me," she murmured turning even pinker.

"That's true," L said as he stood her up, "How will Sasume-chan survive without me when I go back home?"

There was an awkward silence between the two after those words. Ryuzaki and Sasume lingered in their places but said nothing. L was still clutching the towel to his waist and Sasume was looking down at the ground.

"So what is it that Sasume-chan needed so much from me that she had to barge in my room while I was naked," asked L blatantly.

Sasume began blushing again and said, "I was hoping you and I could do something together…"

"Like what," he asked her as he stuck his thumb from the hand that was holding his towel up into his mouth.

The towel began to slip down as Sasume spoke and she couldn't help but feel hot and bothered all over again. "I thought maybe a movie would be fun…we can buy tickets at the door…"

"Which movie?" L asked as he cocked his head to the side with a blank expression but Sasume could tell that he was thinking.

At that exact moment L's towel fell.

Sasume whorled around at lightning speed, face red, feeling hot, dizzy, and definitely bothered. She was grateful that she hadn't seen anything thanks to her quick reflexes but she couldn't help but feel very much embarrassed.

"Sasume-chan must excuse me," Ryuzaki said as he picked up his towel, unbothered.

"Uhm, yeah," Sasume murmured as she finally took her hand from her eyes, "Are you… er… covered?"

"Yes I am," L said so Sasume could turn around and talk to him.

Even though L was covered up now Sasume's mind couldn't help but travel to naughty images of him. "Um, well you get dressed and then come find me…and then we'll go, okay?"

Ryuzaki nodded and then said, "Will Sasume-chan hold my hand when we are at the movies?"

"Er, what for," she asked him, feeling the naughty images come back to her.

"Because I want to," L said unperturbed as usual.

Sasume blushed again and smiled. L had always been blunt and upfront about all of his feelings. "Sure… uh… we can do that."

XXX

As Sasume got herself ready and all primped up, L spoke to Mrs. Kawashima. Mrs. Kawashima was in the kitchen, her usual spot, chopping green onions for the Miso soup she was making for Mr. Kawashima.

"Oh!" Mrs. Kawashima reverted to squealing like the way she had at the Christmas party. "I feel young again! I'll have you know that that is how Hiro and I met; at the movies! Both of us went to go to the same movie. He bumped into me and knocked down my popcorn. He felt so bad that he bought me a new popcorn bucket and sat with me the entire time. After that, Hiro asked me to be his girlfriend. He was very handsome then and I just couldn't object."

L smiled to himself, remembering the story a little differently, or perhaps there were just several different versions to how she and her husband met?

"I was under the impression that you two met at the Christmas party," said Ryuzaki with a blank expression to hide his inner laughter.

Mrs. Kawashima bore a confused look on her face and said, "Oh no! It was definitely at the movies! The Christmas party was much later!"

L began to wonder if they had just been on dates each time Mrs. Kawashima said that Mr. Kawashima had asked her to be his girlfriend, or maybe Mrs. Kawashima had made everything up. Ryuzaki had also deducted that perhaps Mrs. Kawashima had forced Mr. Kawashima to go on these 'dates'. He knew Sasume would do such a thing as making a guy who knocked down her popcorn sit with her and watch the movie. L disposed of his many strange thoughts and gave Sasume's mother a half smile.

"How nice for you and your husband," said L, "I wish my life was as romantic as yours."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be," purred Mrs. Kawashima as Sasume stepped into the kitchen.

Sasume was wearing a light blue baby doll blouse equipped with small yellow shorts. On her feet were her favorite yellow Harajuku Lovers shoes. She had grown obsessed with them ever since she bought them on the shopping trip with her father in Tokyo. Her hair was curled and placed into a neat side pony. Ryuzaki had deducted that there was a 100 percent chance that Sasume Kawashima was a vision of loveliness.

The brunette smiled as she examined L. He wore his usual white long sleeve shirt and jeans. His feet were awkwardly crammed in beaten sneakers. Sasume's smile grew; L was just the way she liked him; himself.

XXX

Mrs. Kawashima had dropped Sasume and L off at the movies because she was already on her way to run some errands. Sasume and L got out from the car and began to walk to the movie theater complex.

After purchasing tickets, Sasume kept her hands twirling strands of hair; an inconspicuous method she used to keep from holding L's hand. The technique wasn't one L had seen before but he didn't need to; he understood perfectly what was going on.

"Sasume-san is breaking her promise," he told her blatantly, placing a hand to guide her on the small of her back.

"Am I," she murmured embarrassedly. She had been found out! She should have known better than to play such a simple minded trick upon the three greatest detectives from the world of Death Note.

"Yes, Sasume-san is." L opened the door for her, releasing the small of her back. He returned his hand there when they were both inside the theater. "Would Sasume-san like popcorn?"

"I love popcorn," Sasume exclaimed rushing to the line before it got full of other hungry customers, "We'll get lots of candy for you too."

He nodded quietly, waiting patiently for her to drop her hands to her sides so he could hold one of them. Sasume removed her hands from her hair. The moment her fingers pulled away from her distraction, L had been given false hope. She placed her hands to unzip her purse and dig out her wallet. She held the amount of money in her hands and repeatedly counted it. L frowned as Sasume ordered and then went to pay.

Sasume came back from the counter with both hands full. One hand carried a tray of popcorn, and about seven different varieties of candies. The second hand carried a huge icee with two straws. Sasume's plan may have been a simply thought out one, but L also had a plan.

"I will carry the tray and therefore Sasume-san will have one free hand," offered L as he began to reach for the tray.

"It's okay," Sasume spoke in a rushed tone, "I mean I could use the practice for when we go back to work later."

"Sasume-san isn't the only who needs practice," L stated as he opened up the door for her to enter the theater twelve.

"Yeah but, uh, you're good at everything Ryuzaki-kun… I need practice… I dropped a… er… chopstick last time," Sasume fibbed as she began to climb up the stairs in theater twelve.

"Sasume-san did no such thing," L told her with a frown on his face.

"Yeah I did," said Sasume defensively, "You just didn't see me."

"I see everything," the all-seeing L stated in a firm tone.

"Hmph," Sasume grumbled as she sat at the top level, center.

Sasume placed the icee in the cup holder strategically placed in between her and L. She placed all the candies on his lap to keep him busy and sat the popcorn on hers. Ryuzaki took a gummy bear out of one of the candy boxes and bit its head off, sulkily. His lips pulled into a pout and he ate the rest of the body. Sasume pretended she didn't notice and began to engorge herself in the popcorn, hoping L wouldn't see through this ruse like he had seen through the first. Sasume, of course, had hoped wrong.

L, getting slightly irritated, dropped his candy boxes on the ground and snatched the popcorn away from Sasume. He placed it on his left side where she couldn't get it. He stood up and placed his hands on her arm rests, gripping them with expectancy.

"You're blocking my view Ryuzaki-kun," said Sasume as she stuck her lips out in a pout to match his.

Ryuzaki gave her a stern look and began speaking. Embarrassing for Sasume, just as L began to speak the theater grew quiet.

So it sounded like, "SASUME-SAN WILL HOLD MY HAND WHETHER SHE LIKES TO OR NOT! HOLDING MY HAND IS THE LEAST SASUME-SAN CAN DO AFTER WITNESSING MY NAKEDNESS! SASUME-SAN PROMISED ME AND SHE WILL KEEP HER PROMISE OTHERWISE I WILL GO BACK TO SASUME-SAN'S HOME AND GO TO BED," to the rest of the people that made up the audience. They, of course, began to laugh hysterically.

Sasume turned such a bright red that she could have sworn she glowed in the dark which would have been more embarrassing in a time like that. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO SHOW ME YOUR… YOUR… THINGY!" The crowd 'ohed'.

L was angry now; his hands gripped her armrests more tightly. "SASUME-SAN HAS SHOWN ME HER FRILLY VICTORIA'S SECRET UNDERWEARS MANY TIMES!" The crowd made the 'ah' noise.

"YOU WERE BEING A PEEPING TOM," Sasume shouted at him as she pushed him but it was ineffective. "Oh," again from the crowd.

"SASUME-SAN IS A PEEPING TOM AS WELL! SASUME-SAN IS ALSO A BIG FLIRT! SASUME-SAN FOOLS AROUND WITH ME, FOOLS AROUND WITH ALL THE BOYS, AND THEN MAKES ME VERY ANGRY AND MAKES ME JEALOUS! SASUME-SAN ACTS LIKES TO PLAY WITH THE HEARTS OF MEN! SASUME-SAN ACTS LIKE A SL—" One more "ah" from the audience.

Sasume took the hand she had once used to smack L so long ago in his world and gave him what he deserved, which was a good slap. The theater audience gasped and made a low, "Ohhh…" sound and then silence.

Sasume and L were locked in a heated staring contest and the audience of theater twelve was captivated, also staring. Ryuzaki could almost feel the electricity flying between them. He could even feel the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up from the static.

"Excuse me," said one of the employees of the theater, "I'm going to have to ask you to quietly resolve the matter or leave."

"I'm leaving," Sasume said as she pushed L out of the way and began to march out of the theater irately.

"Sasume-chan wait!" L had even forgotten the 'chan' instead of 'san' he was so angry.

"Get real," growled Sasume as she pushed past some other customers.

Good thing for Sasume was that when she got out of the theater the whole area outside the theater was completely crowded. In Osaka she often went to the Plaza. The Plaza had a movie theater, clothes stores, and places to eat, and even grocery stores. Nearly everyday the Plaza was swamped with teenagers. She ducked into the crowd and began to make herself get lost. _"Try finding me now… doofus… I don't care if you are the three greatest detectives… you'll never find me in this crowd," _she thought to herself with a triumphant grin.

Ryuzaki stood before the crowded area, his eyes searching desperately for her. She was nowhere to be found and nowhere to be seen. After three minutes he deducted that he had strained his eyes long enough and began to emerge himself within the throng of adolescents. He pushed through some 'scene' kids and was poked by one of their studs. He rubbed his side tenderly, eyes never stopping the search.

"I know Sasume-chan has run this way," he said loudly through the chattering of many teenagers.

Sasume looked back repeatedly over her shoulder, making sure he was far behind her. She could see his black hair poking out from the crowd. _"Could it be…? He can find me…"_

L shoved a gay guy out of his way and he cried out something to the extent of, "OMG a pervert just touched my butt! Save me from that homosexual rapist!" Ryuzaki rolled his eyes as he continued on in his quest for Sasume.

"_How does he know where I am…?!"_

Sasume continued her running away and turned to glance over her shoulder again. The head of wild black hair was gone. She had lost him and couldn't see him.

"Ah!" Sasume cried out as someone clutched her. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Sasume-chan cannot hide from me," L told hissed at her with a serious expression.

"H-H-How?" She was stuttering like an idiot.

"I will always come to find Sasume-san no matter where she hides," he breathed out slowly as he released her. "I'm sorry for saying such rude things to Sasume-chan before… I did not mean them… I did mean the part where she flirts a lot to make me jealous though… But I did not mean the part aft—"

"Be quiet Ryuzaki-kun," said Sasume, her face having all seriousness about it. Her angry eyes turned into happy ones as she smiled. Her hands took his and gave them a small squeeze as she leaned forward. One small kiss was planted on L's lips. Sasume was blushing as she pulled away. "I forgive you." A small whisper in his ear tickled it.

L nodded, placing his hand on her cheek. "Sasume-chan must realize that I…"

Ryuzaki had stopped mid-sentence, delaying the blunt response. His mind quickly changed itself to alter the sentence. "Sasume-chan must realize," he said again, "That I must eat some sugar at this very moment."

"What, er, sugar?" Sasume's puzzled face caused L's heart to sink. He deducted there was a ten percent chance it had sank to the pit of his stomach, not a good place to be in right now.

"Yes," Ryuzaki said, "I left all that candy back in the theater."

"Oh…" Sasume's eyes fell downward for a moment but then lifted up when a good idea struck her. "Ryuzaki-kun, I will treat you to ice cream."

"On one condition," L said to her as he kissed her lips softly.

"Yes," she asked, her face as febrile as a delicate pink rose.

"Sasume-san will hold my hand?"

Sasume smiled and nodded as she extended her hand to hold L's, fingers lacing and intertwining in a beautiful arrangement of digits. The pair of friends walked on to the ice cream parlor, all the teenagers crowding the Plaza watching them. They all had agreed in their heads, that pretty girl and spooky boy made an odd pair. L's lips tugged into a small half smile. That had been what he deducted they were agreeing on anyway. He, himself had deducted that he and Sasume looked just perfect together.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the long wait. I've been very busy with school work lately because I have 32847023473 projects due… (sigh)**

**Sasume: Excuses… Excuses**

**Author: Shut Up Sasume or I will make you have 32847023473 projects due!**

**Sasume: Never mind…**

**Author: GOOODDDDD. I finally win. Sort of… Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! XD Since I know you all missed me and stuff.**

**Sasume: (cough) Yeah (cough) right! (cough)**

**L: Sasume-chan should see a doctor maybe?**

**Sasume: No! I was just… oh forget it.**

**L: Review for Sasume-chan and she will get better from her whooping cough!**

**Sasume: I DO NOT HAVE WHOOPING COUGH!! (begins to cough because a bug flies in her mouth)**

**L: Yes, she does.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**_**The Great Surprise Birthday**_

**WARNING: LIME IS PRESENT (this means things get heated up a bit but don't worry it isn't a full on lemon)… mweehehhehehe. I am so baddddd.**

**A/N: So very sorry for the long wait!**

**Sasume: Yup, Author-sama is a very busy woman!!**

**Author-Sama: Why Sasume, you are being nice!**

**Sasume: Don't get used to it… (Thought bubble) I just need to become the favorite over Sachiko again…**

**Author-Sama: Sasume-san, I can read your thoughts.**

**Sasume: (blushes) Eh, I gotta go! Seeya!**

**Author-Sama: Anyway, I changed my name again… I mixed my first penname and my second penname together. Any thoughts on it? Story Time!**

Sasume and L were currently at a pet store examining some of the reptiles meanwhile her mother and friends were preparing for L's surprise birthday party. Sasume was positive that L didn't suspect a thing and felt proud that she had tricked the Death Note World's three greatest detectives. She felt Ryuzaki's hand reach for hers without any hesitance whatsoever but she, on the other hand, timidly laced her fingers with his.

"This lizard is called a green anole," said a pet store employee, "The green anole has a third eye at the top of his head that has peripheral vision. It can see the shadows of a bird above and hide quickly." He had a huge grin on his face as Sasume and L soaked in what he said.

"Do you always lie to customers," asked L blatantly, "Or are you just a moron?"

"Uh… I gotta go," said the worker and took off to go feed some fish, hopefully ones that only had two eyes.

"How'd you know he was lying," Sasume asked L with a laugh.

"His statement was utterly ridiculous. The green anole does not have a third eye," stated L with the utmost seriousness.

"You're funny," she said with a giggle, "You know that?"

L shrugged and they continued to walk through the pet store aisles. Sasume's phone began to buzz in her pocket so she pulled it out. She opened up to the screen and saw that she had a text. The text read, 'Dinner Time.'

Sasume smiled as she closed the phone and placed it back in her pocket. That was the text she and her mother had agreed upon. It was a completely normal text that she often received from her mother but today it meant something else. The preparations for L's birthday were finally ready.

"Its dinner time," Sasume told L, "Mother wants us home."

He nodded and guided her out of the pet store, giving an extra spooky blank stare to the lying employee. The employee cringed and lurched back into the fish and tanks aisle to go back to feeding them. L grinned triumphantly to himself.

XXX

Sasume could hardly hold in her excitement as she stuck the key into the door and began to turn it. She unlocked the door and slowly opened it. As she entered the house she pulled L's hand to lead him in with her. The lights were out and all was quiet.

"Where is your mother?" L asked as he struggled to turn the lights on.

Once he flipped the switch, every person in the room revealed their hiding spots and leapt up crying, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUZAKI!"

L, truly being shocked for the first time, turned the lights back off. Everyone in the room laughed as Sasume pushed L forward and flipped the lights back on. Her huge grin was from ear to ear.

"What is going on," asked L as he scooted forward into the house.

"It was your birthday two months ago and we didn't get to celebrate it. So I took the liberty in arranging you a surprise party," Sasume explained as Mrs. Kawashima wheeled out the birthday cake.

It was a huge three layer cake. The first layer was vanilla with Oreo crumbles; the second layer was chocolate filled with gummy worms; the third layer was strawberry and it included real strawberries. The vanilla layer was smothered in a delicious sugary cream cheese frosting, the second layer smothered with chocolate frosting, and the third with strawberry frosting. The cake was adorned in sprinkles, cherries, whip cream, and Reeses Pieces. It was the perfect cake for a sugarholic. L's jaw hung open somewhat as he inched toward the cake, dying to stick his finger in it and lick off some frosting.

"Nope," Sasume told him as she grabbed at his hand, "You have to have dinner first! Then you can have cake."

"Sasume-chan is so cruel sometimes," grumbled L as he was shoved toward the dinner table by a massive crowd.

Sasume ran off to her room to change into a fluffy cute pink party dress; a lovely dress that reminded Ryuzaki of the French maid outfit. Ryuzaki kept himself from getting over excited like last time.

Chatter filled the room, excited whisperings, and millions of 'Happy Birthday L" greetings were issued throughout the entire dinner. Mr. Kawashima had done his part in ordering pepperoni pizza for all the teenagers in the room and the adults had a combo pizza of course. Sasume grabbed a bag of M&M's and dumped them out on L's pizza. Everyone thought it was disgusting to watch Ryuzaki as he took a huge chomp out of his first slice.

"Sasume-chan knows exactly what I like," he commented through bites of pizza.

"I try my best." Sasume gave him a warm smile as she threw a couple M&M's on her pizza as well.

As soon as everyone finished up their pizza, Mrs. Kawashima wheeled the big cake into the room. L's eyes shined like stars once they took in the cake's wonderful image. Sasume could tell he was just dying to take a chomp out of it but still, tradition called for candles. She placed the candles atop the cake; all nineteen of them. She would have placed twenty-nine candles but her parents didn't know Ryuzaki was _that _much older than her.

"You have to blow all the candles out with one breath and then make a wish," Sasume told Ryuzaki.

"If it takes me two breathes to blow out the candles?"

"Well then your wish doesn't come true, or so they say…"

"I see," replied L as his genius brain began calculating the exact angle and exact centrifugal force that was needed to blow out all nineteen candles.

Ryuzaki cocked his black head of hair to the side, sat in his peculiar position, breathed in heavily, and blew. Without fail, every single candle blew out with one breath. Everyone was a bit astonished and Mr. Kawashima chuckled.

"Wait until you're my age… it gets harder with fifty candles." It had taken some time, but Mr. Kawashima had finally warmed up to the 'Slovenly Creature' but he still couldn't help but call Ryuzaki that from time to time.

Mrs. Kawashima cut a thin slice of cake for all the guests and gave the rest of the huge chunk left to the birthday boy. Ryuzaki was more than happy to accept the slice of cake and dug in, face first. Sasume was about to do the same but a stern look from her mother reminded her to be lady-like.

XXX

Sasume was helping L put away all of his gifts he received in his room. Mr. Kawashima had bought Ryuzaki his own laptop and of course, it was the best laptop that money could buy and it hadn't even appeared in advertisement or stores yet. Ryuzaki had examined the laptop over and over and deducted that it was suitable enough for him. The laptop hadn't been Ryuzaki's favorite gift though. Ryuzaki's favorite gift was the one given to him by Sasume; it was from the heart.

As Sasume put L's things away from him, he was looking at Sasume's present. He flipped through the pages of the scrapbook and saw all of Sasume and he's most cherished moments. Ryuzaki's favorite page was the Christmas page. On that page was a picture of Ryuzaki and Sasume's infamous kiss under the mistletoe. He loved it.

"Sasume-chan sure went through a lot of trouble to set up this birthday party," commented Ryuzaki as he closed the book and set it beside him.

"Of course I did," Sasume said as she set up Ryuzaki's laptop on his desk, "You deserve to have your birthday celebrated too you know!"

L gave her a half smile and gazed at her fondly. Sasume approached L and was about to take a seat next to him but he swung his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. A gasp escaped from her small mouth and was accompanied by a shocked look.

"I love Sasume-chan's gift but I want another present," L told her as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her fiercely.

Sasume squirmed uneasily in his arms and asked, "Sure… uh, what is it."

"I want Sasume-chan to kiss me like she did during Christmas," said L, quite bluntly.

Without agreeing or disagreeing, Sasume lifted her hands to L's face and pulled it close to hers. Sasume closed her eyes, reminding L to close his. She leaned into him and the kiss blossomed like a rose. Ryuzaki waited for her tongue to beg his mouth for entrance and wasn't disappointed. Her mouth opened so he opened his, her tongue slipping in to say hello to his. She touched the tip of his tongue with hers and then caressed the whole of it. L moaned loudly. Sasume pulled away momentarily, "Shh."

Ryuzaki nodded and placed his hand at the back of her head to pull her back into the kiss. Their tongues continued their dance inside of each other's mouths and warm breath was driving Ryuzaki wild. He had never felt such emotions before in his life and was eager to satisfy all of his needs. Ryuzaki scooted further up on the bed, dragging Sasume with him. She gasped as she fell on top of him, mouth going back to his instantly. Sasume began to press herself against Ryuzaki's throbbing member but he held her firmly over himself.

"Sasume-chan cannot be violated," Ryuzaki breathed out to her, "Sasume-chan is too innocent… perhaps we should stop… Its getting to be a bit too much for me as well and if we continue this there is a twenty-seven percent chance that things will escalate to other things, and a sixty-three percent chance we will be caught."

Sasume blushed and pulled away. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't know… what came over me."

"Sasume-chan may I ask you something," Ryuzaki asked her as soon as her embarrassment died down.

She nodded and smiled.

"Does Sasume-chan like me?"

"Of course I do Lawliet-kun," Sasume told him, "You're my best friend."

Ryuzaki shook his head. "No… not that kind of like. The kind of like that Misa has for Raito-kun."

"Lawliet-kun… I don't know what to say…"

"Its okay Sasume-chan," L whispered to her, "You do not have to say if you're not ready."

"Thank you," she murmured back to him.

The two both went off to sleep to dream of each other, hoping endlessly that perhaps one of them would just admit the feelings they had for one another.

**A/N: Whoo… You guys wouldn't believe the writer's block I've had on this fanfic! I'm so glad I could pull out this chapter!**

**Sasume: You've been sooooo busy with that stupid Naruto fanfic that's why!**

**Author-Sama: (laughs sheepishly) Well, Naruto **_**was **_**my first love… And I haven't watched a single Death Note episode since I started this fanfic. The reason I started this fanfic was to ease my pain over L's death… lol. Probably the reason many writers start Death Note fanfics. I apologize for not updating so often as I usually do but like I said I've hit a writer's block… And To Dani! I'm still dedicating a chapter to you so don't think I forgot! Until next time faithful readers!**

**Sasume: And don't forget! REVIEW like mad if you want a confession soon!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**_**New Year's**_

**A/N: I want to say…. "GOMEN NASAI!! GOMEN NASAI!! GOMEN NASAI!! GOMEN NASAI!!" about a billion times to you guys.**

**Tidbit: Gomen Nasai is Japanese for I'm Sorry… for those of you who don't know…**

**A/N: Anyway, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I feel so bad. I know you all have been waiting! So, this is going to be what some may consider an intercalary chapter. It's not going to really be a big part of the story; it's more of a cute occurrence. It will be short but sweet. I hope it holds you over until I can write the next chapter. **

**For those of you curious as to why I haven't updated… I've had many projects due at school and some… err… "Drama", I guess you could say. It's been very tough on me and has made me a bit depressed lately… I've been so caught up in it all. Once everything calms down I can promise you guys many more chapters. Unfortunately, I have no clue as to when that is.**

**Sasume: Blah… Blah… Blah… Tell the short story now.**

**Author-Sama: Sasume-san… Patience is a virtue.**

**Sasume: One I do not have and I'm sure your readers don't either… Especially after that EXCRUCIATINGLY long wait you put us all through. **

**Author-Sama: Okay, shut up! I'll start the story! Jeez.**

This year Sasume and her family weren't really up for celebrating New Year's. Sasume had after all planned a surprise party for Ryuzaki and that hadn't diverted the attention away from the actual holiday that was occurring. Her parents didn't mind too much and were actually quite relieved to be heading off to bed so soon. Her father hadn't really slept a wink because he had been designing some Alice in Wonderland-themed garden for a multi-millionaire in Tokyo. Mrs. Kawashima had been scrap booking like mad. She would take many surprise photos of Sasume and Ryuzaki. She would then head off to Mr. Kawashima's study, hot glue gun and other scrap booking necessities in hand. Things had been very busy in the Kawashima home.

A small beeping noise awakened Sasume from her sleep. She was lazy at first and glanced at the alarm clock wistfully. Perhaps she still could sleep for ten more minutes? No. She knew that if she tried to sleep ten minutes she would end up knocking out until morning. With a reluctant hand she threw the covers off of her body. She felt the warmth of the blankets leave her as she flung her legs over the side of the bed. She plopped her feet onto the ground, wriggling her toes as if to send a signal to the rest of her body to wake up. She didn't bother stretching as she stood up in a slouch.

Sasume went into her bathroom quietly, careful not to make loud noises. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and made her self out to look somewhat presentable. She went to the other side of the bathroom and placed her hand shyly on the door knob, the door knob that would lead into L's room. She braced herself momentarily and then turned the knob ever so carefully.

Once she heard a tiny click notifying her it was okay to press on the door, she did so. The door opened, creaking loudly. Sasume cringed and nearly made a throaty creak herself but sustained such actions. She continued to push the door open, placing even less force on it than before.

"What is Sasume-chan up to in the wee hours of the night?"

Sasume froze. "_Kuso!" _She cursed inwardly. She hadn't wanted him to be awake when she did this. A blush spread across her face and she was grateful that it was dark inside the room. Ryuzaki wouldn't be able to see her redness spreading across her cheeks.

Sasume ran some options in her head. She could pretend like she was sleep walking but she knew that it wouldn't fly with Ryuzaki; after all, he was only the three greatest detectives. She settled finally on the last option; the truth.

"I wanted to wish you a Happy New Year," she murmured as she closed the bathroom door behind her, allowing herself to completely enter into Ryuzaki's room.

He said nothing, but nodded, and he waited patiently for her next course of action.

Sasume approached Ryuzaki, sitting beside him in the bed. At that exact moment, fireworks went off outside from the neighbors. Shouts of "Happy New Year" and other blessings ensued from the neighbors. Party poppers blasted and confetti rained throughout Sasume's entire block. She smiled as she glanced out the window.

Sasume was quiet for a moment. She scooted herself closer to Ryuzaki and placed her hand upon his. He was unsure of what exactly she was doing, but if she was near to him, he liked it. He gave her his trademark half smile and she returned the favor. He laced his fingers with hers, both blushing slightly. She suddenly leaned forward and gave L a much desired kiss.

L could feel her lips melting into his. He sighed fondly into the kiss. It was such a simple kiss with no tongue action. But it was a very sweet one and it lingered on his lips for at least a minute or two. As she pulled away, he gazed longingly to her lips, wanting more. She shook her head and laughed a bit.

"No more," she murmured, "Happy New Year Lawliet-kun."

"Not even a little one?" He was begging her and she loved it.

"Nope," she said with a grin, "You've had quite enough excitement."

He nodded with agreement and paused a bit before speaking again. "Happy New Year, my Sasume-chan..."

Sasume blushed furiously at his words and also as his other hand caressed her cheek. She wanted to reply, to say something, but no words came. It didn't matter because Ryuzaki spoke instead.

"I will be very happy to spend this New Year with you… my Sasume-chan." He paused for a moment and then decided on the other thing he wanted. "May Sasume-chan and I cuddle for a brief moment?"

"No," Sasume replied to him, "You and Sasume-chan may cuddle for a lengthy moment."

His half smile nearly turned into a full one, in fact, he was four percent sure of it. He wrapped her up in his arms and placed the blanket over the both of them to maintain warmth, although his warmth and hers were enough. He placed his chin atop her head and even took such time to breathe in the scent of her hair, feeling euphoric and high from it. She brought one of his hands to her lips for a moment and kissed it softly.

A line from one of Sasume's favorite animes had popped into her head suddenly as she and Ryuzaki lay there cuddling.

_Futari Tokete Yuku_

_We Melt With Each Other_

She smiled again, thinking how true and lovely that statement was.

**A/N: So that was cute fluff, yes? (Crossed fingers)**

**Sasume: I have to admit, I enjoyed it very much… Especially the end with her favorite line from the song Toki Wo Koete. That is no doubt from your favorite anime Saint Tail.**

**Author-Sama: (Sigh) Yes, my absolute favorite anime… I have to admit. I fell in love with the anime because I saw it at the movie rental place and then I saw the manga at borders. Without a doubt, my favorite.**

**Sasume: Okay, okay! We all understand Kaitou Saint Tail is your FAVVVOORIITEEE.**

**Author-Sama: Don't be jealous Sasume-chan!**

**Sasume: How can I be jealous? (sighs) It's my favorite too!**

**Author-Sama: (clasps hands with Sasume) So you understand my love?**

**Sasume: (squirms a bit) Yeah I do… Now let go of me.**

**Author-Sama: Oh yes. I think it would do ALL of my readers some good if they got there little butts on . That's . Fooooo has five O's. Anyway, look up 'Saint Tail 1', 'Saint Tail 2', etc. And watch the one uploaded by VEOH. Episodes 3-11 are not subbed I think though? It is still worth watching. You'll fall in love with it like I did. There are 43 episodes. Wonderful Series!**

**Sasume: Okay wrap it up!!**

**Author-Sama: (sparkles fall from the sky) Excuse me; I just get so caught up with it…**

**L: I have come up with the chart showing your Favorite animes/anime movies/mangas in order. May I share with the readers?**

**Sasume: No L! Don't get her started again!**

**Author-Sama: BY ALL MEANS DO IT! SHOW THEM THE CHART!!**

**L: This is the Anime List first. In first place is Kaitou Saint Tail. In second place is Naruto, third is Avatar the Last Airbender (which she considers to be an anime), fourth is Death Note, and fifth is School Rumble. Anime movies are as follows: My Neighbor Totoro, Spirited Away, and Kiki's Delivery Service. They are all by the magnificent Hayao Miyazki. Mangas kick it off with Saint Tail first, Instant Teen second, and then Cyber Idol Mink. She likes many other mangas but those are her favorite three.**

**Sasume: I'm bummed Lawliet-kun. We're in fourth place.**

**L: Well you have to understand that Saint Tail was Author-sama's first love. There is a negative percentage rate that we would beat Saint Tail. Naruto has so many more episodes than Death Note that the percentage rate of us taking its place is one. There is a ten percent chance we can beat Avatar the Last Airbender but it's unlikely if Author-Sama doesn't watch Death Note or read the manga any time soon. Also, if Author-Sama keeps watching and reading School Rumble there is a fifteen percent chance that we will be topped by it and that—**

**Sasume: ENOUGH! I don't want to hear it. At least Author-Sama wrote a very nice fanfic for Death Note. She has not written a Saint Tail fanfic, nor has she written an Avatar fanfic. And a School Rumble fanfic? Come on… No way. Cyber Idol Mink and Instant Teen… Pft, she won't write one on those either! All we have to compete with is that BLAST Naruto fanfic!**

**Author-Sama: Sasume-chan SHUT UP! I'm going to write a Saint Tail fanfic in the near future. I just want to make sure that my readers watch a bit of it beforehand. That way, they can understand what it's about and whatnot. Also, an Avatar fanfic may be on its way as well. I doubt very much if I write a School Rumble, Cyber Idol Mink, or Instant Teen fanfic, considering that no one has probably read the last two and School Rumble is great and funny on its own.**

**Sasume: What a relief… Can we let the readers REVIEW now?**

**L: Nice punch on the word REVIEW, Sasume-chan. There is a fifty percent chance that the readers will take notice.**

**Author-Sama: (sigh) That wasn't obvious… You and your percentage rates, Ryuzaki… Anyway, REVIEW MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS AND READERS! Or else life will cease to exist as we know it!!**

**L: You shouldn't lie like that.**

**Author-Sama: (gives L a bag of candy) Concentrate on that and be quiet.**

**Sasume: How come you tell him 'be quiet' and you tell me 'shut up'?**

**Author-Sama: Because you are more annoying… anyway… BYEEEE! Until Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**** Such Great Heights**

**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO: Dani's Random Fox (I told you I would dedicate one to you! I'm just sorry it took me so long! Forgive me!)**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I'd apologize more but that'll just take up story time. Lol.**

**Sasume: You better start this story or I'm going to (Author places hand over her mouth) MFFDHDFJS!!**

**Author-sama: Yes Sasume-san… I know you've missed me. (sweat drop) But the readers want to read the chapter and will listen to your input at the end of the chapter… (Sighs) Well here we go before Sasume-san kills me!!**

A consistent pounding on the bathroom door was beginning to agitate Sasume as she attempted to apply some lip gloss to her lips. She ignored the pounding as she smoothed it over and then smacked her lips together. She grinned at the sight. The lip gloss had matched perfectly just as she had hoped.

"Sasume-chan takes too long in the bathroom," cried the voice of her date.

"SHUT UP OUT THERE," she hollered into the door, "I'LL COME OUT WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY RYUZAKI!!"

She sighed exasperatedly as began to fix her hair up into a neat and tightly set bun. The theme of the winter formal that year was Geisha and the boys were supposed to dress up like a Geisha's Danna. She placed her hair pins and accessories expertly in the bun and smiled at the image in the mirror. She hoped desperately to be crowned formal queen. Sayame Kawaguchi had been crowned queen for every dance with the exception of prom for the previous three years of school. Now that Sasume was in her senior year she wanted so badly to be crowned queen and rub it in Sayame's face. Sasume was aware that if she lost to Sayame again she still had another try at Prom Queen but Sasume's best friend Natsumi had won that one many times.

Sasume gave herself one last glance in the mirror and struck a pose. "Kawashima Sasume beats Sayame by a landslide for the Winter Formal Queen title! A devastated Sayame runs to the bathroom for cover but the enchanting Sasume stays behind to accept her crown!"

"Sasume-chan stop pretending things and come out of there," Mrs. Kawashima yelled to her as she struck the door openhanded, "You are making dear L wait! You're never going to be the Queen if you are late!"

"Late," squeaked Sasume as she threw open the door, "Never fear! Sasume is here!" Her mother just gave her a disappointed look and shook her head. "Where is he," Sasume asked her angry mother.

"Downstairs waiting on your slow behind," her mother muttered as she shoved Sasume down the stairs to meet her date. Sasume rolled her eyes, still loathing how her mother catered to L every time. "Doesn't he look handsome," cooed Mrs. Kawashima as she gave Sasume a last shove into the family room.

"Sasume-chan looks very lovely," commented Ryuzaki from his place on the couch.

"Arigato Ryuzaki-kun," she thanked him as her eyes examined her date. He was dressed up like a Danna with a business type suit. His black hair matched his black suit, making his paleness stand out but Sasume had found it to be quite handsome. She could feel herself blushing as she gawked at him and quickly said, "I'm… er… so nervous… for the Queen title."

Ryuzaki blinked a few times thinking she had covered up her prolonged gaze to him quite well. "Sasume-chan should not worry because she is the most beautiful girl in the school. In fact, I am a hundred percent sure of it." Sasume blushed again, smiling. Knowing L wasn't one to lie but he had been one to over exaggerate at times like these.

"Alright," cried Satsuki Kawashima as her husband Hiro came into the room with a camera, "Picture time! Hurry you two!" Ryuzaki stood up from his spot and positioned himself at Sasume's side. "Closer you two," Satsuki instructed them as her husband scowled. He had gained more respect for the Slovenly Creature but not that much respect.

"Not too close," Hiro grumbled as he lifted the camera up to his face to focus in on the picture he was about to take. Mrs. Kawashima made a gesture as if to say don't listen to Mr. Kawashima. Sasume smiled hesitantly as her father took the picture. "That's enough then," Hiro muttered as he put the camera down but immediately changed his mind as soon as he was given a stern look from his wife. "Never mind…" He took a few more pictures and then several more as Mrs. Kawashima set Ryuzaki and Sasume in various poses. "That's enough," Mr. Kawashima said, putting his foot down this time, "Wife… you are pushy."

Mrs. Kawashima turned to give her husband a dirty look and then rolled her eyes. "Come on you two," she said firmly, "Sasume hurry up and drive to the dance."

**DEATH NOTE DEATH NOTE DEATH NOTE**

Sasume had fiddle faddled with the directions long enough and had gotten herself and Ryuzaki lost somewhere in downtown Osaka. She groaned as she hit the steering wheel with two frustrated hands. She glared over at L. It was all his fault.

"Sasume-chan shouldn't blame me," Ryuzaki told her, "She should blame the map maker."

"Yes but the map maker is probably already dead," Sasume growled as she pulled the car over to the sidewalk of some abandoned street. Ryuzaki said nothing in return, hoping Sasume would cool off on her own. "All I wanted was to go to the stupid dance and become queen of the stupid dance. I didn't even care if I had fun or not… All I cared about was being crowned queen so Sayame could just eat her heart out. That would be my fun!"

"Sasume-chan needs to calm herself down," Ryuzaki stated flatly, "All she needs to do is make a u-turn and proceed to the highlighted route on the map."

"We're not going to the dance," Sasume snarled at L, "We are too late! They crowned Sayame the queen and she's probably living it up because she won _again. _Then she'll think that the reason I didn't go to the dance is because I knew she was going to win… That little—"

"Ah, ah, ah," said Ryuzaki, "No foul language."

"That little… brat," Sasume finished angrily as she turned the key in the car to turn off the engine. She sighed as she slumped into her chair. "I guess… we ought to go back home," she muttered, turning the key again.

"Sasume-chan," Ryuzaki said to her, "Being crowned queen at a dance isn't everything… Besides there is still prom ahead… You and I can do something else tonight."

"Like what," Sasume wailed at him as she switched the gears from park to drive, "There's nothing to do."

"Sasume-chan will make a left at this light up here and then she will drive straight for the next three blocks. Sasume-chan will turn right at the light and then proceed straight until we have arrived at our destination," L instructed her as he reached for his seat belt, "Buckle up for safety."

Sasume was in no mood to argue with him as she began to drive toward the light once the cars had passed her. She made her left turn and then drove on for three blocks. She turned right at the end of the block and drove straight on like L had told her to do. "Where are we going," she asked him as she gazed out to the street she was driving on. There was no one driving on the street.

"Sasume-chan will see," Ryuzaki said to her as they found themselves driving toward the countryside. She gave him a skeptical look but obeyed nonetheless. "Pull over here," Ryuzaki said to her. She pulled over into a grassy area and sighed. Ryuzaki wordlessly unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. Sasume gazed at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation but he said nothing as he got out of the car. "Does Sasume-chan have spare clothes? She should change so she doesn't get her pretty kimono dirty," he said to her as he stared up at the sky. Sasume nodded. "I will not look or peep at her while she is dressing."

Sasume got out of the car and walked to its rear. She popped open the trunk and found the spare clothes she kept there. She usually kept them there in case she had to dress out for a sport or something and so they were P.E. style clothing. She sighed as she undid her kimono, folding it neatly and then carefully placing it in the trunk. She slipped her shirt over herself and then slipped the shorts on as well. She removed all the hair pieces entangled in her hair and released the bun. She placed the accessories into the trunk of her car next to the kimono. She put on her pair of flip flops she had left in there and then shut the trunk. Sasume sighed, glad that she hadn't put a lot of make up on. She probably would have if it hadn't been for Ryuzaki and her mother rushing her. Sasume smiled, almost grateful.

"I'm done," she said to Ryuzaki. She looked at him puzzled. He was wearing his regular white shirt and jeans. "How did you," Sasume asked, confusedly.

"There was a high percentage rate that Sasume-chan would get lost and miss the dance," he murmured, "I brought extra clothes in case."

Sasume suddenly felt annoyed with him. If he had known that there was a good chance of her getting them both lost and missing the dance then why hadn't he said something before they left the house? Sasume would have called Natsumi or Mohoko or another one of her friends to clarify the directions to Formal. Sasume decided to let it go. There was no use getting into it with Ryuzaki.

L turned his head over his shoulder slightly, glancing back to see the expression on Sasume's face. Her composure seemed calm and cool and so he decided to speak. "Sasume-chan will follow me," he said to her as he walked along a path only he knew. She nodded even though he didn't turn around to see her reply. She followed him obediently. Ryuzaki had climbed up a hilltop and sat at the zenith of it. He bore his trademark half smile on his face as he stared to her, waiting for her to catch up. Sasume joined him, sitting next to him. "Look," he said to her as he pointed out to the distance. Sasume looked out in the direction he had pointed at and saw all of downtown Osaka lit up. The neon lights were flashing in their favor.

"It looks almost like Tokyo," she murmured, enjoying the feast for her eyes. She never knew that Osaka could look so nice in the evening time. "How did you know," asked Sasume amazed that Ryuzaki knew that they would have an exceptional view of the city from that hilltop in the country.

"There was a thirty percent chance," he said to her with his spooky and blank stare.

"Just thirty," she asked turning to him. He nodded to her as he gazed into her eyes. Sasume blushed and turned away. "So… uh… what should we do here…? I mean it's a beautiful view and everything but it's kind of boring to just stare at the whole time."

He said nothing for a while. He just stared at her, thinking. Sasume could tell he was thinking because directly after she said that he had shoved his thumb into his mouth to nibble on. She could feel herself growing warm as she began to stare at the tall grass.

"They will see us waiting from such great heights," Ryuzaki murmured as he gazed out to the city lights, "Come down now… they'll say. But everything looks perfect from far away… Come down now… but we'll stay." It was a song he had heard Sasume play many times on her iPod. She had often lied on her bed and sang it just before she would go to sleep.

Sasume turned to him in disbelief. Ryuzaki had actually been listening to her sing that song. She gazed into his blank stare as he turned to her. "Ryu… Lawliet-kun, why are you saying that?"

He closed his eyes and drew a long breath before speaking. Sasume looked at him worriedly. Ryuzaki was always blunt with her and had never hesitated in speaking but tonight he had been awfully quiet. He opened his eyes again and looked deep into her eyes. "I am very tired of feeling this way," he murmured, still gazing into her eyes. Sasume stayed quiet, knowing he wasn't finished.

"Sasume-chan… has made me feel things… Things that I never sought out for myself. I always… expected a lonely but peaceful life as a detective." Sasume had felt Ryuzaki's hand rise to her cheek and begin to caress it tenderly. The thumb he usually nibbled on was now stroking her cheek so fondly. Sasume felt her stare lower, embarrassed that she was blushing so brightly. "I find myself… very much flustered in Sasume-chan's presence and very much desperate for her…"

"Desperate," Sasume repeated in a half whisper. She could feel her heart beating against her ribcage like a jumping rabbit. It was leaping at his words and would not stop.

Ryuzaki nodded as he pulled her face closer to his. "Very much so…" He gazed deeply into the hazel of her eyes, searching for emotions similar to his own. "She is always on my mind… I am unable to clear my thoughts or formulate a proper method to capture Kira…" He pulled her face even closer to his now, noses touching, sending a surge of emotions to Sasume. "Sasume-chan has tortured me," he said to her with hurt in his eyes. "Sasume-chan ignores my attempts at making her my own and so I am forced to believe she doesn't desire to be mine." This time he quieted and waited patiently for his response.

Sasume began to feel dizzy from the euphoria, knowing this was the moment of truth. Ryuzaki was asking her if she liked him and she had no choice but to be honest with him. She could no longer hide behind false dislike. "I don't mean to ignore you," she whispered, feeling her eyes water up, "I just don't want to have you leave me forever… I don't want to be hurt in the end… Lawliet-kun… you are always on my mind. I can't live without you… I can't breathe without you." She began to laugh from her nervousness. "I dream about you… I love y—"

Ryuzaki had pressed his lips against hers firmly. She could feel his warm breath against her cool skin, making her flesh tingle. Her hands nervously found their way up around his neck as she pulled herself into his lips more and more. Her hands plunged into his dark black hair and began to massage his scalp. Ryuzaki slowly tilted himself backwards, hinting to Sasume to lie on top of him. She obliged as she untangled her fingers from his hair and placed them on his chest, bracing herself. Ryuzaki's back hit the floor with a small thud. His arms wrapped firmly around Sasume's waist, trying to pull her as close to him as possible. Both of their shirts had pulled up slightly from the fall so the skin of their stomachs touched one another warmly. The skin on skin was driving Ryuzaki insane as his tongue dove into Sasume's mouth. Her tongue greeted his own warmly as the two tongues twisted around each other like two snakes.

Sasume pulled away for a bit to gasp for breath and then dove back into the kiss. She nipped the bottom of his lip and then sent her tongue into to swirl in his mouth. Her hands had found their way up to his hair, massaging him. Ryuzaki pulled back a bit to breathe and let out a moan. After letting out his sound of pleasure he returned his lips to Sasume's. They shared one last kiss before speaking.

"Sasume-chan… I love you," he breathed out slowly, "I don't want to hurt you if we never see each other again… I know it is far away from now but time goes by quickly… If you don't want to—"

"—Shut up Lawliet-kun," Sasume said to him as she gave his lips another kiss, "Shall we worry about it then?"

He was surprised at her words. Sasume was apparently willing to give it a try. She wasn't sure how long the relationship would last and Ryuzaki wasn't either. He found himself unable to come up with a proper percentage rate. He thought for a moment, nibbling on his thumb. After coming to a decision he removed his thumb from his mouth and nodded.

"We shall Sasume-chan," he said to her, giving her a hugging squeeze. He kissed the top of Sasume's head gently and rubbed her back with tender hands. Sasume looked up at him and smiled. She knew she was in good hands.

**A/N: Alas, I brought on the confession. XD I'm not sure if you guys were expecting it to be this way but I hope you guys liked it… I mean I know I made you all wait such a long time for it… lol. But the question is, will they make it through? That's a big question. I'll write a few more chapters about how their relationship is going and then they'll travel back to the DN world… PUM PUMMM PUMMMMM!!**

**Sasume: (wipes a tear from her eye) I've waited for that chapter for so long… and then the confession… I was going to beat you to a pulp because you ignored this story for so long… (sniffle) but I just can't bring myself to do it anymore. Author-sama, I LOVE YOU!!**

**Author-sama: (sweat drop) Sasume-chan… Beat me to a pulp, eh? Maybe I should delete this and not post it…**

**Sasume: NOOOOOOOO!! I will never say such things again! Gomen Nasai! Forgive me Author-sama!! (throws herself at author-sama)**

**Author-sama: You are forgiven… Where is L?**

**L: Hello.**

**Author-sama: What did you think of the chapter Ryuzaki?**

**L: I found it quite enjoyable and am very pleased that you brought on the love confession. I do love Sasume-chan very much.**

**Sasume: OH LAWLIET-KUN!! (huggles him and then smooches him all over)**

**Author-sama: (disgusted) EW… GET A ROOM YOU TWO!! Well I'm out of here if those two are going to be doing that stuff! And since L and Sasume are busy… a special guest is going to say goodbye to you.**

**Misa: Author-sama? May I have a word with you?**

**Author-sama: Sure Misa-san, what is it?**

**Misa: Can you write Misa and Light a fanfic? Misa wants Light to love her! Misa tries so hard but he just fakes it… (wipes tears with handkerchief) Misa just wants Light to love her….**

**Author-sama: I'll see what I can do Misa… (nervously backs away) I can't make any promises though.**

**Misa: NO ONE EVER WANTS TO PROMISE MISA ANYTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Author-sama: (Shoves Misa out of the fanfic) Geez… What a crybaby!! Well… I had a feeling she would misbehave… Here is my other special guest…**

**Matsuda: (blushes and laughs nervously) Konnichiwa everyone… Uh, Author-sama I have a favor to ask of you as well. Can you write a fanfic where I end up with Sasume or Misa or Light's sister?**

**Author-sama: PFT PFT PFT!! (shoves Matsuda out of fanfic as well) What is it with special guests these days?? **

**Ryuk: I'm bored…**

**Author-sama: (grins evilly) RYUK MY LOVE!**

**Ryuk: (disgusted) your love? Author-sama I'm not like Rem…**

**Author-sama: (rolls eyes) No that's not what I meant… Anyway… you're bored correct?**

**Ryuk: Yes.**

**Author-sama: (busts out with two granny smith apples) Look… granny smith apples…hehehehhe. Can you kill some boredom for me?**

**Ryuk: Sure, depends on who.**

**Author-sama: (cackles) EVERYONE THAT DOESN'T REVIEW!!**

**Ryuk: You're worse than Light.**

**Author-sama: MWUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! You see that readers? REVIEW or else Ryuk will kill some boredom with you!! MWUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**** Rock Steady**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or a death note but if I did… I fear many would be in trouble. O.o Just Kidding! Lol. **

**A/N: Ah, this wait wasn't so long.**

**Sasume: Yeah because I threatened to never stop singing the never ending song if you didn't update.**

**Author-sama: (Shoots Sasume a dirty look) I… hate… that… song…**

**Sasume: I know. That's why I sang it to you.**

**Author-sama: You are despicable.**

**Sasume: Say what you want! I just want you to write about me and Lawliet-kun's relationship… Get going now!**

**Author-sama: Fine… here it goes… But with the lyrics to a good song by No Doubt!**

_Love is like a punishment  
Homegirl here to represent  
So innocently you seem to come my way  
While Tinkerbell and Cupid play  
They sit there and laugh  
I sit here and I can't believe my eyes  
You found me at last  
But wait and see how it'll agonize_

_A real love survives a rock steady vibe  
A real love survives a rock steady vibe  
Rock steady, rock steady  
Our love is so rock steady  
Rock steady_

_Steady now, stop rocking it  
It's a delicate environment  
Retire the sleeping is a Shanti love  
Be careful now don't wake it up  
It's never gonna last  
It's never gonna make it back alive  
So how can we relax  
I really hope that we will actually survive_

_Rock steady  
Our love is so rock steady  
Rock steady, rock steady_

Satsuki Kawashima was preparing breakfast for her 'future son-in-law' and her undeserving daughter that morning. She hummed a cheery tune as Sasume and L walked down the stairs together and then joined her in the kitchen. Now Mrs. Kawashima had no inclination that Sasume and L had started dating. Sasume had told Ryuzaki to keep it a secret for a few good reasons. One reason being that she didn't want her mom to behave anymore weirder than she already did and another reason being that she didn't want her father throwing L out of the house.

"How are you two doing," cooed Mrs. Kawashima as she set down two plates of delicious strawberry covered and syrup smothered waffles. She was a bit more cheery than usual, Sasume had noted. Sasume gave her a quizzical look, wondering if she knew anything.

"I am very content," replied Ryuzaki as he began on his waffles, "Arigato for the waffles, Mrs. Kawashima."

"Call me mom," she said with a giggle, "Especially now."

"What do you mean especially now," asked Sasume in a low growl. Her mother was beginning to wear on her nerves already.

"Oh, I think you know," said Mrs. Kawashima in a sing song voice. She poured two glasses of milk for Sasume and L, and then leaned on the counter with a grin. "Don't worry… I won't tell your father."

"Tell him what?" Sasume demanded as she gulped down her strawberries. They were syrupy and delicious but that wasn't going to stop her from asking her silly mother what the heck she was talking about.

"You and L, of course," she said with a giggle. "I think it's simply fantastic," she hummed as she began to clean up the kitchen, putting away the milk and the syrup.

"Ryuzaki," hissed Sasume to L in a whispery voice, "Did you say anything?"

"I did not," he said with a shrug, "Perhaps she guessed on her own…"

"Because there's a seventy percent chance of that," snarled Sasume as she swallowed some more strawberries, the best part of the waffles, in her opinion.

"Actually there's an eighty five percent chance Sasume-chan," replied L as he poured strawberry syrup into his glass of milk along with maple syrup and sugar packets.

"Yeah and how does that work out?" asked Sasume as she poured some strawberry syrup into her own glass of milk.

"Mother powers always tip the balance," responded Ryuzaki, "It could be ninety nine."

"Ninety nine?!" screeched Sasume, loud enough for her psychic mother to hear.

"Ninety nine what," asked Mrs. Kawashima. "Do you and Ryuzaki need some money? Here," she said as she reached into her purse and handed the money to L. Sasume had stuck out her hand to receive it but apparently Mrs. Kawashima only loved L. "You two should go to the amusement park in town. I hear they have a tunnel of love." Sasume scowled at her mother. She was so blunt and… annoying.

"Kay, bye," Sasume said as she grabbed Ryuzaki and dragged him out the door and into the car.

"Sasume-chan shouldn't be so abrasive," said L as he buckled up.

"You shut up because you like it," snarled Sasume as she turned the car on, threw into reverse, and sped off. L gave her his half smile, thinking he did like it but he wouldn't let her know that.

**DEATHNOTETARDDEATHNOTETARDDEATHNOTETARD**

The hustle and bustle of the crowd at the amusement park was enough to make Ryuzaki's head spin. He was never a fan of a big crowd and the amusement park had several huge crowds. He also did particularly enjoy all the boys gawking at Sasume. He glanced over at her, wondering what was making her so appealing to other boys; he knew why she was appealing to him. Sasume had been wearing a midriff revealing blouse and short shorts. Ryuzaki frowned at his girlfriend. She loved attention too much. That's why she always wore those kinds of things.

"Sasume-chan shouldn't wear such revealing clothing," Ryuzaki grumbled to her. His hands had been in his pant pockets but he had chosen that moment to take a hand out of one of his pockets and lace his fingers with her.

"Ryuzaki-kun shouldn't get so jealous," retorted Sasume as she smiled over at a couple of gawking boys. Ryuzaki noticed that she gave her hair a flip in their direction.

"Sasume-chan will not shamelessly flirt with other boys," said Ryuzaki as he whirled her around, straightened out his usually slouched back, and loomed over her, a full head taller. "She is mine and I do not like it when other boys ogle her and she encourages them."

"I'm not… encouraging them," Sasume grumbled as her brow furrowed into an upset look, "I was trying to encourage you…"

"Encourage me?" asked L, taken aback by this. She had gone about it all wrong, or had she? Ryuzaki had come to the conclusion that Sasume had just used reverse psychology on him and it had worked very well.

"You wouldn't even hold my hand," she mumbled to him, "You had your hands in your pockets." She looked a bit sad as she turned away from him and untangled her hand from his. "I understand if you don't want to hold my hand Ryuzaki-kun… I understand if you really don't like me that much."

"Sasume-chan will not say those things," L told her firmly as he pulled her to him, knowing he had allowed her to use her reverse psychology. "I love Sasume-chan very much and I love to hold her hand," he said with his half smile as he laced his fingers back with hers. Sasume smiled, feeling very much like she had won.

"Well good," she announced, "You should." She grinned over at him as the two approached a cotton candy stand. The couple had purchased a bag to share and went on their way to the next stand. The cotton candy had been finished in a matter of seconds as they approached the next stand. It was one of those stands that offered prizes to winners. "Oh I want that cute panda bear! It looks just like you Ryuzaki-kun," squealed Sasume with a giggle as she clasped her hands together in a pleased manner.

"I think it resembles Tux more than me but whatever Sasume-chan says," said Ryuzaki as he stepped up to the stand. The man behind the counter handed him three baseballs after being paid and stood back. Ryuzaki calculated the exact angle and exact centrifugal force needed to knock over the bottles down. He aimed properly and sent the baseball flying. He knocked over every single bottle and won the panda bear in one strike. He smiled at the panda triumphantly as he turned around to find his girlfriend talking to another boy.

"I won this," said the boy, blushing furiously as he showed Sasume a panda stuffed animal. In fact, the same panda that Ryuzaki had just won for her so expertly.

"It's so cute," Sasume chirped with a smile, "I'm sure any girl would be happy to have it." Ryuzaki frowned. Was Sasume really that dense? She couldn't tell the boy was flirting with her and had gotten her the panda.

"Well, I, uh… I saw you earlier when you walked in with your cousin and got this for you," the boy said to her as he attempted to hand her the stuffed animal. "Maybe you'd like to go into the tunnel of love with me?"

"He wasn't my cousin," Sasume said as she stuck her pinky finger in her mouth to think. She felt she was in a bit of a jam.

"Your brother?" asked the boy, still hopeful.

"Her boyfriend," said Ryuzaki as he stepped forward, clutching the panda bear he had won for Sasume in one hand and other thumb in his mouth. He was gnawing at it like a furious rat.

"You two are boyfriend and girlfriend? But she's way prettier than you!" The boy stepped backward, glancing back and forth between L and Sasume. He couldn't understand what a beautiful girl like her was doing with a spooky guy like him.

"Hey," Sasume cried out, "Now that's not fair. I happen to think that Ryuzaki-kun is very handsome! He's way cuter than you are!" She crossed her arms angrily and scowled at the boy.

"Whatever," he said as he tossed his panda in the air. It hit some unsuspecting girl on the head as she was attempting to eat an ice cream cone. The ice cream had exploded on her face and she began to cry. "You're loss," he said to her as he began to walk away.

Ryuzaki was about to go after him and beat him to a pulp for being so rude but Sasume grabbed his arm. "Lawliet-kun," she whispered into his ear, "Let him go… I have a feeling someone else wants to beat him up first."

Ryuzaki stared after the boy to see that a large man that could have been a sumo wrestler approached him. "Hey buddy," said the sumo man as he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his collar, "You threw a stuffed animal at my girlfriend and made her cry."

"That wasn't me," yelped the boy. The sumo man turned to the crying girl and asked her if he was the boy. She nodded miserably as she tried to rid her hair of ice cream but her hair only got stickier. She ended up sobbing louder than she had been before.

"I don't like liars," said the sumo man as he pulled the boy up to his face, "You'll pay."

Sasume and Ryuzaki laughed all the way to the line for the tunnel of love. The sumo man had managed to put the rude boy into a pretzel and then stuck him in the Ferris wheel, stuffed panda bear in the seat next to him. The couple was standing in the line to the tunnel of love. If they didn't go, Satsuki Kawashima would be very disappointed. Sasume would have been disappointed as well but she didn't like to admit things like that. Sasume smiled as she and L were seated into their love boat, the cart for the ride. She was nervous the thing might tip over but the man assured her that it would not. She resolved to remaining calm as she glanced to Ryuzaki and the boat took off at a rock steady pace. The small love boat entered the mouth of the dark tunnel of love and the ride began. Soft music was playing in the background as couples ahead of Sasume and L made out. She embarrassingly turned away. She felt a bit awkward initiating contact that way with Ryuzaki. They had only been boyfriend and girlfriend for a short time. It hadn't even been two weeks yet.

"Sasume-chan looks nervous," L pointed out as he stared at her blankly.

"I do not," she snapped, "I am not." She bit her lip after being so cruel. She shouldn't have snapped at Ryuzaki like that. "Gomen… I am nervous…"

"Why would Sasume-chan be nervous?" asked Ryuzaki, throwing his thumb into his mouth only to nibble on it. Sasume shrugged and said nothing. L knew that she wasn't so straight out with her feelings as he was so he decided to change the subject to something less anxiety filled. "Did Sasume-chan mean it when she said I was cuter than that other boy?"

Sasume turned to him, almost in shock. Her mouth was agape for a moment as she gazed at him. "Of course I meant it," she said to assure him, "Ryuzaki-kun is the most handsome boy I have ever seen…"

"I am?" asked L, clearly surprised. He hadn't thought that Sasume liked him for his looks much and had better appreciated his mind, like most people did. "But I did not blush like that boy and I do not stutter with Sasume-chan… I do not behave like a normal hormonal teenager."

A giggle escaped from Sasume's lips. "Ryuzaki-kun is not a teenager… he is almost thirty," she replied to him.

"He is a cradle robber," Ryuzaki mumbled as he began to chew on his thumb a bit more. His toes were wiggling through the beaten up sneakers. Sasume made him wear shoes in public though he rather disliked it. He liked very much for his feet to remain naked at all times.

"I'm eighteen, Ryuzaki-kun," Sasume said to him with a pout, "You are not."

"Sasume-chan will not be eighteen until the fourteenth of this month," Ryuzaki retorted, a bit frustrated. He felt a bit like a cradle robber. "To think I put men in the same position as I am into jail for being with a minor." Sasume rolled her eyes. This was not as romantic as she had expected it to be and her expectations weren't very high to begin with. Now was not the time for Ryuzaki to suddenly feel guilty over the age difference.

"And about the blushing…" Sasume murmured in a soft voice, that Ryuzaki happened to find very agreeable. She leaned toward his side on the boat and pressed herself against him. "I can make you blush and stutter if I wanted," she whispered in his ear as she gave it a light lick with the flick of her tongue. One of her hands began to massage the back of his head and the other dipped under his shirt to rub his stomach area. The hand on his abdomens slowly worked its way down until it found the rim of his pants where a finger dipped in but only to caress the heated flesh underneath.

"Sasume-chan is very good at doing that," Ryuzaki said after moaning slightly. His hands went to Sasume's waist, caressing her sides.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently, although she knew very well what she was doing to him.

"Making me feel like a hormonal teenager," he said to her as his two hands rose to find her face. He pulled her face toward his until their lips finally met. Her hands rose to swing around his neck to deepen the kiss. Sasume was inwardly triumphant. She had succeeded in making the moment a more romantic one as she continued to press closer to Ryuzaki. He pulled away from her lips for a moment to say, "Sasume-chan shouldn't—"

But it was too late. The two had tipped over from the love boat and landed in the water. Luckily the water was shallow and very clean. Still, Sasume screeched as her hands landed on something gooey. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

**DEATHNOTETARDDEATHNOTETARDDEATHNOTETARD**

"So how was the amusement park you two?" asked Satsuki Kawashima as she heard her daughter enter the doorway with L. "Did you two ride the tunnel of love?"

"Its more of… we swam in the tunnel of love," said Sasume as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You two are soaking wet! What happened?" her mother cried out in shock. She hurriedly went to grab some towels for the two. "Here, use these." She tossed them the towels so they could dry off.

"Arigato," said L politely as he rung out his hair. It had retained the water as if it were a sponge.

"Well… let's just say we tipped over in the tunnel of love," Sasume replied as she dried herself off with the towel. "At least my panda bear didn't fall off with us," she said, smiling proudly at the bear. "Doesn't it look like Ryuzaki?"

"It does," cooed Mrs. Kawashima, "You should sleep with it."

"Mom!" Sasume cried angrily.

"I said sleep with it not with the real one," her mother said with a laugh. "Why don't you two go lay out on the roof until you both dry up?"

"I guess we could do that," Sasume told her mother as she grabbed Ryuzaki by the hand and led him up the stairs. The couple went on the roof together and was drying up when something came to Sasume's attention. "I'll be right back Ryuzaki-kun," she said to him, "I left the car unlocked." He nodded and said he would wait patiently for her return as she climbed back into her room through the window. She ran downstairs and found her mother, still in the kitchen. "Hey momma," she called to her. Her mother looked up at her expectantly. "How did you know about me and Ryuzaki? About us being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Her mom's face lit up with excited eyes and a wide grin as she brushed some strands of her hair out of her face and continued to wash the dishes. "Mommy intuition," she replied, leaving Sasume to think about it for a moment. When Satsuki saw that her daughter had struggled enough she shrugged and said, "And eavesdropping as well."

"Eavesdropping?!" Sasume hollered, "On what and who?!"

"Oh, don't get yourself all worked up," her mother replied with a smile as amusement flickered in her eyes, "You talk in your sleep sometimes, dear."

"Oh yeah… I do… don't I?" asked Sasume with a sheepish smile as she remembered a funny moment with Ryuzaki. He must have caught her sleep talking because when she woke up he was calling out her name, trying to wake her up. A series of awkward event occurred directly after and then their first kiss. It was accidental but she had enjoyed it all the same even though she had called him a pervert and had slapped him. She laughed as she clicked her car keys to lock it, never having to leave her doorstep and go further outside to it. She climbed back up the stairs, still giggling. She had told him that men were such babies and it was true because men were! All of them; every single one!

"What's so funny?" asked Ryuzaki as she sat back out on the roof with him.

"Nothing," she replied with a warm smile, "Just remembering a funny moment between the two of us."

"And that funny moment would be?" inquired Ryuzaki as he lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Our first kiss… then a slap… then a 'men are such babies' speech," Sasume responded to him, turning to face him and grinning widely as she did so. His lips formed into a small pout as she leaned forward to kiss them lightly. She pulled away from him, blushing slightly. It was funny how he could still make her blush like the way he did. The two were about to kiss again when Tux mewed angrily from her bedroom. "Gomen Tux!" Sasume opened up the window again so Tux could come out onto the roof with them. The black and white brushed himself firmly against Sasume and then licked at Ryuzaki's bare feet, tickling him ever so slightly.

"That slap did hurt," Ryuzaki said after a long silence.

"Five minutes later," mumbled Sasume with a laugh. "So did that kiss! You smashed my lips!" She was grinning madly at the black haired boy. He returned the grin with a small half smile. He reached out for her hand and caressed it.

"It was worth it," Ryuzaki said to her, a mischief playing in his eyes.

"Are you saying you planned it to be that way?" Sasume was astonished. Ryuzaki had made it seem like an accident.

"Maybe," he replied, smiling more fully as he scooted himself closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Or maybe you planned it?"

"Oh, don't turn this around on me," Sasume cried out to him with a grin, "You planned it and you know it!"

"Know what?"

"You know!"

"Know what?"

"Don't play stupid!"

"I only play smart, Sasume-chan!"

"You play stupid and you know what I'm talking about!"

"What are you talking about?"

Sasume sighed, exasperated. There was no winning with Ryuzaki because he always won in the end. Even in the actual Death Note series he had won. Light had thought he could escape from judgment but in the end, Ryuzaki had won as his cold ghost looked upon the dying body of Yagami Raitou. Sasume could feel herself shiver for a moment, heart aching slightly from the pain of remembering her love's ghostly form. She turned to him and kissed his cheek lightly, glad that she altered things the way she did. She refused to feel guilty for altering Death Note. She had done a good deed.

"There's no winning with you," she finally said to him, gazing deeply into his onyx eyes.

"Sure there is," Ryuzaki replied to her, "But there is a point zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero…"

"Okay, okay I get the idea!" Sasume laid herself out on the roof, her fingers playing with Ryuzaki's pants but not in a flirty way in more of a curious way. "I think I did win with you though Ryuzaki-kun…"

He cocked his head to the side for a moment after throwing his thumb into his mouth to give it a nibble. "I think Sasume-chan is right… she did win with me."

**A/N: Yes! Chapter thirty four is done. I didn't take so long to update, did I? I tried not to! It wasn't as long as the last wait… that was really long.**

**Sasume: So, Author-sama… did Ryuzaki plan to kiss me that day or not? That day of our first but accidental kiss?**

**Author-sama: (shrugs) I don't know… ask Ryuzaki or the readers.**

**Sasume: I already asked Ryuzaki and he didn't tell me anything! I guess I'll ask the readers… Readers what do you think? Review, please!**


End file.
